


Home

by DarthLumpy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 163,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLumpy/pseuds/DarthLumpy
Summary: After leaving Yavin 4, Viceroy Bail Organa and three Alderaanians find themselves stranded on a small moon instead of landing on Alderaan. Five years later after being stranded and living off the land, they see their first ship, The Millennium Falcon. Bail Organa and company find themselves bonding with Han Solo before ever knowing what their association with him is. Takes place after ROTJ and the Aftermath Trilogy. Alternative Universe AU





	1. Prologue

I know there are a few Bail Organa survives the destruction of Alderaan, but this one is mine. Characters and planets belong to Lucasfilms and Disney and I am just playing with the toys.

Prologue-Just prior to the Battle of Scarif and the Battle of Yavin

Bail Organa, Viceroy of Alderaan, felt nervous leaving Yavin 4 with the current situation being what it was, but it was imperative that he return to his wife and duties at home. He felt it was also the safest place to have Obi-Wan Kenobi sent to him, hopefully along with the boy if possible, as it was assumed that Kenobi was dead by the Imperial government and the general public. That General Kenobi and Luke would be surrounded by the people Bail most trusted. If necessary, he would be able to network them all into the underground for their protection. He honestly hoped that Kenobi would be willing to be of some assistance to the Rebellion. He didn't know what the situation was with the boy, or even if General Kenobi was still alive to be honest, but there was always that hope and he knew some day he would need to bring the twins together.

The only person he could possibly send for this mission was his daughter, Leia. She had no idea of his association with Obi-Wan Kenobi, who the boy, Luke, truly was, or in fact, who she was by birth. Maybe, when they all returned to Alderaan if the mission was successful, they could sit down and explain some of it, maybe not all of it, but enough of the most important information. Actually, Bail might actually need Kenobi's guidance on that matter. They had kept the secrets for so long. He didn't like to think of Leia as being anyone's but his own, but she would need to know some day who she was, and that day may be sooner than later. He often liked to remember his old friend, Senator Amidala, and he saw a bit of her in Leia at times. Most of the time he just saw his own daughter he raised and adored from birth.

The small ship seemed to be having technical problems, and the pilot couldn't understand exactly what was happening. He sent the navigator to engineering to see if she could find the cause. The viceroy then tried to send word on the safe channel to High Command, but there seemed to be some difficulties with the transmissions. They were able to get in news from the holonet briefly at various times, but the strong magnetic field in this part of space was causing issues with that as well. It was during these brief interludes of being able to pick up the holonet news, that his heart sunk heavily. The news reported that his daughter's ship, the Tantive IV, sent a distress signal before exploding into space with all killed. It couldn't be possible, could it? He sat with the pilot of the small vessel, Captain Tibor, who heard the news as well, and he put his face and his hands and wept. Captain Tibor with tears in his eyes got up from his seat to comfort him, and they hugged each other tight. His daughter, and long time loyal friends like Captain Antilles, were gone. Bail Organa got up to tell the others on the ship, a young woman, Emile, who was the navigator and Boyo, who acted as an assistant to the Viceroy. Both had worked on the ship and would feel the loss of the Princess as well as friends who had been on the ship when they had left it.

He left them with glum faces as he went to his quarters on the ship to be alone. In his grief, he drifted into sleep thinking of his daughter in the palace gardens digging up small bushes in the dirt as a little girl. Of all things to remember, at least it was something that made him laugh for a moment. Breha had been so upset as that particular bush was a rare gift from a planet that had later lost all of it's species in a blight on it's home planet, and the only specimens that remained were the plants that were off planet like this one on Alderaan. At least they were able to save some of the clippings, and he even brought some of them to plant on Coruscant, in the Alderaanian Embassy gardens, but it was so funny to see Leia covered from head to toe in dirt. He grinned to himself, then remembered the tragedy again. His little girl was gone. She just couldn't be, it just didn't seem possible.

He awoke to the shaking and rocking of the ship. Quickly he jumped to the cockpit, and found the pilot and the navigator struggling with the controls, trying to land the ship on an unidentified moon.

"I'm sorry, your highness, it appears that our hyperdrive is dead, and all systems are failing. We have to find some place to land to access repairs," the Captain informed him.

"Do you know where we are? Are there facilities here we can use to help repair the ship?"Bail asked.

"I'm afraid, your highness, that it doesn't even show up on my charts. I have been trying to send a signal, and it's just not working," Emile said with a slight panic.

"I hope at least this planet has breathable air. We may lose all systems on what power we have," the Captain informed him.

Bail stood behind the seats of the pilot and the navigator, then after another jolt, fell to the floor with a thud. He was able to pick himself up and proceeded to buckle himself in to a secure seat.

As they entered the atmosphere, the landing was felt a bit rough, but the skilled pilot was able to maintain control of the ship, and the ship slammed into the surface with a buffered crash. Bail Organa's head was hit at the back of his seat, and he passed out on impact.

Sometime later, he came to and everyone on the ship appeared to have left him alone. He found himself laying on the floor of the cockpit. Bail imagined they had tried to revive him, but when they were not successful, they moved him to a prone position and placed a pillow at his head. His head hurt badly, but he seemed OK otherwise and he started to stand up. Looking around, it appeared that the moon had vegetation and light from at least one sun, so that was a good sign. He only hoped that they would be able to repair the ship so he could return home.

Home. He was sure his wife had heard the same news that he did about Leia, and he wished that he was with Breha now. Everyone who had been on this ship appeared to be no longer in sight, so he assumed that they all had survived the crash, and had only left to investigate, taking the small droid with them. He had wished he had Artoo with him, as Artoo always seemed to be great in an emergency, but he felt that being on the Tantive IV, with Leia going to General Kenobi, that Kenobi would welcome a familiar droid in much the same way that Ahsoka had some years before when she came to work for the Rebellion in the early years. He went back to the cockpit and looked out the window where he saw his crew off in the distance. They weren't in any space gear, so it did appear that it was breathable air and they also appeared to have some objects in their arms. He went to the boarding ramp, and opened it carefully stepping out onto the ground.

The ground was soft, but not soggy or wet. He looked around at the plants and could see a mountain in the distance. Large birds flew overhead. He couldn't identify them, but they didn't seem to be hunting his crew which he took as a good sign as well. Bail noticed some small mammals running around in the brush around the area of the ship, where various plants and flowers appeared to be growing. As the crew approached the ship, they hollered and waved to him. The closer they came in sight, he could tell that the objects they were holding were large fruits and what appeared to be some kind of nut.

"Your highness," the pilot bowed, "We had the droid analyze the air, and it's perfect. There might be a little more oxygen than we are used to, as we did get loopy at first walking out there, but we did get accustomed to it. I analyzed these as well, and we can have a decent feast here. I'm afraid the ship is damaged beyond repair, sir, and we may be stuck here until help arrives. I'm sorry I haven't been able to get a signal through, so I don't know how long that will be before we can make contact. At least we won't starve here."

"How long have you been out here?" The Viceroy asked.

"It's been hours, your highness," Boyo pointed out. "Captain Tibor went over the ship with the droid and operating systems appear to be malfunctioned beyond repair. After assessing the ship, we went exploring the environs and found a spring as well as this fruit. Unless we can get a signal for help, we may be trapped here for a long time I'm afraid. There doesn't appear to be any civilization on this moon at all, well at least as far as we can tell."

Bail stroked his chin. He could only think about his wife, and what she must be going through. Having lost their daughter, and now he being stuck here on this moon, he couldn't imagine the state she might be in. Queen Breha was a strong woman, but this would be enough to shatter anyone, no matter how strong they were. He commended his crew on their resourcefulness and made his way back into the ship. The ship by all means was not level, as it did lean a little bit, and it made it hard to walk back and forth between the rooms in it's current state. If they were to be stuck here, they would have to fix that. At least they could use it as a shelter. He walked back out to where Captain Tibor was standing.

"Tibor, is there anyway for us to right this ship?" Bail called out to the captain.

"Your highness, we may be able to get a few logs and lever it up some. It may take all hands, with all due respect, even yours," Captain Tibor answered.

Bail nodded his head. He wasn't above this kind of work, but he knew it troubled the pilot to ask of such a thing. The four of them worked together carrying logs and organizing them in such a way to right the ship to a position where they would be able to walk inside without too much trouble. It seemed to have taken hours, and everyone got muddy, but they did it.

Then Emile laughed looking at the viceroy,"Your highness, you are covered in mud from head to toe!"

They all laughed, including Bail. Boyo showed him where the spring was located, and he was surprised to find it was so warm. Water flowed down from the mountain and into a lagoon, and it was quite beautiful. Bail was reminded a bit of a place in an Alderaanian national park, only there the water was cold. At least they would have somewhere to bathe and clean water to drink.

When he returned, Captain Tibor gave him the bad news. The power on the ship would not last much longer, and eventually too, the droid would no longer be able to power up again after it was drained of all it's current power. It was important for them to utilize now what they had, as far as analyzing the environment and any attempts at communications before they lost all the power to do so. Bail Organa felt helpless. There was nothing any of them could do, but wait and see, and hope whatever ship might arrive in the future was friendly, and not an Imperial. Just to be sure, they were able to scrape off the Royal crest from the small ship, as to not be identified. In the meantime, they were stranded.


	2. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been living on the moon for five years, the Alderaanian group, including Bail Organa, see a ship for the first time.

Stranded. Five Years Later...

"Ouch," Bail said touching his face and tasting the blood on his fingers.

"I'm sorry, Bail, I didn't mean to cut you. It's just your beard is getting a bit too scruffy and you keep moving!" Emile replied laughing.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Called Boyo after roasting one of the small animals that Tibor caught and skinned that morning.

They all sat around the table in the lounge of the ship. In the five years they had been on the moon, they had not seen one ship in the sky. Living this way had become their new normal. All three men had gotten used to beards, trimmed as close as possible by Emile, but only having the use of only medical scissors, they looked like a rough, scruffy bunch. Viceroy Organa had long ago dismissed his title and became only Bail to the group, and they divided chores evenly in a fair and equal fashion. Boyo and Emile had become a couple of sorts and made a small home in the crew quarters after some shifting around in the ship. They had bonded over the adventure, the loneliness, their youth and the fact that they seemed to just plain like each other. As it often goes with romantic relationships, it had blossomed in something more over the years. The droid, long drained of any power, had been nothing more than an end table in the cockpit. Tibor had even figured out how to make a kind of alcoholic drink with the fruit,which acted as both a nice evening ender, an astringent for cuts, and for sanitation purposes. They had no soap, and a little of the 'elixir' was added to washing their clothes, just to take some of the grimy funk out of it. As a beverage, it wasn't that great tasting, but it did the trick. The large birds flying over head were found to be fruit eating birds, and had gratefully left the cataways alone. If they weren't stranded here, anyone of them would find it to be a kind of tranquil paradise for a vacation.

As they were eating their dinner, there was a strange noise off in the distance. All four of them ran down the ramp, curious, and rubbing their eyes in disbelief. It finally happened. A ship had landed somwhere off into the distance.

"Tibor, do you know what kind of ship that is?" Boyo asked.

"It's a freighter of some kind, not sure this far away. I can't tell if it's imperial or not," Tibor answered.

"Either way, we have to be careful. Technically, I am considered a fugitive in Imperial terms. However, we don't know what the state of the galaxy is at this point," Bail noted with caution.

"But, it's been so long since we have seen anyone! I don't care if it's the Emperor himself, I'm going to go find out!" Emile said with excitement.

"Dear, please, we need a plan," Boyo said.

"Yes, quite, I should use some kind of alias, I imagine Bail Organa might be a red flag," Bail suggested. "Antilles though is common enough. I imagine I would do just fine using that."

"Yes, good idea. One of the most common names in the galaxy, and it technically is a family name of yours. It's a good thing that we dropped formalities a long time ago, we might have slipped on that as well. I'm sure calling you, 'Your Highness' would raise a few eyebrows." Boyo pointed out.

"Certainly, after dinner, do we all vote to walk out to the ship? With caution of course," Bail asked the group.

All nodded yes. Friend or foe, it had been a long time since they saw anyone other than each other.

Earlier in the near distant space, the lights of the cockpit on the Millennium Falcon were flashing. Han Solo jumped from his seat and ran to engineering to investigate. He yelled to his co-pilot, Quelly, to monitor the ship functions while he tried to figure out what exactly was going on and what was causing the problem. 'Oh great, the hyperdrive has a hole in it! And it looks like we might have gotten some damage from that asteroid that hit us,' he thought to himself, spewing a few curse words while running back to the cockpit. He checked the systems and noticed a small moon in the distance.

"I think we can land there for a bit, and make some repairs, instead of trying to do it out here in space," Han told his co-pilot.

Quelly just nodded. He was young, a pilot from the war who hadn't been out there long before he was grounded after crash landing during the battle of Jakku. It had been his first and only battle. By the time he was ready to join, the war was nearly over, and he found himself even too injured after that first and only battle to ever fly with the New Republic armed forces ever again even for clean up work. He hired himself out as a pilot, and Captain Solo, the former General Han Solo the war hero, had found pity on him, and also in need of a co-pilot for a supply run for the New Republic from Nakadia to a system devastated by the war. To Han, this 'kid' sure was no Chewie, but then no one was. Han often got a bit frustrated sometimes with the young pilot, still not being used to working without Chewie. It had been several months since he left his friend on Kashyyyk and frankly, he missed the big furball. In fact, a situation like this, Han could have probably gone on ahead and fixed the problem right here in space and be done with it, but Quelly, not knowing the Falcon like Chewie did, wouldn't have been able to helm it by himself for that long a time, not in this space anyway. The monitors were inaccurate in this particular sector due to some weird magnetic pull, and Han had tried to send a communication to Hanna City to his wife, but was unable to get through due to the weird anomaly. It looked like a moon that could be a decent stop for repairs, a chance to fix the ship, and then they could be on their way.

The Falcon landed in a clearing near a mountain. The moon looked uninhabited by civilized beings, but at least it had breathable air. It would set them back a couple of days, but at least it wouldn't be that unpleasant here. Han was surprised he had never had it on his radar before. A prime place like this would have made for a great hiding place for smuggling, or even the rebel forces back when they were searching for places to hide a base. He would try to remember where he found it, as it may come in handy again. That weird magnetic field though, it would make it hard to navigate, but then again that could be a plus for holding secrets. He got out the macro spanner and the annoying little astromech he bought second hand from some trader on Nakadia, and went to work. Quelly, not knowing what else to do, went out to explore the area. Han suggested he take a blaster just in case. When Quelly heard voices out in the distance, he ran back to the ship to inform Han. Apparently, there may be civilization after all? Or at least some sentient beings.

"Voices, huh? What did they sound like?" Han asked.

"Human, or humanoid, I would suspect. Not sure," Quelly said scratching his head.

"Well, no telling if they are friendly or not. Might even be leftover Imperials. Here's what we do. We investigate, if we run into them, don't tell them my name, you know, in case they heard of me. Oh, don't look at me that way,” Han made a face at Quelly and continued, “My name's Draygo, OK, got it? Draygo. No mentioning anyone else you know either. We don't know these people or who they are with, got it, kid? How are you with that blaster?"

"I'm trained to use it," Quelly answered.

Han made a face then, scowled a bit. "Let's hope you don't have to use it. Follow me."

On the other side of the valley beyond the ship, the four Alderaanians approached slowly.

"Can you see anyone there?" Emile said to Bail.

"Shhhh, quiet they might hear us? It could be the Empire. Be quiet," Tibor cautioned, waving his arms in front of everyone.

"He's right," Bail said and put his finger up to his mouth.

Quietly they walked through the grass, and in the distance, they saw a young man with a blaster.

"Get down!"Boyo said and dropped to the ground.

They saw the young man walk back to the ship.

"We don't know if he was just being cautious. He doesn't look like he's from the Empire," Emile said quietly.

"Could be pirates though," Bail warned.

"Oh great, he comes another guy with a blaster," Boyo said.

Emile got up, put her hands in the air and walked towards the men. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" She called out.

"Great, she's going to get us all killed," Tibor whispered.

The men lowered their blasters. In the distance, Bail, Boyo and Tibor could see Emile talking to the men. They didn't seem to be hostile and the older man even cracked a sort of smile. Emile turned around and waved her arm out to the others to come out. The three scruffy Alderaanians came out from weeds and brushed themselves off and approached Emile and the men from the freighter. The older of the two men called out, "Stranded, huh, here? For how long?"

"Hello there! We aren't really sure. Years, I believe," Bail answered.

"You aren't Imperial leftovers are you?" Han asked.

"Imperial leftovers?" Tibor questioned.

"If you're Imperials, I'm leaving you here. I've got no room for Imperials. Name's Draygo, this is Quelly," Han said with a grin.

Han gave the group a good look. Their clothes were tattered and by the looks of them, they had been here a long time. Before he got too friendly, he wanted to make sure they weren't spies, or pirates or, anything hostile, but just people just stranded on this planet. From all the experience he had gathered in his very colorful life, one thing it taught him was to never trust just anyone. And the fact there may even still be a few bounties left on his head, or people who didn't know that some of those bounties were null and void. As he walked closer though, he noticed that they sure did smell bad.

"What's the last thing you remember happened before you got here? I'm just trying to determine how long you have been out here. Have you heard that the Emperor is dead?" Han asked.

The ragged group gasped, then smiled. Then cheered.

"Well, that answers the questions on your loyalties. Where were you headed when you got stranded here?" Han quized some more.

"Alderaan" Bail answered.

'Oh boy,' Han thought. They really had been here a long time. He combed his hair with his fingers and looked over to Quelly shook his head and indicated for him not to speak.

Han pointed to a log and said, "I think you all should find yourself a seat."

Emile, Tibor, Boyo and Bail all looked at each other and sat down on the log. They were all smiles, news that the Emperor had died, someone here that might rescue them, it was starting to look like a pretty great day. They couldn't believe it! The man they knew as Draygo took a rock sitting nearby them, and he didn't look so happy all of a sudden. Maybe Draygo wasn't as happy about the Emperor dying as they were? Draygo was rubbing his hands on his thighs and took a deep breath. Quelly had an uncomfortable and sad look on his face. Then Draygo pointed out at them and then spoke.

"You aren't pirates are you? Or working for Black Sun or any syndicates were you?"

"No, I assure you we were not, we were just citizens on our way back to Alderaan," Bail said, "Why does it matter."

"Well, see, my name's not Draygo, and seeing you have been here such a long time, I had to make sure you didn't know me. My name's really Han Solo. People tend to know who I am, for various reasons, and I didn't want it to be for the wrong reasons. And I get that maybe you all are a bit, I don't know civilized for being stranded here for years and wearing rags for clothes. Like maybe you were just regular sorts of people. Get what I'm saying?"

"I think I do, but I don't believe I have ever heard of you before," Bail answered him.

"Huh. OK, now you know who I am, I'm going to tell you something, OK? Brace yourselves. I really mean it, and it ain't good,” Han said with a sigh.

They all stared at Han puzzled for a moment and waited.

"Alderaan's gone," Han said sadly.

There was a pause and puzzled faces.

"What exactly do you mean, by gone?" Bail asked calmly, but troubled.

"I mean, it's gone! It got blasted to pieces. I flew right into it and saw it for myself. It's just not there. The Death Star blew it apart," Han said waving his arms around.

The four Alderaanians sat there with their jaws dropped. Emile started to cry. Tibor stood up and walked over to Han and pulled him up and said, "IT'S GONE! WHEN?"

"Hey, hey, watch it, buddy. I understand you being upset, but it's not my fault," he pulled the man's hands off of him and brushed himself off. "It happened about five years ago."

Bail Organa stood up and started pacing back and forth. His fingers on the top of his nose. "It's all my fault, it's all my fault," he whispered to himself.

"Look, I don't know you, but I can tell you that it's not your fault. It's the evil Empire's fault. And if it makes you feel better, we destroyed that Death Star right after. Did you have people there?" Han asked.

"We are all Alderaanians," Boyo answered," We just were on our way home before we found ourselves stranded here."

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry you had to hear it like this," Han said sadly and feeling a bit guilty about being the one to tell them the news.

"No, I'm glad you told us, really. We just need some time for this to sink in," Bail answered him.

"I have some repairs to my ship to make, and a delivery, but you are all welcome to come along if you like. I know someone that can help you out. Trust me," Han said, "I just have to do this thing is all. Where else you going to go? Stay here? I'll be back in a while. Where are you all living here right now?"

"See that stream coming down the mountain? Go down there to a small waterfall, we aren't too far from there. There's a wrecked ship. That would be us," Tibor answered.

"Great, me and Quelly, we will head down there in a while, OK. Sorry about the whole Alderaan thing," Han says and looks over to Quelly and puts his finger on his mouth and shakes his head.

As the four Alderaanians headed back towards their camp, Han looked over to Quelly sadly and said,  
"I really hated telling those people that kind of news, but I couldn't tell them who I was beyond what I said or about Leia you understand. I don't know who they are. I need to talk to her first, you got it? How the hell was I supposed to know they were Alderaanians! Probably can get them put up in that settlement of hers or something. Anyway, let's see if we can dig up some soap, maybe some new clothes or something in those supplies we are hauling. I'm not the fanciest guy in the galaxy, but they smell weird. Oh, the New Republic won't miss a few, and these are refugees too, right?"

"I can't believe they have been living here for five years!" Quelly said with shock.

"I know. And they were all excited about the Emperor being dead, too. Then I have to go and tell them about their planet. Still, we don't know who these people are, so thanks for keeping it a bit quiet there, Quelly. You're all right, kid," Han said as he patted him on the back.

Bail, Emile, Boyo and Tibor walked back to the ship solemnly clutching each other. Alderaan, gone. No home left at all. It was especially a blow to Bail as he feeling somewhat responsible. He was supposed to be the protector of his people. He had let them down, he let his wife the Queen down. He let the generations before him down. Was it worth it? This Solo person told him the Emperor was  
dead. Maybe. Who was in charge now? Were they just as bad? Where would they go? And just who was left? So many questions. It was just a lot to take in, just the little bit that they knew. That and the fact they were beginning to think they were going to live the whole rest of their lives here on this moon. A ship comes in, and they think they may be saved, but are they really?

It was maybe an hour or two before Solo and Quelly showed up to the Alderaanian ship with gifts of soap, clothing and food. Solo explained that they were delivering a shipment for refugees for the New Republic and that he borrowed a few things that he thought they could use. Han and Quelly couldn't stay long, as they were anxious to finish their ship repairs, but they promised to return before they left the moon, and that they were more than welcome to join them so they could get off this rock. Emile sniffed the soap and smiled. It had been a long time since they had soap, and most of the clothes they had were thread bare or to the point where they never smelled clean no matter how much they would beat them on the rocks, or how much they added a little of the fruit spirits to mask the smell. In fact, they were getting pretty tired of that smell as well. At least they could hold on to that, a new beginning somewhere else, in this New Republic.

"Bail, would you like to bathe first?" Emile asked.

"No, you go, I just need to sit here a bit, if you don't mind," Bail said sadly.

"Look, your highness, and don't forget you will always be our Viceroy, It wasn't your fault. And who's to say you didn't have some role in the end of the Empire. I mean, it sounds like they did it! The Emperor's dead! That pilot said there's a New Republic! I'm just trying to take something positive about the news is all," Emile said trying to comfort him.

"I know you are," the viceroy stroked her head, "It's just hard to explain, you go, get yourself cleaned up."

"I'll join you, dear, if you don't mind!" Boyo followed along.

Captain Tibor walked up to the viceroy and gripped his shoulder. "You're a good man, never forget that."

Bail then walked to his quarters alone to think. Yes, at least they did it. Whoever they were, perhaps whatever remnents of the rebellion had been left after he was no longer a part of it.

It was the next morning. The Alderannians were clean, they had fresh clothes, and surprised that the clothes actually were close to their sizes. Nothing fancy, but basic and clean. Tibor started breakfast, and the four of them gathered as Han Solo and Quelly showed up.

"Good morning! Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Bail Organa asked.

"Thanks so much for the soap and the clothes!" Emile said with excitement as she smelled herself and smiled.

Han laughed, "No, we ate, thank you. Just wanted to let you know we got everything fixed and can leave anytime you are ready to go."

"Wow, I can't believe we are getting off this moon," Boyo said.

"Well, believe it. Like I said, I have a few errands to run, then we will get you set up," Han said to them, "I promise to fill you in later. Communications here isn't too great, but I got to talk to some people, then it will work out. Trust me."

"We really don't know where to go, honestly. So, it's a the New Republic now?" Bail asked.

"Sure is, been that way about a year and a half I guess. There's still some lingering holdouts, but the war is over," Han explained.

"Who is in charge?" Bail asked with caution.

"The senate, there's a chancellor, you know, government people and all that. I'm not really a political person myself to be honest," Han said as he scratched his head.

"But, Han," Quelly started, but then Han gave him a look, and Quelly shut up.

"Well, I guess we don't have much choice either way, honestly. I suppose we will take you up on your generous offer. I would be honored to have you escort us to wherever it is you think would most suit us," Bail offered his hand to Han.

Han wiped his hands off on his shirt then took the viceroy's hand in his. He didn't think so the first time he met them, but he got the idea that this man might be nobility or a posh business man, even with the scruffy beard and hair. Who knows who these people were before they found themselves here. The ship looked like a simple shuttle, Alderaanian yes, but not a fancy yacht or anything.

"If you have anything on the ship you want to bring with you, pack it up, and bring it out to my ship as soon as you are able. Once the four of you get on board, we can leave. I'd kind of like to get out of here as soon as possible, if you understand, see, I'm a bit behind schedule," Han said with a bit of a rushed tone.

"Oh, yes, thank you. We will take care of that right now,” Emile called back eagerly.

Han and Quelly headed back to the Falcon and Han went in to clean up a bit. At first, he didn't think much of the group, but now that they were cleaned up, it seemed that they were more sophisticated than he first realized. Maybe he should have thought of that before hand. Not many people travel the galaxy unless they were working or rich. Of course, he didn't see the ship before and just assumed they were like him, a crew shipping supplies across the galaxy. He didn't even know their names. He decided he would make sure he knew their names before they got on his ship at least. He put fresh sheets on the beds, and cleaned up the brand new kitchen he had put in. It had been just him and Quelly on the past few trips, and maybe he might leave his dirty clothes about on occasion so they would need picking up. He wasn't expecting guests before this though.

It wasn't long before the four Alderaanians showed up to his ramp. They didn't have very much, the one older man had a box that rattled, he seemed to be the leader of the group, Han guessed. The other older man, Han supposed he was the pilot by the way he carried himself, he just had a cloth bunched up in a small bundle. The young couple weren't really holding anything but each other. 

Han stood at the bottom of the ramp and said, "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your names. Before I welcome you into my ship, I would at least like to know who's on board."

One of the older men, the one Han pegged as the pilot said, "I'm Tibor, the girl is Emile, he's Boyo and that's, ah, Antilles."

"Tibor, Emile, Boyo, Antilles," Han said as he pointed at each one and waved them to go up the ramp.

The ship cargo area was full of boxes, but the lounge, and cabin areas were clean enough. "You can strap in at the lounge if you like. There's a table over there. Once we get into hyperspace, you can help yourselves to anything in the kitchen, if you like," Han said pointing everything out, "Quelly and I will be in the cockpit. Just let me know if you need anything. And after everyone straps in, we can get out of here," Han said as he moved towards the cockpit.

The ship started and moved up into the atmosphere and out into space. Han tried to make contact to his home, but communications were still difficult. He stayed at sublight for longer than he liked  
and tried again after traveling a bit.

"Hey, we got a signal! Finally," he called out to Quelly, "Hey, sweetheart," he said, but as the holoscreen came clear, he realized it was that annoying droid at the apartment answering, "Hey Elsie, get Leia will ya?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but mum is asleep right now, you will have to try again later," The droid insisted.

"Well, wake her up! This is important!" Han yelled.

"Sir, I'm afraid you will have to try again later."

"Look, you bucket of bolts, go in there, Oh hell," Han hit the control panel in frustration and Quelly laughed. Han gave him a look then looked back at the screen, "Listen Elsie, just tell her I'm a couple days behind on this delivery and I was out of communication, OK? Give her that message."

"Yes, sir," and the droid hung up on him.

"She hung up on me! I hate that droid! Why are you laughing, kid?" Han gave Quelly a look and just let out some air.

"Is everything, OK in here? I heard some yelling," the man that Han knew as Antilles said as he stepped into the cockpit.

"Everything is OK, I just tried to call my wife and got her droid is all. Wanted to let her know we were running late."

"Running late. I'm running at least five years late, I suppose," Bail said kind of sadly, then offered a grim smile, "So, Solo, just where is home?"

"You're sitting in it, this ship has been my home for years, but if you mean where my family is? They are on Chandrilla right now."

"Ah, family, I see. You didn't seem the family type. No offense, meant, just you said this ship was your home, and.." Bail started to say.

"Oh, I never thought myself for that either, it just, um, it happened. I don't know. It used to just be me and Chewie for a long time, Chewie, see, he was my co-pilot for years, well, he's family, too really. And then a few things happened, and here I am, out in space with a wife and a baby boy now," Han explained

"I see. I had a family as well, but well," Bail started again.

"Oh, wow, yeah, sorry, I mean, maybe I shouldn't go on...The whole Alderaan thing, yeah. Hey Quelly, let's get into hyperspace, OK. Everyone strap in now."

They launched into hyperspace, with Bail in the cockpit and the rest still sitting in the lounge.

"I never thought I would see that sight again." Bail said.

"What sight, Antilles? Oh, going into hyperspace. I imagine it's been a while for you, then hasn't it," Han noted.

"Yes, quite, and honestly, it was rare I was in a cockpit when it happened," Bail answered.

"So, um, what did you do? You know, there on Alderaan?"

"I'd rather not talk about Alderaan right now, if you don't mind," Bail answered.

Boy did that sound familiar to Han, and he just shut up and felt like an idiot. Why did I have to bring up Alderaan? Just curious about what the old man did I guess. He thought.

"Look, sorry I brought it up, really. I understand. More than you know really. Topic off limits, unless you bring it up," Han said softly.

Bail put his hand on Han's shoulder and gave it a pat. "Thank you for rescuing us. I want you to know we are truly grateful."

Bail walked out of the cockpit and joined the others in the lounge. Emile found some wine in the cupboard and poured out some glasses. "Do you really think we should drink his wine? Maybe we should have asked first?" Boyo pointed out.

"He did say to make ourselves at home. When was the last time we had something like this? And after, well, getting the news about, well, home, I think we need it," Emile said with a bit of a smile and a bit of sadness.

"It has, I'll let him know we took it out, just to be polite," The viceroy said.

"Let me know what?" Han said as he walked into the lounge area.

"We stole your wine!" Emile laughed.

"Oh. that's fine, I think some big shot gave it to my wife anyway. I don't drink that stuff. I prefer whiskey myself," Han laughed and went to get the bottle, "Anyone want some of this?"

Tibor raised his hand and Han went and got a few shot glasses, "Quelly, come in here and keep an eye on the engineer board a bit, will ya?"

Han poured a shot for Tibor and a shot for himself, "Antilles? Boyo? Emile?"

Boyo smiled and nodded his head.

"The wine is fine for me, thank you," Bail said.

"Hey, Han, what about me?" Quelly asked.

"Ah, now, Quelly, I'll make it up to you later, OK kid?" Han laughed.

After a few drinks, Boyo and Emile were sitting, pressed together and sleeping in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Han rearranged them quickly and quietly, so they might wake up a little more comfortable, though he didn't imagine that they would be comfortable when they woke up in any position with the way they polished off those glasses. Han found some more wine, but wasn't about to bring out any more whiskey. Tibor had finished that bottle off just by himself and was kicking back with a smile. 

Bail was sitting quietly staring at his hands. They had gotten so rough while on that moon, from lifting things, and doing things that previously he had never dreamed he would be doing. Even though he was away from his homeworld, and away from the world he knew, Bail had to admit that he did enjoy the experience of being stranded. He looked at it now as a bit of bliss before learning of the horror that all that time he was there, his planet was gone and he didn't even know, due to being spared by a shipwreck. At first, it was the pain of losing his daughter, but after a while, that even healed a bit, though of course he never would get over losing her. Then to have the added blow of learning years later, that his wife, his friends and all of his family, the world he knew on Alderaan were all gone forever. Taken by the Empire as punishment for his support of the Rebellion. He wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore right now. He stopped himself from asking the captain or his co-pilot anything else. 

Han looked at him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "I said, would you like to go lay down? Why don't you go get some rest? You can take my cabin if you like. It's all right, I sleep in the chair in the cockpit half the time anyway. You're welcome to it."

"Yes, thank you. I think I would," Bail said as he started to look up.

"If you would follow me," Han said as he pointed his arm in the other direction.

Han ushered Bail to the small cozy cabin, which surprisingly looked to have a nice bed for a freighter. Usually, in ships such as these, they were just narrow cots, but this was a real mattress. Bail was quite surprised, but the captain did seem to have a bit of junk in here. It had been organized well enough. Bail laughed to himself, thinking that maybe the captain did a quick sweep before they arrived on board. He hadn't had the best first impression of the man, but after getting to know him, he kind of liked him. He seemed rough around the edges, but yet, very decent. He laid down and a small pocket sized holo popped out from the bed. He picked it up, not wanting to pry, and put it on the floor next to the bed and fell asleep.

Bail hadn't known how long he had slept, but he woke up refreshed and heard noises out in the lounge area. Bail was surprised to see Boyo and Emile looking rather perky considering how much they had to drink the night before, and Quelly, the co-pilot was making breakfast. He didn't see Tibor, but could hear a rumbling, and Boyo and Emile pointed to a cot in the crew quarters and apparently that rumbling was coming from him. He was sound asleep and snoring very loudly. Bail just smiled. It amused him in all this time how casual they had all gotten. How it was in the beginning when they had the hardest time remembering to call him by his name rather than by his title, but after working with them and being one of them, it came natural. He walked towards the cockpit and heard the captain talking to someone, he didn't interfere, but he couldn't help but notice that the individual he was talking with was talking in grunts. As he got closer, he realized what language it was.

"No, Chewie, I haven't. Look, I tried, OK. This, kid is working out all right. He's not you, but.."

The wookiee roared a response.

"You got that right."

The wookiee roared some more.

"No, I haven't. I tried again this morning and that stupid droid of hers wouldn't let me. I swear when I get back there I'm tearing it apart. I thought Threepio was bad! Elsie makes him look like my best friend! No not you."

The wookiee roared some more.

"Yeah, yeah, well hug him for me, OK. I'll talk to you again soon."

The wookiee roared one more time in a very sincere manner.

"Yeah, I miss you, too."

Bail cleared his throat a bit.

"Oh, Antilles, sorry, I didn't know you were there. I was just talking to my old co-pilot, the one I mentioned to you before."

"I didn't realize he was a wookiee," Bail responded.

"I guess, that part didn't come up."

"Did he say his son killed a man?" Bail questioned a bit startled.

"Oh, that. Wait, you understood him? See, Chewie, he's back home on Kashyyyk, and we kind of took it back from the Empire. There were still some Imperials there who thought they were in charge, and I swear, his son was just defending himself," Han tried to explain.

"I understand some Shyriiwook, not much honestly. It sounded like he said 'little princess' as well."

"Oh, that's what he calls my wife. I still haven't gotten up with her yet. She has this droid taking care of things there that is a bit. She's a kriffing...Oh, sorry.."

"Say no more, I've known a few droids that were a bit too independent myself," Bail said lifting his hand up with a stopping motion."May I ask you something? You said something about the Death Star. Imperial battle station, correct? That is something I was aware of before we were stranded on that moon. You must tell me what happened with that?"

"We blew it up!" Han said raising his arms in the air and grinning. 

"The Rebellion? Are you with the Rebellion?"

"About that, yes, no, sort of, when I say we blew it up, I mean me, and Chewie, and this friend of ours, well honestly, Chewie and I just, you see, we knocked Darth Vader out of the way, really, and my friend blew it up. I got a medal and everything," Han bragged.

Bail shook his head. Was this guy crazy? From what he knew about that weapon, he couldn't understand how one person could blow it up. Maybe he was just telling a story. He did seem the type, but it almost sounded as if he were trying to be completely sincere.

"Really? Darth Vader?" Bail asked in disbelief.

"Yes, hold that thought." Bail watched as Han got up and went to go find something. He came back with a medal, "See?"

The medal didn't say much, but apparently this guy thought it would back up his story. Bail just shook his head again.

"I have a holo somewhere around here with the award ceremony. Not sure where it is, heck, Chewie may have taken it. He liked to watch it a lot," Han said laughing.

"If you say so," Bail said still kind of sceptical.

"I swear to you, I'm kind of famous for being a war hero, not that I'm bragging or anything. I'm famous for a few other things as well. Did you know this was the ship that made the Kessel Run in under 12 parsecs?"

Bail just laughed, "Darth Vader, is he still alive?"

"Oh no, there was another Death Star, the Emperor was on that one, and there are a lot of stories, rumors going around about that, but my friend, I guess my brother in law now really, he saw the whole thing. Darth Vader was the one who killed the Emperor, and doing that killed him, then we blew up the second Death Star."Han explained.

Bail shook his head again. It just was hard to believe. Who was this man? Bail found it hard to believe these stories, but he had to give it to him, it was entertaining. He blew up two Death Stars? Bail just had to ask,"Captain, you are telling me that you personally blew up two Death Stars?"

"Well, that second one, me, the wife and Chewie, the wookiee I was just talking to, we just took down the shields. This guy I know, um his name is Lando, he was flying this very ship, and he and some of the squadron pilots, then they blew it up," Han explained.

That actually sounded sort of plausible. Squadrons being involved. Or this man was just really creative with the stories.

"And your brother in law died on the Death Star?"

"Oh no, he got out, all right, but I couldn't tell you where he is now. He went off looking for ancient stuff or something." Han waved his arms more as he told him.

"I see,” Bail said tugging at his chin.

"You don't believe me do you? Hey, Quelly, get in here a minute will ya? I need some back up. Antilles here doesn't believe I'm a war hero!” Han yelled out to the kitchen.

Quelly came in wearing an apron and covered in muck from washing the dishes. "Han's a war hero all right. Seriously."

"See? Quelly backs me up,” Han said leaning back with his arms across his chest.

Bail laughed and turned towards Quelly, "Well, if you say so, but with you being his employer, he could say anything to keep his job, but I will just take your word for it. Darth Vader though, he's really dead?"

"Oh yeah, he's dead all right. Almost wished I was the one that killed him, honestly, tried to once. See, I fired my blaster at him, and the blasts just bounced off him. He took my blaster out of my hand from across the room. The Force, see," Han said very seriously.

"Yes, that does sound like Darth Vader, but you lived to tell the tale?"

"You see me sitting here? So, Antilles, you one of those Force believers?"

"Force believers? Oh, I'm aware of it's use, I assure you," Bail answered him.

"For a long time, I never did, but something like that it can convince you," Lights flash on the console. "Hold that thought, looks like we are here, strap yourself in. Quelly!" Han yelled, "Make sure the rest of them get strapped in and get in here will you!"

When they arrived on the planet, Han informed the group that although there weren't any services here, it being one of those places where the Empire had pretty much decimated anything that the locals could call civilization, they were welcome to get off the ship a bit, so the Alderaanians stepped out to have a look. There were a group of New Republic soldiers meeting the ship, as well as tents and groups of sentients in various states of attire and species milling around the area. Far in the background, it looked to be whatever was left of a small town. 

The officer walked up to Captain Solo, shook his hand and saluted. Han waved his hand and shook his head, "I'm not commissioned anymore, no need for that," and then pointed to the cargo. 

The soldiers proceeded to unload the crates, and small children came running up excited by new visitors and new supplies. It had been a long time before any of the group had seen any children, and they couldn't help but smile. One little girl came up to Bail and hugged him, and it warmed his heart, but it also made him very sad. They didn't stay there very long, but it had been a long time since any of them had seen anyone, save for Han and Quelly, and it reminded the group of how long they had been gone. And it brought the reality of the war's end to their minds. After the cargo was unloaded, they reboarded the ship, and to find out where Captain Solo would be taking them next.

"That was quite something wasn't it," Captain Solo pointed out.

"You may not believe this, but we all have been involved in aiding refugees prior to our confinement on that moon," Bail mentioned.

"Really? Is that what you did? You know, before? Because I was wondering, is all. I'm not really one to stick my nose in other people's business, but I admit I was curious," Han said.

"One of many things," Bail said, "It's nice to see that the New Republic has been committed to helping those in need."

"Han! You got a message, she's on the communicator, get in here!" Quelly yelled out from the console.

"If you will excuse me," Han said as he walked out of the lounge area and into the cockpit.

"Let's all give the man some privacy, and maybe get ourselves a snack," Bail said, and brought everyone into the kitchen area.

Han got in the cockpit and was happy to see Leia's face come up on the holo, "You can't imagine how good it is to see you, did you get my messages?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry Elsie has been so difficult when you have tried to call. I was worried when I hadn't heard from you."

"You see, We kind of got side tracked, and it held us up. I'll explain in a bit. But first, how's the little bandit doing?" Han asked. Leia groaned and said, "He's fine. Stop calling him that! Sometimes he let's me sleep, but I think he might be teething."

"Sweetheart, I have some news, that thing that was holding me up? We needed to do some repairs, so we landed on this nearby moon. Wished we had found this moon when we were looking for bases honestly. Anyway, on this moon there were four people who had been living there for five years! They had no idea the war was over. I have them on the Falcon right now. Here's the other thing. They are all Alderaanians!"

"Really? I'll have to get in touch with Evaan, maybe we can get them settled with the diaspora collective," Leia said seriously, "Who are they?"

"I just know their names, not sure who they are. Older man named Antilles, he seems a bit posh, this young couple Boyo and Emile, and this older guy, I guess he was the pilot, Tibor. Seems they crashed there before the battle of Yavin," Han explained.

"Antilles, that could be anyone, you know that's the most popular name in the galaxy. There were some of the royal family with that name, some businessmen, and farmers, and that's a common name on other planets," Leia's mood turned to sadness, "Antilles was the name of the captain of the ship where I was taken, and Wedge, he's not even from Alderaan he was from Corellia. You didn't get full names? Boyo, that name sounds familiar, but again, it could be common. I can't believe you didn't get their full names. Anyway, I'll make sure they get taken care of. Did you tell them who I was?"

"No, I didn't sweetheart. You know how it gets, they would start looking at me different, like I wasn't good enough for you, or on the other hand, they start putting on airs and the like. I don't want to deal with that, and you know how protective I get. What if they were not who they said they were? Hell, I thought they might be pirates when I first saw them. They were in such a state. The men had shaggy beards and their clothes were in tatters," Han told her.

"Han, tell me you offered them some razors! You don't know how important grooming and hair care are to Alderaanians," Leia scolded.

"Well I know you, and I thought it was just a princess thing. OK, I will dig through here and get them some stuff. They didn't have soap, give me credit for that all right, I did let them clean themselves up at least. So, where do you want me to bring them? Nakadia?"Han asked.

"Hmm, bring them here. I'll get in touch with Evaan myself, and we will get them set up after they get here. There are some old apartments not in use since they moved the government. They can stay there for the time being. I'll get in touch with Mon as well. It makes me wonder though who else is out there," Leia said staring off into nothing trying to think about the possibilties, "Let them know you are bringing them to me, before you get here, promise? I understand your hesitation, but I'm sure it will be all right, and you know just as well as I do, we know how to take care of ourselves, right? If it was some kind of trap, I'm sure you would know by now anyway. I will have some back up here in Hanna City just in case."  
"All right, sweetheart, I'll be there as soon as I can. Will try to give you a heads up just before we arrive." 

The Alderaanians and Quelly were sitting around the kitchen enjoying some lunch that Quelly had made. It was simple, but good, and having been five years stuck on that moon, the group had grown tired of the roasted meat, fruit and nuts from the planet. It kept them alive, and truthfully, it had been good, but the treat of having some variety was suddenly a great pleasure.

"It's only some leftover rations, seriously," Quelly said and laughed.

"This is a nice kitchen for such a junky old freighter," Tibor noted.

"Junky old freighter? What, you don't like my ship? I just had this kitchen put in. Big improvement over the small galley that was here before." Han said as he walked in on the conversation a tad insulted.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, with all due respect, I walked around and took a look at everything and it's a bit, how should I put it, interesting?" Tibor remarked sheepishly, feeling caught by insulting his gracious host. "Did you put it together from a junkyard?"

"Oh that hurts," Han clutched his heart, "I'll have you know this is the fastest ship in the galaxy! It's even famous now. Junkyard!" he huffed, "And if you really want to know, I won it in a game of sabaac years ago."

Bail laughed, "Captain, you never cease to amaze me with your stories."

"No, it's true," Han rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if this Antilles believed anything he said, but at least he was nice about it. He wasn't lying though, and it was frustrating to not be taken seriously, "Look, I came in here to tell you all I'm taking you with me to Chandrilla. Don't worry, they are going to set you up there, and see, there's this woman who sort of looks out for displaced Alderaanians and she's going to meet us there. In the meantime, we will get you places to stay and all of that. It will be a little while before we get there, so if you want to go get some shut eye, it might be a good time to do that now. Oh, I almost forgot! My wife said to make sure you men all get a chance to shave. Said that hair grooming was really important to Alderannians. I really thought that was just her with the hair. So, I'll go get that stuff now."

"Oh, yes, thank you. It's been such a long time since we have been able to shave properly," Bail answered.

"I'd try to use the medical kit scissors on these fellows, but they would only do so much," Emile laughed.

"I think there's some stuff in the crew quarters left from some runs I took during the war. Transported a general or two on occasion, so we had things stored on the ship. If not that, then, you can use my own personal stuff if you have to. I guess, that would be all right," Han replied.

"Oh, no, if that's the case, I'm sure we can wait," Bail offered.

Han left and went into the crew quarters and came out with a bag. "See, razors and lotion and everything. If you want, you can get right to it."

"Well, this is quite unexpected, and thank you again for your hospitality," Bail nodded, and took some of the items into the cabin.

Bail sat there looking at the hair care items. His foot then kicked the little pocket holocube that had dropped to the floor earlier and he somehow started it. He heard a muffled young woman's voice and leaned down to pick it up. Once he got it upright, he had a bit of a jolt. The young woman looked like his daughter, Leia, in military garb giving orders to some soldiers. He couldn't remember her ever having worn any sort of Alliance uniform, but it was possible as there were times when he wasn't with her. Only her hair was styled differently than he was used to seeing. He played it again, and tears welled up in his eyes. Of all things to come across, he found this recording of his daughter. He clutched it tight for a moment, and while he was sitting there, a knock came on the door.

"Thought you might need a mirror as well. Forgot there wasn't one in here. Got you a bowl of water as well," Han said trying to be helpful and then he noticed that the man was distraught, "Hey, now, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Where did you get this?" Bail said as he showed Han the holocube.

The holo played again of Princess Leia giving the Rebel Alliance troops orders. Han smiled, laughed and said, "Chewie took that. Makes me smile every time I watch it. She sure is great at ordering people around."

Bail gave him a confused and sad look. "When was this taken? I don't remember her ever in uniform like this."

"I don't know, maybe a two years ago I guess. One of those ground missions we did," Han just stood there.

"Two years ago? Wait, you are telling me she was alive?" Bail asked with a trembling voice.

"Was? Is. Oh wait, I guess I should have told you. She told me to tell you, when I said I had some Alderaanians. I'm taking you to Leia and yes, she's very much alive." Han informed him.

Bail sat there crying into his hands, and smiling.

"Hey, I know how important your princess is to you Alderaanians and all, but I had my reasons for not mentioning it. I get a little tired of you all with your judging and I didn't want people to put on airs and stuff like they might do is all. And not so much for me, but she doesn't deserve that. Look, I was going to tell you, soon, I promise. Yes, she's alive." Han said.

"She's my daughter," Bail said through his tears.

Han just stood there with his jaw dropped. Who was this man?

"So what are you telling me, what? You. You're Bail Organa? Because..."

"Yes," He cleared his throat, "I'm Bail Organa, Viceroy of Alderaan."

Her father, well, both her fathers were dead! Han stood there and stared at the man, then promptly walked out. He shut the door and slid down the back and sat on the floor in front of it. He needed a moment to think. Of all the emotions that overcame him, the first one was anger. He got himself back up, and stormed right back into the cabin, slamming the door shut behind him. In a hurried, and semi rough manner, he pushed the viceroy's back against the wall and put his mouth right up to his ear.

The viceroy pulling back said, "Unhand me, I don't know what your intentions are, but I don't appreciate being handled in this manner. And frankly, while I do like and admire you, I don't see you in that manner. You will refrain from your advances immediately."

Han backed away just a little to look the viceroy in the face. He gave him a puzzled look, "What? Oh, you thought I was coming on to you? Um, you are a good looking guy I guess, so don't take this the wrong way, though, but no, that's not it."

Han again put his mouth next to the viceroy's ear and whispered, "Two names, I'm going to say two names, and you are going to tell me if they mean something to you, you know, together, got it?"

The viceroy shook his head. He was a little scared and not sure where the captain was going with this.

"Darth Vader and Skywalker." Han whispered.

Bail's face went completely pale, and he swallowed hard. It got out. The secret got out. That's what this had to be. Poor Leia. Did she know? Did people hold it against her? Was Obi-Wan ever found? So many things went through Bail's head in that one millisecond. Bail shook his head yes.

"I thought so," Han said with an angry tone.

"So everyone knows then?" Bail asked.

"Um, no, at least I hope not. Just her, Luke, and well me is all I know. You have no idea what that man did to her, and for her to find out that, after all she'd been through? Anyway, I figured you knew was all. Keep it to yourself though, she doesn't want anyone to know." Han replied.

"Luke? She found Luke?" Bail said in disbelief.

"Ain't that the thing. Three years or so and in all that time, he's her brother and she didn't know. They found out about that I guess about a year and a half ago. They aren't hiding that bit so much, just well, the other part. You have to understand," Han told him.

Bail cleared his throat and pushed the man away. He understood now why he got close like that to talk to him. It was a secret. He himself kept that secret her whole life, and now this man, this man he didn't know, knew it as well. Who else knew. He said she found Luke, too. "What of General Kenobi?" Bail asked.

"Old man, well, he's dead, though Luke claims he talks to him still. That's how I got tangled in with all of this. Old man hired me to take him and the kid and some droids to Alderaan. That's when I found what happened to Alderaan. I told you the rest," Han informed him.

"I understand. What I need to know is, how is it that you are privy to this information?" Bail asked.

"All right, now viceroy, should I call you viceroy?" Han asked.

"Bail is fine," he answered.

"Bail, you really should have a seat." Han turned on the pocket holo and played it for the both of them again, "Leia is my wife."

Bail sat there stunned. He missed five years of his daughter's life, just finds out that she's alive, and this rogue pilot he's been spending the past few days with is his daughter's husband. He thought she was dead for five years!

"Not what you expected I take it, well I get that. I get that a lot that from them that knows about us anyway. And I'm not apologizing to you, we thought you were dead, and a lot happened in all those years, got it? I got a few more things around here that will let you catch up. I will even try to get you on the comm with her if I can. I guess I should warn her first though, you have to understand, it's complicated. It's going to be hard on her as well, She doesn't want people to know about the Vader thing also, I have to tell you that. The less that know, you know, the better it is," Han said moving around a bit nervous.

Bail shook his head. Han looked up in a compartment and found a few more pocket holos and gave them to the viceroy.

"You can look at these if you want. Not a lot there, some of them are off the holonet. Might be a wanted poster or two in there. I guess I should tell you, my past isn't so glorious, I really am a war hero, I think there might be something that you might find a bit, well, distasteful of me that in there to warn you. Chewie's in here, and Luke. Sometime you are going to have to tell me why Luke ended up a farm boy, if you know why. I'll just leave you to it. I know it must be a lot to take in."

Han left the viceroy in the room alone with the holocubes. Han walked to the lounge where Tibor, Boyo and Emile sat and said, "I just had a chat with, um, Antilles, and well, wait a minute, do you know who he really is?" They shook their heads with a yes."He told me, he's the Viceroy of Alderaan, I know that now, but there is something I need to tell you all as well. Apparently you thought your princess was dead. I happen to know she's alive, all right, and that's where we are heading. I am taking you to Leia Organa, and," Han paused a minute, "It seems the viceroy needs some time to take this in, so if you could give him that, it would be great."

"The princess is alive!" The group cheered.

"Yes, she is very alive, and I'm going to try to contact her right now," Han said as he walked towards the cockpit.

"Say, Quelly, can you um, give me a few minutes alone here? I have a private communication. Go in there with the Alderaanians and hang out with them for a while, all right? Leave the um, Antilles alone though, he's laying down in the cabin. Thanks."

"Sure thing, boss,” Quelly said as he left.

Han gets on the comm to his home on Chandrilla and sees that annoying droid again on the  
screen. "Elsie! Get Leia! It's important! Now!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid..."

"Look, I don't care, GET HER NOW! I swear when I get home I'm tearing you apart. Stupid droid." 

Elsie just stood there, but in the background, Han could hear another droid moving around. 'Oh great, she's got two of them now,' he thought. As it got closer though, he realized it was Threepio. "THREEPIO! THREEPIO! I never thought I would be so glad to see you! Hey, will you get Leia over here will ya?"

"I'm sorry Captain Solo, but I'm afraid she has company right now, should I deliver her a message?" Threepio said in a calm manner.

"I don't care who she has there! Get her over here now! She's going to want to hear this, it's very important! Do it Threepio or I swear the next time I see you I will throw you in the airlock!"

"Oh dear, understood, Captain Solo, I will bring her hear right now."

Han tapped on the console a bit waiting for Threepio to deliver. He was always annoyed by that droid, but he sure could come through some times. This Elsie was driving him insane, and he hoped that she wouldn't be there much longer. He understood that she was specially programmed to help with expecting and new mothers, but she seemed to have it out for him. He was relieved when Leia eventually showed up, looking rather annoyed.

"I'm in the middle of something, this better be important," she said with a grumpy look on her face.

"It is, sweetheart, I promise. Who's there with you?"

"Evaan, we were just working out a few things. She's here now," Leia said looking a bit tired.

"You getting enough sleep. Hey wait, get her over here, too, you might want someone with you when I tell you this."

"OK, Han, what did you do now?"

"Just get her!" Han tapped on the console again waiting until both women came to the screen, "OK, are you sitting down?"

"We're sitting down, now what is this?" Leia was starting to get angry.

"It seems this Antilles guy, he isn't really this Antilles guy, he's someone else. You've got to remember he's been gone for five years, and the galaxy was a different place back then," Han explained.

"Yes, it was, very much so. Just what is this about?" Leia asked.

"Antilles is your dad, sweetheart. He never made it to Alderaan. He was stranded on that moon."

Leia sat there stunned. Evaan's jaw dropped. Evaan immediately grabbed Leia and they embraced and started crying. Leia looked back at the screen and said with crying eyes, "Are you sure it's him?"

"Well, he said so, and everyone else in that Alderaanian group said so. I told him I would let you talk to him if you want to. I left him in the cabin with some holos. In fact, that's how he found out. That one I keep near the bed of you yelling at the troops, you know how I like that one, well, seems he accidentally started playing it and it all came out. I confronted him about the other thing too, you know the one." Leia put her finger up to her lips and Han got the hint. "He knew, might be able to fill in some blanks."

"What is he talking about, Princess?" Evaan asked.

"Don't worry about it," Leia responded, "Han, give him some time. I'm going to need some time to let this sink in. I'll try to call later. I can't believe this."

"It's amazing isn't it. Unbelievable. I'll talk to you later, sweetheart, call in I hate going through that droid. Got me starting to like Threepio," Han answered.

"Oh, I know you like Threepio sometimes." She smiled and ended the communication.

Han went back to check in on the viceroy. He found him playing the holocubes that Han gave him and looking a bit stoic.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," Han asked him.

"No, not at all, thank you for this. I must admit I'm having trouble with my daughter having gone on with her life without me. I had no idea that she would find herself in the middle of the war like this. I never wanted that for her. I hoped and expected her to have a more on the sidelines role, but it seems she had been in the middle of many battles, and in command at times. I always thought she would be more of a diplomat." Bail said wiping his face.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, she did a bit of that as well. I've seen her tear apart an engine put it back together, and you really should see her with a blaster! She's a great shot."

"I'm not really sure that helps to be honest," Bail said sadly. "How ever did you meet her. I saw some of the wanted posters, and if you don't mind me asking, but not only were you wanted by the Empire, but by the Hutts? Why is that?"

"I was a smuggler working for Jabba the Hutt and I kind of dropped a shipment. Look, I'm no saint or anything, I've got a past. I'll own it. If it makes you feel any better, her other, how should I put it," Han whispered "Father," then spoke louder, "Tortured me and encased me in carbonite. I was like that they said for six months. I'm telling you the truth, we have had some pretty wild adventures. Smuggling, well, that's actually how I got involved with the kid and the old man, Luke and Kenobi. Leia sent the droids to Tattooine, Threepio and Artoo, and they found them and hired me and Chewie. Artoo is the one that had the plans to the Death Star," Han explained.

"Plans to the Death Star? She wasn't supposed to have that? She was only supposed to bring Kenobi to me. That's when we thought she had died. They must have destroyed the ship thinking the plans were on board," Bail deducted shuffling through the details.

"Exactly, only Vader took Leia to the Death Star thinking she knew where the base was hidden. We actually got off that battle station with her and led it to Yavin 4 and blew it up. You thought I was making that up didn't you? Luke, Chewie and I got her off the Death Star, that's when Kenobi died. That was Vader," Han explained.

"I see. He and Vader had a complicated past."

"All right, I gotta ask this. How is it that they are twins, and you got her and Luke ended up the farmer?" Han asked.

"I was there when they both were born. There were two Jedi, you knew Master Kenobi  
apparently. The idea was that they would be safer separated. Their mother was a friend of mine, and I aided Yoda, the other Jedi Master, and Kenobi. I just happened to take Leia, Kenobi took Luke to Tatooine. Alderaan is a matriarchal society, so a daughter is the ideal situation. My wife was so happy when I brought her home. I knew Luke was there. It was dangerous to contact him, for Luke's safety and for Leia's. I would have never jeopardized that. If Darth Vader knew, it would be dangerous for them," Bail explained, "I would have taken them both, but as you could tell, Leia was a public figure, and Luke, was alone on that planet. It honestly was better that way in the end. Vader would have never gone back there, and Kenobi was there watching him, or I assume he was. Leia ended up under his nose many times, and he had no clue. I wonder if he ever realized who she really was. Their mother died shortly after they were born. She was an amazing person, and a dear friend."Bail explained.

"Luke sounded like he had a happy childhood, I guess. He was just so green around the ears when I met him. Leia, I swore she was older than she was. Was really shocked they were the same age. I mean, this kid, he was something else. Became a Jedi though, only one I know around right now. I kind of felt I was looking after him for a while. Then he came and helped me. Vader found out who he was. Last name Skywalker and a few other things tipped him off. I don't think he knew about Leia until the very end, at least that's what Luke told her."

"Luke a Jedi. Wow. I'm very glad to hear it. Thank you again for the holos. I don't judge you for your past, and now after seeing some of this, I believe some of those things you said. It only makes me feel guilty that Leia had to go through all she did," Bail said sadly.

"You don't know the half of it, but you won't find too many people stronger than she is, for being such a little thing. You give it to her, she hands it right back to her and then some." Han told him.

"And you have a baby boy?" Bail asked.

"Sure do, hang on, will get you a holo of him. It's in the cockpit."

Han walked to the cockpit where Quelly was sitting. As he happened to be there, a comm came in again from Leia. "Is he there?" Leia asked with the baby sitting on her lap.

"Hang on, will call him in here! Bail! Hey someone bring Bail in here will ya!"

Boyo went to grab Bail and brought him into the cockpit of the Falcon. Bail, even though he has been bombarded with holos and stories of the past five years was dumbstruck by the image of his daughter in the holo on the console of the Falcon. He put his hands up to his face and gasped. 

Leia started crying herself. "I can't believe it. I can't believe it." She just said over and over.

"My sweet little girl." Bail said mumbling and holding back the tears.

Han offered his seat and said, "I'll give you both some privacy, call me if you need to," and ducked out waving his arms to signal that everyone else should leave as well. 

Han got out some wine and poured out glasses for everyone. "There's something else I have to tell you all," he sat down, "See, thing is, the princess isn't just someone I know. She's kind of my wife. It's a long story, but the Viceroy knows. He's in there talking to her. That's how I knew who to contact about getting you all help. She works for the New Republic government, but right now, she's on temporary leave. I'm probably not what you expected would end up with your princess, I barely believe it myself, but here we are. Don't worry about your future, though, we will get you the help you need. I know it won't be like home. Who knows, you might even find long lost friends and family you didn't know survived. There's a whole network set up, a resettlement and a few other things. She isn't even the only Alderaanian I know. There were a few in the Rebel Alliance. If they are alive, we'll find them for you. I know it's going to be hard. It has been for a lot of people, but hey, don't tell me you all here didn't become a sort of family yourselves? I mean, living together for five years on that moon alone. It happens."

Tibor spoke up, "Yes, I supposed we did, Emile is like a daughter to me, and she and Boyo, well, you can tell what's going on with them, and the viceroy, well, even he became one of us after a while. We even started to forget he was an Alderaanian prince. I guess in a way, you are right. Say, what's your home planet by the way."

"I'm originally from Corellia. I don't really call that home though, like I said, this ship has been my home for a long time. Home isn't really a place, for me, home too for me is where Leia is, or Chewie, or you know, people who are important to me. There was a time when no one was important to me. It was just me, you know. But to call a planet home? That's just not me, since you all lost your home planet, you probably have to realize, that's not going to be it for you either. Now, I don't mean to be insulting, but it's the truth. And it's going to be hard. I've seen it. There have been a few survivors who just can't handle it. But just remember, right now, you have each other, and that's kind of a home, too."

Boyo spoke up, "I guess you're right. A lot of time in the past few years before getting stranded, I was working out of Coruscant. I always called Alderaan home. It was the people who I loved who were there that made it so."

Han just looked at him sadly, and gave him another drink. "Just take it easy with that. Don't want to bring you into Chandrilla with a hangover."

The viceroy came out of the cockpit with puffy eyes, yet a stoic face. He put his hand on Han's shoulder and said, "She wants to talk with you a moment," then he sat down.

Han went into the cockpit and saw his wife sitting there her face full of emotions and blubbering. The baby was not out of her lap, so he assumed she either put him down or Elsie took him, "You OK?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just like reliving a lot of stuff over again. At least you won him over. I don't know what you did, but he seemed to like you anyway. I can't wait for you to get home," she said dabbing her eyes.

"It's my irresistible charm and personality, I'm sure! Hey now, I don't think I have ever seen you cry so much, anyway, it shouldn't be long now, maybe a few hours. Try to get some sleep," Han replied.

"If this little guy let's me," She smiled.

"Get that droid to help out, that's what she's there for! Maybe we should hire a sentient to come in and help. That droid is driving me insane. I think she hates me! Besides, since that bugging incident, I'm not sure how safe she is to have around anyway," Han said.

"Someone we don't know though? They could be just as bad. I can get her programming redone a bit if it will help. You noticed Threepio is back. He could be a bit of help as well, he's been kind of a buffer. He has really been helping me out with some paperwork with the new government. I may have to go to the capital again, it's been harder since they moved," Leia said with some frustration and dismay.

"Sweetheart, you are supposed to be taking a break right now, no one more than me knows what it's like to just sit there and wait, and being all frustrated about it, I mean, that's why I have been taking these runs, but the baby is still so young, and you got your dad coming in, you're going to need some time to adjust. I know how important it is to you to be part of this new government, don't get me wrong. And I know you, I can't tell you what to do, but just wait until I get there and we'll talk about it, OK?"

"All right. Maybe I'm just trying to be busy, I'm a bit nervous to be honest about seeing him again." Leia said.

"Oh come on, he's still your dad. It's going to be, all right."

"You didn't tell him about the Hutt did you?" Leia asked.

"Only that I worked for him," Han said brushing his hand through his hair.

"Oh no, well, at least not about the,well, you know." Leia said shaking her head.

"I'll leave that story for you, sweetheart, that is if you want to tell it." Han said with a grin.

They approached Chandrilla and the whole Alderaanian group was nervous and excited. It had been over five years since they had been in anything remotely like a city, and they were so behind on the events of the times and the loss of friends and family, it was a bit bittersweet. What would await them all? Where would life take them now? As the Millennium Falcon pulled into the docking bay, an entourage including Princess Leia, Evaan Verlaine and a few New Republic soldiers were waiting for them. Leia immediately ran up to her father and gave him a huge hug. Even though his home planet had been obliterated, and he was a viceroy without a kingdom, for just a few moments in his daughter's arms, he finally felt like he had come home.


	3. The Arrival

Hanna City- prior to the return of the Millennium Falcon.

Earlier in Chandrilla after getting the comm from Han that her father was still alive, Leia sat in shock and disbelief. She was grateful that Evaan had already come to her home to consult with her on the aid to the survivors, but when she found that one of them was the viceroy, her father, it took an emotional toll. Evaan herself was overwhelmed with joy, but with Leia it was a mixture of emotions. Bail Organa was her beloved father, the man who raised her since birth, and she had already mourned his loss over the past five years. Trying to bury it deep, with the loss of her mother, and then to have to again live through his loss after the Battle of Endor, when Luke told her the truth of her birth father. How much did her father know of her biological origins and was he involved in the twins separation? She couldn't explain that much to Evaan, but she could lean on her for support in his return. Even if there had been no secrets, there had been five years and she herself was not the same person she was five years before. She spent most of those five years in the midst of fighting a war. On the other hand, he himself was probably not the same man he was when he left for Alderaan. After talking to Evaan a bit, she was able to try to contact the Falcon again, and see for herself if this man was indeed the man who he claimed to be. 

It was Evaan's suggestion that she sit Ben on her lap for the call, as the comfort of having the baby there in her arms and the opportunity for the viceroy to see him would give them both a bit of a buffer of the possible awkwardness and disbelief. It would take some attention away from the initial meeting of so many years as well. It may even help to show some of the change in Leia, that she was no longer that young teenage girl she had been when he last saw her, and also an opportunity to show the baby off with the comfort and attention of just holding him being a bit of a distraction. Evaan would be nearby in case she needed to put him down, and Elsie would also be near. Her father seemed delighted to see the baby and whatever Han had told him on the ship, eased the communication as well. They didn't talk much. It was mostly about the rescue and what transpired in the time on the ship itself. Her father didn't say much about what transpired on the actual moon in the five years he had been there either. She was sure when she saw them, she would hear more, but it was more of a brief chance to see each other. Leia only talked of the preparations for their arrival. She imagined it was just the emotion of seeing him, and just being overwhelmed with that made them both a bit tongue tied and a loss for words.

Preparing for their arrival, Leia and Evaan, with the assistance of Chancellor Mon Mothma in the capital, all thought that the best course of action would be to keep the rescue of these four Alderaanians quiet for the time being, especially with one of those people being the long thought dead viceroy and former senator from Alderaan. Princess Leia, being a high profile person herself, would make that a little difficult, as well as the way that news would get around especially within the Alderaanian survivors community, and that if experts were brought in immediately, that information may leak prior to any official statement. However, lately, with the move of the capital to Nakadia and Princess Leia being temporarily relieved of duties, it would be of some help in this particular issue. Leia and Evaan Verlaine thought that the four of them should have a chance to ease themselves back into society, and to catch up with some of the changes of the last 5 years. The fact that all four had lost their homeworld, would also be an adjustment, not to mention the major changes that had occurred in the galaxy at large. Evaan Verlaine, who had years of experience with dealing with this sort of thing, already had experts in place to help survivors on a psychological level as well as finding where they themselves could create new lives for themselves. The counseling would be put in place shortly after they had a chance to settle a bit on Chandrilla. Of course, they would be able to consult any of the counselors for any dire immediate need via holo, this being a special case of cataways adjusting to a long absence added with the loss of a home in which to return. Chancellor Mon Mothma offered her own personal residence on Chandrilla for the survivors as a temporary home until a more permanent situation was in place. She felt honored to offer her home, as Bail had been an old friend and the Chancellor was overjoyed to learn of his unexpected survival. It was decided that any major news of their recovery would be a well planned press conference later in the new capital on Nakadia after they had some time to settle. Mon Mothma suggested a small statement to the press, with the request of privacy, after the group had a chance to have a few days adjustment, with the promise of a later press conference on Nakadia announcing the viceroy's return. 

Fretting on such concerns helped ease Leia's own anxiety on the return of her father, and had given her a much needed cause to keep herself busy. Lately, with her duties being minimal, she was anxious to get back to work. The demands of being a new parent did take up a lot of her time, and she did have help, but she was growing a bit stir crazy with much of her time being spent in and around her apartment. Hanna City itself was a busy place, that did help somewhat, but in truth, Leia was bored. She was used to being in the middle of things and while she still oversaw some of the aid work remotely to various places in the galaxy which were in need, she was basically just regulated to office duties. She was frustrated not having an inside view of the changes in the government in Nakadia, and she was having a difficult time finding her place in a post war galaxy. She was so used to getting her hands dirty. Luke had taught her how to meditate, and she was getting better at it, and it did help with some of her frustrations, but she was so stubborn to get help with her own demons from the past and as much as she hated to admit it, her war duties had helped. Now, the war was over, and she was somewhat lost. She felt that with Han as well, he had not known where his own place should be in this new galaxy, and after freeing Kashyyyk and the separation from Chewie, had basically been just twiddling his thumbs until they put him to work transporting supplies for the New Republic. It took him away sometimes, but it kept him busy. Basically, they were both struggling with the end of the war, but isn't this what they had all fought for? 

Docking Bay- Awaiting arrival.

Part of the Hanna City guard force had been dispatched to help greet the ship upon arrival. Leia had hand picked individuals she had known personally and generally it wasn't unheard of that she was accompanied by security detail while waiting at the docking bay. This time the detail was changed to include keeping out curious bystanders or prying eyes. Word had not gotten out that passengers would be on board the Millennium Falcon, and it wasn't unheard of for Leia to await it's return, but on occasion there would be spectators or those 'just passing by' who wanted to see or meet the princess, sometimes press agents looking for a story or hoped to see if she brought her baby with her for a fluff piece, or someone who wanted to get their voice heard by the new government, knowing she may show up at the docking bay from information gathered from the dispatchers. While this usually wasn't much of a problem, she really didn't mind if someone came to meet her, this was not the time for that, and she had hoped that the added security would not feed any speculation in that regard. Evaan Verlaine came there to wait along with two members of her staff, a pilot and an assistant. 

She knew the estimated arrival and waited in a private lounge sitting area alone with Evaan that was located directly next to the landing pad while the others scattered about outside. She sat there nervously, with Evaan holding and patting her hand occasionally in between her getting up to pace the floor. She brought her datapad with her so she could pass the time working, thinking that it would help keep her mind on other things, but her concentration would not allow it. At one point, she had tried to contact Luke, but could only leave him a message in his ship. She had tried several times to contact Luke since finding out her father was still alive, but Luke was on yet another quest for knowledge, and he often didn't have a comm with him. He probably would not get the message until he returned to his ship. She knew that Luke, even though he had no connection to her father, would want to meet him as he may have answers to questions that he might have with her father obviously having had a connection to Ben Kenobi and the fact that he had been close with many Jedi during the Clone Wars. 

The intercom in the lounge announced that the ship would soon dock having an incoming communication from the tower, and the group gathered to meet it. Evaan patted Leia on the shoulder and smiled, and Leia grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Leia didn't have many close friends, and she never thought she could really count Evaan among her closest, but she was someone she found she could rely and call on, and was very happy she was here. The ship landed, and the engines shut off. There was a silence that really didn't last long, but seemed to last hours before the ramp began to open. Standing at the top of the ramp as it started to lower was her father in simple clothing and as soon as it was completely lowered, the both of them ran to each other without even thinking and embraced, tears in their eyes. They moved their heads to look at one another, took a good look and embraced again. 

As the others came down, Evaan Verlaine greeted each one, introducing herself. She escorted Boyo, Emile and Tibor to the lounge area when Tibor spoke up.

“You don't remember me do you? I think I may have flown with you a few times during training exercises on Alderaan.” Tibor said looking at Evaan.

“And I was in your flight class, I would know you anywhere!” Emile said.

“Yes, I'm a pilot. Let me think a minute...” Evaan started, “You were one of my teachers! What a coincidence. Your name should have jogged my memory. It's not often I run into someone I knew before from home anymore.”

“And I was in your class. You were one of the brightest in the class, I couldn't forget that blonde head of yours!” Emile said with a bit of glee.

“It's not often I find survivors who are so positive, with everything that has happened,” Evaan replied.

“I imagine it's because we really haven't had a chance for it to sink in,” Boyo answered, “And Emile always tries to find the good in the worst of times. It helped us get through our years of being stranded.”

Emile walked over to Boyo and hugged him. 

“We'll wait for the viceroy and the princess, and I'll let you know what arrangements I have made for you all while you are here on Chandrilla. We do have a community of Alderaanians, many of them are in a colony together, but there are some scattered, like the princess who is currently living here on this planet. The government of the New Republic was initially located here until very recently. With the help of the princess, we have made this network to serve Alderaanian survivors. It's possible you may even find others you know, or at least I hope you do. I'll be truthful though, it's not an easy thing. And the fact that you have been away for five years? That will be an adjustment as well. Since you all have had lives beyond Alderaan, I'm guessing with the Rebellion or Coruscant? I myself used to serve in the rebellion until just after the destruction of Alderaan when I became a leader of the Alderaanian diaspora. You will find the galaxy is not the same, nor are anyone you may have known before,” Evaan explained.

Evaan looked out the window to check on the princess and the viceroy. While she couldn't hear what they were saying, she saw the princess give Captain Solo a angry look and ran up the ramp of the ship with Captain Solo going up after her. The viceroy stood there a bit baffled. Evaan looked at the group and said, “Excuse me,” and walked out to the docking bay.

Bail Organa was just standing there shaking his head and Evaan Verlaine took his arm and showed him into the lounge, “I don't know what got into her. We didn't really say anything, just hugged and greeted each other, but she started arguing with Solo then ran away into the ship.”

“I'll go see what she needs,” then she spoke out to the two guards left on the docking bay, “Take this gentleman into the lounge please, and wait outside. I'll return soon.” 

Evaan went up into the ship, heard some muffled sounds of disagreement, so she knocked on the wall, and cleared her throat to announce her presence. She found Han and Leia in the lounge of the ship, Han looking a bit exacerbated, and the princess a bit agitated. “I hope I'm not interupting anything?” Evaan asked the pair.

Leia straightened herself up and said, “No, not at all, in fact, I'm glad you're here. Could you escort the group to the Chancellor's home? I'll be in contact with you soon,” the princess said with a stiff tone.

“Uh, sure, you're not coming?” Evaan asked.

“No. That won't be necessary.” Leia answered.

Evaan could hear Han Solo say, “But it's just your dad and you don't know what it was like there,” as she walked away from the pair.

Evaan walked out of the ship and into the lounge, “Your highness, everyone, I'm to take you to your temporary quarters, per the instructions of the princess. She tells me she will contact you soon.”

“Ms. Verlaine, may I ask where we will be staying?” Bail asked.

“The chancellor, Mon Mothma, has graciously allowed her residence here to be used as a temporary residence for you all. The security there is already in place, and everything has been prepared for you,” She told him.

“Mon Mothma is the chancellor? Splendid. I'm very glad to hear that. I'm sure she is doing an excellent job,” Bail answered.

“She is due to arrive herself in a few days. She is anxious to see you. The princess said she was beside herself when she heard you were found alive, your highness,” Evaan told him.

“Ms. Verlaine. A lot has transpired in the past few years. There is no need for formalities, truly. It's been a long time since anyone referred to me as 'your highness'.” Bail answered.

Evaan laughed, “It's a hard habit to break. You will find though that many will still look up to you, sir. In fact, after seeing you on the communicator, I've arranged to have a tailor come to arrange a wardrobe for you. In the meantime, there will be some suitable clothing for you all once we can figure out your sizes.”

“Oh, that will be appreciated, I just hope that you haven't gone to too much trouble. If you only knew how I have spent the past five years,” the viceroy laughed.

“I can only imagine,” Verlaine answered him.

“I only wish my daughter was joining us, I would so like to spend some time with her.” 

Evaan Verlaine just smiled nervously and showed everyone the way to the shuttle to the chancellor's home.


	4. Tea

While seated at the shuttle, a very young and local New Republic officer who had been assigned to the detail at the landing and was escorting the group, took it upon himself to point out a few landmarks as they passed. Viceroy Bail Organa's mind was elsewhere. He had been delighted to see his daughter finally, however, he was a bit dismayed that she was not here with him. He really didn't understand it, and imagined that they would have some time together shortly after arriving in Hanna City. He knew it would be an adjustment for himself, returning to civilization, seeing his daughter who had believed to be dead and catching up on years of, well by this point, history, both hers and the galaxy. What he didn't expect was for her to suddenly, after hugging him and a brief emotional reunion, tear into her husband for what seemed to be a trivial matter. Was there some marital discourse between the two? Was there something else he didn't know going on? She just didn't seem to be the person he had left so many years ago. Leia, while at times prone to anger and occasional deviousness, was usually the picture of calm, diplomacy, and at times, very warm and cordial. At least as he had known her. He did remember a time or two when she got very angry at a guest for their political policies at a dinner party some years before where she would display such passion, but it was usually involving social justice or a disagreement about what was right. As he drifted off into his thoughts, Evaan gave him a nudge.

“Are you all right, sir?” She said with concern, “I know this must be a bit overwhelming.”

“Yes, thank you. Yes, it is overwhelming, but what really concerns me is Leia. She seemed a bit odd at the docking bay, she greeted me warmly, but then started fighting with Captain Solo, and it seemed like a trivial matter,” Bail answered her very quietly.

“I don't really spend a lot of time with her, but in the past few days, she seemed to be a bit on edge. From what I know about her, I'm really surprised at her reaction myself, but she isn't one to just sit around and take things lightly,” Evaan replied, “I was with her after the Battle of Yavin, and my first impression of her reaction was how cold she seemed. I had known your wife, sir, and it had upset me how she seemed to have no reaction to the loss of Alderaan, or in fact, the loss of both the Queen and yourself. It really did offend me and I let her know that. She had lost everything and pretended as if it was nothing. As I got to know her though, I realized she cares more than she let's on. After I had confronted her on it, she immediately went into action to help displaced Alderaanians against the wishes of High Command, I might add. She poured herself into doing something for them. After the destruction of Alderaan, all Alderaanians not in service to the Empire were suspect as traitors and it was a dangerous time. In fact, that was how I came to know her, and came into this particular station. I was a pilot for the Rebellion and one of the few survivors at the Battle of Yavin just prior to that,” Evaan explained. 

“Ah, I see,” The Viceroy nodded.

The New Republic officer who was sitting next to the Viceroy Organa spoke up and addressed him, “If I may interupt, I don't know how well you have known the Princess, sir, but I've served with her before a few times. I have been at the docking bay on occasion while she waited as part of her regular detail. Major Bren Derlin, by the way,” He offered his hand, “I don't usually like to talk out of turn, I have always had a great respect for Princess Leia. A few years back, I worked with her on a daily basis. I had been the deck officer on the planet Hoth, maybe two and a half, three years ago was it? Have you ever been there? Coldest place I have ever been, and I worked in the hanger where the ships came in and out. I just shiver thinking about it. Anyway, she was often there as well in the hanger directing the pilots and going over supply logs, she being one of my commanding officers, really. She seemed to have the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders and she held it well. They often called her the 'Ice Princess' and not because it was very cold planet.”

“Ice Princess?” Bail said stunned.

Major Derlin laughed, “Yeah, but I suppose when you send pilots out or crews out and not knowing what was going to happen to them, if they came back at all, it wasn't such a bad way to be, but understand I could tell she did care. She had just lost so much. There were very few she was actually very friendly with. General Rieekan a bit, he sharing some of the responsibility of the base, I suppose.”

“General Carlist Rieekan? Yes, I remember him well,” Bail answered.

“Oh you served in the Rebellion? Anyway, as I was saying, she might laugh a little with some of the Rogue Squadron on occasion, but usually she kept her distance emotionally. Everyone treated her with respect and grace. After all, she was a princess. Maybe that was part of it, I don't know, the whole being their superior and her being royalty. She was young though, and thinking back, that had to be lonely. But see, there were exceptions. Commander Skywalker always called her by her first name, never by her title, probably because of his background being from some backwater outer rim place, he wasn't military prior to joining the rebellion from what I know. I actually knew Commander Skywalker pretty well. I knew they were close, and she often sat at mess with him, and she was always hugging on that wookiee, I don't know what he called her, I didn't understand him at all, I guess the wookiee was safe, he looked kind of intimidating, but he was a big softy really. Then there was Captain Solo. He called her all kinds of names, mocking her and she would get all upset and yell at him. He wasn't even an official member, so I suppose he was in a position to get away with it. He was a free agent at that point, I don't know why he was hanging around, maybe because it was a good place to hide from people he owed money to? That's what everyone on Echo Base said anyway. Often said he would say he was going to leave, but really never did. They didn't pay him much, I know, because I did part of his compensation as part of my job. Many times he took repairs to his ship as payment. He would take dangerous missions, too. But he really didn't care about the Rebellion much, even though he did join at some point. Her yelling at him all the time though became a thing see, and sometimes she even smacked him. They were always arguing. At first, it shocking and amused us, but after a while it became so common, it became part of the background noise. Seeing that today, reminded me of that time in Hoth.”

“She did this in public, in front of her troops?” Bail said puzzled.

“Oh yeah, she sure did. It was the only time she really broke her demeanor.” Derlin explained.

“And they were a couple? At that time?” Bail asked.

“No, I don't think so, in fact she really made it a big point that she could not stand him, even though you could tell that wasn't true. I mean, she would make it a point to meet his ship when he went out on runs and such. And they hung out a lot. Often went on the same missions. I think she was covering up the fact she liked him so much. Don't get me wrong, we all loved her. She would get worried when sending any of the pilots or troops out, you could tell she felt it when they left, but that distance she kept, I imagine it was because of what happened with Alderaan. One of them died or went missing, she'd write a personal letter to send back home, but she wasn't really close to many. She did care for every one. I just think she took everything bottled up out on Captain Solo because she could and he would let her. Between you and me, I think he liked it. I imagine whatever you saw out there was her venting about something bigger than whatever she was arguing about. Well, looks like we're here! Say, where you all from?” Derlin asked.

“They are refugees, I'm just giving them a helping hand,” Evaan spoke up before anyone could say anything else, “We'll be in touch if we need anything. Thank you.” 

“You can usually get a hold of me at the docking bays, if there's anything you need, let me know. The Princess asked me to make sure specifically that everything is to be taken care of. See, she cares, she let me know this is a special priority. Just ask for Major Derlin.” 

Mon Mothma's home, was very large. Designed from her time as a member of the Senate, she was used to having dignitaries stay so it had included guest quarters for several people and she kept a staff on hand. It had only been recently renovated, as during the Rebellion her home had been abandoned and occasionally ransacked, though those loyal to her would often handle upkeep when they could posing as squatters. During the time that Chandrilla had been used as the capital of the New Republic, she had her home restored to some extent, and while it wasn't a palace, it was a comfortable place and would have plenty of room for staff and guests. The capital had since moved to Nakadia, but Mon Mothma still wished to use the home as her primary residence during recesses of the government and as an office while away from the capital and as a retreat on her home planet. Viceroy Bail Organa himself had previously been a guest, and she wondered to if he would feel comfortable in a home he had once visited previously. 

Evaan and the house staff showed everyone to their rooms, and Evaan Verlaine explained that she would be staying there as well with her staff to oversee any needs the group may have. A basket of toiletries were waiting in each room, as well as robes and lounge wear for the group. It was after they had some time to bathe and dress, that a medical droid arrived to give them medical examinations. Emile protested that she felt fine and that they had barely had time to relax when the very aggressive droid insisted on giving each individual an exam. Even though they had been fending for themselves and living off of what nature had provided for them and what little provisions they had on their ship, they were remarkably all fit and healthy for the most part. The fact that good food was ample and frequent necessary exercise with every day chores probably helped to that effect. Tibor only having a bit of high blood pressure and the Viceroy having only minor arthritis. Emile, who usually was quite happy and positive came out of her examination a bit distressed and flustered. She assured everyone she was all right. Shortly after, a tailor arrived to take measurements for new clothes for the group, and also a masseuse arrived to get each guest a massage. 

Tibor joked, “I haven't gotten this much attention since that brothel on Coruscant!”

Instead of laughing the others just gave him a look of shock, then smiled.

“Captain Tibor, really. If I had any idea at the time..” The Viceroy started to say with a tad bit of judgment.

“Bail, it could be a long wait sometimes and a man does gets bored, not like I had anyone waiting at home,” Tibor laughed.

Bail just gave his knee a pat and laughed. 

A meal was prepared for the group by the staff, and it included many local Chandrillan delicacies. The food was a bit rich and Emile found herself picking at it, and the others, while enjoying it, found it a bit too much. Even the Viceroy who some years before would be served all kinds of delicacies from many worlds at dinner banquets, balls and galas, found it to be a bit too exciting after having been away from that sort of thing for so long, and this being only a quiet dinner.

A short time after the meal, Han Solo arrived with some clothes for the Viceroy. 

“Hey, um, Bail, I'm getting you out of here, I knew they wouldn't have new things for you, but I figured this might be around your size. I'm sure it's not your style, but it's better than that robe you're wearing or that other thing you had from the refugee box,” Han said. 

In his hands was the most garish shirt Bail Organa had ever seen. It looked like someone's beach wear. Bright blue with white flowers printed all over it. The pants were basic, but probably something someone might use for exercise. There were also a pair of beach sandals. The expression on the Viceroy's face was one of wonderment. Still, it was an offer to get out, perhaps he might even get to see Leia as well. 

He stopped again to look at the shirt, then looked again at Han, then the shirt and said, “Ah. All right. Will I get a chance to see Leia, perhaps?”

“Let's just get you dressed,” Han said, “The rest of you, well, I'll make it up to you.”

Evaan stepped in, “I have some things I want to go over with them, you can go ahead. If that is all right with the rest of you? You aren't prisoners, after all, and I promise you won't be stuck in this house. We'll get you out in the city if you like. There's even a beautiful courtyard out back you are welcome to use.” 

Emile, Boyo and Tibor just shook their heads, but soon found themselves smiling as the Viceroy came in with his new outfit.

“You look, how should I put this, festive, sir,” Emile laughed.

The Viceroy grinned, a bit uncomfortable, but still amused. 

“Hey, I know it's not the best choice, but no one who would recognize you would even know who you are. You might want to wear these as well,” Han said handing him some sunglasses, “I have a speeder outside. Whenever you're ready, we can go.”

They hopped into Han's speeder and Han started to race through airways. The Viceroy, who was known to speed through Coruscant often back in the day, was a bit unnerved as Solo seemed to take chances he himself would never take. He really thought that jogan fruit stand was going to get knocked over. The traffic was a bit heavy, and Solo seemed to make his own route as he went, weaving and bending through the traffic with Bail Organa holding on for dear life. They started to slow down on a quiet corner in front of a caf shop. 

“This is the place. It's generally pretty quiet this time of day, but they have some of the best tea in the galaxy,” Han told the Viceroy as he gave him a slap on the back.

It really wasn't what Bail Organa was expecting. He almost thought that Han was going to take him to his home, but they got out of the speeder and walked into the shop. There were not any customers, but right away a female Quarren came out and and greeted Han with a smile. 

“Sit right down, Captain Solo and stay a while, who's your friend? Haven't seen you here before?” She said as she wiped down a table.

“He's just from out of town, just visiting you know. You have any of that special mix of tea? You know the one,” Han asked her.

“I'll put a package of it together for you, be right back,” the Quarren answered.

“No, I want you to make a cup for my friend here, if you don't mind. Sure, wrap some up and I'll take it home, too, but make a cup here for my friend. I'll take a caf too if you don't mind, you know how I like it,” Han requested as he settled into his seat and motioned for the Viceroy to sit down.

“Sure thing, be back in a bit,” she said as she went behind the counter. 

“I think you're going to like this tea,” Han told Bail.

“This is not what I expected, to be taken out for, ah, tea,” Bail said a bit confused.

“Just trust me, all right,” Han said waving his hand. 

As the Quarren cafe owner came out with the drinks, Han said to Bail, “Now, I want you to brace yourself a moment, and close your eyes,” she set the tea on the table under the Viceroy and Han said, “now, take a breath in deep and tell me what you smell.” 

Bail took a deep breath and took in the smell of the tea. It did remind him of something, and it took him a moment to place it. He opened his eyes and said, “It smells like starblossom fruit.”

“That's what Leia said. Only there isn't anymore starblossom fruit anywhere. This lady here she can do wonders with different plants and she put that together for her when she started coming here, knowing who she is and all. Anyway, I hope it didn't make you upset, just thought you might like it,” Han said quietly. 

Bail took a sip and was surprised that it actually did taste a bit like starblossom fruit. It was sad in a way, but it was also a bit of a comfort to taste something that reminded him of his youth. They didn't talk much in the cafe, and they didn't stay long. After the tea, Han grabbed the box of tea the Quarren barista packed up for him, and off they went again to the speeder. 

“Han, I'm sorry, but I need to know where you are taking me next,” Bail asked.

“We're going to my ship,” Han answered.

“I was hoping to get to spend some time with Leia. I mean, I did enjoy the trip to the cafe, but you have to understand that I haven't seen her for five years and I didn't get so much more than a hello,” Bail said with a sigh.

“Oh, she's there at the Falcon, she went home, got the kid, and came back. She's having a hard time is all, it's not you, it's the fact that she thought you were dead, understand. And that other thing. This other thing we can't discuss, you know. Just get in,” Han replied.

Bail got into the speeder with a bit of hesitation. “Can you not drive so fast?”

Han just laughed and took off.

As they got to the docking bay, Han sent a comm to Leia that they were coming and then headed in. The ramp was lowered and they walked up and Leia was sitting there with her arms crossed and a half smirk on her face when she saw how her father was dressed.

“Is this what you thought would be suitable clothing?” she said. 

“Well, no one would recognize him if they remembered him. Not that they would be looking for him anyway. See, I knew you would like it,” Han responded.

“It's ridiculous,” and she laughed really hard. 

The Viceroy laughed as well, and then the both of them had a laughing fit with tears in their eyes.

“I knew it was a suitable outfit, you didn't trust me. It was absolutely perfect if you ask me,” Han said smugly.

The Viceroy went to sit next to Leia at the holochess table and hugged her still laughing and she was still laughing, too. Maybe it was the best thing to wear. 

“You look like a resort tourist!” Leia laughed some more. 

Han took the package of tea and put it in the kitchen then walked back towards the two of them coming out of their laughing fit. 

“I'll just leave the two of you here for a while, and I'll be back to pick you back up in a bit. I put a passcode on the controls, so no taking off in the ship now, you hear me?” Han said laughing and leaving the ship. 

“When I thought he was bringing me back here, I thought he was going to take me somewhere else and drop me off on another planet,” Bail said still laughing, “Maybe even back to that moon where he found me.” 

Leia still laughing said, “I'm sorry about earlier. I just needed some time.” 

“It is strange. I did believe you were dead as well,” Bail answered with the laughter subsiding, “I heard the holonews before we crashed.”

“I can't believe Han made you wear that,” Leia answered.

“It may have been the most appropriate outfit after all,” he answered.

“You might be right, father, but don't tell him that it will go to his head. Stay right there, I want to show you something.”

Leia went into the cabin where she had the carriage and rolled it out into the lounge, “I think he's still sleeping. He's an absolute angel.”

“I'll try not to wake him up,” Bail said as he looked into the carriage, “He's so sweet sleeping there.”

“You can hold him later, I'm going to put him back in there until he wakes up. When he does, believe me, you will hear it,” she laughed taking the carriage back into the cabin and shutting the door. 

“So, Mon Mothma is the chancellor? I never thought the day would come that the Emperor would be no more. It just seems so incredible that the Rebellion was successful. When I left, it was at a time when the situation was so dire, yet here we are,” the Viceroy said with amazement.

Leia took his hands and held them. She said, “Oh, wow, your hands, they are so rough!”

“So are yours, little girl, so are yours,” he replied and they hugged each other again, “Why did you want to meet me here?” 

“I'll show you my apartment eventually, you can even stay there if you like. We keep an extra room, as Luke stays there when he's in town. I had trouble contacting him, but he did finally leave a message. He's going to try to visit soon, he does so want to meet you, and he does have some questions,” Leia said, “I wanted to meet you here because I thought it would be more comfortable. It's hard to explain really.” 

“What you said about being comfortable on the ship. Han told me that this was what he thought was his home, this ship and the people he cared about, not his home planet,” Bail told her.

“This was the first place I felt safe after leaving the Death Star,” she answered, “I would have gone out fighting, tried to take out a stormtrooper or two, maybe even Tarkin if I could. Oh, by the way, he's dead as well. Died when they blew it up. I thought I was done. Already dead. Then Luke came in and let me out of that cell. They didn't have any plan, but somehow we all got out, and once we got in here, there was a chance again. It wasn't the last time either. That's why I wanted to meet you here instead of the apartment. I should have when you arrived. I don't think I was ready. I'm sorry, you of all people I shouldn't be afraid to see. It's just that, things are different, in a lot of ways,” Leia spoke and then let out a big sigh, “I don't really want to talk about the war right now.”

“I understand, and I'm sorry about some of the secrets I didn't share before. You have to know that it was important for your safety,” Bail explained.

“Father, I don't even like to think of that. I just have to push it out of my mind. Now, Luke, that's another matter. He's going to have questions. I don't want to know. I don't even want to think about that monster. You have no idea the things he did to me,” Leia was starting to get angry in her voice as she spoke. 

“No, I don't know everything. Han just said a couple of things, but they sounded so outrageous I thought he might be exaggerating,” Bail said.

“Oh, I am sure what ever he said wasn't an exaggeration, but a toned down version! Just stop, I don't want to go there right now. I don't want you to leave,” she said.

“Oh, I don't intend to leave,” He said trying to comfort her.

“I will ask you to leave if you keep asking me to talk about this.” 

“Do you mind if I go make some tea?” Bail asked and he walked to the kitchen. 

Leia put her head on the holochess table and sighed.


	5. Who We Are

The rest of the visit mainly consisted of Leia telling her father about the current events in her life and what was current in the galaxy in generic terms. It seemed safe to continue the visit with those topics rather than dwell on the past. After the baby woke up they played with him a bit on the bed in the cabin. Han arrived sometime later and Bail had decided that for now, it would be best to stay at Mon Mothma's home. He was still adjusting as were the others there, and arrangements were still being made for the group. 

It was a much quieter time as far as traffic went, so racing through the streets in the speeder didn't seem quite as necessary. Unlike how it had been on Coruscant, which seemed to never sleep, Hanna City had pretty much closed up at dusk for the day, as it was a much quieter city after hours. It gave him a bit of a chance to talk to Han on the way home, and Bail wondered if he should broach the subject of Leia's getting upset about bringing up certain 'secrets', but decided to wait it out. He and Leia had a pleasant conversation after the mild outburst, and she seemed to put it out of her mind and moved on. He just wanted to know if she was all right. He did have some guilt on his part, but if she had been a prisoner of Vader specifically, it was the best thing that she didn't know because what if he had gotten that informaion out of her? From what he knew from what Han had previously stated, Vader had known about Luke at some point, but not the how or why of how that happened, and that Vader only knew about Leia only at the very end. Bail felt he needed to know that for his own conscience, but he didn't want to make Han mad in case he himself had his own issues about Vader. If what he told him was true, and that Leia pointed out that he may have toned it down, what exactly did Vader do to them all personally? He remembered from his time as a senator that there were times when knowing too much was a burden, and that sometimes you knew nothing by asking, but other times more than you ever wanted to know by not asking. He would just need to be patient and enjoy being with his daughter again for now. Han did tell him that he would be leaving tomorrow afternoon for another run for the New Republic, and that he would be gone for a couple of days, and to be patient with Leia. She would most likely send someone to pick him up for a visit during that time. 

When they arrived at the Chancellor's house, Emile, Boyo and Tibor were already dressed in grand finery. They laughed again at Bail in his 'beach tourist' outfit, and Evaan directed him back to his room for his own new wardrobe, the gift of the Chancellor. There were velvet robes, and fine suits of silk and fancy shoes and boots. They were the type of clothing that the Viceroy would feel right at home with in his former more formal life as a Senator and a member of the Alderaanian royal family, but now they seemed so out of place for some reason. Many of the items that he had on the moon were of the Royal Alderaanian military variety, and after five years, there wasn't very much left of those items as they once had appeared. They had all dressed for dinner and were expecting him, so he picked something out and put it on and joined them at the table. Again, it was a rich meal of what was the best of what Chandrilla had to offer, and Tibor even noted that there had been leftovers in the kitchen from the earlier meal that it seemed like such a waste. Bail had to agree. Evaan Verlaine told them at dessert that Chancellor Mon Mothma was expecting to call in shortly, as she had called when he was out and wished to speak with him herself. Bail half laughed and told them that he should wear the gaudy shirt that Han had brought him earlier when she called, but he would be a gracious guest and wear what the Chancellor provided. After dinner they all retired to a drawing room where the holonet was playing an old holodrama that most of them had seen years before. It was a small comfort from being bombarded by all kinds of new things in a short amount of time. 

Sometime later, Mon Mothma called Evaan Verlaine for Bail Organa and took him to a private room for a conference with her. 

“Your Grace, Bail! I never thought I would ever see your face again! I still can't believe I'm talking with you,” Mon Mothma said smiling, “I hope that everything has been to your satisfaction.”

“Mon, yes, quite, it has. A bit too much. You really shouldn't have gone to so much trouble,” Bail answered.

“I'm only sorry I wasn't there to meet you. I have plans to join you there in a few days, as soon as I can tear myself away. There's an important vote here on the Senate floor, but after that, we will have a brief recess and we can issue a statement about your rescue. I don't want to do that until I can see you in person, and have made preparations. I still can't believe you lived on that moon for so long!”

“Yes, though it was a bit remote, we did seem to have all the basics there. Food and shelter, water, the climate wasn't bad. We were able to survive well. That is as far as staying alive was concerned. It actually was quite a humbling experience. I'll talk more with you about it when I see you in person,” Bail said not wanting to tell her that it was more of a shock to find that his planet was obliterated in all those years than the actual experience of living on the moon.

“I'm sure it was absolutely dreadful. I see your wardrobe arrived. I do hope it's to your standards. I told them to spare no expense. We will have to bring you to the new capital soon. You really must see what we have done with the new government. There had been a few kinks to work out, but I'm hoping to get your insight when you see it,” Mon Mothma said with a bit of excitement.

Bail, a bit overwhelmed again by everything Mon said spoke up, “Really Mon, I've only just gotten back to civilization. I've missed five years and just learned not only that my daughter, who I believed was dead, is alive, but that my home planet and my wife are gone. I'm not exactly the same person I was when you last saw me. A lot has transpired in five years. In fact, while I appreciate everything you have done for me, may I make a suggestion?”

“Certainly, you may Bail. I realize you have been away for some time, and I understand this can be a bit much, but please, what can I do to help?” The Chancellor asked with a warm tone.

“The food here, while wonderful, it's a bit too much. We really would prefer simpler meals. I've had two four course meals in one day. I'm afraid we just aren't accustomed to that. It's all been delicious, mind you, but just from the meals today? We would probably be fine for the rest of the week,” the Viceroy explained bluntly.

“I see. I forget myself sometimes. I suppose in my eagerness of welcoming back a friend and remembering our grand banquets in the Senate, I just may have gone overboard. I remember myself there were times during the war when I was living on rations for various periods of time. I wasn't a castaway on a planet though. I will inform the staff and have them work with you as to your wishes for meals. Have you gotten to spend some time with Princess Leia?” Mon asked.

“Why yes, thank you. I did see her most of this afternoon in fact,” Bail said with a smile. “I even got to play with the baby for a bit. That was such a joy. It was a bit of a comfort that she was here the whole time, but right in the middle of the Rebellion, that I admit was a bit of a shock. I did expect her to play some part, encouraged it even prior to my absence, but it seems that she was at the center of the action on many occasions.”

“Well, please don't blame that all on me! I actually tried to discourage her from taking some of those missions, but she insisted.” Mon went on, “But I don't believe we would be where we are today without some of those risks, and as you know, there is no telling her no.” 

“Oh, I know that well. She was well trained. I did make sure of that. I'm quite proud,” Bail answered.

“What did you think of her apartment?” Mon asked.

“Actually, I haven't been there yet. She met me on the ship. It seems a bit strange for her to have me here as well. That it will take time, but we are quite happy to be reunited, I assure you,” Bail explained.

“I know you must be tired, I did want to talk to you a bit though. I had to see your face for myself, I really did. I am so relieved to see you back in the fold. Please know always that I consider you family,” the Chancellor said with a deep sincerity. 

“Thank you for that. It really means a lot. And for looking out for Leia for me as well,” Bail replied. 

“Good night, Bail. I will contact you again soon,” Mon said as she signed out.

In talking with Mon Mothma, Bail Organa realized how much he himself changed in those five years, and though leading the Rebellion, how much Mon Mothma had stayed the same. 

The next morning, the staff brought out simple breads and fruit for the group at breakfast. Mon must have gotten through to them about the elaborate meals, as the staff mentioned something about having reheated food later and feeling disappointed about that. It must seem dull for them when they have to maintain the house without anyone in it, he thought to himself. The chef seemed to be quite skilled, and Bail felt guilty about disappointing them about not being able to show off their talents. He suggested having a dinner party later in the week with guests and they seemed to light up about that possibility. Evaan Verlaine and her staff had some work to do remotely and excused themselves from the group for the rest of the afternoon, leaving them to their own devices, and to alert her if they were in need of anything.

It was nice to have the first real chance at a quiet break after the rescue and settlement into Hanna City and they took the opportunity to relax in the courtyard. Chancellor Mothma had a beautiful garden, and Bail was surprised to see a few plants that had been native to Alderaan added there. He wondered how many were now extinct as several could not grow as well on other planets. It was hard to know what was still on Coruscant. He had a home there and there had been a Alderaanian garden there as well, but who knew what the Emperor had done after the planet's destruction. Maybe it was just best not to think about it right now. Lunch was brought out to them, leftovers from the day before, and prepared in a less luxurious way. The chef seemed to take his task seriously, yet still added a gentle flair to the meal. It was just on more simpler terms. Emile and Boyo laid together on a blanket feeding each other much like they had on that moon, and Tibor was enjoying a bottle of ale. Part of their trip through Hanna City the day before, while Bail had been visiting his daughter, included some shopping and Tibor stocked up on a few things he had missed. As they were relaxing and enjoying their meal, a stranger was escorted in unannounced. 

He was a young man dressed in black and stood very somber and calm. Bail studied the man for a moment and noticed the lightsaber attached to his belt. He rubbed his eyes a little and looked again and the young man smiled, walked up closer to him as Bail stood to meet him, and offered his hand. 

“You must be Luke?” Bail asked him almost doubting himself.

“Your Grace, or I mean, what should I call you?” Luke asked.

“Ah, Bail is fine. You're a little shorter than I expected,” Bail laughed.

Luke laughed, “I'm sorry I didn't call first. I saw Han before he left and he told me you were here. I hope I'm not intruding.”

“Oh, no, of course not, please, have a seat.” Bail walked over to a small table with chairs and pulled one out and took another at the table for himself, “Did you need something to eat? We can have something brought out for you?”

“Yes, thank you,” Luke said as Bail rang for one of the staff to bring Luke some lunch. Luke looked at the rest of the group introduced himself and waved, “I'm Luke Skywalker, nice to meet you.”

The rest of the group told Luke their names and they wondered who exactly he was. He seemed to know the Viceroy, but no one was supposed to know that he was here beyond the household, save for the Princess and the Chancellor. The Viceroy spoke up, “I knew Luke's mother well, and he is close friends with the Princess. He was told by her that I was here. It's all right.”

That still had everyone puzzled including Luke.

“They are a bit tense, as it's still not public knowledge that we are here,” Bail said looking at Luke. “I am quite sure that Luke has questions that I will be willing to give him the answers, at a more opportune time.” 

Luke nodded that he understood.

“Leia left me a message about what happened, and I had to jump right into my ship and see you for myself!” Luke said with a bit of glee, “I've seen some pretty wild stuff, but this, I still can't believe you're here! And yes, I do have questions.” Luke mouthed out 'friends with my mother'.

“I'm sure that you do, but right now, let's just visit for a bit, shall we?” Bail offered Luke something to drink as his plate and food came out to him.” 

“How did you survive on a moon for five years?” Luke asked the group.

“We were lucky to have landed where we did. It's just that there was an odd magnetic field blocking any signals, so we were stuck. We had basically most things we needed, good water, food, the moon wasn't very hostile, though I imagine we would have run out of things to wear!” Emile spoke up as she tugged at her new outfit.

“It would make a nice vacation, if you knew it was there. After five years, it was very hard work,” The Viceroy explained. “We were able to use the crashed ship as our home.” 

“And of all people, Han Solo found you. It had to be the Force at work,” Luke said.

“Yes,” the Viceroy laughed, “It may have been. It was curious how I found out who he was. I had thought Leia was dead in all those years, we had heard it before we crashed about what happened to the Tantive IV. I found a holo of her in Captain Solo's cabin, and told him she was my daughter.”

“Then everything else came out. That's amazing!” Luke said playing with the glove on his hand.

Bail noticed that and wondered why Luke was only wearing one glove. He didn't want to pry, and it might be something to save for later for a more private conversation. He was aware that he too had been a war hero, and that he too may have had his own secrets. He looked the young man up and down. He did resemble his father a bit, but his calm and warmness reminded him of his mother. His mother had been quite short, like Leia, and though Luke was taller than she was, he wasn't very tall, not like his father had been. 

“Luke, how would you like to have a private conversation after lunch? Maybe in my rooms or perhaps we can go somewhere in the city if you like?” Bail offered.

Luke suddenly started eating a bit quicker, and after chewing a bit answered, “Yes, that would be a great idea. I'd like that very much.” 

“How come Leia didn't come with you?” Bail asked.

“Oh, I haven't even been by to see her, I mean, she knows I'm here, but I came straight to you,” Luke exclaimed very impatiently.

“It was always my experience back in the time where they were very numerous that is, I just thought you might be more patient being a...” Bail started to say, but stopped himself.

“Oh, you mean, Jedi? It's OK, it's not a secret I'm a Jedi. Yes, I usually am more patient, but I'm human. I figured this wasn't a life or death situation, sir. Sometimes, I'm just Luke.”

“I see, understand that before I left, the Jedi were forbidden to even to be discussed. Are there others now, in this new galaxy?” Bail asked.

“Not that I'm aware of, that's what I have been doing. Searching for Jedi artifacts, and old temples and anything that is left of the old order,” Luke said before taking another bite of food.

“I may have few leads for you, from my experiences during the Clone Wars. So you are the last of your kind?” Bail asked.

“That's what Yoda told me,” Luke said.

“Yoda? Yoda is alive?”

“Oh no, not anymore. I'll talk to you more later about it,” Luke said sadly, suddenly changing his more carefree mood.

After everyone had finished eating, Bail excused himself and invited Luke up to his rooms at the house. The guest room that he was given had a bedroom and a sitting room connected, with a large window overlooking the city. Bail asked Luke to sit down on the sofa, and as he did so, and noticed again that Luke was readjusting his glove. 

“Luke, it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you. I did meet you once a very long time ago. You were much smaller then,” Bail smiled as he spoke. “I've often wondered about you and General Kenobi through the years. Did you spend a lot of time with him while growing up?”

“No, not very much. I knew of him, and saw him on occasion, but from what I was told, my Uncle Owen kept me from him a lot of the time,” Luke told him.

“I see, so this Uncle is who raised you then? On Tatooine? He was related to you?” Bail said with a bit of surprise.

“In a way, I think. Uncle Owen's father was married to my father's mother. They told me a lot about her. My Uncle and Aunt had been very fond of her. They only met my father once, and who they believed to be my mother. They didn't know very much about them, or at least, they didn't tell me. Ben, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I knew him as Ben, he lived nearby, and I learned later he was protecting me,” Luke told him.

“You called him Ben, interesting, that must be... Well, I knew you were taken to relatives. I just found it curious. I assume Yoda and General Kenobi never thought that he would return there. Yoda was the one who suggested that. I was there when you were born. Would you like to know? I know that it was difficult for Leia to bring it up,” Bail asked him.

“Please do. I don't know anything about my mother really, or about why we were separated. My Uncle and Aunt were good people and I loved them, but I didn't grow up in a palace or anything,” Luke laughed with a little sadness.

“I knew your mother well, we were both Senators together, with Mon Mothma, actually. Padmé Amidala, your mother, was a very dear friend. She had once been Queen of Naboo, it was an elected title, it still is or was, at least five years ago. No one knew she was married to a Jedi, in fact, I didn't know until just prior to your being born. I had been on my ship, and saw smoke from the Jedi temple. I knew many Jedi, quite well actually, and went to have a look,” Bail hesitated.

“The Jedi temple on Coruscant?” Luke asked as Bail shook his head.

Bail continued with the story of the destruction of the Jedi Temple, the horrors of Order 66, the end of the Republic, and how Yoda and Obi-Wan survived. The birth of the twins and how they came to be separated and his part in all of it. Luke just sat and listened. Bail didn't know how much Obi-Wan Kenobi had told Luke about their fight on Mustafar, and how it came to be that Darth Vader was in a life support suit, so he didn't elaborate on that. He felt that wasn't his place, and that if Luke did or did not know he would not burden him further. After all, the Viceroy himself was not there, he only knew that after the birth of the Empire, Darth Vader emerged, life support suit and all. 

“I believe I was one of only a very few who actually knew who Darth Vader was prior to the formation of the Empire. When I knew him as General Skywalker, he was different in every way. I never knew if he suspected that I knew that, or that he just assumed I didn't or that I was just wise enough not to question him. Darth Vader had a very powerful position in the Empire. We did cross paths from time to time. I was told that he never knew about Leia, until the end?” Bail asked.

Luke was quiet for a moment. He then spoke, “He wasn't Darth Vader when he died. I was with him. He died from his injuries saving me from the Emperor.”

“Is that how you knew Leia was your twin? Darth Vader? I wondered if he ever suspected. He had seen her several times, it often put me on edge, but I would try to relax so he wouldn't sense my mood. It's possible that he felt that same fear from anyone, just being who he was. It was a great worry for me. She did resemble your mother somewhat, and we didn't hide that she was adopted,” Bail pressed harder, “I know that had to be difficult for you, Luke. I'm sorry.”

“It's all right, really. I'm fine. No, he didn't know. I found out in another way. I went to see Yoda again, after I had left him. He was dying and holding out for my return. His last words while he was alive were, 'There is another Skywalker,' and I asked Ben what it meant. Even though Ben was dead, I could still speak to him,” Luke said quietly. “I know you don't believe me. I wouldn't, if someone had said something like that to me before, it's true though. When Ben said I had a twin sister, I knew immediately who it was. We had a connection, I really can't explain it, a kind of bond. She saved me because of it another time before that.”

“There is little about the Jedi that surprise me. If you only knew a few of the things I have seen during the Clone Wars, that is if you still talk to General Kenobi through the Force? I'd believe it. As for your connection with Leia. I'm aware of the bonds that many Jedi have among themselves, though they did discourage attachments. As I have mentioned before, I was a great friend to many Jedi, and understand some of the mystery about them. There is the master and apprentice bond. I imagine it was the fact you were twins,” Bail conjectured, “How did Vader know about you?”

“I don't know. It might have been that he learned who blew up the Death Star and my last name being the same. I was told that Anakin Skywalker was dead. I was always led to believe that, I think my Uncle Owen thought so. I knew at some point Darth Vader was specifically looking for me. Came pretty close a few times. Always wanted alive on the holos, but I didn't know why. He had set up the trap for me, that's when he told me,” Luke explained.

“The trap?”

“What did Leia and Han tell you?” Luke asked.

“About Vader? Leia wouldn't talk about him at all. Han told me something about being frozen for six months. I thought he was exaggerating at the time, but Leia said that anything he would have said was the toned down version,” Bail answered.

“Well, he used them to get to me. He knew the ship, and he associated it with me, knowing that whoever was with Han's ship would be associated with me from various other encounters. I don't know all of it, just some of the details, and I wasn't there. Leia won't even talk to me about it. I was training with Yoda, and I felt their pain and went to them. Yoda and Ben warned me not to go, but I went anyway. And I didn't save them. Han was given to a bounty hunter, and Leia and Chewie got away without my help. That's when I confronted Vader,” Luke took his glove off showing Bail his mechanical hand, “and he did this. Just after he did this is when he told me he was my father. I lost more than my hand that day.” 

Bail gasped and grabbed Luke's arm gently and said, “We don't have to continue. I'm so sorry, Luke, so sorry I wasn't here.” 

“I look at this as a reminder of what happened to him, and I'm comforted by the fact he returned to the light side at the end. It was a bit difficult at first, but he did still have good in him,” Luke explained with a smile. “Leia doesn't seem to understand that part, or won't come to terms with it. We've been close since we met. Can I be honest with you? I had a huge crush on her when I first met her, then she turned out to be my sister? That's was a bit traumatic,” Luke laughed.

Bail just felt a bit uncomfortable and spoke, “I had hoped to have been the one to tell you when you were brought to Alderaan. Leia was sent to Tatooine to bring General Kenobi, and hopefully you as well.” 

“It just would have been nice to know that is all. Though I understand why it was kept secret,” Luke stated thinking to himself those times when he or Leia were in Vader's presence, “Still, but then she said she knew, somehow, when I told her, or maybe just thought of me that way. It's still a bit disturbing to have liked your sister in that way. I'm sorry, this must be weird for you, being her dad and all.”

Bail, still feeling a little uncomfortable, couldn't help a little chuckle.

“I guess it would have come out at some point,” Luke said not wanting to elaborate too much on talking to Force ghosts. 

“Perhaps. I'm glad that you know your relationship now. Especially since I imagine you have no other family?” Bail asked pulling at his whiskers.

Luke hesitated for a moment then said,“No, not really. It was like that though, we lost our families at the same time, and we were close. And then, here you are. It's incredible really. So you got to spend some time with Han as well?” 

“Yes, well on the ship actually, on the way here. It's a funny story actually. I gave a different name. We didn't know what had happened with the Empire, and I imagine they may have thought I was a fugitive. He had given me his cabin and that's when I found the holo, the one of Leia. We actually were getting along quite nicely. Though when I had told him who I was, after seeing the holo you see, I forgot myself from pure emotion, and he left very angry. When he returned, he pushed me up against the wall got really close, and I thought he was coming on to me,” Bail laughed, “But you see it was just to ask me if I knew about Darth Vader. I didn't know who he was, and thought the secret had gotten out about her biological parentage. Here I find my daughter is alive, and that the galaxy knew about Vader and his association with my daughter, and I have to say, I was very relieved that wasn't the case. It was a bit strange for me.”

Luke laughed, “Han's a good guy, really. I didn't have a good first impression of him, but he's saved my life more than once.” 

“I have to say I liked him, though to be honest it did just surprise me a bit when he said who he was. When he mentioned having worked for Jabba the Hutt, I'm not sure I want to know anymore as far as that goes. I'm concerned, but I don't want to interfere,” Bail said shaking his head and waving his arms.

Luke's eyes got wide open and just smiled and shook his head, and thought that no he couldn't say anything more about that and then he asked the Viceroy,“Look, why don't we go over there. To Leia's apartment. I've got a speeder waiting outside, that is if you don't have anything planned.”

“Yes, that would be nice, we should let her know we are coming,” Bail said with just a bit of hesitation, not knowing if it would be a good time, or if he was wanted. He was still unsure about his daughter's feelings on his return.

“Oh, don't worry, she'll know we're coming. I just need to return to my ship first,” Luke said and patted Bail on the shoulder as if he understood. 

They took the speeder to the docking area and Bail waited outside while Luke went and got his things from his ship. Luke came out carrying a bag and followed by a familiar astromech droid. He beeped at the Viceroy.

“Ah, R2-D2, of course,” Bail clapped his hands together.

Luke smiled, “Yep, this little guy had gotten me through a lot of scrapes.”

“He had been in my service for many years, I did hear his name mentioned once or twice since my rescue. He's been working for the Rebellion a long time. I will tell you some more about Artoo a bit later,” Bail said as he put his hand on top of the little droid, “Did you let Leia know we're coming?”

“Oh, she knows,” Luke said again as Artoo followed him, “She's not too far, if you don't mind holding my stuff. I have to tie Artoo on the back. I hope I'm not imposing, that is, not sure the protocol on that.”

Bail laughed, “It's quite all right, you would not believe some of the things I have had to do for the past few years. I even learned a few things about maintaining latrines, if you can believe it.” 

Luke laughed and started the speeder. Leia was standing in the open door as they came on to her floor as if she knew they were there already. There were charts, datapads and notes and such all over Leia's living room, which reminded Bail somewhat of the base on Yavin 4, only on a smaller scale. There was an area in the corner where the baby cradle sat, rocking back and forth, and a protocol droid that appeared to be powered down sitting next to it. As they entered the room, some clanking came out from another area of the apartment, and a golden protocol droid emerged. Artoo beeped.

“Master Luke, It's so wonderful to see you again, and Your Grace, my programming must be malfunctioning. The Princess didn't let me know to expect you. Artoo,” Threepio gave him a bang on the top of his dome, “Watch your manners, you shouldn't say things like that. Oh, Artoo, I do hope you have been taking care of yourself, come follow me, I have work for you to do,” Threepio walked towards the kitchen with Artoo following. 

Luke looked around the apartment and asked, “Leia, just what are you up to? So you are still doing this?”

Leia looked at her father and explained, “These are the systems that are still in turmoil. There are still small rogue Imperial garrisons in these areas. I've marked a few of them. There have been uprisings in many of these systems, but a few of them are still in the dark about the Empire being dismantled. Yes, the war is supposed to be over, but we still haven't gotten through to some of these remote areas. The New Republic is slow to help.” Leia points to one of the charts, “There are still slave colonies here!” 

“Surely, Mon Mothma is aware of these systems,” The Viceroy answered.

“Oh, she is. They have 'other priorities'. I know they care, and it's a lot of work to organize a new government. Knowing the needs of systems we already have on board, but they are just letting so many of these people still suffering fall through the cracks, leaving them to their own devices!” Leia said as she pounded her fist onto the table in frustation. 

Leia stopped and gave her father a hug, “Can I get you something drink? Luke, could you get father a glass of juice and something for yourself if you need it? I want to show him something.”

Luke just did as he was told and left. Bail looked around the room in a bit of awe and amazement. This was definitely the girl who he had raised. Leia brought up an image on the datapad, it looked like the beginnings of a space station. 

“Is this the Death Star?” her father asked.

“It's not. Though parts of it being used are scrap pieces from the exploded battle stations. They are building a space station out of these pieces, where Alderaan,” she paused, “used to be,” she pulled up another image of a number of ships, some were Alderaanian. “These ships are the Alderaanian flotilla. Did Evaan show you any of this?”

The Viceroy gulped, “Ah, no, she does appear to be busy, and we've only been here a couple of days.”

“This is Alderaan surviving. We even have a Senator representing us in the capital. I'll set up a meeting for you. They haven't been told you are back yet,” Leia said and went to walk over to another chart.

Luke came out with the drinks and watched his sister eagerly showing her information and charts scattered over the apartment, “Leia, you really shouldn't be working so hard. How have your meditation exercises been coming along.” 

Leia gritted her teeth and said, “It's fine Luke, really.” 

The baby started to cry as if reacting as well. Luke looked at her, motioning if it was OK if he went to check on him, picked the baby up and touched his forehead. The baby immediately calmed down and Luke cradled him close, “Why is Elsie powered down?” Luke asked.

“She was driving me insane, that's why. She was told by SOMEBODY to tell me I shouldn't work so hard,” Leia informed them giving Elsie a look, “It's amazing how literal she takes everything, then works it against you.”

Bail looked at some of the notes that Leia had been taking on the systems in question. While he had been getting the idea from what holonet he had seen, and from what he heard so far, that the war was over, and that the New Republic was a shining beacon to the citizens of the galaxy, it somehow didn't surprise him that his daughter would find the things still wrong with it and bury herself into trying to fix it. He found himself studying the information himself. He rubbed the top of her head and said, “It takes time, but I suppose it is our duty to help them if we are in the position to do so.”

“See, Luke, father agrees with me!” 

“Leia, while I agree, please don't forget yourself either,” The Viceroy said calmly.

“Father, this is who I am.”


	6. Media Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke, Leia and Bail still have more to discuss, just be patient. Thanks for reading.

Evaan Verlaine was not prepared for what would happen when the Chancellor herself announced that she was coming home. The Chancellor was due to arrive with a trusted press secretary, one trusted journalist and a cameraman, the holonet reporter was well known for only taking statements from the Senate proceedings and passing them off onto the wire for editorials and holonet discussions with the occasional fluff piece on the Chancellor herself. It was supposed to be the calm before the storm, not the storm itself. Some unforeseen events caused the brief press release to end up a chaotic mess. 

Evaan often worked from Chandrilla, as the Princess herself was currently living there, but also within the diaspora in it's various enclaves since it had been formed in the after effects of the destruction of the planet, with a special emphasis lately on the flotilla in the former planet's current safe area of space. She often found herself aiding it's current regent administrator, providing them with ships and funds for a New Alderaan. Most of her duties still involved displaced Alderaanians, many coming out of the woodwork since the complete fall of the Empire after being in hiding. The current situation of finding the castaways made it more delicate, with a member of the Alderaanian royal family being found alive among them. 

Earlier in the afternoon, after the Viceroy had left with Luke Skywalker, Verlaine suggested taking Tibor, Boyo and Emile to her offices on Chandrilla in the hope that they may find loved ones and close friends that they may have known prior to their being stranded on the moon. Tibor and Emile both had spent some time on Coruscant and elsewhere, but sadly most of whom they had known were people on planet during the destruction or on the Tantive IV. They would still check the database for that one chance of having someone out there. Boyo, however, had to come clean with Verlaine about his previous life. He had fallen in love with Emile in those five years, and he never expected to return to his old life so he had moved on with his along with Emile. While working on Coruscant, he had a relationship with a woman who had once been his fiance many years prior and they had a child. The nature of the relationship was tumultuous, more off than on, but the child, a little boy who was dearly loved and would now be around 10 or 11 year old by this point, was left on Coruscant and was always on his mind. He never hid this from Emile and while they have a wonderful relationship, he still would like his son to know that he is alive. He would have to find his former lover, knowing she would have moved on believing him dead, and out of love and obligation find out what happened to his son. Because of the secrecy involved in their return, and because of the position of both the Viceroy and Princess Leia, he was advised to wait to search the database for his former lover and their child. Finding Boyo's family prior to the involvement of the press would be crucial in the event of any scandal or shock to his family, and with he and Emile obviously in a relationship at this point. Evaan thought with the announcement coming and the Chancellor's last minute change of returning earlier than expected, as the Senate vote was concluded that morning, they would waste no time in trying to locate Boyo's family or anyone else who may be mourning the three Alderaanians. The shock of finding lost relatives by means of the holonet would be a shock to anyone. 

Evaan Verlaine already had a contact checking there on Coruscant as not only Boyo had spent a great deal of time there, but the Viceroy himself had a home there, last used by the Princess during her tenure as an Imperial senator. They had also been checking for Alderaanian artifacts still left on Coruscant since the end of the war, some of which Princess Leia herself had been able to oversee at previous times. Information on Boyo's lover indicated that she had married, but then was lost sometime around the time of the Battle of Endor. There was no indication that she existed beyond that point. His son, Simper Boyo, was registered in school up until 2 years ago, but there was no record of him after that. It wasn't uncommon for citizens of Coruscant to be missing in the past two years, due to the fall of the Empire and changes in the government, but they were not to give up hope in finding Boyo's son. Evaan even mentioned checking orphan databases as many children had been taken from Coruscant to other planets into orphanages and children's homes due to the high volume of lost children in the streets. They were able to find his last school picture and it was put in a holocube for Boyo to keep. It was while digging up this information in Verlaine's office that they were informed by the Chancellor that she would be returning to her home tomorrow, a day earlier than expected, and that preparations must be made for her arrival. 

As the group arrived back to the Chancellor's home later that night, crowds of people were blocking the way. Major Derlin had been the one who had been accompanying the group on the trip to the offices. He called the docking bay, where his security detail office was located, and they were directed back to Verlaine's offices for their safety and to avoid the chaos. Evaan Verlaine's pilot was still in the Chancellor's home, and Major Derlin went back to collect him, with much fanfare of having microphones and cameras in his face on the off chance he may be privy to any information he was willing to share. Major Derlin and the pilot gathered any belongings the Alderaanians left at the Chancellor's home and brought them to Evaan Verlaine's offices. Finding them a new place to stay would be easy, as they had already prepared apartments that had been used during the early days of the New Republic government when the government had been located here. Evaan Verlaine then frantically tried to call the Princess, but could not seem to get through. What exactly was happening? They turned on the holonet. All eyes were on Chandrilla. Somehow it had gotten out that Viceroy Bail Organa had been found alive, and had been rescued and was currently staying at the Chancellor's private home in Hanna City. She was almost grateful they were not there as they would have never been able to leave the Chancellor's home.

Back at Leia's apartment, Luke, Bail and Leia were quietly having dinner oblivious to the chaos that was happening back at the Chancellor's home. They were surprised by a knock on the door. Leia had not been expecting any visitors, and had turned communications off for dinner as to not be disturbed. Threepio came out of the kitchen, checked the monitor and announced that the visitor was none other than General Carlist Rieekan accompanied by two security men. 

“It's all right, send him in. Father, I can't say I was aware that General Rieekan was informed of your rescue, but I know you'll be happy to see him,” Leia said with a smile.

General Rieekan came in with a somber face. “Princess, Skywalker, Your Grace, First, I have to say that I am so very glad you are here and what a pleasure it is to be able to say that, but I'm afraid my visit here is one of great urgency.”

“Carlist, it's,” he paused, “it's wonderful to see you. Tell me what has happened?” Bail asked the general with a puzzled look.

“Captain Solo asked me to bring you all to Nakadia. Have you seen the holonet?” The General said with great concern.

Leia went to turn it on and immediately the news was full of the chaos outside of the Chancellor's Hanna City home. The home where earlier in the day Luke and the Viceroy had sat quietly in the courtyard enjoying lunch together. They all gasped. Luke closed his eyes and shut everything out for a moment then opened them again.

“Leia, you and Bail go with General Rieekan, I'll come out with you and help make sure you get to the transport without incident. I'm sure it won't be long before they come here, that is if they aren't out there already,” Luke said calmly.

“Skywalker, there are a few journalists outside, we may need to dodge them. Princess, pack up a few things for yourself and the baby. Your Grace, Bail, we will need to get out as soon as we can. The Chancellor was planning to arrive here on planet tomorrow, but somehow the fact that you are here has leaked. I will explain in the ship,” General Rieekan.

“I didn't arrive with much, but all my things were left at the Chancellor's home, Carlist,” the Viceroy informed him.“I haven't been staying here.”

“Don't worry about that now, I'm sure whatever you have there is safe. It's the mob outside that worries me. With due respect, Your Grace, we must hurry quickly,” the General said gruffly.

“I'm trying to get through to Evaan now,” Leia informed them. “She isn't at the Chancellor's home, I'll try and leave a message at her office.” 

“I'll stay back and join you later. Elsie! Leia do you need Elsie? I can power her up and make sure she comes with you. General Rieekan, I assume you have a destination in mind?” Luke asked.

“Skywalker, I'll be in touch about that. Let's get everyone out onto the ship now, before that press mob figures out the Viceroy is here,” the General said. “Let's get out as quietly as possible.”

Leia filled a bag of her things, a bag of the baby's things, and put the baby in his carriage. The security officers grabbed her bags, while Leia went to look for some hooded cloaks. She put one on herself, then offered one to her father, but it was too short. She fashioned it on his head and took one of Han's old jackets and wrapped it around the cloak, making it almost like a hood. “You look like a pirate, Father,” she laughed, and she found some welding goggles to add to his disguise. 

“How do I look?” Bail laughed looking towards Luke. Luke just made a face and smiled. 

They made their way through the hallway, Luke leading the way, directing Elsie to follow. They encountered some neighbors who just stared at them, Leia smiled. Luke waved his arm and said, “We will just move on our way,” and they repeated what Luke said and did just as Luke told them using the Force.

As they got to the lower level of the building, Leia directed them to a service door and they were able to leave quietly there, noting the growing numbers of people in the distance starting to make their way to the front of Leia's building. General Rieekan had a vehicle waiting for the group, and everyone, with the exception of Luke, made their way inside.

“Leia, contact me when you can, I will get in touch with Evaan and see what I can do for the others. Let me know if there is anything you need from the apartment. I can bring it to where you need it.” Luke said touching Leia's shoulder.

Leia gave him a peck on the cheek and said, “I'll let you know.”

Leia climbed up on the transport with her father, Elsie and the baby carriage. General Rieekan gave the order and they took off for the ship. Several press crews passed them on route oblivious to the fact they were passing their story. Rieekan's ship was waiting at a docking bay in a military facility. That helped to make sure they were protected from the public and the press, and they were able to get on board the ship with little trouble. 

The ship was a rough looking military transport built for soldiers to transfer from a larger ship to the ground. There were no cabins and just seats with straps. Figuring out how to secure the baby was difficult, but General Rieekan found a way using the carriage and some hooks. The ship carried only Leia, Bail, baby Ben, General Rieekan and a pilot and co-pilot, with Elsie powered down and secured in a seat. Once they got into hyperspace, General Rieekan unstrapped, stood up and gave the Viceroy a pat on the shoulder and a hand shake.

“Your Grace, I can't believe I'm standing here right in front of you. When Captain Solo called me, and asked me to come and get you all out, I just couldn't believe it. It's a miracle,” The General smiled and then took the Viceroy's hand.

“Carlist, it's wonderful to see you again. I'm only sorry that it hadn't been made public yet. We were keeping it quiet until an official announcement. I still don't understand what is going on now,” Bail questioned the General. “Why are we going to Nakadia?”

“I'm afraid that the media has gotten word of your rescue. It may have been someone from the Chancellor's office. Might have been only an accident or a slip up, but lately with the war over? Something like this gets out, and it's big news. I only heard first when Solo called me. I have him coming back from a passenger transfer to Sullust. He called when he got wind of it. The Chancellor is meeting us on Nakadia before she leaves for Chandrilla. I was upset he kept it from me, but I understand why, I mean, look at what has happened on Chandrilla. Only takes one little bird to lead a flock,” the General explained.

“And I suppose they will want to have the press conference sooner than later in the Capital?” Leia asked.

“That I don't know. I only know where I am to take you. It's a secluded farmhouse. If there's press to be found there, I'm sure we will see them coming from miles around,” Rieekan said gruffly. “I'll make sure Luke gets clearance to your whereabouts. It sounds like you may only be here on a temporary basis. I'll make sure he can get through to me, in any case.”

Nakadia, the current capital, was an agricultural planet, and it's largest towns were generally on small towns. The Senate and the Chancellor's offices were located in Quarrow, the planet's largest town, and it was not a very big town at all. They were using it on a temporary, rotating basis, with a lot of government agencies still on Chandrilla and other planets in the mid rim and core areas. After the events in Hanna City some months prior, and the fact that the needs of the galaxy were vast to preserve some of the ideals of the New Republic, it was thought that moving the capital on a rotating basis to be a good move, at least as it was in the early processes. Instead of landing in a docking port, or on a military base, the Viceroy was startled to find that they were actually landing on a nerf pasture in the middle of nowhere, with only a transit and military personnel waiting for them. It was very dark, as the planet was in it's night cycle, and the only light came from the vehicle and the ship itself. Elsie required a cart to hover her to the transport, as the ground was unsuitable for droids to move on their own power, and the ground was a bit muddy. They moved in the dark to the farm house, seeing only the shadows of fields and a moisture vaporator in the countryside. The General put some codes into the door, and invited them all in and to make themselves at home. 

“I had a few provisions sent and they should be in the kitchen. It's rations I'm afraid. They use this house for a living quarters during harvest time for the migrants. There's a few workers who tend to the crops out here the rest of the year, but since we use this for military exercises at times, it shouldn't be a problem with anyone noticing the lights. Sometimes even youth camps use the house for various retreats. I hope we don't have to stay out here very long. We will know more when the Chancellor arrives, which should be soon. I can get Solo on the comm for you if you like, Princess. I told him I would call when I got you settled in,” The General explained pointing out the kitchen and fresher areas. 

The Princess looked around. It was a bit old, but clean, and the rooms looked like dormitories, or crew quarters, “Yes, General Rieekan, please.” 

He directed her to a room where a holoport was located, and proceed to open up the channel. “Solo, come in. Rieekan here.”

“General, do you have them? I mean, did everything go as planned?” Han asked.

“Yes, I'm in the safe house now with the Princess, the Viceroy and the baby. Waiting on the Chancellor. The Princess is right here.”

“Well put her on! Hey sweetheart! Looks like Rieekan took care of everything! I knew he would. You have any trouble getting off Chandrilla?” Han asked flickering a bit on the screen as the visual reception was not very clear.

“No, I don't think so. Luke isn't here, he said he would join us, later,” Leia answered. “I feel a bit in the dark though, and I don't like it one bit! Why did we have to leave Chandrilla? Why couldn't we just wait somewhere else on the planet?” Leia vented in frustration at the whole situation. 

“Sweetheart, it's not just the press. Don't worry, everything is taken care of. General Rieekan has it under control, and I'll see you soon. Did you talk to Mon Mothma yet?” Han said trying to calm her down.

General Rieekan made some kind of gesture with his hands towards the screen. Leia looked puzzled then talked to the screen and said, “No, we haven't. I'm not exactly sure where we are, but it's somewhere on Nakadia in the middle of nowhere.”

“Just hang in there. The General will fill you in. Just hope they don't know you got off the planet. I talked to the Chancellor myself while you were in hyperspace. She's on her way. Stay safe, I'll see you very soon,” Han said.

“Solo, I'm afraid we need to make preparations. I'll be in touch,” the General said as he cut the communication.

“I'm sorry, Princess, but we have to get ready. We are filming a statement from your father and you might want to get into the fresher and get ready if you need to. They will want a statement from you as well. I'll inform the Viceroy. As Captain Solo said, you won't be staying here long, though where you go from here, that hasn't been determined yet,” the General spoke and he began to leave the room towards the lounge area where the Viceroy was waiting. 

General Rieekan whispered a few things to his security officer and the man left speaking quietly in a communicator. Rieekan then walked up to the Viceroy, nodded his head and spoke, “Your Grace, if I may, can you follow me.” 

The General led the Viceroy to a room far down the hall that appeared to be some kind of dining room, “Please, have a seat. Bail, we aren't aware how the secret has gotten out, but there is something you must know. Intelligence has received information that already there is a threat on your life. We don't know where it has come from, however we are taking it and your security very seriously. We already have our intelligence network in place. I had already been contacted about the threat. Captain Solo was transporting intelligence officers from Hosnian Prime to Sullust, and when they had gotten wind of it, they let him know. We often work with them as part of our work, see, and it involving a personal matter to him he was planning to drop everything and handle it himself. I was fortunately able to stop him, it may have put you more at risk. It's a good thing he trusts me.”

“What of the others? Those that were rescued with me? Where do they stand? Are they in any danger?” The Viceroy asked.

“We were fully expecting to arrange getting you all out of the Chancellor's home, but it appeared that none of you were there. They had been with Evaan Verlaine elsewhere in the city, and they have been moved. The Chancellor has called in reinforcements in regards to the press. It seems they have only made things a bit more chaotic, however, it may be a fortunate disaster. We were able to get you off planet as the attention was elsewhere. I'm not sure anyone knows we have gone, except for Skywalker and my security staff. I've had a talk with him. He knows not to mention your having left Chandrilla. They'd expect us to head to Nakadia, but I doubt they would know we were out here. I suppose I really should get a holonet feed in here and see if we can find out what's going on. I don't want to upset the Princess. I know she can handle it, it's just do I really want her to have all that on her mind?” The General said somberly.

“I understand, but she is very frustrated with the lack of knowledge. Have you been made aware of what she has been occupying herself with at her apartment on Chandrilla?” The Viceroy asked the General.

“Yes, I've been a guest at her home. She has discussed her frustrations with the government with me on more than one occasion, and I've worked closely with her at various intervals during the war. We talked often. I used to think she threw herself into her work as a way of coping with everything that had happened, after all, I had been doing that myself. She honestly isn't as intense as she once was, if you can believe it, and I have come to the conclusion it's just how she is, the loss of Alderaan or not. She is determined that everyone in the galaxy gets a chance, and can't seem to rest until that happens. Though, Your Grace, I can only imagine where she gets that from,” the General pointed at Bail.

“I've been thinking about it myself. Finding my place in this new galaxy. I would like to help her if I can. I've always instilled within her the duty we have being in our position to help those who can not help themselves whenever we can,” Bail stated.

“Your Grace, I'm aware that she was adopted, but I see a great deal of you in that young woman. You should be proud. She worries me at times, but I believe she has the strength to do anything she sets out to do. Right now you might want to get yourself ready for the press. I imagine the Chancellor will be here momentarily,” the general said as engines were heard off into the distance.

“Yes, thank you,” Bail stood up and headed for the fresher.

The Chancellor arrived at the house, entourage in tow, Leia, Bail and Rieekan standing in formation as she greeted each one. 

“Bail, I'm so sorry we had to meet this way. I was so looking forward to being able to have a longer visit. I'm sure there will be time later for that once things settle down. We can have a brief chat though before I head to Chandrilla,” Mon Mothma said as she offered her hand, “I will announce your rescue in a few moments, if you will join me outside. Leia, I will need you as well. I'm sure they would like a photo of the two of you together.”

“Certainly,” Bail said as he stepped out into the night air. 

“You should face that way, I don't want to have the house in the background. This dark sky could be anywhere,” the cameraman directed.

Lights were put on the Chancellor, the Princess, and the Viceroy. The camera was set up and a young woman walked up with a microphone, “I want you all to relax. Take a deep breath. Viceroy, you seem so tense.”

The woman grabbed a comb and asked, “May I?” and started to straighten the Viceroy's hair. “Chancellor Mothma, we are almost ready. Camera just on the Chancellor for now. It won't be live, I'll wait until we are in the air to send it for broadcast. 3, 2, 1 and.....I am standing here with Chancellor Mon Mothma. Chancellor, what brings you here today?” the woman said directing the microphone in the Chancellor's direction.

“Good evening. It is with great pleasure that I can make the following announcement. Several days ago, four stranded Alderaanians were discovered on an uninhabited moon, having landed there some five years ago. It is with great honor to announce that one of those castaways was none other than my very dear friend, Bail Organa, the Viceroy of Alderaan. Having long thought to have died during the destruction of his home planet, fate had intervened and he has been returned to us. There will be more details on the other survivors as well in the next few days. The Viceroy himself,” the camera is directed towards Bail Organa, “is at this very moment standing beside me with his daughter, Princess Leia,” the Chancellor said standing with great dignity and authority. 

“Your Grace, would you like to give the galaxy a few words?” the journalist asked looking towards the camera and directing the microphone towards Bail.

“Yes, thank you. I'm a bit overwhelmed. I still am in disbelief as to everything that has happened since my accidental exile,” the Viceroy spoke trying to find the words.

“I imagine it's a lot to take in. I'm sure that losing your home planet was quite a shock,” the woman spoke.

“Quite, not to mention most of my family. Though I am overjoyed to have been reunited with my daughter,” the Viceroy said while putting his arm around the Princess.

“Princess Leia, when you first heard that your father was still alive, what was going on in your mind?”

“Complete disbelief, it's still absolutely incredible that he is here with me now,” Leia smiled as she spoke.

“I'm sure our audience will have more questions as to how it was that you were rescued, and how you survived in all of that time,” the reporter said.

“It was an amazing coincidence, but we were found by my daughter's husband through an incredible accident. In all of those years, we never saw any ships at all. That was our only hope of rescue, as we had lost our communications. We lived quite well under the circumstances. We were able to use our crashed ship as a shelter. Food and water were quite plentiful,” the Viceroy explained.

“I would like to sit down with you at a later date once you have had some time to get more settled,” the reporter said knowing that the Chancellor wanted to keep this brief.

“Yes, certainly, thank you,” the Viceroy said.

“Anything more to say, Chancellor?” the reporter asked.

“On behalf of the New Republic, we welcome you with open arms. May you be able to call it home,” the Chancellor said taking Bail's hand in hers. 

“Cut” the reporter said to the camera man, “Chancellor, I hope that will be to your satisfaction?”

“Yes, I'm sure that will be fine. Have the transport take you back to the ship. I'll be there shortly. I'd like to have some time alone with Viceroy Organa if I may,” the Chancellor directed the reporter and the cameraman to the transport.

They moved into the house and General Rieekan escorted the Chancellor, the Viceroy and the Princess into the dining room, “I'll be out here if you need me,” the general said as he left. 

Mon Mothma actually cracked a slight smile as she took the Viceroy's hand, “I simply cannot believe it! When Leia called and told me you were found, it's just simply incredible.” 

“Mon, I've had to deal with a lot since I have been back. The shock of Alderaan, it all just has been too much. I thought Leia was dead the entire time I was on that moon. The change in the galaxy, it's just been so overwhelming,” Bail explained with a bit of sadness, “and my wife is gone. I spent those years wondering how she was coping, but for almost all of it, she was gone,” he paused for a moment. “I am proud of what the Rebellion has been able to accomplish, but everything has changed, and it will take time.”

“I know it will. I'm sorry about how we have had to do the press announcement tonight. It was not the way I had planned. I wanted you to have more time to adjust. I wanted to be there for you as well. We go back a long way, you and I, and you helped build this, even if you have been lost for five years. We have never forgotten your contribution to our efforts. How ever did you live on that moon?” Mon asked.

“The four of us worked as a group. You would not believe some of the work I did there. Digging pits, cleaning latrines, oh, we all shared chores equally. It was an amazing experience. I'm not exactly the same person I was when I left you at Yavin 4,” Bail smiled.

“Well, I must say you look in good health. I was expecting you to look scrawny or aged. You look quite well. I'm afraid I will have to head to Chandrilla soon. They will be expecting me, and I plan to meet with the other castaways before we have them join you. I should tell you that you will not be staying here. We need the story to sit a few days. General Rieekan will have the details. I do not even know where they are taking you. Were you able to get your things?” the Chancellor asked.

“No, he wasn't, Luke said he would take care of that. He went to Evaan's offices to help her with any problems they have. Major Derlin is supposed to collect their things and get them out of your home,” Leia replied.

“Thank you by the way for the wardrobe, Mon. That was very thoughtful of you,” Bail commented. 

“I assumed you had very little by this point, Bail. Is there anyone I should contact for you?” Mon asked. “You will be in hiding, and I wasn't sure if you had close friends in Coruscant or relatives off planet.”

“I have a cousin or two, but I will contact them myself when I am able. I am sure they will be upset that I did not contact them prior to the press release, but I'll make sure I get in touch with them at some point,” Bail answered. 

“I have so many more questions for you, Bail. I'm afraid they will have to wait. I'll be in touch,” Mon Mothma got up and left the room. “General Rieekan, is my transport ready?”

“Yes, Madam Chancellor, whenever you are,” General Rieekan spoke.

The Chancellor hugged the Princess and the Viceroy and started out the door. As they watched the Chancellor leave, the Millennium Falcon was spotted in the distance landing. General Rieekan spoke up looking at the Princess and the Viceroy with a smile, “And here comes our ride.”


	7. Big Deal? Not a Big Deal.

Hanna City-

Luke made his way through the crowds of holonet vehicles, journalists, as well as curious bystanders to the front door of the Chancellor's home. Those who recognized him tried to get him to speak asking if he had seen Princess Leia or the Viceroy and if he would be willing to make a statement. Luke just shook his head and kept pushing his way through. Security had already been in place around the facility, but Major Derlin was able to get him through the door. Inside, the staff was frantic. The Chancellor was due to arrive in the morning, and the press did not seem to want to budge until they got a story. The staff had been gathering the things that belonged to the castaways, but there seemed to be no way to get it to them without drawing attention. Though they had arrived with very little, they had gotten items in the short time they had been staying there as well as a few trinkets that were important to them that they had since having been stranded on the moon. Security was in place to aid the safety for the Chancellor herself on her impending arrival as well as controlling the crowds. 

One of the staff had put on the holonet and the story was focused on exactly what was outside the house. A call reached the house manager from Mon Mothma herself, that she had left Leia and Bail, and now was on her way to Chandrilla. It was moments later that the crowd was suddenly quiet. The holonet played the recorded statement from the Chancellor, Bail and Leia that they had made on Nakadia. Slowly, the crowds started to move away from the house, with many frustrated journalists upset that they were not able to get their story, and would have to make due with the official statement. It was obvious where ever Mon Mothma, the Viceroy and Princess Leia were, it was not here in Hanna City. A few lingered, speaking into the camera in front of the Chancellor's house posing questions to the audience and trying to salvage what they could of their own opinions regarding the story. After the last camera left, with clean up crews already on the job, Luke and Major Derlin left the house and made their way through the city, leaving most of the rest of the crew to prepare for the Chancellor's arrival. Major Derlin contacted Evaan Verlaine prior to leaving the Chancellor's home, and let her know they were on their way to her offices. 

Nakadia-

“Did you have to bring Elsie along?” Han said as he tied her powered down form onto a transport. 

Leia just frowned and asked, “General Rieekan, have you been able to contact Luke?”

“No, Princess, I contacted the Chancellor's house, and he had already left. I've contacted Evaan Verlaine and she will have him contact us on the Falcon. I let her know that we will be bringing everyone to the military facility on Hosnian Prime,” the General told her. “Don't worry, we will make sure you get what you need. I'm sorry about you not being able to go back to your apartment, Princess, but it's too dangerous.”

“I imagine Mon sent her statement out by now,” Leia said frustrated by the whole situation.

“Verlaine said as much, which is why they were able to get out of the house,” the General stated.

“And why we have to get off this planet. You know they will suspect this is where they took that statement. If you're worried about your charts, I have some on the Falcon,” Han said trying to hurry everyone along. 

“So, this military base tell me about it?” Bail asked as he took his seat.

“It's my current home base. I've already got everything in place for you, and it's one of the finest military bases in the New Republic if I do say so myself,” the General answered. 

“Many in the New Republic feel that our military presence should be cut now that the war is over, Father. I couldn't disagree more. The threat is still out there, and there is still more work to do,” Leia said nodding towards the General.

The transport stopped at the Falcon. Quelly came out and told Leia that Luke had sent a message to call him at Evaan Verlaine's office when she had the chance. Leia took the carriage up the ramp, followed by her father, and Han struggled with Elsie using a few choice words in languages that he hoped that Bail could not understand with General Rieekan offering him a bit of assistance. Leia went immediately to send a communication to Chandrilla. As soon as she got through, she saw Evaan Verlaine's face on the screen.

“Leia, is General Rieekan there?” Evaan asked.

“Yes, I'll get him. Is Luke there?” Leia asked.

“I'm here, Leia. Everyone is here,” Luke said squeezing next to Evaan and looking around.

Rieekan arrived, and Evaan spoke, “General Rieekan. The Chancellor has advised the others to leave Chandrilla, at least for time being. I'm not sure why, as their names have never been released to the public. Major Derlin is here and can organize transport. They would like to join the Viceroy if possible, but if that is not possible, I can make other arrangements.”

“No, Derlin, you there? Skywalker? I'll get you the coordinates, call from your ship. Derlin have the security base contact the Millennium Falcon and get everyone to the security base by transport. Skywalker, I think the Princess wants you to go by the apartment, so you may want to talk to her. Verlaine, we'll take good care of them, and get back in touch with you,” the Rieekan stated gruffly and with authority.

“What exactly is going on, General?” Evaan asked.

“I'll get back to you, Verlaine. Thank you,” Rieekan said. 

Evaan Verlaine could tell Rieekan was holding something back and assumed it had to be classified or something of that nature and it worried her. Princess Leia then got close to the screen.

Leia gave Luke her list of items she needed that they weren't able to grab before including the baby cradle, some of her necessities and Threepio. 

“It's going to be tight, but I'll manage, you know my ship isn't very big. I'll get it all for you. I can only imagine the state Threepio is in right now,” Luke said shaking his head. 

“I hope he powered down for part of it. We were in such a hurry and I thought you might be able to get back to the apartment before now. Call when you get back to your ship, OK? I hope you weren't torn away from some heavy research,” Leia said. 

“I can get back to it. I really want to talk some more with Bail. I really didn't get that much time before you had to leave, and I'm glad to help you out really,” Luke said.

In the cockpit, once they got to hyperspace, Quelly went to the crew quarters to sleep, so Rieekan, Han, Leia and Bail were able to chat more about the threat to the Viceroy's life. Bail was enjoying entertaining the baby who had been fussy, playing with and rocking him. Rieekan explained that intelligence had a few leads, but they still didn't know much more. Luke was able to get off of Chandrilla, and was told to meet them at the base on Hosnian Prime. It was understood why they couldn't tell him before as to not eliminate any security breaches. Tibor, Emile and Boyo were being brought to Hosian Prime as well via a military escort. The Falcon flew in and out of the Hosian Prime military base often, and it hadn't been on Chandrilla when the Princess left, so Rieekan wasn't too worried about it's presence on Hosnian Prime being a red flag. Quelly lived on Hosnian Prime with his mother and Rieekan wondered if that would cause a bit of a breach of security if they allowed him to go home, so they debated keeping him on base. 

“He's been good with keeping things quiet, I haven't been working with him long, but I trust the kid,” Han explained.

“He's was one who knew and has me concerned,” Rieekan said sternly.

“We've been doing a lot of runs from Nakadia and with everything lately, he hasn't been home much. He was with the ship the entire time, and we had intelligence agents on one of those runs. You screened him yourself. He'd probably be one of your men if he wasn't blasted on Jakku. I just don't think it was Quelly,” Han said sticking up for the kid.

“If I may pose this as a possibility, there was that stop where you dropped off the supplies. That was before you were even aware of who I am. Is it possible someone there recognized one of us?” Bail interjected while bouncing the baby on his knee. 

“It's possible. Though you have to remember you looked pretty rough there, no offense. I'm not sure anyone would recognize you with a full beard,” Han noted.

“The real question is who posed this threat and why? Not how it got out. It happens to be out now that Father's been alive all this time. The fact that it's out isn't the issue,” Leia said.

“I will not live in fear. This isn't the first time I've had to worry about my life being in danger. I believe the only time I can honestly say that wasn't a worry was while I was stranded on that moon.” Bail stated, “I wish you could tell me more information. I believe I have a right to know the details of the attack on my life.”

“I don't have those details myself, I'm afraid, and I've just been tasked with keeping you safe,” Rieekan responded looking at Han.

“It's an intelligence matter, is all they would tell me.” Han spoke, “When I called Rieekan here, he has only just gotten wind of it himself.”

“It might be safer not to inquire with intelligence,” Leia added. “Let them do their work. General Rieekan, it might even be better if they don't know where we have gone.”

“Well, Princess, I'm sure they know I'm taking you to the base on Hosnian Prime,” Rieekan replied.

“Perhaps we shouldn't stay there long. I have an idea, but we are going to need some things,” Leia said seriously. 

“Somehow I don't think I'm gonna like this idea,” Han said shaking his head.

“No, I think you will,” Leia smirked. “I'll let you in on it, but later. I'm sorry, General Rieekan, but I believe we will need to keep you out of this one.”

“Princess, I've been given the job of keeping your Father safe. I'll need to know,” Rieekan gruffly stated.

“You will keep us safe, you just won't know where we are.”

When they arrived on base, Rieekan suggested that Bail and Leia stay on board the ship for now, while he left with his two men, Han, and Quelly. Leia powered Elsie up and set her up with the baby in another part of the ship, then grabbed her father pulling him to the cabin. She started pulling out several items and laid them on the bed.

“And just what are you up to?” Bail asked afraid to know the answer.

“You and I are getting out of here. I'm just getting a few things. I've spent several missions disguising myself during the war, and I see no reason why we have to stay hold up on this ship when I need to get a few things to bring with us. Where we are going into hiding, we aren't going to find much, not in the way of things for humans anyway. Who knows how long we will be there,” Leia said trying a hat on her father's head, “It's too warm here for a parka.....hmmm.”

“Leia, no humans? Where are we going?” Bail was afraid to ask.

“I'll tell you later. Trust me, Father. Just don't go for ridiculous. You want to blend in with everyone. I'd get you a uniform, but then officers and soldiers could be walking through town might try to place you. You just need to look like an everyday citizen out shopping. We'll bring a cart with us, we are going to need it. I'll let you get dressed, and use some of this make up to change your appearance a bit. I have to go to the cockpit and contact someone, I'll be back.”

Bail did what he could with the make up, and made use of a hat, and some of the clothing, and tried to make himself look like an anonymous citizen. Leia came back after some time, made a few changes to his outfit, then excused herself and directed her father out the door. Bail decided to go and check on the baby who was napping in a cargo bay. Elsie put a stop to that.

“Sir, you are unauthorized here, leave immediately. Baby is napping and shall not be disturbed!” Elsie said pushing the Viceroy out of her way.

Leia came out in time to see the somewhat amusing sight of her father being harassed by a droid and laughed. “So are you ready to go?” She asked.

“That was quick,” he said.

“It's a habit, we better get going before Han and Quelly get back. I left him a message,” Leia said leading the way out, the cart hovering behind her and programmed to follow. 

They had no problems getting off the base. She thought for a moment as she left that it might be a problem getting back in, but she could just comlink Han or Rieekan, knowing they wouldn't be pleased that they went out in the first place. By then there would be nothing they could do about it and no harm done. It was novel for Bail to explore the city, and this was really the first time he had been able to do that since being rescued. Darropolis was a fascinating place, and they were able to get some sightseeing in as they walked around and they picked up some lunch from a street vendor. While shopping, Bail noticed that Leia was getting baby necessities, food, and various other items as if she was stocking a house. He still didn't know where they were going, and he was dreading it was back to that moon he had spent five years surviving on. Maybe it was even worse, it didn't appear they were getting much in the way of clothing, so that was a good sign that the weather would be relatively good. Leia wouldn't say anything every time he asked, and just said it would be fine. As they were walking back through town, leisurely enjoying the walk after shopping, they turned a quiet corner as a blaster met their gaze.

“Got a lot of nice stuff there, girly.” the rough looking man said standing before them. “Mind if I check it out?”

Bail looked at her, his arms in the air. Leia was calm and cool and stood there looking up at the man with an expression of annoyance more than anything. She said, “Go right ahead, help yourself.”

The man looked at Bail with his blaster pointed at Leia, “You'll not be trying anything, or the little lady gets it, you hear?” The man looked down and back at Leia and down again. Leia quickly kicked the blaster out of his hand, threw it towards her father, punched the man in the face, and grabbed a small blaster out of her boot. Bail stood there in utter shock.

“What was that you said?” she said pointing the blaster at the man's temple.

Bail bent over to pick up the blaster and said, “Should we notify the police?”

“No. That's the last thing we need,” she responded as the man laid in the street staring up at her completely baffled. 

“Well what are we supposed to do with him then?” Bail asked.

“He better hope this is on stun,” she said as she stunned him and put a few credits in his pocket. Leia just assumed he was probably just someone displaced by the Imperial factory closing. The galaxy was still adjusting to it's new freedom. “Let's hurry up and get out of here, head that way,” she motioned towards an alley off the path.

They zigzagged through a few different streets, the cart still following and then moved towards a busier street. There was a small shop and Leia said, “Let's duck in here for a bit, doesn't seem too busy.” 

Leia comlinked Han, “Can you get a speeder and pick us up?” 

“What did you do?” Han asked.

“Went out and bought too much stuff,” she looked at the shopkeeper. “What's the address here?” 

She gave the address and they looked around the shop while they waited. Bail was still shook up by the attempted robbery, but Leia seemed calm and relaxed. Bail said, “That man was twice your size. I remember your self defense lessons, but to see you use them? I was quite frightened by it.” 

“Please, Father, just put it out of your mind. It's over,” Leia said calmly to her father while picking up a very large and artistic looking pitcher and admiring the details. “He's not even the biggest thing I have ever had to fight. It's no big deal. It happens. I'll take this, can you wrap it up,” she said to the shopkeeper. 

“And do you always carry a blaster?” Her father whispered as they stood in the window looking out into the street. Leia gave him a smirk with her eyes smiling. Bail raised his eyebrows and tried to relax.

Han arrived a short time later in a speeder and was able to get all of the stuff tied on. He shook his head a few times and asked, “Did you have any trouble out here?”

Bail started to say something, but Leia stopped him. “We had fun,” was all she said.

It wasn't a long ride to the base and they were there in just a few minutes. Han told the gate security to just clear it with General Rieekan, and they were able to get through the gate with no problems. Han took them back to the ship and waiting inside were Luke, who was holding the baby, Tibor, Boyo and Emile. All were awaiting word from General Rieekan, who was due to visit the ship later that evening. Quelly had been fully briefed and drilled by the general and was allowed to go to his mother's home. They had all arrived while Leia and Bail had gone on their afternoon jaunt through the city. Luke brought everything that Leia had requested, but it was still on his ship save for Threepio, who was on the Falcon with Artoo. Since they all needed to eat, and Han felt crowded in with so many on his ship, Han left to get dinner for everyone. There were meat pies that they sold on base that he liked and figured if he liked it that everyone else in the group would like it as well. 

Leia went into the cockpit and got in touch with Evaan to update her that everyone had gotten there and that the plan was to eventually go into hiding. Evaan was a bit unnerved that she would not be privy to the location or when they were leaving the base, but understood why, and that Leia promised she would keep in touch. They debated the need to disclose the names of the other castaways, and thought that as of right now question and answer press conference would be out, but perhaps could be arranged at a later date. Evaan hadn't been able to locate Boyo's son, but did have a lead and would keep in touch about that as well. Leia told Luke that she wanted to meet him later privately, and he suggested going to his ship after dinner and perhaps arrange to have her stuff moved to the Falcon. 

General Rieekan arrived as they were all eating. He was a bit upset about the escapade that Leia and Bail took through the city. He wasn't really surprised, and since he didn't know about the attempted mugging, he didn't seem too worried, only about the possibility they were recognized. He announced that they were all welcome to use a guest house that was located on base. He still worried about the security for Bail, but Luke said he would stay with him, and could act as a protector, if he needed it. Luke was eager to talk more with Bail, and though it wouldn't be completely private, it would give them the chance to talk some more. Luke really couldn't pin down why it was so important to him, maybe the tie to his birth, or the fact that Leia was the only family he had now. Bail's ties to his birth mother, and his friendship with the Jedi. He still talked to the Jedi Force ghosts, but it was different talking to someone who was alive, the ghosts mainly guided him, and he was finding most of the Jedi history and lore through his own quests for knowledge. He was sure that Bail had first hand knowledge of a lot of things he himself had questions about. Sure, Luke knew other people who were around during the Clone Wars and knew the Jedi, but they just didn't have the ties to his own personal past that Bail did. Bail being his sister's father through adoption, made him some kind of uncle or relative in his eyes as well. From what he said, he knew his mother well, and perhaps his mother had some family that were still around, too. He really didn't know much about her at all and hadn't had the opportunity really to investigate her too much. So much had been hidden in the files of the old Empire. Bail also remembered his father during his time being a Jedi, as well as having encounters with him after his transformation as a Sith Lord, and knew who he was the whole time which gave Bail a perspective that no one else would have, not being a Jedi himself. He felt too that since Leia was so closed to wanting to talk about so many things, Luke might offer something that Bail needed perhaps, the ability to talk freely about several things that he couldn't talk with Leia. He sensed that Bail wanted to in some respects, and with Luke's Jedi abilities, he may be of some comfort to him in those regards as well.

After General Rieekan's visit, and dinner, Leia joined Luke in his ship to talk. General Rieekan arranged for some personnel on base to transfer the items needed from Luke's ship and after it was quiet, they sat in his cockpit for a chat. His ship wasn't very big, just big enough for a couple of passengers and a small holding area with two bunks. It suited Luke for now, as he was no longer involved with the New Republic and on his own quest for Jedi knowledge. He usually only traveled with Artoo most of the time, using Leia's home as a sort of home base. He tried often to teach her various techniques he had learned, her being a bit reluctant, but he did know that she on occasion was able to pull into the Force and control it. She just didn't feel the calling that he did. He would often catch himself trying to get too 'Jedi obsessed' around her, both honing into her natural abilities and his own enthusiasm paired with her own reluctance to much of it, made a bit of friction at times between them. It was a good thing that they could sense each other when they knew they were going too far. They didn't often have disagreements, but the topic of their natural father could always bring hostility on Leia's part, and Luke so much wanted express his own experiences in that regard. There was no one he could really discuss it with in this realm anyway, but now that Bail was here, maybe he might be someone he could, knowing what he did. 

“So, I've been wondering how you've been. I've sensed some tension, though that's not always new. I mean, it must be an adjustment for you having your father back in your life,” Luke asked her once they were alone.

“Tension, this whole ordeal is tense. Of course, there's tension! I'm on a military base, and I don't know exactly everything that is going on. You know I'm uncomfortable with that. As for Father, I still can't believe he's alive. It's going well actually, when I brought up my ideas for helping some of the systems that are being neglected, he seemed very interested,” Leia replied.

“That's not what I mean with having him back in your life, Leia. He's your father, not some bureaucrat you are trying to impress. Has he talked about living on the moon much? Have you asked him? Did you think he would judge you for what you did during the war, or anything else? I just want to know if you are truly all right,” Luke asked sincerely. 

“I'm not sure he wants to bring up surviving on the moon yet. He has said a few things, but he just got back, and this is the fourth planet he has been on in the past few days! And I'm sure he is dealing with, you know, things I have already had to deal with for the past five years. He seems to enjoy the baby.” Leia explained then quieted her voice, even though they were the only people within earshot, “We didn't tell anyone this, but we were almost mugged in the city today. I took care of it, and don't tell Han, he would just worry or get mad. I think Father was a bit in shock, more with how I took care of the guy rather than the actual being mugged part. It really wasn't a big deal though. It was over in a few minutes.” Leia eased back into her seat and crossed her arms.

Luke just sat there quiet for a moment, shook his head, “Someone tried to mug you? Why didn't you say something?”

“Like I said, it wasn't a big deal. That's when I called Han. I did that so we didn't have to be out on the street longer than we had to. I doubt anyone saw us, save for the man I knocked out,” Leia explained.

“OK, then. I know you can take care of yourself, but still, and you both shouldn't have been out there. Why did you go out in the first place?” Luke asked.

“I needed some things. Where we are going, I don't know what we are going to find there as far as supplies. Father will need things. Ben will have needs. There isn't a lot of human food, well, anything that most of us are used to eating. Thanks again for bringing everything I asked for from the apartment, by the way. I don't know what I would do without you,” Leia smiled.

“Where are we going? And yes, I'm planning to come as well. I don't care where it is,” Luke asked.

“I can't tell you yet, but once we leave, I will. I'm glad you're coming with us. I thought about sending Father and the others with Han alone, and going back home, but I do want to spend some time with Father, and well, where we are going, oh, I can't say yet...” Leia caught herself and smiled.

“I suppose I may need a few things as well, maybe. I mean, the last place I went before I went home to your apartment, was pretty interesting. It was more ruins. There were some interesting writings on the wall. I may want to take Threepio there at some point to help translate. I couldn't make sense of all of it. It will all be there next time I go. I was wondering if at some point I could get to Coruscant, and get Bail to go with me, if he is willing. I know the Emperor destroyed a lot,” Luke explained.

“Maybe, but he just got back home, well back to me anyway,” Leia said in frustration and with some sadness, “I guess home really isn't the word for it.” 

“Yeah, I guess there isn't. I wonder if he would ride along with me to where ever it is we are going? I'd love to be able to talk to him, and we would be out in space. That shouldn't upset you too much, and you'd have him there where ever it is we are going. Where are we going? Don't make me do any tricks to find out,” Luke laughed.

“You wouldn't! OK, but you can't say anything. Han doesn't even know, and only one person does know, and it's going to be a surprise. We are going to Chewie. I worked it out with him, and he's so excited. I even got him a few things for his home, they didn't have a lot yet. I thought we were due for a visit, now that they have gotten the last of the Imperials out of there. The New Republic is still not giving the Wookiees any aide, and I really wanted to check in on them,” Leia smiled and put her finger up to her mouth.

Luke smiled and asked,“Is there some place for everyone to stay? I mean, I don't even really know what Kashyyyk is like.” 

“They have houses not unlike the Ewoks, only less primitive. And there were some Imperial homes there that have been cleared out. When I was there, of course, it was a bit different, but the Wookiees have made some progress clearing them completely out, and Chewie has found a lot of his family. Chewie said some friends would set some quarters up for them. He really is excited that we are coming and can't wait to see the baby, but keep it a secret! I really hope it's one of the tree houses because the idea of the Imperial camps, it's just, Luke, you know how I get. I feel things sometimes when I'm in a place,” Leia described, “I can always just stay on the Falcon, but I don't like the idea of anyone staying in those death buildings.”

“You said something about that before, feeling something and almost seeing it. I'm sure that has to do with the Force,” Luke concluded.

“Maybe. It's happened a few times. I was once doing work in a prison and felt extreme pain, you would imagine that in a prison. I know the Force helped me more than once. I had visions and sensed things in Naboo both times I was there. Of course, I feel you strongly, and Ben, I told you that,” Leia explained.

“Naboo? What happened in Naboo? You mean when you found yourself fighting the Empire against Operation Cinder?” Luke asked.

“Not in the battle, in the hanger. It was yellow eyes and the sudden feeling of being very cold. Before then after the Battle of Yavin, I went to find a group of Alderaanians that had been living there. A stained glass picture felt like it was coming alive and looked at me. I felt warm then,” Leia said shivering a bit on the memories.

“Leia, you may not want to know this, but when I talked to Bail the other day, he said our mother was from Naboo. Our real mother,” Luke spoke swallowing as he said it.

“Luke, right now, I don't want to know, OK. I just don't. I don't want to think about it,” Leia said starting to get up. 

“Maybe it's related,” Luke pleaded.

“Yellow eyes? What if that's related?” Leia said and started to walk out.

“Leia, wait,” Luke followed.

Leia put her hand up in the air and walked down the ramp and toward the Falcon with Luke following. He really didn't mean to upset her.


	8. Weariness

Hanna City, Chandrilla

There were other things that Evaan Verlaine would rather be doing. She had been scheduled to lead a training exercise for young pilots on Taris, but recent events pushed that back. Now she was waiting for a news reporter from QOTC for broadcast on the holonet, per the request of Chancellor Mon Mothma, and the reporter was running late. The reporter had already been to visit the Chancellor on another matter, but when the rescue came up, Mon Mothma suggested a meeting with Evaan Verlaine to pacify interest in the story, with the emphasis on leaving the castaways alone to adjust to the changes in the galaxy. Evaan had already requested to rejoin the training exercises. She was anxious to get back in a cockpit, but she couldn't refuse a request from the Chancellor. She was well aware that harassment by the holonet news teams was possible with her known association with the story. She was told that the reporter would arrive first thing in the morning, but it was almost dinner before she ever showed up with her cameraman, and it really put Evaan in a bad mood. The whole situation had been taken out of her hands for the most part anyway, but she could understand the need to have a face to the story with everyone else involved basically in hiding. The perky reporter finally came into the office quickly looking around and ordering the cameraman about with the right angles, the appropriate lighting and where Evaan Verlaine should sit as if she had no choice in the matter at all. 

“Hi, I'm so sorry I'm late. The Chancellor got held up and then we had to wait for the sun to be just right in her garden for the lighting. I promise this shouldn't take long. I'm Tracene, by the way, nice to meet you.” Tracene said as she offered her hand.

“If you don't mind, I'd like to make this quick, I'm expected off planet and I plan to leave after the interview,” Evaan answered with a smile and a bit of annoyance.

Tracene was directing the cameraman and paused, “This will just be a few minutes. How about you sit over there? I understand you're a pilot as well?”

“Yes, I'm with the New Republic and took part in the Rebellion,” Evaan answered.

Tracene smiled and continued, “I did a little research on you on the way over. You've actually survived some pretty dangerous battles.”

“You might say that,” Evaan said, wondering if the reporter was trying to put her at ease bringing up something unrelated to the news event. 

“OK, I think we're ready. Do you mind sitting over here? Turn your face this way.” Then she said directing the cameraman, “Point this way, great, OK I think we're ready....”

“This is Tracene Kane, QOTC news. We are here with Evaan Verlaine, who not only served both the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic as an ace pilot, but has also been known for her work with the Alderaanian diaspora. Recently, Viceroy Bail Organa and three other Alderaanians have been found alive after having been presumed dead for five years. Evaan Verlaine has been aiding the group while they transition into this new society. Miss Verlaine, what was your reaction when you found out that one of the individuals rescued was Bail Organa himself?” Tracene leaned in a bit towards Evaan as she spoke.

“I was with Princess Leia when we found out that he was one of the survivors. Prior, she had called me immediately after learning that they were Alderaanians to help handle the situation, and knowing they would have needs in that regard. They had not known the planet had been...destroyed... just after they had become stranded. The Viceroy himself did not make himself known as such right away to his rescuers, we were only aware that they were Alderaanians at the time she initially contacted me. I came immediately to her home as I had been on Chandrilla by chance at the time. We held each other and cried when we learned that the Viceroy was among them. Queen Breha had been my mentor, and while I did not really know him well, I respected him a great deal. I am always overjoyed when I find Alderaanians who have survived, but this was quite special,” Evaan replied. 

“Is there anything you can say about the others? There were four survivors all together?” Tracene asked.

“Yes, Bail Organa and three others, two men and a woman. We are in the process of finding individuals related to them and are allowing them to adjust prior to making their names public,” Evaan informed her.

“And how was it that they were never found in all that time? They had been stranded on a remote moon?” Tracene asked.

“Yes, the system they were located in has an odd magnetic field which hinders many navigational systems and even communications, however, I can tell you from personal experience, that the ship that found them has a very exceptional and unique navigational system,” Evaan replied.

“The famous Millennium Falcon, and of all people to find them, Captain Han Solo did, is that correct?” Tracene asked into the microphone.

“Yes, I don't think we would have known it was the Viceroy if not for that fact. He had given a false name apparently, not knowing the state of the galaxy. When the Viceroy learned that his daughter was alive, from something that was on the ship by chance, he told Captain Solo who he really was. I'm sorry I don't know all the details in that regard. It was shortly after that point when we received the communication that the Viceroy was alive,” Evaan explained.

“So the Viceroy was under the impression in all that time that his daughter was dead?” Tracene asked seriously.

“Yes, apparently so. He did not know about what happened to Alderaan. You must remember that,” Evaan replied.

“Wow. How would you say he was coping?” Tracene asked.

“He seems overjoyed to be reunited with his daughter, from what I have been able to see, as you can imagine. Other than that, it has been difficult in many ways. You must realize that they had been stranded for five years surviving on an uninhabited moon as well. It's been an adjustment in many ways. I can't speak for him or the others, really, but from what I had been able to see they are doing better than expected. It can take a while to sink in. Depression is very common among the Alderaanian survivors, and we have all had to adjust in one way or another. And if you are watching and are Alderaanian, if you are in need of assistance, know we are still here for you,” Evaan explained.

“Thank you so much for your time, Miss Verlaine, it's been a pleasure talking with you. We'll broadcast those contacts at the end of the broadcast,” Tracene said then made a gesture indicating to the cameraman to cut. “That was great. Thank you so much again. Again, I'm so sorry to have made you wait.”

“I understand, it's just I've been anxious to attend to something else.” Evaan explained with a sigh.

As the cameraman packed up, Tracene said, “Off the record, have you been aware of the gossip on the holonet?”

“No, I've been busy lately, what is it saying?” Evaan asked.

Tracene talked a bit softer, “I've been told to stay away from this topic officially, however, since you aren't aware, there have been reporters reporting that there are those blaming the Viceroy for what happened to Alderaan. I believe that's why the Chancellor pushed for this interview, in fact. To draw attention towards the rescue rather than the speculation. To humanize him if you will.”

“That's been going on for years, it's well known now that he was supporting the Rebellion since the beginning, as our current leader had. Why is this news?” Evaan asked angrily.

“It's just that now that he has been found, I suppose there are a few groups holding him up as a scapegoat?” Tracene said scrunching her face. She continued, “And the fact he has barely spoken to the public since the rescue.”

“That's ridiculous. The only one responsible for the destruction of Alderaan was the Empire!” Evaan said angrily. “You wouldn't have the New Republic without the efforts of Mon Mothma or Bail Organa. It's the same as blaming the Rebel Alliance for Alderaan's destruction, and believe me, I've heard that one as well.” 

After Tracene left, Evaan wasted no time getting out of there. 

 

Hosnian Prime, military base

The house was cozy, it had a large common room and an ample kitchen, and the rooms were basic. Luke insisted on sharing a room with the Viceroy to help ease General Rieekan's security concerns. Leia and Han would stay on the Falcon. They didn't plan on staying long, but it was large enough for Leia to spend most of the time there with the baby during the day. Bail enjoyed having Leia and the baby there, and Boyo especially liked picking him up and carrying him around and trying to get him to smile. There was no holonet screen inside the house, and the base was censored to what was broadcast via datapad, so they were a bit cut off from the outside world with the exception of the news around the base. The house had various games and there were a couple of datapads with novels and stories to read. It seemed to be a waiting game until it was time to move on into hiding. Leia was tempted to make another run for it and head for the city, but General Rieekan was making that more difficult since what had happened the last time she had done that. He hadn't even known that there had been the mugging attempt. However much to Leia's annoyance, that same ban didn't hold for Han or Luke. When General Rieekan came to the house for a visit and to check on everyone, both Han and Luke had been permitted to go off base to help find Quelly another job. Since Tibor, Emile or Leia were capable of co-piloting the Falcon, there was no need of Quelly coming with them as he would just be sitting around after they got there. Basically, Quelly would be out of work. As he was unfit for military duty, and General Rieekan had no need for him on the base, Han and Luke both went to visit Wedge Antilles who had a flight school on planet in the hopes that he could find him of use there. General Rieekan allowed them to use his name as another reference if it helped. 

They all gathered in the evening to have dinner together. Han and Luke had brought back nerf steaks and wine from the city and they all gathered together after to relax in the common area. 

“I almost wish we could go outside and start a fire,” Boyo said, “I miss cooking over the fire now.”

“Oh, you can't be serious,” Tibor exclaimed taking a sip of the wine.

“I am. I miss the fire. It was relaxing. It was my favorite part of the day. I really didn't mind cooking on it either,” Boyo replied. 

“Oh, that was your favorite part of the day?” Emile smiled and whacked him.

“Are we any better off right now? We aren't back home. We are basically on the run now. There, we were living. Sure, we missed a few things, a few people, but in some ways, we were better off,” Boyo exclaimed.

“So, I should have just left you on that moon? That's gratitude for you!” Han said with a bit of a laugh.

“I don't mean that. I'm really glad we were rescued. Honestly. It's just. I really can't explain it,” Boyo said softly.

“I get it,” Tibor added. “Just wait. This is the hard part is all. You, Emile and Bail, you've been my family for the past five years. It had been a long time since I had that. It was just me before that, basically. I had students who were special to me, or people on the ship who I enjoyed working with, but that was it. It wasn't all bad there, and then we get back into civilization, and it hasn't really changed so much, because again we are stranded in a way. It will though and we didn't have anything as fine as this,” he lifted up his glass and took a sip, “but we had what we needed. And we thought Alderaan was still out there when we were on that moon, and now there is that to deal with emotionally.”

“Yes, that's part of it. Also, I'd really like to find my son,” Boyo said sadly. “I hope he is all right. I imagine I will feel some semblance of home if I find him again. He doesn't even know I'm alive.”

“We'll find him. They have people looking for him,” Emile patted his arm and then curled up next to him and put her arms around him.

“I don't understand why they didn't release your names,” Leia added with a bit of anger. “ And I hate not knowing everything that is going on out there now. I can't imagine what it was like on that moon.” 

“After a while, we found ourselves in such a routine, that we kept ourselves quite busy,” Bail said barely smiling. “There was always work that needed to be done. The evenings around the fire were indeed the best part of the day. They were very enjoyable.” 

“It was pretty simple where I lived growing up. It could be dangerous at times, but you do appreciate the simple pleasures. I sometimes find myself missing a few things from home, and I spent the entire time growing up wanting to get off that rock. Once I did, that's when I started to miss a few things. In my case, it's still there even if my family isn't. There was some guilt a long time from that,” Luke said quietly. “If you don't mind, I think I will retire for this evening. I'd like to meditate a bit before bed. Come along, Artoo.”

The droid started beeping and followed his master to his quarters.

“I think it best we get going as well. It's getting late. I'll be by first thing in the morning. Call if you need anything,” Leia stated as she put the sleeping baby down into his carriage. 

“I'll wash the dishes,” Tibor offered.

“I'll join you,” Bail followed.

“Bail, we aren't back on that moon anymore,” Tibor said shaking his head and laughing.

“No, we are not, but I am still going to help you. Things are not as they were, but we are still in this together,” the Viceroy said grabbing a towel. “I'd like to, and it will give us a chance to talk. The two of us. We used to do a lot of that on the moon, washing and talking with one another.”

“That we did, that we did,” Tibor answered looking at Boyo and Emile dozing off on the sofa. “I wish we could get those two out in the city for a bit, like you did with the Princess.”

“I'm sure we can try to arrange that. It might lift their spirits. Boyo does seem a bit down,” Bail replied.

“First thing in the morning, we get those kids set up in town. Solo seems to know where some of the places are, maybe even General Rieekan will allow it. It can't be too much of a risk for them. Who's going to know them?” Tibor said scrubbing a pan.

“I believe we should leave General Rieekan out of this. Solo seems to be able to get on and off the base easily. I imagine we could talk him into arranging it. I think Boyo could use the morale. We had a nice stroll through the city, there certainly is a lot to see there,” The Viceroy responded.

“That's settled then, we'll talk to him in the morning,” Tibor stated with a big grin. 

“You sure you wouldn't like a visit off base as well?” Bail asked.

“No, I'm good. I can't wait to get back into space myself. I wonder where they are taking us?” Tibor contemplated.

“It sounds remote, though I haven't been told either. I almost wonder if we were going back to that moon. You should see the amount of food being packed. Leia said something about 'not for humans' whatever that means. I hope that means not the moon. I got the impression Leia had been there before. With her war experiences, it could really be anywhere,” Bail noted.

“Well, I think I will wash up and get something to read. You get some rest, Bail. Good night,” Tibor said as he wiped off his hands and headed out of the kitchen. 

Next morning, when Leia and Han showed up, Tibor and Bail took them aside and explained how they wanted to get Boyo and Emile out into town for a few hours. 

“Aw, I wish I could take them out, but Rieekan's got me confined to the base now. Bail being here and all. He thinks that I might draw attention now that they know Leia isn't at home. You can talk to Rieekan though, he might get you an escort for them,” Han explained.

“I see no reason they can't get a chance to get out a bit. No one knows their name, and we can disguise them a little in the off chance someone knew them five years ago. I'll talk to General Rieekan,” Leia said.

“I'd really love for these kids to get out, you know how Boyo was last night. Emile, she puts on a front, but I know she'd enjoy it as well. I don't even want it for me,” Tibor pleaded.

Leia talked to General Rieekan and he arranged for an escort to take Boyo and Emile off base for a few hours to get some shopping, sightseeing and something to eat out together. It made him nervous to do so, but he couldn't justify not letting them. It did lift their spirits and they brought back a prize of Rodian rum for Tibor. Life on the base could be boring, and they had been confined primarily to the house. There were only a few personnel on base who were aware of exactly who they were. 

It was later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, that Luke found himself waking up suddenly with a cold sweat. He felt something off. He got up out of bed, washed his face and dressed quietly as not to wake up Bail. He walked around the house, and though it was quiet, he could still feel danger. He opened the door and stepped out. He could see lights and heard voices in the distance from some barracks, but nothing out of the ordinary and stepped back in. Luke went to sit on the couch and closed his eyes. It was then he saw it in his mind. Something was outside and it was trying to get in. He looked out the kitchen window. He couldn't see them, but he could feel the Force signatures of two individuals pressed up against the house. He checked the window, thought for a moment, and decided that instead of acting on his impulses, he would stay inside, keeping everyone safe, and just call for back up. General Rieekan's office immediately sent a group to investigate, and as the security came towards the house, Luke could see the two figures scuffling off. 

The next morning, General Rieekan went to check in on the group. He had called Han to join him and he went over the events of the night before with Luke and the group at the breakfast table. The others had no idea what had occurred while they were sleeping until it was explained to them. 

“I hate to send you out of my protection, but in the event of what happened last night, I think you may be forced to leave sooner than we expected. I had hoped to be able to keep you here for a couple of more days,” General Rieekan explained.

“Were they able to apprehend the individuals that Luke saw last night?” Bail asked.

“No, but they are on base. No one left. There was no way for them to leave. You will need to pack up immediately. Solo, do you know where you are going?” Rieekan asked.

“No, she hasn't told me yet,” Han answered.

“I really hate not knowing where you're headed, but maybe it's for the best,” Rieekan answered. “Skywalker, I understand the Viceroy will be going with you. Make sure you get the coordinates from the Princess, so you know where you will be headed.”

“I already know, General,” Luke stated.

“You know? How? That Force thing?” Han asked.

“She told me,” Luke grinned. 

“Figures. You know and I don't. We'll get all their stuff on the Falcon and head out before lunch. Wherever we are going, where Luke knows we are going, I just hope it's not Hoth,” Han said with frustration.

“It's not Hoth,” Luke laughed.

General Rieekan chuckled as well, and then he got really serious. “I've got people on the surveillance from around the base trying to determine who was sneaking around the house last night. The sooner you all get out of here, the better. It makes me uneasy knowing this happened on my base. It could be from the inside. Double check for trackers on each of the ships,” General Rieekan said in a more serious tone. “May the Force be with you all.” And with that, he departed. 

Falcon.

“Why are we bringing all this stuff?” Han said looking at the various household pieces and other items Leia bought. “I can understand all the food, but this?” Han held up the ornate pitcher that was surrounded in protective wrap.

“You'll see,” Leia said, taking an inventory. General Rieekan had a couple of boxes of rations added as a gesture. 

“There's so much food here!” Han said putting his arms up baffled with how much stuff was already on the Falcon. “I just hope the others don't have too much stuff, there might not be room!” 

“There's plenty of room, and trust me,” Leia said checking the screen. 

“Where are we going?” Han asked again.

“You'll find out.”

The cart arrived with belongings of Tibor, Emile, Boyo and most of Bail's things. Bail was taking a few things with him. After being trapped on a moon for five years, Bail was not going to not have a few things with him whenever he traveled. Tibor, Emile and Boyo followed. Tibor hadn't flown a ship in years, but he was anxious to see a cockpit again, so he requested sitting up there, even if he wasn't piloting. Han showed Emile the navigational systems of the Falcon, and she just scratched her head. She had never seen anything like it. Han just said, “There really isn't anything like it in the galaxy.” Emile had no problem believing him. 

They got up into space and Leia put the comm on. “Sweetheart, there isn't time to call anyone right now. Can't it wait?” Han said as he was adjusting some of the controls.

“No, it can't,” She replied. 

A familiar voice came on the comm, a growl to most people.

“Chewie! Did she tell me what?” 

Chewie growled.

“We got a whole case, Chewie,” Leia answered.

Chewie growled.

“Chewie, it's not a good time, we can't get a case of that out to you right now, something important has happened,” Han exclaimed.

Chewie growled.

“Kashyyyk? We're going to Kashyyyk?”

Chewie growled.

“Me too,” Han smiled. 

“It was a surprise. Chewie's really excited. That's why we needed so much stuff. It's a housewarming party,” Leia said grinning. 

Luke took off immediately after the Falcon had, Bail sitting with him and Artoo just behind. 

“I should finally tell you about Artoo, Luke,” Bail said rubbing the top of the droid as he beeped.

“I remember you said that he had been on your ship for many years,” Luke said checking his instruments.

“It's interesting that he follows you around so much, because before he was on the Tantive IV, he had been your father's droid, and I understand your mother's droid prior to that. He had been with your mother when you were born, Threepio as well,” Bail explained.

“You're kidding me? Really?” Luke said in disbelief.

“We had the protocol droids mind wiped. It was out of security more than anything. To protect, Leia and yourself. Please know, it was all for your protection, Luke. C-3PO had been with your mother most of the time, often aiding her. Artoo here, never was wiped. I admit to threatening to do it, but I never actually did, his independence was both a blessing and a curse. He's quite the remarkable droid. He may be keeping things from you, but I imagine he may have things in his memory banks that may be of service to you. Keep in mind that I know this droid, and that he is apt to keeping secrets. It's possible you may be able to get more out of Artoo than you can out of anything or anyone else, or perhaps not, I believe he's been protecting you as well. He's even gone on missions for the Rebellion prior to you joining yourself. Your father's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, she had come to work for me and reunited with Artoo again. She hugged him when she first saw him, I'll never forget that,” Bail said softly.

Artoo beeped gleefully.

“I don't believe it! Artoo?” Luke said as the droid beeped, “Why didn't you tell me.”

Artoo beeps.

“It may be a matter of getting a few codes. At this point, it's possible he might be more forthcoming with information. You aren't in hiding anymore,” Bail explained.

“But some things still are and need to be,” Luke answered. “I wonder when this is over, if you'd come to Coruscant with me. I'd like to do some research there. I'm sure the Emperor has destroyed a lot things, but it's still possible there is something I can undercover there.”

“Yes, there is still that possibility. I spent a lot of time in Coruscant up until a few years ago. I had been the Senator from Alderaan. Even after Leia took my place, I still would end up there for one reason or other. I had a home there as well. I'm sure it was taken over by someone else, but I may be of some use,” Bail said. “I would like to return at some point.”

“From what I understand, there has been some chaos since the war ended. That's to be expected. I know they have been sending in troops and efforts to improve things,” Luke stated.

“I imagine it will take an adjustment to all of the galaxy to recover from the tyranny of the Empire,” Bail said frankly. “Yoda, taught you? Did they tell you much about the Clone Wars?” 

“Not much. Mostly Yoda taught me techniques such as mediation and getting in touch with the Force and using it. I've had to find out a lot on my own,” Luke told him.

“Many of the Jedi were generals. They had previously been peacekeepers, yet, they were fighting a war. In the end, the war wasn't the Republic fighting the Separatists, but it turned out that it was the Emperor, then he was the Chancellor, executing it all. The war was with the Jedi after all. I had told you about Order 66 and the end of the Jedi order, but it may have started way before that. The Emperor was close to your father, before he turned. I imagine that he manipulated him into what he was,” Bail explained. “Your father lost his arm at one point, much like you lost your hand. Oh, yes, he was in that life support suit as Darth Vader, but this was when he was still a Jedi, and throughout the Clone Wars.”

Luke was a bit shocked at this information. He didn't know how to feel about it, so he closed his eyes and thought on it. He often looked at his hand as a reminder of what he would become, and he felt he had come to peace with the fact his father had returned to his former self at his death. He had to be a Jedi and just let it go. He let a deep breath out.

“I'm sorry if that distressed you, Luke. I didn't mean....” Bail started to say.

“No, I've let it go,” Luke answered.

“You resemble him a great deal. Though I can tell you are very different than he was,” Bail observed.

Bail was glad that Luke never asked how Darth Vader ended up in that suit. He didn't really know, only what he conjectured and put together from things that Obi-Wan had said and that he emerged after the events that transpired that tied them all together. Maybe Luke knew. He wouldn't press him further. Luke seemed to be in a good place though, as far as dealing with his origins. The same couldn't be said for Leia it seemed. 

“I haven't asked, but where are you taking me?” Bail finally asked.

“Kashyyyk,” Luke replied.

“Ah, Captain Solo's friend. No wonder Leia kept it a secret. I heard him talking with him after we had been rescued. He seemed quite fond of him,” Bail replied.

“Chewie's great! Leia wanted to surprise him. I imagine it's been hard for Han without him. He left him there to find his family. It seems he did. Chewbacca, he had a life debt to Han or something along those lines. They were closer than friends. I love the furry guy,” Luke said with a wide smile.

“I understand Shyriiwook, at least I get most of it. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, and the protocol droid will be along. I'm not sure of the rest of the group,” Bail said with a touch of worry.

“I've never been there, I really don't know what to expect,” Luke explained.

“Wookiees are quite interesting individuals, and more advanced than the Empire gave them credit. Their size and strength made them victims of slavery for decades. I found them to be very intelligent beings. In fact, it was outside of Kashyyyk that I found Master Yoda just before you were born. He had been rescued by Wookiees in a Wookiee escape pod. That was how he got away from the Clone Troopers, when they turned,” Bail remembered as he tugged his chin.

“Really? Kashyyyk? I don't think he told me that. Huh. Well, looks like we're here, might have to call Han to see where to land. I don't even know what to expect, but I guess we will find out. Strap in.” Luke said as he moved the controls. “I've really enjoyed talking with you. Thanks for riding along with me.”

“It's been a pleasure, Luke,” Bail answered looking at him with a bit of fondness and a touch of guilt.


	9. Arrival on Kashyyyk

Kashyyyk

Han touched down on what used to be an Imperial landing pad outside of an old Imperial prison. The wookiees and those of other species who had taken over Kashyyyk from the Imperials had made many improvements, cleaned up the property and revamped the prison into a communications facility, with generators and various other materials that had been gathered throughout the planet leftover from the Imperial control. It looked like a different place than the first time Han had seen it, but it certainly still had that stigma of having been a place of death and abuse. About a year prior, Han had been part of a group who rescued prisoners from the facility, Chewbacca had been included, and the freed prisoners had been brought to Chandrilla, the New Republic capital at the time. Unknown to anyone, the prisoners had chips implanted into their heads which made them fire upon the crowds during a celebration and caused the deaths of many and even injuring the Chancellor herself. It has been one of the last attacks that Empire had been able to dish out on the New Republic. Since then, the inhabitants of Kashyyyk had made better use of the facility. Speeders had been revamped or rebuilt, and other materials were reused. It also made for a docking bay for suppliers and exports, though that was still in the early stages. It was true that there was an occasional Imperial found here or there throughout the galaxy who hadn't known that the war was over, or chose not to accept it. A lot had happened since the time where they had been able to free the planet from the grips of the Empire with the help of Han, Leia, Chewbacca and others. A few humans and non-wookiee humanoids had made a village in the area, and the wookiees themselves were starting to rebuild their own society again, in what was left of the trees that previously held their cities that were destroyed by the Imperials.

Chewbacca was there waiting for them with his son, Lumpawaroo, having gotten word they were just out of the system. Chewie could not wait to see his friends again and show them all the improvements that had been made since they had been there last. He also was dying to meet the new baby. He had his own speeder that he designed from various parts of machines found in the prison and labor camps seized from Imperials around the planet. It was quite large as he expected to use it to haul goods around the planet to help others who were rebuilding lives throughout that area of the planet. Chewie had found himself in an important position as one of those who were part of the renaissance of Kashyyyk. Kashyyyk was still a bit in the dark as far as the holonet coverage and major commerce was concerned, and much of it's importing and exporting was only in the developing stages. For the most part, it's coming and goings were pretty much unknown and forgotten and they were only starting to make strides in that direction. It made it an ideal hiding place for Bail and the others.

Chewie and Lumpawaroo were joined by a human woman called Psical who had been one who came to the planet to find opportunity in both the rebuilding of Kashyyyk and as a way to improve her situation. Psical wasn't very young, but she wasn't very old either. She was a bit muscular, with long hair that had been braided up onto her head in a simple manner and into a bun. She wasn't quite plain, but she wasn't a great beauty either. She had been on Jelucan working on the docks as a mechanic with a wookiee slave, and after the liberation of the planet, they both had made their way to Kashyyyk where Psical found work as an interpreter, having learned a lot of Shyriiwook from her wookiee friend, Mybrooke, who was now also working in the facility. Chewie, knowing from Leia that they were bringing more humans with them, thought that they may need someone who could understand wookiees as well as speak basic, and Psical fit the bill. Chewie knew that that his friends would probably arrive with Threepio, and the fact that Han and Leia could understand Chewie was helpful, but he was hoping that they would stay at his home to visit with his family, while much of the rest of the group were housed in more conventional facilities for humans, hoping that it would make them more comfortable.

The ramp was lowered, and immediately, without any invitation, Chewie rushed up it and into the cockpit, where Han was just starting to make his way out after shutting down the systems on the Falcon. They hugged and laughed and looked at one another and hugged again. Leia, who had a huge smile herself looked at Tibor, Boyo and Emile who looked a bit dumbstruck and said, "Let's let these two catch up, all right?" Then shuffled them out down the ramp as the smaller wookiee came up passing and startling the group. Psical was down at the bottom of the ramp waiting for them.

"Hi, I'm Psical Tival. I'd like to welcome you to Kashyyyk. Chewbacca asked me if I wouldn't mind escorting you. He didn't give me the basics, only that you were having a short stay here and you would need living quarters? And you are?" The woman asked.

"My name is Zim Boyo, this is Captain Aryl Tibor, and Ensign Cleeva Emile. We generally just use our last names, it's a bit of a habit," Boyo said smiling.

"I understand there are more coming?" Psical asked looking at a datapad.

"Well, not everyone has come out yet," Tibor answered.

"Another ship?" Psical reiterated in frustration.

"Oh, you mean the Vice.. Bail and Luke. Yes, they should be here soon, I heard Luke asking where to land," Tibor answered pointing up at the sky.

They looked up and saw Luke's small ship coming down far off into the atmosphere.

"Right. As soon as Chewbacca returns with his friends, we can work out the details. I work in communications here. You will find the majority of sentients working here are wookiees, but Chewbacca thought that you might be more comfortable with a human. Do any of you know any Shyriiwook?" Psical asked.

They all shook their heads no. Psical made a note into her datapad and shook her head, "That just means I may be spending a lot of my time with you all I imagine. Chewbacca mentioned that Solo brought a protocol droid with them, so at least there is that."

"Bail knows some Shyriiwook, I know this for a fact, that might be helpful, and the others all know Chewie, so I imagine they communicated with him in some way," Boyo said.

"Yes, that he told me. I just didn't realize that this would be taking so much of my attention, as if I am not needed elsewhere. I might be able to find a spare protocol droid around here as well. At least I hope," Psical said in an annoyed tone.

"Look here, Miss, we aren't here to cause you no trouble. I'm sure we will make out just fine thank you very much," Tibor replied angrily.

"I don't mean to be RUDE, Sir, but if you don't mind, you must realize that it is you who is a guest here. I need to know your opinions of wookiees in general, BY THE WAY. I won't be having prejudices towards them while you are here. They fought hard for their freedoms and have been the victims of many atrocities. So if you don't MIND, If I ask some questions," Psical said point her finger at Tibor's chest in an angry tone.

"Miss, you don't know me, or who we are. I've got no problems at all with wookiees. I'm Alderaanian by birth and slavery is an atrocity to me, as it is to all Alderaanians. Princess Leia and Captain Solo in there told me that Chewbacca is like family to them, so that's good enough to me. So if you don't MIND holding your prejudices against me before you even know my own mind, I would appreciate it!" Tibor answered grabbing her hand and gently pushing it away from him.

"I'm sorry, really. It's just I've seen a lot, and have been through a lot. I've made this place my home, it was my friendship with a wookiee that brought me here, and I get a bit touchy about it. I didn't realize you were an Alderaanian. I know you've had your own loss," Psical said to Tibor in a calmer manner.

"We're all Alderaanians, Boyo, Tibor and me, ma'am," Emile answered.

"Right, we'll just wait for the others then," Psical said a bit embarrassed by her outburst then gave Tibor a second look.

When Luke's ship arrived, they went out to meet it when the engines shut down. Bail and Luke departed the ship with Artoo and Psical introduced herself.

"I'm Psical Tival, welcome to Kashyyyk. Chewbacca sent me to meet you, and I know one of you must be Luke Skywalker?" Psical offered her hand.

"I'm Luke, this is Bail," Luke pointed out to the woman.

"Right. I'm to be your interpreter here on Kashyyyk. I assume you know everyone else," Psical nodded.

"Yes, quite. I myself understand a bit of Shyriiwook, but it's a pleasure to meet you," Bail shook hands with Psical and nodded to the others.

"Bail is it? That will be helpful. Many of the wookiees here understand basic, but as you know, they can't speak it. We do have a few aliens to Kashyyyk here like the humans, but you will find that wookiees are the primary species here on planet. Luke, I understand you are a friend of Chewbacca's? Do you understand Shyriiwook?" Psical asked.

"Some, not a whole lot, I get by, and yes, Chewbacca is a friend. Where is he?" Luke asked.

"He's on the freighter with the others right now. I had expected them to come out by now, but they seem to be taking their time in there. I have a comm, maybe I will go ahead and give you a tour of the facility. They can catch up with us later," Psical said to Luke.

"If you don't mind, I'd really like to see him. I'll catch up with the rest of you later, OK?" Luke said s he headed towards the Falcon.

Psical then spoke into her communicator. "Chewbacca? Psical here, I'm going to go ahead and give everyone the tour and then have their things taken to their quarters. Luke is meeting you on the ship."

Chewie roared into his comm.

"Got you, take your time. We'll get them settled and you can meet us there," Psical said as two wookiees showed up, one with a cart. "We can get the things you need on here, your clothes and whatever else you brought with you from the ship and have it sent to your quarters. Greybok here is a friend of Chewbacca. He'll be coming along for security, later another wookiee will join you and take his shift. Though, I'm not sure why you need it. Chewbacca insisted, and he considers you his responsibility while you are here, and wookiees take that very seriously. Shall we?"

Psical led them to a building that appeared to have once had a fence, but most of it had been removed, and the evidence was still blatent. The building itself was well lit, and had appeared to have once been barracks, but on the inside was made up into a very nicely lit freshly painted and renovated living space. Windows had been cut out and replaced in a haphazard way, but looked very beautiful, with plants and vines growing from pots along the interior. It had been made into various apartments where dormitories and offices had once been, and it looked very welcoming, even though the outside did not look so welcoming. Psical came to an apartment and opened the door with a code. She showed everyone in and there was a large open space with a kitchen alcove in one end and five doors to various rooms throughout. The open space had large wooden platform benches with cushions, the benches appeared hand carved and were quite beautiful showing the beauty of the grains in the wood.

"Everything is big here because wookiees are big, but you will get used to it. You should find it very comfortable. There are two beds in each room, but the beds are big if you need more sleeping space. Wookiees aren't big on places to put clothes, but since other sentients use these spaces, you will find some drawers under the beds you can put your clothing. Wookiees don't wear clothes, but they have articles that need storing and they try to remember others wear clothing, so a few hooks have been added. Since I don't know how long you are staying, it's possible you don't need much, but if you are here for a while, things can be sent in for you. I don't really know what you are used to, but you folks do look a bit more posh than some others we have had," Psical said walking and opening the doors to the rooms.

"We've been stranded on a moon for five years, living off the land with little else, I'm sure it will be fine," Emile said.

"Oh, I heard a little bit about that. That's you then? Well, I knew it was supposed to be classified, but I wasn't sure why. Yes, that makes sense now. Don't worry, we will take care of you and your secrets are safe with me," Psical said a bit unfazed at the situation. "Which one of you is that Alderaanian prince then?"

"That would be Bail here," Tibor said with huff.

"You don't like me much do you?" Psical said to Tibor.

"Miss, I really don't know you," Tibor said.

"That's a shame, because I think you're kind of cute and I'm sure you'll know me a lot better before too long," Psical said in a matter of fact manner as if she was just pointing out another room or another item in the apartment.

Tibor was at a loss for words, and everyone else laughed.

"So, anyone have any questions? Prince Alderaan or whoever you are, perky gal, cute gruff man, or hmmm let's call you sulky." Psical said describing everyone.

"We do have names, Miss," Tibor answered.

"Yes you do, but you have to remember I spend a lot of time with wookiees and that might be what they end up calling you," She looks at Greybok and winks. Greybok laughs and growls.

"Greybok thinks I should call you, Grumpy, Cutie," Psical says to Tibor and gently rubs the bottom of his chin.

Everyone but Tibor and Psical laughs.

"Aw now, Grumpy, cheer up," Psical pats Tibor on the shoulder, keeping her demeanor. "Wookiees make a wonderful tea blend, and you'll find some in the cabinet, and there are a few rations in there. Wookiees themselves often eat raw animals and find the innards a delicacy, but they understand that humans have other needs. Chewbacca said his friends were bringing some of their own food as well, and he requested some of his own favorites. Some of the wookiees have gotten a taste of favorite things off world and have had them imported, but we haven't really been up to that point yet of making it a regular thing. The rations should hold you a while. It's not fancy, but if you were stranded in the wilderness for five years, I imagine you have done worse. Your stuff from the ship should be here shortly."

Psical went into the kitchen and put a kettle of water on and opened the cabinets. In the cabinets were the beat up metal tableware that was often used in Imperial cafeterias. She took out some cups and a pot for the tea and poured the water into it. "If you'll all have a seat, I'll fix you some tea and we can go over a few things about Kashyyyk," she said as she came back into the common area.

Back at the Millennium Falcon, Chewie and Han were in the cockpit going over a few things with Han showing Chewie various modifications that had been done to the Falcon since Chewie had last been in the ship. They were just thrilled to be together again, but both being so reserved in their emotions, after the initial hug laugh and tears session that is, they bonded over the thing they knew best. Lumpawaroo was sitting at the holochess table with Threepio, fascinated with game, and with the stories that Threepio was telling him of past games where his own father had been part. Lumpawaroo in awe of the fact that his father always won against Artoo or Threepio with Threepio leaving out the bit that he always won because the droids would let him for fear of having parts removed. Threepio was enjoying finally being able to win himself. Leia had shut down Elsie who had been annoying Han again, and was rocking the baby in the cockpit amused by the whole scene. When Luke came aboard, she placed the baby in his carriage and walked up and hugged him and showed him the cockpit where they both quietly watched Chewie and Han arguing about where different parts should have been placed and where they ended up. Luke stood there smiling, then cleared his throat. Chewie let out a roar, dropped everything and with his huge arms, wrapped them around the young Jedi. Artoo joined the game at the holochess table and spilled Threepio's secret about Chewbacca's being allowed to win, only Lumpawaroo didn't understand the astromech's binary language. That didn't stop Threepio from getting cross with his droid pal. As everyone came out of the cockpit, Chewie laughed at Leia standing next to his son, Lumpawaroo because they were the same height. Chewie then looked into the carriage at the baby, nodded and asked Leia if he could pick him up and he gently held him close to his hairy chest. And cooed at him. As he had the baby clutched to his chest, with his free arm he rubbed the top of Han's head. After a joyful reunion, Chewbacca, Han, Leia and Luke directed the wookiees who were outside to which items and boxes needed to end up with the speeder or the cart and then they all headed to the buildings that used to be the Imperial prison where the others were waiting. Elsie was left at the Falcon, in powered down mode.

"Wow, they've really done a lot with this place," Han said marveling at the change in the Imperial prison.

Chewbacca roared, then directed them to another area of the facility.

Inside there were three wookiees, a Twi'lek woman, and an Aqualish man and a wide variety of electronics. One of the wookiees, a female, was rebuilding a machine, while the Aqualish was talking on the communication console to someone on another planet. Chewbacca explained that they were rebuilding the area as a kind of interplanetary command center, as well as it's use as the landing port command for this region. Many of the systems were up and working, but there were still parts and wires sitting in corners laying about. Leia made a mental note to take holos of the facility before leaving the planet to show the Senate at Nakadia.

"I don't know what I was expecting from Kashyyyk, but I wasn't expecting this?" Luke said impressed by all the high tech repurposing.

"What do you mean? You know Chewie. The things he would do on the Falcon. The Empire left a lot of junk here, what did you expect?" Han questioned him.

"Leia described Kashyyyk as being a bit like Endor, but less primitive. There wasn't even anything like this on Tatooine," Luke answered.

Chewie roared.

"Yeah, the living in Trees thing, maybe," Han replied.

The Twi'lek woman spoke, "We get one of the holonet networks coming in, and we are rebroadcasting it to the local area. Eventually, we will be able to set up our own network. It's part of an old communication system from the Imperial days. At least we have been able to get in news from the Core. It's not planet wide yet, but it soon will be. Quite a few homes are able to pick it up, either on the old ship devices that have been modified, or on datapads."

She put it on to demonstrate. There was a cooking show on in the background. Chewie walked over to some of the parts and started looking through.

One of the male wookiees roared.

Chewie roared back.

"They want Chewie to let them know if he takes anything because they have it all listed in the inventory," Leia explained to Luke.

Chewie roared.

"Right now it's a barter/work/exchange system, they are sharing everything," Han told Luke.

Luke was still rusty on his Shyriiwook.

Chewbacca led them all to the old barracks to the rest of the group, who were lounging in the common area enjoying some tea, and looking a bit sleepy. Psical and Greybok both stood up to meet the group.

"Hi, I'm Psical Tival," Psical offered her hand. "This is Greybok."

"Greybok! Good to see you again, and this time in better circumstances," Han said smiling.

Greybok laughed and patted his arm.

"I'm Leia Organa," Leia offered her hand to the woman.

"Ah, Chewbacca has told me so much about all of you," Psical smiled.

"Luke Skywalker," Luke nodded.

"I'll get you all some tea if you like," Psical offered.

"Please, that would be very kind of you, Thank You," Leia replied.

Han and the wookiees were having a private conversation already. Luke took a seat, sipping his tea, and Leia brought the baby out of the carriage and sat next to her father who was enjoying his tea. Emile and Boyo were sitting together almost dozing off.

"I believe this tea has a soporific effect," Bail said sleepily.

"Maybe I'll pass on the tea then, Psical. I'm know Chewie wants to bring us home, and I don't want to be rude and fall asleep while talking with Malla," Leia laughed.

"Tibor has already gone to bed," Bail explained.

"Yes, it does have that effect. Once you get used to it, I think it must wear off. I drink it all the time, so I may have built up a tolerance," Psical explained. "Will you be staying here as well, Leia?"

"Chewie insisted we go to his home, but Luke wanted to stay here, though Chewie wants him to visit there as well. I needed to check in on Father and the rest. It's been a long day. Your communications facility is quite impressive," Leia noted.

"We are quite proud of it. My dear friend, Mybrooke, works there as well," Psical replied. "She's actually how I came to Kashyyyk. As soon as we learned it was liberated, I came here with her. She managed to figure out how to free herself from her electronic device holding her prisoner at the dock."

Leia passed the baby to her father who had been making face at him and said, "That's been a mission of mine, finding where slavery still exists in the galaxy and ridding them of it. Like we did here on Kashyyyk, freeing it from the Empire and liberating the planet, there are still systems where it still exists. I have been very frustrated with the new government on this matter, it's as if they won't listen to me. We need to broaden our reach into those systems, but with the new government just starting out, they say they have other priorities. I can understand that, but I just can't let it slide when so many need our help."

Psical nodded her head in agreement, "I understand you work in the new government."

"Well, I've been on leave, but yes, I do. Would you believe that I was reprimanded for assisting in Kashyyyk's liberation? The Chancellor even thought it was the right thing to do personally, but still, I got hell for it. I can't wait to get back there and show them what you all have accomplished since that has happened," Leia said with satisfaction.

"Just give us a heads up if you plan to have an official government visit," Psical said bluntly.

"Is there a local government set up here yet?" Leia asked.

"It's communal right now. There are still things to work out, and it's not a united planet, though old tribal disagreements have been long forgotten. There are a group of several wookiees who seem to be the ones not to cross, and are more or less the leaders, or those who are looked up to for guidance," Psical explained.

"I imagine you will play it by ear for a while, much like we did with the New Republic as a whole," Leia stated.

"Yes, I imagine they will. I still feel like a guest, but this has really become home to me, truly. They are a great people, and I think of many of the wookiees as being my people," Psical said with pride.

"I've known Chewie myself for a few years now and he is family." Leia smiled.

"The wookiees will be having a festival tomorrow afternoon, everyone is invited. I do hope you all will come. Just might want to stay away from the spirits, they tend to be very strong," Psical told her.

"Chewie always could out drink any of us, so I understand that well," Leia laughed.

"I'm sure we will all enjoy that," Bail added.

"I'll be back around tomorrow morning first thing, Father. Do contact me if you need to," Leia told him.

"I would love to get some time alone with you again. It seems much calmer here than on that base. I hope we can finally get some peace. It's been a bit frantic since our rescue," Bail said wearily.

"Yes, it has. I'm sure we will," Leia said as she gave her father a peck on the cheek.

Chewie roared indicating that he wished to head back to his home. It was decided that Threepio would stay at the apartment to help with translation, and Luke decided to meet Malla tomorrow after getting some rest. The tea had made him sleepy as well.

"Should we bring Elsie with us?" Leia asked.

Chewie roared with a negative tone.

"Who is Elsie?" Psical asked.

"Our nanny droid. She tends to be a bit overbearing at times," Leia explained.

"Well, if she keeps that baby away from Malla, you might not have a droid anymore," Psical actually laughed. "I'll leave with you I need to check on my other work, and I'm sure this group will be fine for the time being. Greybok knows how to get me if they need me."

Greybok roared.

The speeder was large and there was plenty of room for everyone, and the things that Leia had purchased to bring with them. As they made their way to Chewbacca's house, they saw many wookiees, humans and other humanoids working along the way and waving as Chewie waved back. There were huts similar to the tree houses as well. Many wookiees were living in homes on the ground, due to the fact that so many trees had been destroyed by the Empire. Part of the rebuilding of Kashyyyk was to do a lot of replanting, and there were protected saplings everywhere that they passed by as they drifted toward their destination.

Chewie's home was high in a tree. There was a place to climb up, but Chewie had also installed a dumb waiter for carrying up large items and it also was large enough for humans to ride up, they most likely finding it more difficult to use the system the wookiees themselves used. It took a few trips to get they and the items up, and they even ended up leaving a few items in the speeder, as Malla was at the top eagerly awaiting their arrival. Malla hugged everyone, and then grabbed the baby and held him close to her gently and smiled then growled.

"Luke stayed back with the others. He was falling asleep. He said he sorry he wasn't up for meeting you right away, but I think that tea did him in," Leia explained. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Malla growled and smiled.

Chewbacca's family home was spacious, parts unfinished, but it was hard to tell as so much of it was very beautiful. There were chairs and tables that looked older, made of wroshyr wood, with the beautiful grain of the wood showing through. They had a deck that was part way around the house, though it had been closed off on one end because it wasn't quite finished. There were bridges going from deck to deck, and many of the decks were joined as if they were sidewalks, with hanging vines and flowers growing throughout. Plants were part of the décor inside and out, and it was light and airy, even in the closed places. Malla showed Leia the room they would use, and it was laid out with a large cushy pallet on the floor, a large baby cradle and a large wookiee sized desk. Chewie had explained earlier that they had to import some wood from other systems that were of a similar style as they didn't want to damage the native trees that were still here for newer items. That and salvaged things from the Imperial camps were being put to use for furniture and other items needed.

The baby started to fuss, and Leia went to take him away from Malla knowing it was probably his teeth again. Malla shook her head, went to a cabinet and took something out and rubbed it on his gums. Ben got very quiet and started cooing and Malla growled softly and handed him back to Leia. Leia was beginning to believe that finally they might actually have some quiet time for a bit after all the shuffling between planets and the excitement of her father being rescued and all the events that had happened since. Lumpawaroo was fiddling with the holonet gadget that Chewbacca had fashioned together and the end of a game show was playing. Leia went to sit next to him, bouncing the baby on her lap when the news came on. Leia got up for a moment to put the baby down and came back into the room when again the news got her attention.

"This is Tracene Kane, QOTC news. We are here with Evaan Verlaine, who not only served both the Rebel Alliance and the New Republic as an ace pilot, but has also been known for her work with the Alderaanian diaspora. Recently, Viceroy Bail Organa and three other Alderaanians have been found alive after having been presumed dead for five years..."


	10. A Kashyyyk Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was supposed to be part of the last chapter. Since it was so long, I cut it into two parts. Quicker update though!

Luke jolted awake from his deep slumber. It was quiet, but there was a negative energy in the apartment that forced him awake. He looked over to see Bail sleeping soundly in the other bed, his eyes twitching obviously dreaming. The negative energy wasn't coming from him. He walked out of the room and into the common area and heard gentle whispering and then a scream coming from one of the rooms. Luke knocked on the door lightly. Greybok, hearing the screams, came out of his room to investigate as well. The door slowly opened with Emile standing in the opening holding the door partially closed, and looking very tired and a bit scared. 

“Is everything, OK?” Luke asked with concern.

Emile opened the door to the room and the early morning light beamed and framed the frightened young man. Boyo was laying there damp with sweat and crying, not fully awake. “I think he's had a nightmare,” Emile explained. “He just started kicking up fighting something he couldn't see. He was talking in his sleep as well. I've never seen him like this. Then he started screaming.”

Luke went over to him and partially lifted him up to sit. Emile went to get a towel. Soon after Bail and Tibor entered the room, having been woken up by the scream.

“What's going on?” Tibor asked groggily.

Boyo finally spoke, “I'm cold.” 

Luke felt his head and kept his palm there for a few moments. “He's not feverish, but something is troubling him. Boyo?”

“I had a bad dream I think. That's all. I'm OK,” Boyo answered.

“Well, you don't look, OK,” Emile sat next to him rubbing his arm.

Luke kept his hand there on his forehead and spoke,“Try and relax. Breath in deep, breath out. Close your eyes and relax. Try and remember what was really troubling you.” 

Boyo felt a sense of calm. He took the towel that Emile had given him and blotted his skin with it to ease the dampness. Emile wrapped him in the blanket and held him. All the while, Luke still with his hand on his forehead. 

“I saw some disturbing things. I'm sure it was just a bad dream. I'm having a hard time coping with everything, too, I think. I'll be, OK.” Boyo answered.

“You sure?” Luke asked.

“I'll go get some caf on,” Bail said heading toward the kitchen.

Luke nodded his head then looked at Boyo, “If you need to talk, let me know.”

“All right, Luke, thanks,” Boyo replied getting up out of bed.

“You should go get cleaned up. I'll get something on for us to eat,” Emile said wrapping her arm around him.

Everyone else gathered in the common room. Bail and Luke sat together, caf in hand. 

“Bail, has Boyo had any strange behavior before?” Luke asked.

“What do you mean? I don't remember him having a nightmare before, if that is what you are referring to that is,” Bail replied.

“It's just there was something..... It's probably nothing,” Luke said staring off trying to pick up something in the Force. “It might just be me being sensitive to whatever was troubling him. There is something strange about this place. It's possible he's sensitive to it.”

“Perhaps. Remember we've all been through so much, and the loss of our home planet is starting to effect our moods as well. Boyo left a young child on Coruscant. Miss Verlaine has had people searching for him with no luck, and I'm sure that is on his mind as well,” Bail said trying to understand what happened.

“How are you doing, Bail? Really? I sense you are calm with yourself, but also that you hold a few things back. Are you doing all right with all of this?” Luke asked with concern.

“To be honest, I'm struggling. I'd be lying to say I didn't feel some responsibility to what had happened to Alderaan, but since we have been going from system to system since being rescued, with the fact that somehow my life is now in danger, it's not really given me the chance to really dwell on it. I want to know why Leia is avoiding me. Yes, I've seen her several times since being rescued, but she isn't here right now. When we were alone, she had a bit of an outburst. I did bring up a subject that I shouldn't have,” Bail made a gesture indicating they really weren't alone and figured that Luke would pick up on the fact that it wasn't something they could discuss with the others around. “I think she is avoiding being alone with me, except in more public situations.”

“I sense from her the hesitation. She won't talk to me about any of that either. I know she's thrilled to have you here, it's just that, she's holding things back as well. Then again, for as long as I have known her, she has always done that,” 

“I understand as well, the need to visit with Chewbacca and his family. I understand that he and Captain Solo were very close. However, Leia and I were once very close as well. Then there was that incident in the city on Hosnian Prime. Did she tell you about that?” Bail asked, trying not to get into the details in front of the others.

“She did. She does well handling herself,” Luke replied.

“Well, it just surprised me. I don't know what I would have done had it just been me, maybe I should talk to you more about that later. I don't know everything that you endured throughout the war, but from what I did see between the wanted poster and the few clips I was able to see on the ship, it's been too much to bear. My little girl staring death in the face so many times,” Bail said shaking his head. “I did want her to be part of the Rebellion, but I thought she would have a role more along the lines of assisting Mon Mothma, or recruiting others to our cause. I've been told I don't know most of what she was capable of, Luke it scared me to see her like that. It really did. I worry too that she may even have emotional scars.” 

“We have a connection, but I don't know everything. There is a lot she doesn't tell me. Han maybe, you could talk with him, but I don't know if that would be of any help either. By the way, it's not a secret about us, many people know. It's not on the holonet or anything, but among friends, they are aware of our connection,” Luke said as he noticed Emile starting to take notice of their conversation. “If it doesn't bother you, I can let the rest of the group know.”

“That is your choice, it will not bother me. In fact, I've enjoyed our talks and would like to consider you my extended family as well,” Bail responded.

“What is he talking about, I'm nosy,” Emile smiled.

“Well, you are aware that Princess Leia is my adopted daughter, correct?” Bail answered.

“Yes, it was well known throughout Alderaan that she was adopted. It's never been an issue among us, or any Alderaanians that I have ever met,” Emile answered.

“Luke is Leia's twin brother. They were separated at birth,” Bail told her.

“Really? Wow, it kind of makes sense then, him hanging around. Did you always know Luke then, Bail?” Emile asked.

“No. I was there when he was born, but for various reasons I can not disclose, it was necessary to separate them. They were both very special children. Luke was raised elsewhere, but they found each other much later,” Bail explained.

“Oh, I remember the stories of hunting down Force sensitives, Luke being a Jedi, so is that it?” Emile asked.

“Yes, something exactly like that. Leia found Luke some years ago, and they later discovered the connection,” Bail answered. 

“Prince Luke!” Boyo laughed.

Luke laughed and just shook his head no, “I was actually raised a farmer!” 

The group laughed. 

“A Jedi general who was a close friend took him to another planet and watched over him where he was raised by distant relations in hiding. That was how Luke came to be a Jedi. I knew where he was. I really did know his biological mother well,” Bail answered.

“Yes, the Jedi in hiding. I'm old enough to remember when there were many Jedi, so I understand that bit,” Tibor butted in. “So your Princess Leia's brother! Imagine that. Is she a Jedi as well?”

“No, Leia's not a Jedi, but she could be if she wanted. Her path seems to be in a different direction,” Luke explained.

“My mother's brother was taken to the Jedi for training. She never knew what became of him,” Boyo said. “We were forbidden to talk about it, but she would mention it to me a few times. It made her quite sad.” 

That made Luke take a good look at Boyo, wondering if his strange dream meant anything in regards to that, and if he too had some Force sensitivity. It would make sense, perhaps he was picking up on the history of the facility? 

Bail's mind drifted to old memories and felt the need to change the subject, “Greybok, what exactly happens at the festival they are planning today?”

Greybok roared and growled.

Threepio butted in, “Greybok says that they have demonstrations of strength and several contests. There are a lot of food, and music and dancing.”

“Well, that does seem like it will be interesting,” Tibor answered, “So, will there be things to drink as well?” Tibor grinned.

Greybok growled.

Threepio translated, “Greybok said, enough to get a wookiee knocked out.”

Back at Chewbacca's home, Leia was awoken to the sound of Han going through the boxes of clothes looking for something. She stretched and made a noise to indicate that he woke her and she was a bit annoyed by the fact. 

“I'm sorry, sweetheart, I need to find something. I swear I packed it with the clothes. It's a power coil,” Han said dumping clothes everywhere.

“In my clothes? What is a power coil doing in there, and why do you need it? It couldn't wait?” Leia said angrily.

“I may have left it on the Falcon. I thought it would help Chewie with something he's building for this afternoon. We were working on it, and I thought I left it in here,” Han said throwing things around.

“So the holonet last night. I'm kind of worried about the fact that people here are going to know that my father and the others are here,” Leia said with a bit of worry.

“Don't worry about it. They are safer here than just about anything else. They probably won't care. Those wookiees here, I was talking to a few of them last night. That thing we did here? They are in your debt. I'd be surprised if they all don't follow us home,” Han said trying to ease her worry.

“Not another life debt? They helped themselves as well, we just were a part of it. I'm sure you are right though. So you talked to a lot of wookiees last night? Did you even get any sleep?” Leia looked at the mess, “Han! Clean that stuff up! I doubt it was in my clothes” Leia yelled out then went to check in on the cradle afraid she may have woken the baby. The baby wasn't even in the cradle.

“Malla has him, she fed him and everything. And no, I didn't get much sleep last night. Chewie and I were up all night talking and building this thing. Maybe I dozed off a bit, I don't remember. Ah, it's not here. I'll check later,” Han said putting his arms up in the air then plopped down on his back next to Leia.

“I'm getting up. I need to brush my teeth and clean up,” Leia said stuck under the blanket. 

“So do I, what's the rush?” Han said as leaned over and pulled his arm over her.

“What if they hear? Out there?” Leia whispered.

“Have you ever heard wookiees go at it, and 'sides, Chewie's been around well, you remember, and they can smell it,” Han said getting in close. 

“You've been drinking and a lot!” Leia said smelling his breath.

“Yeah, I have. That wookiee stuff,” Han starts kissing her with his arms around her.

She holds him close and then Han passes out and starts to snore. Leia rolls her eyes, pushes him gently away and slinks towards the 'fresher.

After taking care of her morning routine, Leia goes into the kitchen where Malla roars out a greeting and starts to get up.

“Oh no, please, just sit, and thank you. I slept wonderfully in that bed in there. It's so lovely here. Thank you for taking Ben this morning as well,” Leia said and rubbed Malla's arm.

Malla roared. 

“He fell asleep. I think they were up all night,” Leia answered her question of what happened to Han.

Malla laughs. Malla indicated that Chewie had crashed on the hammock on the deck sometime that morning, then points in that direction, and offers to make Leia some breakfast. Malla offers to take her back to her father, Luke and the others with the baby, leaving everyone else to sleep. Lumpawaroo had stayed up late as well, in the excitement of having company, and wanted to rest for the festival. He had entered a bowcaster accuracy contest for younglings in his age group and was excited to participate. It was the first such festival to happen since the family had been reunited some months before. After they ate, they went down to the speeder with the baby and headed to the old barracks building. 

Malla explained how they were able to find some wookiees off planet and brought them back to Kashyyyk after the liberation with the help of some of Chewie's contacts from his smuggling days, as well as from some contacts of the other wookiees who had been like Chewie was, freed and working with other species through the dark times. There were still some colonies of wookiees off planet they were sure of that they hadn't been able to rescue. Of course, there were wookiees who had made lives off Kashyyyk and were going to continue living them, but many were slowly returning to their home land. It gave Leia a warm feeling knowing that they were able to regain their home world. 

“We miss Chewie, but we are so happy that he has been able to be brought home again, Malla. He's been very important to me these past few years,” Leia said warmly.

Malla roared and patted her arm as she drove the speeder. 

They arrived at the apartment where everyone was finishing breakfast. Psical had just arrived herself and met them at the door and Malla roared. Greybok had left and another wookiee had come to relieve him as 'security duty'. Psical's friend, Mybrooke.

“Luke, this is Malla, Chewie's mate, I don't believe you've met,” Leia says walking up to Luke. 

Luke stands up, offers a hand and Malla pulls him in for a big hug and roars.

“She knows all about you, Luke! She was so disappointed you weren't there last night,” Leia says. “Chewie and Han were up all night, so they are both sleeping now.”

Luke takes Leia off to the side, “I think you should go for a walk with your father. I've been talking with him, and he'd really like to spend some more time with you. Just the two of you.” 

“I could go out to the Falcon. Elsie's still in power down mode, and Han was looking for something he thought he left there,” Leia answered.

“You've been avoiding being alone with him, haven't you?” Luke whispered.

“No, well, maybe. I don't know. I hate that you can tell that just being around me,” Leia answered.

“It's not just me, Leia, he knows. You go with him for a walk, we'll be here. I don't think there is much planned before the festival anyway.” Luke urged, “Go.”

“All right, I'll ask him to go with me to the Falcon. I'll see you back later.” Leia hugged Luke and gave him a peck on his cheek.

“Father, I need to head to the Falcon for a bit. Something was missing and I'm going to check to see if it's out there, and check in on Elsie. Would you like to join me?” Leia offered.

“Yes. Of course, I'd love to join you. I'll be right there,” Bail said as he headed off to his room for a moment.

Leia pushed the carriage with the baby back through the door, and Malla roared. 

“You want him to stay here? Malla, it's all right. I have a nanny on the ship. Thank you though. You visit here, I'm sure Luke and the others would love to have the chance to talk to you. I promise to bring the baby back. Luke, Malla has really been taken with Ben,” Leia said looking at Malla smile. 

“Malla loves all the babies. She has to visit every new baby in the village. Can't keep her away from them,” Psical added. 

Malla roared and patted Psical.

“I sure didn't need Elsie at her house! Still, Elsie probably shouldn't be powered down so long, and she handles the daily weights and measures, so I really should let her do that. I'll be back though, promise,” Leia said rubbing Malla's arm as Malla stroked Leia's back.

Bail came out shortly after ready to walk out to the Falcon with Leia, “I wanted to put on shoes.” 

“You without shoes?” Leia asked with one eyebrow held high.

“Years ago I would have never walked around without at least some slippers, but since living in that ship, we would save our shoes for outdoors and walk bare around the ship, and the soft grounds outside to save what shoes we did have. You really start to pay attention to such things in that situation,” Bail answered.

“But you don't need to do that anymore! Surely you have slippers?” Leia exclaimed.

“I do, but I imagine I've gotten to like it. And that floor in that apartment felt so nice on my feet,” Bail said sheepishly.

“Oh Father,” Leia shook her head, “What else did you do on that moon that would surprised me?”

“Tibor fashioned a machete with some broken metal on the ship. I did cut up a lot of wood,” He said as they walked outside.

“Really?”

“We all worked together, and did all the work. We had to. I think I fared much better than Zim Boyo. He did most of the cooking. Eventually he was able to build himself up enough to do some of the harder tasks. Heavy lifting will do that. It was quite an amazing experience,” Bail said.

“I've been stuck a few times on various planets for short periods. I understand the need to hunt and make shelter. It was never for that long though, no more than a few days or a couple of weeks at a time. The longest was when I was stuck in the Falcon for weeks in space,” Leia explained.

“You were stuck in space for weeks?” Bail asked as they walked up the ramp of the Falcon.

“Let me go turn on Elsie, and set Ben with her a bit, and we can talk. Be right back,” Leia said going back to the cargo bay where Elsie had been powered down.

Bail went to put on some of that tea that Han had gotten in Hanna City that smelled and tasted of starblossom fruit. He poured two cups and brought it over to the holochess table. Shortly after, Leia returned and sat next to him.

“Oh, the starblossom tea!” Leia said gleefully.

“So, what is this about being stuck in space for weeks?” Bail asked with one brow raised.

Leia stopped for a moment then said, “Oh you don't want to hear about that.”

Bail laughed, “I think I would like to hear about that.”

“Well, the Alliance had been based on Hoth. We really hadn't been there that long until we were found by the Imperials, or I suppose I should say...him,” Leia said swallowing hard.

“Darth Vader?” Bail asked.

“Yes. Of course. There was a battle and General Rieekan ordered a ground assault and full evacuation. I was among the last to leave,” Leia explained.

“Why were you last?” Bail questioned her.

“I was stubborn,” Leia said with a slight grin.

“I believe that. I did hear a bit about Hoth. On Chandrilla. One of the officers had told me he worked with you on Hoth,” Bail added.

“Oh, that had to be Major Derlin, yes, I hope he didn't say anything bad? Anyway,” Leia started to continue.

“He said they called you the 'Ice Princess',” Bail smiled.

“Oh dear, really?” Leia cringed, “You heard about that?”

Bail laughed, “I did. He said you were well liked though.” 

“Derlin is a good man, we got along well when we worked together, or at least I'd like to think so. Anyway, at Hoth the ceiling is falling down, and I'm there with a bare crew and Threepio, and then Han shows up. He was supposed to be gone. He said he was leaving to pay his debt to Jabba. He had to drag me out of there. Vader himself had landed, and I saw him! I couldn't get to my transport, we were trapped, so instead of getting to my transport, I left in this ship, and this hunk of junk wasn't working well. The hyperdrive was broken, it had trouble starting. Here's the thing though. Instead of going after the rest of the Rebel Alliance, he was coming after us! Han flew into an asteroid field to dodge them and they still followed. So we parked inside a large asteroid for a while, but because of some details I won't get into we had to leave. Then they started chasing us again. We were able to get some distance with the asteroid, and a few other things such limping with little jumps, but the hyperdrive was done for. So, we were stuck in space for weeks,” Leia said sipping on her tea.

“I hope there was enough to eat on the ship. How did you survive?” Bail asked with a look of surprise.

“There were enough rations, though wookiees do eat a lot. Chewie was on board, and Threepio, Han and myself. We got by. I didn't have any of my things, just whatever was left on board. I had taken a few missions on the ship before, but there still wasn't very much. Han had stocked up on food and things he needed because he had been planning to get to Tatooine. He always had various items that weren't regulation that some of the others on base would trade. He wasn't commissioned then, so it wasn't a problem. He just worked as a free agent, so he would have rations, but other things as well. By the time we got to Bespin, there wasn't a whole lot left,” Leia told him.

Bail sat there a moment, trying not to think too hard, and then asked, “All right, what did you do in all that time!”

Leia sat there smiled, blushed and then said, “Um, we played a lot of sabaac and I learned Shyriiwook? Maybe cleaned up a little. And there's a few movies on board.” 

“Just you, Han, Chewbacca and the droid?” Bail asked meekly with one brow raised.

“Yep,” Leia popped and sipped some more tea.

Bail shook his head and didn't think he wanted to ask more, but he just had to, “All right, young lady, at what point was this as far as, um, your relationship with Han?”

“Father, really!” Leia laughed, “I'm fluent in Shyriiwook now, I will say that.”

“I imagine you are,” Bail laughed. 

“We slowly got to Bespin, that's where Vader was waiting. Father, he tortured us. That's where Han was encased in carbonite and given to the bounty hunter,” Leia said with some difficulty.

“Why Bespin?” Bail asked.

“Han had a friend there, and it was close enough to make it. I suppose the bounty hunter somehow knew that. Lando, that's the friend, Lando said as much. He had the Falcon fixed while we were there at least. The Bounty Hunter tracked us as going there, and HE was there waiting, uh Vader. He wanted Luke, found out who Luke was. His name being Skywalker. Used us as bait to get to him. It worked. Lando helped Chewie and I get out, and we were able to rescue Luke and get back to the Alliance,” Leia explained.

“Luke said a little bit about that, from what he said, I'm surprised you were willing to tell me as much as you did,” Bail noted.

“It's a lot easier to talk about that than a few other things. I can't get into anymore of the details of what happened there, so please don't ask. It was awful. You really don't want to know,” Leia said finishing the tea then went up to get some more.

“How did you get Han back?” Bail asked.

“Jabba's dead, and I killed him,” Leia said bluntly.

Bail shook his head, thought a moment, “How?”

“He's dead, don't worry about it,” Leia said sitting down again.

“Seriously, a Hutt, you killed a Hutt?” Bail asked?

“Father, drop it. He's dead, it's not important,” Leia said starting to get angry.

“All right. When did you get married then?” Bail asked.

“Right after the second Death Star blew up,” Leia said smiling.

“You know, when I first met Han and didn't know who he was, he told a little bit about Death Stars and blowing them up, and I didn't believe him. I thought it was just so ridiculous,” Bail said laughing.

“Here I was worried what you would think of him. That he wasn't good enough for me. As I told you before, Han probably gave you a toned down version. I supposed I did as well. It does sound ridiculous doesn't it? Everything. I lived it and I can scarcely believe it. Well, here we are! And Luke, you talk to Luke?” Leia asked.

“Yes, Luke is very protective of speaking specifically of anything pertaining to you. Very guarded about that. Yes, he had spoken with me. He asks a lot of questions. He wants to take me to Coruscant with him,” Bail told her.

“Did he tell you about his hand? I'm sure you know how he got it. Father, you need to know that I held a bit of anger towards you at one point. It was fleeting, but it wasn't really your fault. Not really. It just was a lot to deal with. I think a lot of that had to do with Luke more so than me. Luke is like me though in that way, he had to do what he felt was the right thing to do. I told him not to go, not to face him, when he told me who I was. I thought I was going to lose him, too,” Leia said looking down into her cup.

Bail teared up a bit, “You know we had to keep it secret. I'm glad you have got to know Luke as well as you have. I've really enjoyed talking with him since I have been back with you. I had hoped the two of you would be reunited someday. I had hoped that General Kenobi had brought Luke to Alderaan when I sent you to Tatooine. What if Darth Vader had learned who you when you were in his custody, or Luke? You were a public figure, and if you knew, what if he sensed it?” 

“I know, Father, I understand that. I'm very happy and pleased that I was blessed to have you and Mother as my parents,” Leia said as she hugged him. “It's just, it was hard to understand, so I don't think about it, and I suppose it's really not important.”

“But isn't it? What if your son...” Bail started.

“Father, don't. Enough. Let's just enjoy our visit, all right.” Leia said taking another sip,“I'm entering one of the tournaments later this afternoon? Malla talked me into it. They have one for smaller sentients. Bowcasters and everything. She thought that shooting it off would knock me down, but she doesn't know me very well, does she?”

Bail just shook his head and took another sip and laughed.

"I suppose I better just grab a bunch of Power Coils, not sure exactly what kind Han needs," Leia said as she got up.

Taris-

“And remember, it's as important to know how your engine works as it is to know how to fly,” Evaan Verlaine said to the group of young pilots. 

It had been a harrowing exercise, one of the ships had a malfunction, and the pilot manning the ship had trouble communicating with his astromech. Evaan Verlaine talked him through it, and they were able to get him back on the ground, but the exercise had come to an end for him. Afterwards, she had the group come together to go over a few things and to use it as an example of why it was important to know how your engine works properly, to not just rely on ground mechanics and the importance of working with your astromech in the field on repairs in flight. Afterwards, after a few questions from some of the pilots, a New Republic officer tried to get Evaan's attention. 

“Commander, if you'll come with me,” He beckoned. 

She was brought to the communications facility and the officer pressed a few buttons. On the screen, General Rieekan appeared, “Verlaine, I hope it's a good time.” 

“Certainly General, what can I do for you?” Evaan replied.

“First thing, we've been able to take in custody the suspects who had been outside the house that Skywalker saw that night before the Viceroy and the others left. We are in the process of questioning them,” Rieekan said gruffly. 

“Well, that's good, keep me informed will you? Anything else?” She asked.

“Yes, this is actually why I am contacting you. When I contacted intelligence about this matter, they gave me some other news as well. Boyo's son. Intelligence has found him. He is alive,” Rieekan spoke and held up a holo projection to show on the screen.

“Oh, that's wonderful. I'm sure he will be pleased. Where is he?” Verlaine asked.

“Naboo, he's in a children's home on Naboo. How would you like to proceed?” Rieekan said stiffly.

Evaan thought for a moment. She really didn't have any way to contact any of the castaways right now. In fact, she thought Rieekan might know. “Sir, do you know how to contact Leia, the Viceroy or the others?”

“Negative. I could try to leave a message on the Falcon, to report in when possible. It could be risky.” Rieekan answered.

“Hmm. I'll let you be the judge of that. Have them hold him in Naboo. If he is well cared for there, I see no reason to move him. If not, let me know, and I will find other arrangements. In the meantime, I guess we wait to hear from them. Let me know if you hear anymore from the investigation, sir.” Evaan responded.

“Will do. Rieekan out.”


	11. Fair Day

Nakadia-New Republic Intelligence Detention Facility.

Davits Draven looks at the datapad and sighs, “There is very little here to go on here. How long did you spend talking to these men?”

The very tired lieutenant stood there sweating. It had been a long day, and it was hot. He had been working these two detainees for hours, getting very little information, “I was with them all day, sir, they don't appear to know much. They were hired by someone else. A bounty hunter, perhaps? That's all we could get out of them, sir.” 

“That was all you could get out of them! How did they get on base?” Draven yelled at the man.

“They are enlisted, sir. We are in the process of checking out their credentials right now, sir. They could be impostors, or undercover?” The man said blinking his eyes as Draven slammed his fists on the table.

Draven slammed his fists on the table again, “ Enlisted and on base? Possible impostors! I imagine I'll have to get people to check out everyone on that base on Hosnian Prime now, identifications, blood work, where they came from, who they associate with?” He kicked a chair. 

“Sir, if I may, it may have come from another base. Before they arrived here, I looked into any possible connection that the rescued Alderaanians may have made since leaving that moon, sir. We checked out Chancellor Mon Mothma's home, the docking bay on Chandrilla, but I found something, sir. It may be nothing. Nothing at all, but the Millennium Falcon was on a run to supply an area with food and essentials in the mid rim, sir. Captain Solo made notes in his log that the group got out of the ship while there, sir. There were New Republic soldiers there as well, sir, and who knows who else,” The young lieutenant said loosening his collar a bit and passed the data pad to Draven showing him the intel.

“Uyter was it? Check that out, then. The others in the group. Yes. Let me see here, Aryl Tibor, about 50 years old, pilot, taught at the Alderaanian flight school, and most of his contacts prior were on Alderaan or on the Tantive IV. Zim Boyo, 28 years old. Assistant to the Viceroy. We were looking for his son, had some contacts in Coruscant. Might be something there. Cleeva Emile. 30 years old. Navigator. Family on Alderaan, had been Tibor's student teacher prior to working on the Tantive IV, no known contacts beyond that of the crew of the Tantive IV and Alderaan. Viceroy Bail Organa, he had a lot of connections before Yavin. I remember him well, and I can't think of anyone who had anything personal against him. Save for being who he was, but obviously someone is out to get him. Anyway we can get in touch with them right now?” Draven said looking at the intel in front of him.

“General Rieekan doesn't even know where they are, but he can contact the Millennium Falcon. We've found Boyo's son as you can see through the notes. The boy is not aware that his father had been alive and had asked to search for him. We can look into that further in a thorough backtrack of the investigation in case perhaps something leaked there,” the young man pointed out.

“Good work. It may be nothing, but it may be the detail we need. This doesn't leave this office, do you understand? Don't discuss this with anyone. I'll get two agents on it right away and put you in contact them and see if Rieekan can somehow get in touch with the group wherever they are hiding. Also, get me anything else you may have on the other Alderaanians. I know the Imperial records aren't necessarily accurate, but it's possible there is another connection to one of them.” Draven said a little calmer.

“Do you believe that one of those rescued is actually sabotaging the safety of the Viceroy? Surely they would have taken him out on that moon?” The lieutenant asked with surprise.

“Of course not, but we don't know who had it in for one of them, or if one of them had been recognized. I have it in my notes that Solo didn't even know who they were when they got out at Uyter. Even with the condition they were in at the time, if someone was that close to one of them, and knew who they were? It's possible. Though what notes we have, it's hard to tell,” Draven said bluntly. “Check every detail! That is all.” 

Kashyyyk

“You're doing it all wrong!! It goes like this. Watch,” Han said trying to adjust the new power coil on the air speeder. 

Chewie growls and shakes his arms.

“Try is this way,” Luke says moving it in another position. 

“That's not gonna work. Look,” Han turns the switch.

Power and lights come on.

“Huh,” Han says shaking his head.

Luke looks at the engine baffled asks, “How many power cells does this thing need?”

“Well, it's gotta go fast if we're going to win,” Han says.

Chewie growls.

“I just hope it doesn't blow up with you in it,” Luke says laughing.

“It'll work,” Han said, “We need some more weight, most of these are going to have two Wookiees in them. How about you ride with us? You can keep an eye on the back,” Han said looking the newly built racer over.

“I don't know, maybe, I have a bad feeling about this. It reminds me a bit of the pod racers back home,” Luke said scratching his head. “Only less put together and more like speeders. What exactly does this course entail?”

“It has to be able to go over rock, and water, and fly up a little. Look, I know it's not the best looking vehicle, but it will work, and it's perfectly safe,” Han said looking it over again.

“What is this welded on the side?” Luke asked not sure he wanted the answer.

“We tore up an old metal desk from one of the offices of the Imperial prison. We just needed some flat metal. I've seen you patch your X-Wing with worse back during the war,” Han replied.

“For a patch, not for a whole plate of the ship! It looks like you just welded together a junk pile here, Han,” Luke said laughing.

“Don't tell me those pod racers back on Tatooine weren't doing the same thing. We just didn't have time for a fancy paint job. Let's take it for a spin,” Han said as he climbed in, Chewie and Luke followed.

The speeder actually took off right away and flew nearly hitting a few innocent bystanders and knocking down someone setting up a booth for the festival. The Duros man shaking his arms in the air. 

Luke said, “We should go back and help him clean up!” As they zipped past. 

They started to slow down, then turned around and puttered backwards. “I think this will work for us nicely, what do you say, Chewie?” Han asked looking backward as they turned back.

Chewie growled with an affirmative. 

They arrived back at the knocked over booth where others were also helping the man set up his knocked over equipment. It appeared he was setting up a fried binka fruit stand and had spilled some of the cooking oil and made quite a mess. They offered him a few credits for his trouble, and he implied he had plenty more. It was still a hassle for the man, but they just couldn't tell from his facial expression how angry he was about it. Duros seemed to be hard to read facial wise. He seemed calm though and offered them a free sample if they came back later. Chewie, Han and Luke drifted back to the site where the other racers were working on their rigs and started to get things ready. Chewie also planned to enter the bowcasting championship for Wookiees, and was trying to convince Luke to participate in the non-wookiee contest, but he just shook his head no.

Meanwhile, Leia had been practicing with the bowcaster Malla had provided. It was much smaller than the one that Chewie used, but still packed a powerful punch. Leia had left Ben at the Falcon in the care of Elsie as he needed a nap. After leaving there, Malla had taken Leia, Bail, Boyo and Emile to a secluded area away from the sapling fields where they would have plenty of room to practice, with Lumpawaroo out practicing himself with his own bowcaster off just a short distance from the others. There were targets made with old stormtrooper uniforms fashioned into scarecrow like fixtures and the goal was to blast their heads off. When Boyo tried to use the bowcaster, wondering if he should try it as well, it knocked him down as he launched it. Leia also tried it and had a similar experience, but was able to keep herself on her feet. It just jarred her back a little before she could catch her bearings. She tried again, breathing in and focusing, and not only did she not get knocked down, but blasted the first helmet off the stormtrooper scarecrow. Boyo wanted to try again, but again it embarrassingly knocked him down, and he shot up into the air. Leia demonstrated what she did to shoot it off, and hit another target. They walked back up to the scarecrows, added more helmets, and walked back. Boyo tried again, focusing on the target and on staying on his feet, breathing in deep and was able to nick the arm off the stormtrooper. Malla patted him on the back. He decided then to enter the contest as well. Lumpawaroo off in the distance, shot all of their targets while they were standing there, from far off with his own. Malla roared and put her arm in the air, and the boy just laughed. Everyone else laughed as well, and they went to go set up the stormtrooper scarecrows for yet another round of practice shots. After getting enough practice in, they went to Malla's home in the speeder for some ice and a special salve to help them be ready for the contest later in the day. 

They made their way to the fairgrounds, meeting Tibor walking arm in arm with Psical sharing roasted lizards on a stick that they had picked up from one of the vendors. 

“Um, you two have certainly gotten friendly, Tibor,” Emile laughed as Tibor offered a bite to Psical.

“I just didn't have enough credits is all, and we're sharing. Besides, you all ran off without me. Psical here is just showing me some of the sights,” Tibor laughed.

“Grumpy was too busy talking with me to notice you all left. Grumpy here didn't want any of this,” Psical said pointing to the stick, “but when I told him how delicious it was, well, this is our third one,” Pscial said sternly. 

“I thought it was like the food we ate on that moon, but it's cooked with some kind of coating. You really should try this!” Tibor said sheepishly, “And, ah, we are just here as friends. So you all don't get any ideas.” 

“Right, Grumpy, keep telling yourself that. I know why you stayed behind,” Psical said without a smile and slapped Tibor's rear.

Everyone laughed but Psical, who rarely seemed to laugh or smile, and yet her eyes were smiling. It was probably the best you could expect from her. The group made their way through the area with the food booths and the craft wares each getting something to eat, and marveling at the variety. There were a few games to play and entertainment throughout. They made their way to the area where the speeders were being worked on so they could meet up with Chewbacca, Han and Luke. They didn't see them, but Threepio and Artoo were standing next to a junky looking speeder.

“Mistress Leia, I'm afraid that Master Luke, Captain Solo and Chewbacca have all gone to get something to eat before the race. You are welcome to wait here as they should be back soon. The race will be getting started in 20 minutes,” 

“Thank you, Threepio, we'll see if we can catch up with them before the race,” Leia responded then looked at the others. “We shouldn't go too far, but there is just so much here to see. You all go ahead and meet back here in a few minutes. Try and stay together though.”

Leia looked around at the other racers. Various speeders, most large enough to hold a Wookiee or two. Some with various modifications such as blades that were capable of protruding, and a few other things she was afraid to know exactly what they did that wasn't obvious. She looked over at all the junky racers standing before her. There were holes on the side that obviously emitted something. Some looked to have laser weapons. She just hoped these things weren't too dangerous. 'I hope they know what they are doing' she said under her breath. Off in the distance she saw Luke, Han and Chewie coming back with food in their hands and heading in her direction.

When they got closer she asked, “Does this thing even work?”

Chewie roared and shook his head and started moving a few controls.

“What is with these holes on the side, obviously something comes out of them. Is this thing even safe?” She asked angrily pointing at the holes.

“It's a secret. You'll see, just watch,” Han said.

“Are you all going?” Leia asked.

“Yep! We need the weight,” Han said pointing at the back.

“Where are you all going to fit? There's only room for two!” Leia asked.

Chewie roared.

“I'm strapped in the back, don't worry. I have to control this rutter back here, that...” Luke said cut off by Chewie.

Chewie roared.

“We can't give all our secrets away, these other guys will hear. Just watch. Don't worry. It will be fun!” Han said pointing at the area with the monitors off to the side, “We have to line up.” Han, Chewie and Luke jumped in the speeder, Artoo gave it the once over moving an arm into a port and then backed away. 

Leia stood there defeated and looked for the others who were starting to head back. The group and the droids walked over to the area with the benches and the monitors for spectators to watch the race. There were 14 speeders in the race, most being raced with two Wookiees at the helm, a couple with Wookiees and humans, with the exception of one team being three humans and a Rodian. 

Small monitor droids began flitting in the air around the air speeders, displaying images on the screens as the racers hovered. A large Wookiee, standing on a hovering platform started to wave a flag and they were off! Two racers fell apart at the starting gate, and a third just began sputtering before stalling and falling down to the ground with the two Wookiees inside stumbling out into the dust. Three were in the lead with Chewie, Han and Luke's speeder in fourth place. Han urged them to stay back a few moments before making a move. Two of the speeders ahead circled the third then pulled out protruding blades slicing the third until it thudded to the ground, the Twi'lek and Wookiee inside shaking their arms as the others passed them. 

Han then pointed to Chewie and said, “Now!”

Chewie pushed a lever and the speeder raced way ahead of all of the other racers. The two racers who had cut the one speeder in half, started towards them, when Luke took the lever in the back and green dust started shooting through the holes on the side of the speeder, disorienting two racers behind. They were making good time, and a third racer started to move up closer to them. The two Wookiees inside pressed something in the speeder, and the speeder started to fire up, and move faster, so fast that the ship passed Chewie, Han and Luke, then a large smoke cloud blocked their vision. At first, they had thought it was a smoke screen, but quickly it became evident that the speeder had actually caught fire, endangering the lives of those in it. 

Chewie roared.

“Maybe we should, they might need help though!” Han said looking for a rescue vehicle.

“Hang on!” Luke said, climbing to the front of the speeder. “Move up closer!!”

Chewie roared.

Luke unstrapped himself and took a huge leap to the other speeder. The Wookiees inside had passed out from the smoke. He slowed it down manually and parked it over to the side, turning the engines off. Han and Chewie followed, allowing the other speeders to continue the race and together had to work together to carry the Wookiees now passed out out of the speeder. A medical vehicle arrived with breathing masks. The Wookiees in the damaged speeder came to with quite a bit of singed fur and smoke in the lungs. 

“How's our speeder look?” Han had to ask.

Chewie roared.

“Yeah, I know, but you can always try again next year, big guy,” Han laughed and Chewie rubbed Han's head.

“I couldn't even see in that smoke. I don't think they would have made it. That speeder might have just kept going until it hit something if I didn't stop it,” Luke noted.

Chewie roared into the comm to let everyone know they were ok, and a roar came back from Malla. The winners of the race turned out to be the human/Rodian group which made a few Wookiees upset, but most of them were just relieved that no one was seriously injured. The Wookiee bowcaster tourneys were next, so they had that to look forward to. 

Leia got called back to the Falcon by Elsie at the end of the race. She borrowed the speeder that Malla had been carrying them around in so she could return in time for her own tournament, and brought Bail back with her. As they arrived at the Falcon, the baby was trying to crawl out of his containment pen. The force field had been activated for safety. However, Elsie kept telling Leia it was malfunctioning, but she couldn't figure out the reason why through diagnostics and was constantly having to keep him in the pen by physical force, rather than the actual force field. Leia couldn't find anything wrong with the controls either. She picked him up, took him into the cabin, followed by Bail, and gave him full attention and a chance to crawl around before they would plop him in the carriage and take him to the fairgrounds. 

“This is something which used to happen with you when you were small. We would have you in your pen, and it would malfunction. We even replaced it, and yet it kept happening. It was then realized that you were doing it somehow. I never told your mother exactly why it was happening. There were always staff there, when we weren't with you, so I gave up on the whole thing and hoped no one had figured out that it was you. I got rid of the pen and told the staff to just let you have full reign of the nursery. Oh, later you would try to climb everything, and they would plead with me to allow them to use the force field, but I couldn't tell them it wouldn't hold you in.” Bail told her with a concerned looked.

“How? The controls are on the outside?” Leia said confused.

“Oh, I think you do know how. You were turning the controls mentally. I was so afraid they would find out,” Bail said quietly. “We had a bit of diplomatic immunity at the time from the Inquisitors, many children in the core were tested and we could avoid that being the royal family, but had someone seen something and reported it? I would not have been able to stop that. After a while, you stopped showing signs of that nature, I imagine maturity and logic entered your mind that you didn't remember being able to do such things, but when you were quite small, there was another time, well a few toys moved mysteriously. Breha kept you close, she understood that you showed a few signs, even if she wasn't aware of you mentally controlling your force fields. It thankfully passed. I worried when I left Alderaan for Coruscant. There were a few staff, however, whom we trusted with you.”

“Father...,” Leia started then looked down.

“Just be aware is all. It's a safer galaxy for you now. You helped to make that happen,” He held her chin and raised her face to look up towards his. 

“Is it? Is it really?” She asked, not expecting an answer. 

Bail picked the baby up and lifted him over his head and looked up at him, “Well, one thing is for sure, you will have to find some other ways to keep this little one from getting himself into trouble.”

They headed back to the fairgrounds, with the baby, the carriage and Elsie all in the speeder. When they joined up with the rest of the group, Lumpawaroo showed off his award for second place in the junior bowcaster tournament. Leia was almost due to compete in her own event shortly, and Boyo had already left to join the other competitors. Malla took hold of the baby out of the carriage with a great deal of protesting from Elsie. Leia gave a few orders to Elsie allowing Malla access and the droid settled back down as Malla sat holding him. Leia then went over to the arena where the event was being held, taking her place next to Boyo who was very nervous. 

“Just relax. You'll do fine. Remember, breathe. Just worry about staying on your feet. It's just a game after all,” Leia said trying to calm him down.

“I know, I don't know why I'm so nervous about it, really,” He started to breathe heavily and then slowly took deep breaths letting them out to calm himself.

“That's it, no big deal. Just focus on being calm and staying on your feet,” Leia repeated.

“Calm, feet, calm, feet,” Boyo said shaking his arms and breathing in and out.

Leia's turn came and her first shot was close, a little to the left, but she stayed straight and on her feet. Her second shot she hit the target. She received cheers and pats on the back. Then Boyo took his turn. He took aim, shot, and fell straight to his feet. He did hit the target. He got up, dusted himself off, and aimed again. Deep breaths, deep breaths, he told himself as he tried to relax. He aimed again, relaxed and tried to think of being the target. He hit the target again, and stayed on his feet. Leia give him a pat on the back and he immediately was awarded with hand shakes by everyone who was nearby. He had hit the target twice. After all the competitors had a chance to have a turn, the awards were given, and Boyo had gotten first place. He and Leia walked together to the rest of the group in victory. 

At the end of the day, there was a planned light display with various gasses flying over head in different shapes and sizes in the night sky, so the group headed to the trees and Chewie's deck for a good view. Leia put the baby down in his crib in their guest room with Elsie. Chewie had put a kettle on for tea as well as getting out some of the more tamer spirits that were more tolerable to humans, such as Corellian Whiskey and Chandrillan wine. Tibor had a bit much and was warming up to Psical's blunt, but subdued flirting style and had taken to a dark corner on the side of the deck heading out to the sidewalk where everyone quietly giggled as they pointed out the silhouette of the two of them kissing. The rest of the group walked further over for a better view of the light display, some of which appeared to resemble various creatures who ran wild on Kashyyyk, bowcasters, and ships of various sizes. The shouts of children in the background could be heard throughout the area. 

Han had to return to the Falcon to check on a few things before the night was over, so he volunteered to take the group staying at the apartment back to the barracks in the speeder. Tibor said he would be all right for the night, and that he had wanted to check something out with Psical, though wasn't getting into any details and they had left together. Boyo and Emile sat in the back, both exhausted and huddled together and asleep soon after they had got into the speeder. Bail sat up front with Han, and Luke secured Threepio in as well and took a seat next to him. At the apartment, Graybok was already waiting, again on the security detail, and only laughed when he noticed that Tibor hadn't arrived with them. Boyo and Emile had gone straight to bed, and Luke excused himself to meditate before retiring for the evening. Bail offered to put on some caf for Han and sit up a bit to chat, but Han had a better idea. He thought they could talk more privately on the Falcon, and Bail agreed to join him there. 

In the Falcon, Han went straight to the cockpit, while Bail helped himself by putting on a kettle and making some more of that starblossom fruit flavored tea. Bail sat at the table, waiting for Han, when he got a call from the cockpit area, “Bail, you're gonna want to come hear this, get over here.”

Bail made his way to the cockpit, and there was a message from General Rieekan, “Solo. Hope you get this. Get in touch with me if you can on the safe channel.”

“Hmm, did you try to get him yet?” Bail asked.

“No, I called you in right away, trying him now.” Han answered hitting a few buttons.

“General Rieekan? General Rieekan?”

“Rieekan here?”

“It's Han Solo, you left a message, is this a safe channel?” Han answered, letting the General check.

“Give me a moment.....Clear. Come in Solo,” Rieekan answered, “Are you alone?”

“I'm here with Bail, General,” Han answered.

“Good. He'll want to hear this. We found Simper Boyo, he's on Theed, in a children's home. You might want to tell Boyo that being the first thing I have for you,” Rieekan answered.

“What's the next thing then?” Han spoke.

“We were able to detain those men from the base that Skywalker spotted outside the house. Draven's got them on Nakadia now. They were hired by bounty hunters. They had been enlisted men, so it's caused some security issues on the base. I did some investigation, and they were impostors, hired from the outside. We don't know who hired them, but he's working on it. We'll update you. How's it been where you are?” Rieekan asked. 

“It's good here, no problems. So far anyway,” Han answered.

“Good, stay where you are until you hear otherwise if it appears safe. Check in periodically if you can. If there's trouble though...” Rieekan starts.

“If there's trouble, I got it, don't worry General,” Han answered.

“I imagine you do. Just don't try any funny business, like heading for Theed for Boyo's son. Draven's got people looking into that search as well. The boy is fine where he is for now. Draven is looking for leaks everywhere, including that search. By the way, this one pertains to you. You stopped in Uyter, for relief supplies. If there is anything you or any of the group remember, let me know when you check in next time, let me know all right? There might be something they missed,” Rieekan said gruffly.

“Will do. I'll ask everyone. I imagine they have agents questioning there on Uyter as well?” Han replied.

“They do, but if there is something on your end,” Rieekan answered.

“Got you. Will contact you later, General,” Han informed him. “Thanks for the information on Boyo's kid. I'm sure he will be relieved.”

“I'm leaving that up to you to tell him. I don't know him, but I'm serious. Don't go rogue and go after him yourselves, not yet. Draven's still working on the investigation,” Rieekan said.

“Will do, he'll be relieved to know he is OK then. Will try to talk to you tomorrow,” Han answered.

“Thanks Solo, take care, and you too, Bail. Rieekan out.”

“They really don't want us to go to Theed, but I have half a mind to go fetch that kid,” Han said. “Still, if they think the leak is there. We'll just tell him he is OK, and fine where he is for now.”

“I believe that's best,” Bail answered. “I want to talk to you about something though, come on out here, I put on some tea.”

“Give me a few minutes, and I'll be right out there,” Han said as he was working the control panel on the Falcon.

Han came out and took a seat at the engineering chair and faced Bail who sat drinking his tea, “Thank you for introducing me to this tea, Han. I've found it very comforting.”

“That's not what you want to talk about though is it?” Han said looking at him seriously.

“No, it's not. First thing has to do with your conversation with General Rieekan. Theed, I find it interesting of all places that is where they found Zim Boyo's son. I'd like us all to go there to get him ourselves,” Bail said taking a sip.

“Rieekan wants us to wait. Draven's investigation pending and all that,” Han replied.

“After. You see, I've been chatting with Leia, and she seems reluctant to talk about some things. I would really like her to know her real mother though. I've talked about her with Luke, Luke being more open and interested. Her mother was very important to me. A great friend to me, and to Mon Mothma as well. I think she would be quite proud of her if she knew who she was, she has no reason to be ashamed or fear anything regarding her natural mother. She may even have family still there. See, she was from Theed,” Bail said looking down into his teacup remembering.

“If it doesn't upset her too much. You have to know that she has had some freaky experiences already in Naboo. Last time she was there, she had to fight her way out of it. End of the war type deal. I won't have you upset her. I know you are her dad and all that, but you don't know what she's been through with you gone,” Han said with a slight angry tone.

“I'll let her know before we go. I just would like you to convince her to actually go. I'm sure Luke would be up for it,” Bail said quietly.

“So, who exactly was her mother anyway?” Han asked, “I mean Luke and her mother, you know, not your Queen.”

“I know what you mean,” Bail laughed. “I was there when they were born, as I've said before. She was a fellow Senator and and ally of mine. A great friend as well. She had once been the Queen of Naboo.” 

“So she really is a princess?” Han laughed, “Figures.”

“Well, they are elected titles there,” Bail laughed. “She's always mine. You have a great influence on her, more than you realize, I think she might be willing to learn more if you encouraged her or were there. I think she would be quite proud of her. I've told her a little about her before, without her knowing who her real mother was.” 

“Maybe, but I'm not forcing her to do anything. And you can't with that one, but I'll try. When we do go there though, I'll take you. If I remember, it's pretty there, might make a nice trip, though I don't think I ever got out of the docking bays or cantinas. Flying over it was pretty though,” Han laughed.

“Oh, that brings me to something else. This morning, I had a talk with Leia, and she mentioned that in rescuing you, that she was the one who killed Jabba the Hutt? I remember Jabba, and Hutts I imagine are hard to kill, how did my little girl kill a Hutt?” Bail asked a bit horrified in thinking about such a thing.

“Her? She did it with her bare hands, how to you think she killed him?” Han said laughing.

“Seriously, I would like to know.” Bail asked.

“You think I'm kidding? Look, Bail, I told you I was telling the truth, it's the truth. OK maybe she had a chain in her hands, but that's all you are getting out of me. It's the truth though. She choked him to death. She really did. I didn't see it though, I was too busy being blind and fighting against falling into a sarlaac,” Han answered.

“My daughter took out a crime lord by choking him with a chain in her bare hands, a Hutt even. What did you do to make him so mad?” Bail said shaking his head.

“I dropped a spice shipment. The Imps were going to board my ship, and I had to get rid of it, so they couldn't find it. It was Jabba's and he wanted me to pay him for it. Oh, that was before I met your daughter, she wasn't involved with that. I need you to know that,” Han said standing up waving his arms getting a little nervous that the Viceroy was going to get mad.

“You were dealing drugs?” Bail asked.

“No, no, just, well, transporting. I don't care what they put on the ship, as long as I get paid,” Han said sitting down and leaning back in his chair.

“For Jabba the Hutt?”

“He was my best customer, until well, I dropped the shipment. I'm not dying for a shipment, only thing more important than getting paid is staying alive,” Han said and got up. “More tea?”

“Ah, no thank you. I suppose I myself was also a criminal to the Empire, so I won't ask anymore about your previous activities. I'm not sure I want to know anymore. So, what else did my daughter do during the war that would shock me?” Bail asked.

“Well, I think it's time to head back. Getting late, it's been a long day don't you think?” Han said cleaning up a bit and taking Bail's tea cup.

“I suppose you are right. Yes, I could use a good night sleep. I will inform Boyo in the morning his son is still alive, but just will not tell him that we can get him just yet.” Bail answered, getting the hint.

“We'll get the crew together tomorrow and discuss the stop at Uyter. See if we can get anything for Rieekan to pass on.” Han said as they walked out.

“Quite, we'll see you after breakfast then?” Bail asked.

“Yep, we'll be there.”


	12. Picnics and Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While this story still has a T rating, this chapter does contain nudity. I hope it doesn't offend. I feel it still maintains that same rating, but I just wanted to warn you in advance. Also, I usually don't translate Wookiees, but one section it was important to do that and I hope you don't mind my inconsistency on that. Usually you can get the gist of what they say otherwise.

Nakadia- New Republic Intelligence Detention Facility.

The young lieutenant made his way down the hall, happy to at least have some news for General Draven on his datapad. Lieutenant Vitril was beginning to wonder if working for the New Republic government was for him. He thought about applying for police work on Coruscant, Force knew they needed it, but this being such a great way to advance, he decided to stay in the new government after the end of the war. There was always the Investigation Bureau, but it wasn't so easy to get in there. Not that Draven was anymore picky, the man trusted no one. Vitril had enjoyed spy work, but much of what he did now was being Draven's underling. He found Draven very difficult to work with, though others told him that as well, but they had come out of it having learned so much. Vitril was beginning to think that most of what he was learning here was how to not make Draven angry. He was no nonsense, but he had handed him a compliment on occasion, and it was his own insight which brought the latest piece of information to their office. He knocked on the door, hoping that Draven was in a good mood, then was allowed in. He sat quietly and waited.

"Lieutenant!" he heard a call as the door opened. He went in confident, must be confident.

"Sir!" he said at attention.

"You have something for me then?" Draven replied rubbing the top of his nose.

"Yes, sir. It may be nothing, but," Vitril started.

"May be nothing! Why are you bringing this to me then, it's either something or not worth my time!" Draven said as he stared the young man down.

"Sir, it's Uyter, sir. There may be the connection. Zim Boyo's son's mother was married to a man who is stationed there on Uyter, sir," the young lieutenant said softly handing him the datapad.

"Hmm, you're right, it could be something. Have this man checked out," Draven said looking at the information on the screen.

"We already have, sir. Lieutenant Wam Sifser, sir. He checks out. Loyal soldier, joined the Rebellion about two years ago, he's from Coruscant. His commander has never had a problem with him. His wife and Simper Boyo were still living in the home when he left, sir," the lieutenant answered.

"We need to get someone out there and have a talk with him. How would you like to go? When was the last time you went out into the field?" Draven asked.

"Really, sir?"

"Yes, really. I've heard from Rieekan. He's gotten in touch with Solo about the group landing there. I'm afraid we don't know where they are, but we are going to have to rely on Rieekan's word on this. He's got Solo asking about anything they can report on that landing. Rieekan has the co-pilot there on Hosnian Prime as well so maybe that is something. I getting someone out there to Hosnian Prime. On the Uyter front, I need someone in the field that knows the case and right now on this, I trust you," Draven said and patted Vitril on the back.

"Thank you, sir." Vitril answered.

"Don't let me down, dismissed."

After Vitril left the office, Draven took a large sip of caf and sighed. He then picked up his comm and called "Radwader, get in here."

A few moments later, Agent Radwader entered the room. "You've been working on Operation Wolf-Cat?"

"Yes sir!" Agent Radwader announced.

"I've just sent Vitril to Uyter. I need you to get me Cracken at Investigations. I want one of his men on Vitril. I know you've been working with Vitril, but I don't trust him to do this job right. I'll send the particulars of Operation Wolf-Cat to Cracken so you can discuss it with his operative. He'll know who to send. You. I'm sending you to Hosnian Prime. Do this without notifying the base. I don't need Rieekan involved, he's already done his part, he'll let me know if he hears from Solo. Bring Quelly Teva here to Nakadia. I'll give you his address, he's been working at that flight school Wedge Antilles has out there." Draven ordered.

"What do you need Quelly Teva for? I have his report from General Rieekan right here, Sir." Radwader asked.

"Just do it. Do it by force if you have to. Take a team with you. I can't imagine he will give you too much of a fight. Try to ask him nice, but if not, encourage him it's in his best interests to do as you say. Let him know we will keep his job for him, or make sure his mother is cared for or whatever you have to do. If that doesn't work, pick him up and carry him to a ship and hold him. We need him here to talk to him. Dismissed!"

Kashyyyk

Han gets another cup of caf and takes a seat at the table. Malla is cradling and rocking little Ben as Chewie puts together a device to allow communications directly between some of the homes of Kashyyyk. He shows it to Han, who fiddles with it, and passes it back, taking another sip. Chewie has a whole box of various electronics underneath him and starts to dig through them. Lumpawaroo is watching the holonet, a variety show of some sort depicting some kind of traditional Devoronian dancing. Malla roars.

"Asleep. She is always on that stuff at home with the saving the galaxy and all that, that I think she been sleeping better here. We had such a busy day yesterday, it was nice to see her not on that stuff, not that it's not important, but it's good for her to get off that a bit." Han explained taking another sip.

Malla roars.

"Oh." Han laughs, "so that's what you do. That tea? She's out of it, but I suppose I should go get her up, her dad is expecting us there. I told him I would come over anyway. You got any plans? Up for visiting? Thought I would take one of the speeders and give them a little ride through Kashyyyk. Might be nice if a native is around."

Chewie roars.

"Sure, love to have you and Lumpawaroo as well. If that all right with you Malla, or you want to go for a ride as well?" Han asked.

Malla roars.

"Well that's up to Leia. She's got Elsie there, but if she gets on your nerves, you can always shut her off. Leia can show you. Or tear her apart and do us all a favor. Don't tell her I said that. I just don't know if you want to deal with Elsie." Han said laughing.

Malla roars again.

"Oh, that will be nice, a fun surprise. Sounds pretty. How far it it from the stop? Get me the layout so I can get there." Han answers.

Malla roars again.

"Oh, I like that." Han gets a devious grin and Malla laughs.

Han walks over to the sleeping princess and nudges her awake. Leia stretches and looks over to the crib.

"Malla's got him, it's getting late and I told your dad we would meet him after breakfast," Han said knowing she was wondering where the baby was.

"She wants to know if she can babysit while we all go out. I wasn't going to be the one to tell her yes, or no. So she might ask you. I thought we would take everyone out for a nice tour of Kashyyyk. Go out to the water for a bit even. Chewie and 'Waroo are coming too. If everyone is up for it. Malla's packing us a picnic. So you sleep alright?" Han asked as Leia rubbed her eyes.

"I did. That sounds nice. I can make sure Ben has everything, but I hate for Malla to miss out, He's been crawling out of his cradle on the Falcon by the way. With the force field on," Leia replied groggily.

"It's broken?"

"No, he figured out how to turn it off. My father said I did the same thing," Leia explained wondering if Han would get it without having to explain it too much.

"That whole," Han waved and moved his fingers around.

"Yeah," Leia said glumly. "He said I grew out of it."

"Well, he stays in this one, it's built for a Wookiee, and I'm sure Malla will do fine. If you are OK leaving him here. I swear, she isn't going to let us go home," Han said laughing.

"It's really nice here. I've been sleeping so well, too!" Leia said smiling.

"I noticed that." Han replied.

"I should check the holonet though..." Leia said before Han stopped her.

"No, you shouldn't. That stuff will keep. You need to visit with your old man and relax. Enjoy this, who knows when you will let yourself, I mean you'll be able to do this again. You know, not worry about stuff," Han said as he curled in next to her.

"Maybe you're right. Did you check in with General Rieekan?" Leia asked.

"Yeah, he needs me to ask the others about some things. They caught the guys who were running around the base, the ones Luke spotted," Han replied.

"Well that's a relief." Leia sighed, "Maybe we can go home soon."

"Not yet, they were hired by someone else, and there's something else as well. I'm sure your dad told him, but they found Boyo's kid. He's on Naboo," Han informed her. "I had half a mind to go out there and get him, but Rieekan said to wait. The boy is fine, and there's no rush. They are still investigating and they think that might have been part of the leak. Your dad wants to go and take you and Luke as well."

"Why? Why Naboo?" Leia asked sensing her father was up to something.

"He said you have ties there." Han said without revealing too much.

"Ties?"

"Family Ties?" Han sighed knowing she would somehow figure it out.

"This is about HIM isn't it?" Leia asked.

"No, not him," Han replied.

"I don't know, the past couple of times I went there, I left fighting. And weird things happen there to me," Leia replied.

"I told Bail that. He thinks it's important. I don't know, maybe you should go. I told him I would take him anyway and I'm sure Luke will go, and we can get Boyo's kid. You don't have to come, but it seems it would mean a lot to your dad," Han said softly.

"He got you to talk to me about this didn't he?" Leia said angrily, "Why couldn't he have taken me to Naboo before? Before I thought he was dead, why now, and why Luke? I can guess what this is about. Why does he have to press this issue? I'm so happy he's alive, and yes, that was an adjustment, but then he thinks he has to make up for what happened since he's been gone?"

"Just think about it. I knew it would upset you. I told him so. He thought it would be better coming from me. Obviously he doesn't know us too well, does he?" Han laughed.

That made Leia smile for a moment, then she gritted her teeth again, "I suppose we should work on getting ready to go over there. A picnic would be nice. Maybe I can stop by the Falcon before we head out?"

"I hid your datapad," Han said.

"You didn't!" Leia said loudly.

"I did. You can stop by later, after we go out and get it then. I have to call Rieekan again and, then maybe I'll let you have it back, maybe," he grinned.

At the apartment, Boyo was up before everyone else and got a breakfast on. Tibor never came home, and Greybok was replaced by Mybrooke, who said, translated by Threepio, that he and Psical would be on their way shortly. Boyo laughed and grinned, and Mybrooke just grunted. Luke staggered out, made a plate, got a cup of caf and sat down. Soon after, Bail came out all washed and dressed.

"Well, it appears I have some news. I should wait for Emile, but maybe you should hear this right away, Boyo. It appears that they have found your son, he's alive and well and in a children's home on Naboo," Bail announced with great joy.

Boyo stared out for a moment, put his hands on the counter then smiled, cried, hugged Luke because he was the closest person to him, then Bail.

"Excuse me, sir." Boyo said collecting himself looking up at the Viceroy.

"It's quite alright. You had gone to sleep by the time I returned last night that I wasn't able to tell you. Captain Solo talked to General Rieekan last night from his ship. Now, he says your son is fine, and that he is doing well, but this is the difficult part. He wants us to wait to go and get him. Captain Solo will talk to General Rieekan again tonight and has said he will take us to Naboo to get him," Bail stated with a big grin then looked at Luke. "Luke, I would like you to come with me as well. I'll talk to you later about it."

Luke shook his head guessing the reason and replied, "I'd like that, thank you. This is great news. I'm happy for you Boyo."

Emile came staggering out in a robe. "Happy about what?" she asked.

"They found the location of my son!" Boyo said gleefully.

Emile went up to him and hugged him, "That is great news! Should we go and get him?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. General Rieekan has insisted we stay put for now. There is a security issue and it may have included the search for your son, Zim," Bail answered.

"My son? Will he be ok?" Boyo said with concern.

"I'm afraid the concern is for me, and for that I am sorry. He assured me that your son is well cared for. Captain Solo was ready to go get him last night, but I'm afraid we will follow the advice of General Rieekan, if that is all right with you," Bail answered.

Boyo lowered his head and said, "I understand, sir. I'm glad he is fine. I can't wait to see him again."

"I can't wait to meet him," Emile said almost sadly.

"Does this bother you, dear?" Boyo asked, hoping that Emile was not upset with the appearance of his son in his life again.

"No, this does not bother me, something else does, and I'll talk to you later about it." Emile said somberly.

"After having lost so much, it's wonderful to have some good news. And this has been a wonderful visit as well. Mybrooke, your planet has been very kind to us and we've enjoyed such a warm welcome from you all," Bail said looking at the large Wookiee.

Mybrooke roared and gave the Viceroy a pat on the head. Everyone laughed. A few moments later, the door opened with Tibor and Psical returning. Emile snickered and Tibor just gave her a wink.

"I have news! I've got a job!" Tibor shouted in the room.

"A job, here?" Emile said with concern.

"Here! Kashyyyk needs pilots, and I'm a pilot. Psical gave me a tour of some of the ships they have salvaged here and put together. We took one out for a spin around the planet, and it was like riding a bike. I missed that and almost wanted to fly off into hyperspace, but Psical said she wanted to get back by morning," Tibor said with a big grin. "I'm going to give Kashyyyk a go, and I've already made friends here. Working here is as good as anywhere else."

"Tibor?" Emile said sadly, "you're staying on here for good?"

"Maybe. Aww lamb," Tibor hugged her. "We've been through a lot, and you'll still be around, and who knows, wherever you end up, you know I'll find you."

"Did you get any sleep last night at all?" Emile asked with tearful smile.

"No, well maybe a little, not sure you would call it sleeping," Tibor winked.

Psical whacked him.

"You know, Emile, we could use you as well. If you need a job that is, Tibor says you are a good pilot yourself," Psical said with a stoic expressionless tone.

"Thank you, Psical. I'm not sure where I'm ending up yet, but I have to do this thing with Boyo. Who knows though? Right?" Emile said wiping her tears.

"What thing with Boyo is that?" Tibor asked.

"It seems we have found the location of Boyo's son. He's well and fine and on Naboo," Bail answered.

"Oh, that's fantastic news. I'm happy for you Boyo," Tibor went up and shook his hand.

"Thanks, Tibor. We aren't leaving yet, and I swear, we will come visit you, won't we Emile, wherever we end up?" Boyo said to him.

"You know we will." Emile winked and hugged him again.

"So, what's planned for today?" Tibor asked.

"Apparently we are going for a picnic to a lake or a pond that isn't far from here and tour some scenery of the planet. Captain Solo, ah, Han, said there was some swimming attire that Leia had brought from Hosnian Prime on the Falcon if anyone wished to swim," Bail informed them.

Mybrooke roared

Psical and Bail laughed.

"Mybrooke has asked why we would need swimming attire when any attire would just get wet. Fur dries well in the sun. Humans!" Threepio translated.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, to be honest, Mybrooke, it sometimes went that way on that moon, and you're right, fur does dry fast in the sun!" Emile laughed.

Luke's face was one of shock.

"Well, Luke, you must remember that our clothes were getting pretty threadbare and scarce by the time we were rescued," Bail said patting his back and laughing.

"I swear I didn't look, Your Grace," Emile blushed.

"You looked at me!" Boyo said to Emile.

Emile whacked him playfully.

After Leia, Han, Chewie and Lumpawaroo arrived, supplies in hand, they all climbed into the speeder, leaving Threepio behind, and rode out through an area of Kashyyyk that was still a patch of forest. As they looked up, they saw small villages of Wookiees reclaiming their territory in much the same way that they had done near Chewbacca's home. Many Wookiees waving and roaring. When they got to the lake, it was a large beautiful area with trees and birds flying around. Chewbacca mentioned that it had once been a popular hunting ground, but since many of the species in this area were now scarce, thanks to the works of the Imperial forces, they marked it as a preserve. There was still plenty of hunting to be had on Kashyyyk, but some areas, like this one, was off limits. It was perfect for a picnic and an afternoon of lounging outdoors. Chewie got out a large blanket and they spread it out, and they placed various eating utensils which here were made of thin wood and made so that they could be burned or discarded when finished, for hunting trips or day excursions.

Han sat next to Leia and patted a fishing box. "We aren't going fishing are we?" She eyed him suspiciously.

He just grinned and replied with, "You'll see."

Chewie put the food that they had prepared that morning. It was both Wookiee and human fare that he and Han had prepared for the group. Having lived throughout the galaxy, Chewie had gotten used to many galaxy favorites and they were some of the things that he had requested Leia bring with her to Kashyyyk, and as well as knowing that humans wouldn't appreciate many of the traditional Kashyyyk dishes such as raw entrails. Kashyyyk was well known for it's wheat, and there were breads that Chewie had picked up and some various other foods, and a local beer that wasn't as strong as many of Kashyyyk's other alcoholic beverages were, but a very mild beer, processed from the local wheat, which Lumpawaroo was even partaking, and which horrified Leia a bit. After drinking some though, and not having much reaction to it, she realize it may have been just enough to kill organisms that may have been in the water. It had a nice refreshing fizz. It was a lovely day and the group enjoyed lounging on the small beach, with the trees over head and birds squawking in the background. After eating, Emile and Boyo took off for the water, and before anyone realized it, had not bothered with the bathing clothes. They swam far out into the water before anyone noticed. Everyone was amused by the pile of clothes laying at the edge.

As they got far out in the water, Boyo and Emile kissed and splashed playfully. Boyo then took it down a notch and asked, "Are you upset they found Simper? Tell, me truthfully."

"That's not what I'm upset about, love. It's something else. I'm happy you found him. Just bringing up the fact that we will probably end up in the same place? It made me face something is all," Emile said sadly.

"What? You don't want to stay with me? We've been through so much and you make me so happy, even when we were struggling to survive, it was you who kept my spirits up. Am I so depressing to you?" Boyo asked in a near angry and hurt tone.

Emile grabbed his face and kissed him and spoke, "No, dummy, it's not that at all. I love you. It' just, I need to tell you something, and I really am not mad about Simper. I'm happy. I'm glad even. I know you love him, and I honestly want to meet him. I know it will be hard, I don't know what he's been through, but it has nothing to do with that, but then again, it might," Emile answered.

"What is it then?" Boyo asked.

"When we were given our medical examinations, after we were rescued, they determined I can never have children. I didn't know if that would bother you, if we made a life together that is," Emile said sadly.

"Oh, I see," Boyo answered sadly.

"So it is a problem?" Emile answered.

"No, it's just upsetting is all. We'll deal with it though. I love you, Cleeva Emile, and I want to marry you. Wherever you go, I would follow you anywhere. Even if you ended up back on that blasted moon," Boyo answered and he kissed her.

"It bothers me though. I always wanted a little me about, and seeing Princess Leia's baby and everything else with you,, that's why I would get upset sometimes. It's not you, it's not Simper. It's me, it's just sad for me is all," Emile told him. "You'd really marry me?"

"I would, I would right now, today even. Yesterday. Next week, whenever. I can't survive without you. It's you that got me through everything in the past 5 years!" Boyo exclaimed.

"I'll think about it, I mean, I am a fantastic woman, and maybe you don't deserve me," Emile said in a joking manner.

Boyo went pale and his face clammed up.

"You seriously, think I meant that? You goon!" She held him and dunked him under the water.

Han watched Chewie and Bail in deep conversation. It amazed him and worried him how well Bail understood his best pal. In the past, it had always been something he had counted on, that few humans understood Chewie as well as he had. He hoped Chewie wouldn't say anything too bad. It was all part of his plan though, and he picked up his box and nudged the princess out into the woods. There was a well worn wide path, obviously it had been used before and she stopped, wondering if they were going too far out from the rest of the group. Han said, "Come on, sweetheart, still got a ways to go."

"All right, just what are you up to?" Leia said stopped with her arms across her chest. She had been wearing a khaki colored two piece outfit, similar to those that the ground forces were apt to wear. She thought it would be perfect for anything related to outdoors. Her boot kicked the ground and she spoke again, "Are you going to tell me?"

"No," Han said, and pushed her along the way.

"Does this involve swimming, because I left my swimming outfit back at the speeder," She asked almost worried.

"You won't need it, keep moving," Han insisted.

There was a loud noise behind them, instinct made Han reach for his blaster, but it turned out to just be a large bird landing and taking off behind them.

"Do you have to take that thing with you everywhere?" She asked pointing to his holster.

"Don't tell me you don't have one somewhere on you?" He replied.

"Alright, I do, but..." she started.

"Don't but me, move!"

"I don't believe this, this better be good," Leia shook her head.

They got to a waterfall that was about 10 meters tall and flowed over a cliff into a stream that went into the pond where they had just had their picnic. It looked like a wall of water just coming down with rainbows of colors rippling at the bottom. It was spectacularly breathtaking and Leia gasped when she saw it. The air around it felt so cool in the heat.

"Oh, it's wonderful! How did you know this was here!" Leia asked in awe of it.

"Malla told me to bring you here," Han said scratching his head. "Ok now, get your clothes off."

"WHAT!" Leia said with a shocked alarm, "Here! What if someone sees?"

"No one is going to see. 'Sides, you don't want to go back to that beach in wet clothes with your dad there and all do you? Trust me," Han said smirking.

"Figures, typical of you," she said as she took off her clothes looking around to make sure no one was watching. Han was doing the same then tucked everything behind a rock. Stood there, thought a moment, and opened the box and put his holster and blaster in there as well.

"Give me your blaster. I know you have one." Han said making a give me motion with his hand.

Leia stood there hands covering up parts of herself incase anyone showed up and tried to get the blaster making funny movements and put the blaster in the fishing box.

"So we're not going fishing?" She asked following Han who had held her hand and pulled her under the waterfall.

"No, we're not going fishing," He laughed.

They got through the waterfall and inside was a cave. The bottom was smooth stone, but the walls were full of colorful crystals sparkling throughout reflecting the sun coming from the waterfall.

"When she told me about this place, I never thought it would be this pretty," Han said as he looked up.

"It's unbelievable!" Leia marveled looking around then patted her wet hair.

Han opened up the fishing box, moved the blasters, "I didn't want them to get stolen, don't worry it's waterproof."

"But you don't care about our clothes?" Leia shook her head.

"Who's going to steal clothes? You never know who will take your blaster though, you know I'm never going to leave it just out there!" Han said questioning her logic.

He pulled out a blanket that he had in the box, and laid it out on the smooth floor of the cave and got down on it and patted it for Leia to join him. She just shook her head, and smiled laid on the blanket and kissed him.

Lumpawaroo knew there were shi-shok fruit to be found, and hoped to bring some home to his mother. As he started to wander off, Chewie roared and motioned him back to him. Lumpawaroo made a sad gesture, and Mybrooke offered to go with him, with Chewbacca's permission, as she loved walking through the forest and wouldn't mind bringing some home herself. Chewie motioned to a different direction and Luke offered to tag along for the chance to enjoy the forest. As they plotted along, Lumpawaroo beckoned in areas that weren't already well known cut paths, then hoisted himself up into a tree. Mybrooke followed. Luke studied the tree, the route obviously not made for humans, but tree climbing Wookiees, smiled to himself thinking of his training with Yoda, then made his way through the paths in the trees along with them. Swinging on vines, jumping using the Force and leaping to keep up with them. Mybrooke tilted her head, amazed at Luke, and Luke just grinned. When they got to an area where the vines were thick, Lumpawaroo and Mybrooke pulled and pulled making a new path, but Luke got out his lightsaber, motioned what he planned to do, and they shrugged. He cut through the area, still allowing for climbing access, and off they went, bounding through the trees. Luke was having a great time, when he lost focus and fell a small distance onto a lower branch. He stood up, dusted himself off, and looked up embarrassed, but was able to collect himself again and keep up with the others. When they found the fruit, Lumpawaroo pulled out the folded bags he had in his satchel and handed one to Mybrooke and to Luke. They filled up the bags with the fruits and retraced their steps part of the way back. Mybrooke then climbed down a tree, motioned Luke, who only understood part of what she said to join her, and the three of them sat and listened to the forest. She and Lumpawaroo both took out a fruit and Luke closed his eyes feeling the entire stretch of the forest. Many forests on Kashyyyk had been ruined by the Empire or by a fungus that had killed many of the trees, but they were quite fortunate that places like this still survived. He felt all of the creatures and the plants as he drew his breath in and felt peace. Mybrooke pushed his shoulder and pointed up and they were back in the trees climbing and swinging. Luke thought to himself that this would have been a much nicer place for Yoda to have trained him rather than swampy Dagobah. Of course, that would have been impossible with the Empire having control of Kashyyyk, and it literally being the place that Yoda himself had escaped Order 66. Oh the irony of that.

Tibor and Psical started to head down the path that a few moments earlier Han and Leia had just gone down, and Chewie roared. Psical getting the message, headed another direction and found a nice quiet place for the two of them to sit together and chat. Psical really wasn't what one would call a chatter, but sometimes friends don't really need to say anything when sitting together. Tibor found a fallen log, offered the lady a seat, and sat down with her himself.

"Nice day," Tibor said looking out into the woods.

"It is, Grumpy." Psical replied.

"So, you are just going to keep calling me Grumpy are you? Well, if that's how it's going to be..." Tibor started.

"Greybok calls you Grumpy, Mybrooke calls you Grumpy, I'm not going to tell you what Malla referred to you as, but that's your name here, Grumpy, you just might as well get used to it." Psical informed him.

Tibor laughed, "My name's actually Aryl, Tibor is my family name. I've been called Tibor for so long, that's what I come to. Never had much family. Just my mother and when she passed, I was already in the Imperial Academy."

"Oh. You were an Imperial?" Psical said with an out of character shocked reaction.

"Oh no, just in the Academy. I left and went back home to Alderaan. Ended up working in the flight school there. The officers and me, didn't actually see eye to eye so to speak if you get my drift. I'd do work on commercial runs from Alderaan and for the Royal family later, which is how I ended up here. I was a teacher for many years. That's how I met Emile. She became my family. She was my student, I swear it was more like she was my kid than anything else. It was never anything else. Really. She seemed to need family I imagine, and she took to me. Got her hired at the school when she graduated, and then when I left the school, she came with me. And that's my life story, pretty much." Tibor added.

"No wives or girlfriends or romantic relationships or anyone pining for you anywhere? I honestly find that hard to believe. I mean, you're a really handsome man." Psical said bluntly.

"I never did well with people for a long time. I would have never taken to Emile if she hadn't latched on to me. I imagine I had no one to show me how, and she needed that and I never knew I did. And attachments are hard. People just leave. They always did to me. I'm going to be honest with you. I would frequent the girls on Coruscant when we stopped there, you know those places. You pay them anything and they give you attention. I've mostly been a loner. Never had anyone close to me, just Emile, before we ended up on that moon, that is it. I'm going to miss her, but she'll be happy. It's funny, being on that moon, we all became a family. I never had that before. The Viceroy who was always this politician who seemed remote and above me before, became one of my best friends, like he was my brother. I had it in my mind when we left that moon, he should be that again, the Viceroy. I hope we are always friends, he's a good man. My mother, she wasn't like that with me, she was gone all day and left me to my own devices. It wasn't her fault, she had to. People weren't kind to me until I got involved in that school. Those students there, some of them, they start looking up to you and you know things they don't. That changed me as well. And now, you wanting to be my friend and showing me those ships. I needed that, and suddenly I thought, I could belong here, and they need me," Tibor said looking out at the trees, holding her hand.

Psical just smiled, "I knew I understood you, Grumpy. I hope you like it here." She let go of his hand gave it a pat and took it again and held it.

Further in the woods, Mybrooke got an idea, and motioned Lumpawaroo and Luke to follow her. As they got further and further out, Luke got a feeling, a feeling that Leia was near. They climbed down some trees and some stones and Mybrooke waved her arms some more. Luke couldn't make out what she was saying, but he could tell she was trying to show him something she thought he would like to see. As he got closer though, he felt Leia was closer, too. Then Lumpawaroo found a bunch of clothes.

"Oh no," Luke said, recognizing the clothes. "We should really go back, I don't think I should see this."

Mybrooke looked at him with a tilted head, wondering what Luke meant. She wanted to show him the crystals in the cave. It was something well known around the area and thought it would be something nice for Luke to see. Luke could sense his sister nearby, and with the recognizable clothes, he knew exactly where she probably was.

"Um, not right now," Luke said shaking his head. Mentally in his head he tried to call out to Leia. Luke then got an idea. He hid the clothes somewhere else nearby.

"We can come back later, Mybrooke, I really don't think it's a good time. Come on, 'Waroo." He said carrying the fruit bags.

In the cave, Leia sat up and had a startled look. "Luke is out there!"

"How? Nah, Chewie said he was keeping everyone away from heading this way. We're fine," Han said to soothe her.

"He's right out there, I just know!" Leia whispered.

"Let me go look, it might not be him, maybe it's some animal," He left the blanket, and packed the blasters and his holster rig back into the fishing box, and went out the waterfall and immediately put on his holster rig and tucked his blaster in. Han could hear noises off into the distance. "Who's there?" He called out.

The rustling stopped for a moment, and Mybrooke turned back around followed by Luke and Lumpawaroo.

"Who's there?" Han shouted then went looking for his clothes. They were gone, "Unkriffing believable! Leia! Leia! Our clothes are gone!"

Leia came out of the waterfall wrapped in a wet blanket very angry, "Luke! Luke! I know it was you!"

Mybrooke heard that and roared and headed back to the waterfall. Lumpawaroo and Luke followed, with Luke knowing that Leia would know he was the one who had took her clothes. Mentally he tried to tell her where they were, but she was so angry that she didn't answer or just didn't pick up on his message. He got back to where they were and standing there was Han Solo wearing only a holster rig and a blaster holding a fishing box and Leia wrapped in a wet blanket.

"Oh guys, I'm sorry, I thought you were in swim clothes," Luke said laughing and covering up his eyes. "I'll get your clothes."

"I can't believe you did this!" Leia screamed out.

Mybrooke roared and laughed.

"Chewie said he was going to keep anyone from coming this way! Luke, I don't know how many times I've saved your life and you do this?" Han shook his head.

"I didn't know you guys didn't have anything on. I just thought you were swimming. You know making up for the whole not growing up with you thing, Leia. I seriously didn't know," Luke said embarrassed.

Mybrooke roared.

"Yeah, it is real pretty in there!" Han yelled standing there dripping wet, "Eh, let us just go get dressed, all right."

"But we're naked!" Leia called out.

"The Wookiees are naked!" Han replied.

Luke was covering his eyes.

Leia had an angry look on her face and then ran to the direction where Luke pointed as to where he hid her clothes. Then scurried away giving Luke an angry look which Luke didn't see because his eyes were covered, but he felt it, boy did he feel it. Luke dropped down to his under clothes and checked out the cave for himself. Then he understood why they were dripping wet when Mybrooke and Lumpawaroo all went into the waterfall themselves. It was pretty. The crystals along the cave were like diamonds shining all over the walls, and they reminded Luke somewhat of the kyber crystals, though they were not the same thing at all, just beautiful.

Chewie and Bail had begun talking before the others had slowly left them, and at one point they found themselves alone. Chewie had been telling Bail about Kashyyyk and things he had remembered when at one point Bail said, "How old are you Chewbacca? If you don't mind me asking?"

Chewie told him in his language, "205 give or take by your measurements."

"Were you here during the Clone Wars? The battle of Kashyyyk?" Bail asked.

"I was. I fought in that battle," He responded.

"I thought you may have. I had to ask. I came to Kashyyyk around that time, I didn't actually land, my knowledge of your language comes from my education and dealings with Wookiees off world. As a Senator and diplomat, it's very important to know a number of languages. Did you remember Master Yoda there? At the battle?" Bail asked.

Chewie roared and shook his head and pounded a fist to his chest.

"I picked up his pod, it was a Wookiee life pod, actually. After the burning of the Jedi temple, I knew he was one who had the most likelihood of surviving, I knew he was on Kashyyyk, and then I found his signal," Bail explained.

Chewie roared, "General Tarful and I put him on that pod!"

"Amazing! He lived a long time after. Luke spent time with him. What an incredible life you must have had. Still have. You are still quite young, as far as being a Wookiee. It baffles my human mind if I must be honest. How did you find yourself with Han?" Bail asked.

"He saved me. I owed him a life debt. Life debt is very sacred to a Wookiee. It was very hard to let him go, but he demanded it. Felt he owed me when he did. He helped free this planet. Little princess as well. It let me help my people here. He hates when I tell his stories, but you should have seen him in the early days. I thought I was going to pull my fur out keeping my debt," Chewbacca answered in his own language.

Bail laughed uncomfortably not sure he wanted to know any seedy details. Then he had to ask, "Chewbacca. How was it that my daughter ended up killing a Hutt?"

Chewbacca laughed, patted Bail on the leg, and answered, "You won't get anymore of that from me. I'll tell about the kid's adventures, little Jedi's stories, but not on little princess."

"Not even what else she was doing throughout the war? Like that five week trip through space?" Bail asked humbly.

Chewbacca laughed, "No. I protect little princess secrets."

"Well what about you then, Chewbacca? What did you do?" Bail asked in the most diplomatic yet mischievous way possible.

Chewie just laughed.

"I understand. How about General Kenobi? How was it that you came to know him?" Bail asked.

Chewie roared, "Cantina, he came up to me, and I called him Jedi. I was surprised he knew what I said, and he was surprised I knew what he was."

"You had experience with Jedi, other than Master Yoda that is? Did you recognize General Kenobi?" Bail asked surprised.

"I had been captured by Trandoshans for a hunt. Youngling Jedi were there, young Jedi, Togruta. I built a communication device to call Wookiees," Chewie roared and growled.

"Togruta? Was it a female? Young? Went by Ahsoka?" Bail asked?

"That was what they called her," Chewie roared.

"Amazing. She worked for me for years, in the Rebellion," Bail said with great surprise. "Do go on."

"Long story, but we got free, came here, then went to Coruscant to Jedi Temple," Chewie roared.

Bail said sadly, "I saw it's destruction."

Chewie roared with sadness.

"Ahsoka lived for many years after, though I don't know what happened to her since I saw her last," Bail said sadly.

"So, back to General Kenobi? You offered him passage on your ship?" Bail asked.

"He came up to me as if I was the who the Force directed him to see, it's the only way to explain it," Chewbacca growled.

"Little jedi wasn't impressed by the kid at all. Old Man was calm, told him it was fine. In the end, it was like he was leaving the kid to care for the little jedi. I felt that, but the kid was going to leave. We came back though. He knew, old man knew," Chewie growled.

"When you say 'the kid' you mean, Han and 'little jedi' you mean, Luke?" Bail asked.

Chewie growled an affirmative.

"Fascinating. Because Han called Quelly, kid," Bail noted.

"And he called little jedi that. He would say different, but we looked out for them, though little princess and little jedi helped him and me," Chewie growled.

"We left again, but came back. More than once," Chewie growled again.

It was then that an angry Leia and a flabbergasted Han returned from the woods sporting wet hair and carrying a wet blanket. Han looked at Chewie shaking his hand and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Chewie laughed.

Bail asked, "Leia, why is your hair wet? Did you go swimming?"

"Not now, Father," was all she said.

Soon after, Luke, Mybrooke and Lumpawaroo showed up from the same direction, and Chewie figured out what must have happened. By this time, Boyo and Emile came up to the shore, under the water smiling.

"Can someone hand us a towel?" Emile asked.

Han threw the wet blanket.

After the afternoon picnic, they headed back to the apartment. Han and Bail wanted to talk to the group about their conversation with General Rieekan and the possible connection of the stop they made on Uyter. No one could remember anything they could find relevant, only that there had been both refugees and soldiers there, and the little girl that had hugged Bail. Chewie and Lumpawaroo wanted to head back home, and Leia wanted to check in on Ben, so Han and Luke both went to Chewie's leaving the rest of the group in the apartment to rest. Han needed to call Rieekan later from the Falcon, so they would return later in the evening.

Uyter

Lieutenant Vitril sat in the small command center in Uyter waiting for the facility commander. Sitting next to him was an Abednedo man in a suit with a briefcase. He was eyeing Vitril, and Vitril in turn, was eyeing him. A young soldier came out and escorted the both of them to a room and asked them to take a seat. A man in uniform took a seat at the table across from them. He was tired and was holding his forehead.

The Abednedo man opened his briefcase and spoke up, "You are Wam Sifster?"

The man answered, "Yes, I am."

"Lieutenant Vitril and I want to ask you some questions," he said.

Lieutenant Vitril had no idea who this man was, and how he knew his name so he looked at him strangely.

"I've been sent by General Cracken, Lieutenant Vitril is with New Republic Intelligence. Do you recognize this ship?" the Abednedo man showed him a holo of the Millennium Falcon.

"Yes, it was here, I don't know several days ago? Maybe a couple of weeks? I don't know, but I remember it alright," he answered.

"Did you recognize anyone on the ship? Anyone you may have known personally or had connections to your life?" he asked.

"He looked different, but I could have sworn that one man was Zim Boyo. I wasn't sure then though. Why do people keep asking me about Zim? Or Simper?" the man asked.

"We are asking the questions here right now. You may ask later. We need to get some answers. Did you tell anyone about seeing someone who looked like Zim Boyo?" Lieutenant Vitril chimed in. The Abednedo gave him a look.

"You are not in any trouble here, Sifster. We have a situation and you may have the answers for us. Did you tell anyone?"the Abednedo asked him in a friendlier tone.

"Soupy, I call him Soupy. He told me he thought that other man looked like Bail Organa, made me wonder if it really was him. Zim worked for him I know," Sifster answered. "I saw that he was rescued on the holos? Is Zim alive?"

"What can you tell me about 'Soupy'" Lieutenant Vitril asked, "And why didn't you mention him before when asked?

"No one asked. They just asked if I knew where Simper was and who Zim was. Sure I know Zim. I saw him a lot on Coruscant. He was Simper's dad. My, um, my wife's son. Last I heard, Simper was with his grandmother on Coruscant. That's what I told my commanding officer."

"Did you harbor any ill will towards Zim Boyo?" the Abednedo asked.

"Nah, Zim was a good guy. I hope he's alive. Is he alive?" Sifster asked.

"Yes, Zim Boyo is alive. What can you tell me about 'Soupy'?" Lieutenant Vitril asked.

"Soupy? I don't remember his real name, but my commanding officer will know. He's from Alderaan though, that's how I imagine he caught sight that it was Bail Organa. He didn't seem too happy about it though," he answered.

"Why do you think that is?" the Abednedo asked.

"He blames him for Alderaan getting blown up."

Kashyyyk- Falcon, later that night.

Leia sat at the holochess table checking her datapad, with charts scattered about.

"I really thought you could take a break from that here," Han said shaking his head and looking at her and then smiled.

"I have to catch up on a few things, I promise not to take long," She answered.

Han went in the cockpit and called General Rieekan, "General Rieekan? Rieekan you there?"

He waited a few minutes until he finally heard, "Solo, come in."

"Yes, General?" Han answered.

"What did you find out from the group? Did they know anyone, recognize anyone?" Rieekan asked.

"No one knew anything, just some kid hugged Bail is all. Saw both refugees and soldiers," Han replied.

"Well, I did get some news. I heard from Cracken's people. Seems Zim Boyo was recognized by Lieutenant Sifster. It didn't click right away and Sifster had no beef with Boyo that Cracken's man could tell. Seems he told someone else who recognized the Viceroy though. There's another thing though. I heard this from Cracken's man. I think Draven is leaving me out of this. Your man Quelly's been taken to Nakadia for questioning by Draven's men. I'm sure he's not involved, but I thought you should know. Don't do anything rash, I'll let you know how that goes. I had Antilles call me thinking I had done it. He was quite upset. Took the kid right out of the office and didn't say anything. He just knows now that it's Draven, and that he is innocent of anything. Just part of an investigation is all. Now, Solo, you stay there, don't go after him you hear me?" Rieekan says firmly.

Han was fuming and clutched his fist. He said with an angry tone, "I hear you, General."

"Is Viceroy Organa there with you?" Rieekan asked.

Han said with a touch of anger, "No, do you need him?"

"No, but I was hoping he could keep you there. You need to stay there, right now, wherever you are. Even the Chancellor doesn't know where you are. And it frustrates her," Rieekan said.

"The Chancellor? What about the Chancellor?" Leia piped in.

"Oh, Princess, good. You are to stay there, understand, Solo will fill you in, he might want to leave. Make sure you stay where you are right now. And Princess, glad you are here, because the next thing pertains to you. The Chancellor wants you to send her a message. Solo, you know how to do it, I'll give you the codes," Rieekan informed her.

"All right General, thank you. And I'll make sure Han stays put, whatever it is," Leia answered.

"Good. I hope all is well there. Has it been quiet?" Rieekan asked.

"It has. Nothing of note to report. We are doing well here," Leia replied.

"Great. Just stay there for now. It shouldn't be long, sounds like they are getting close. Rieekan out."


	13. It's a Matter of Trust

Hosnian Prime.

General Rieekan was doing rounds on the base when an official request had come into his comm link forcing him to pass his duties to an assistant officer. A request from the Chancellor herself was not to be taken lightly. He made his way to the office and waited. The request said that she would be calling in to talk to him personally, but to wait in his office for her call. Rieekan sat there, blew out a sigh, then put in a call through to General Cracken.

Cracken's man had finished his investigation on Uyter, and they were now in the process of locating this man who Sifster referred to as Soupy. His commanding officer had given him his personal details, but the man was no longer on Uyter and had been transferred to a position in the fleet. He was Captain Bine Zupuss, formally of Alderaan, who had been part of the Rebellion since before the battle of Yavin. It didn't seem that the man had ever been in any close contact to the Viceroy at any time, but from what Sifster had told the agents sent by Cracken and Draven, the man had identified the Viceroy and seemed to take the pain of losing his home planet on the Viceroy himself. Rieekan, himself an Alderaanian, had seen this kind of thing before directed at the Princess, yet never to the point of personal threats. If this man himself was not involved, his identifying the Viceroy may be part of the plot against him, which it should be pointed out started prior to his official announcement of his being alive. Rieekan was also worried about Quelly Teva. He didn't know Quelly Teva well, but he had no problems with him and just the fact that Solo had vouched for him and seemed to trust him that was enough for Rieekan. He considered asking Admiral Ackbar, as he had once been stationed under his command, but it probably was unnecessary. He thought twice telling Solo that Quelly had been taken in for questioning, but didn't want to not let him know in case he knew he was withholding the information. Solo had been doing runs for Rieekan and he wanted to keep their cordial relationship, as well as Rieekan's on own personal relationship with the Princess. She had been his own rock after the lost of his home world, the way she dealt with it with such strength and he thought a great deal of her personally, from their many times working together and his own respect and relationship for her parents.

The call came in from the Chancellor. "General Rieekan, I do hope this is an opportune time and I haven't kept you from anything too important?"

"It's fine, really, Chancellor, it's good to hear from you. What can I do for you today?" Rieekan replied.

"Thank you, General. Last night I got a message from Princess Leia. While she informed me that they were all fine in hiding, I am eager to get Bail Organa and the rest out of hiding as soon as possible. While I know they are no longer in your protection, and I do understand that, with the events that have happened on your base that I do not at all blame you personally, I was wondering if you had any idea whatsoever as to where they may have gone? I understand Draven has been making great strides in his investigation, and has gotten General Cracken's team on board as well. With your having been Captain Solo's only contact I wondered if you had any ideas in that regard," Mon Mothma pleaded.

"Ma'am. I have a channel where Solo contacts me, and it's usually in a certain time frame. With all due respect, it's a matter not only of security, but of trust. I can continue to leave messages and request them, Your Excellency," Rieekan replied.

"I'm afraid that I am anxious for this all to end. There is a demand from the Alderaanian Flotilla that the Viceroy makes a public appearance. I myself am personally anxious for the chance to spend some time with him. I'm sure we could make arrangements for his safety. While I understand the importance of the investigation, it's becoming a PR disaster! I'm also concerned as they seem to have no current official protection at all," The Chancellor retorted.

"I understand that, ma'am, but you must understand that we must insure his safety. The leak having come from within the military itself. If it makes you feel better, it sounds like they are doing well, however, both times I spoke with Solo, I did need to talk him down from running off to Nakadia or Naboo." The General informed her.

"Whatever for? And why Naboo? As for security, really now Carlist, we can get government agents to accompany him, much like we do for the Senate and other dignitaries." The Chancellor asked.

"The son of one of the survivors has been located there, as for Nakadia, they took Solo's current co-pilot to Nakadia for questioning. Why, I'm not sure, however I do believe the young man is innocent of any foul play. As for security, if you want to have that taken care of by another agency, I really can't stop you." Rieekan answered.

"Hmm, I'll have to get in touch with Draven, as for Naboo, I may be able to work something out with that, as far as the security detail and having some kind of press conference there. Again, General Rieekan, is there anyway you can think of as a place they would have gone? Who do you know who may have been privy? I know that Evaan Verlaine knows nothing, I've asked her personally. We could even send an escort." The Chancellor said.

"Solo contacts Chewbacca often. I'm sure he is still in contact even in hiding. Unfortunately, Quelly would probably be the only person I know who would know what channel he used. I could try Kashyyyk and get him directly, or go by communication records between the Millennium Falcon and Kashyyyk? Anything beyond his direct line between he and I would show up, though Solo is pretty savvy about being able to mask such things. Why would he think we would check that kind of thing though? No reason I can think of? There is the matter that I personally do not understand Shyriiwook, however I could incorporate a translator. I should tell you there is some risk involved, if Chewbacca himself knows of their location and tells of it through the communication," Rieekan mentioned.

"I'll get in touch with Draven. I am on Nakadia now. Do keep in touch Rieekan, that will be all for now."

Kashyyyk

Bail Organa woke up in the early morning hours before anyone else in the apartment. It was quiet, so he fixed himself some caf and had a seat. He could hear Greybok snoring loudly from his chamber, and the familiar clicking of a droid coming from around the corner.

Threepio offered his greeting, "Your Grace, a wonderful morning to you. Is there any way that I can assist you?"

"No, Thank you, Threepio, well, then again, maybe there is. How much of the war have you witnessed? That is since you left the Tantive IV?" Bail asked.

"Well, nearly all of it, sir! I'm very surprised that I am able to stand here right now and be able to tell you about it. You would not believe the trouble I've gotten into. So many times I thought I was done for!" Threepio said anxiously.

"Really? And how much of that time have you spent with Princess Leia, if I may ask?" Bail asked, still fishing for information he wasn't sure he really wanted. The information of how much danger his dear daughter had exposed herself to during the war.

"Well, a great deal of it, sir. There were times when I had been taken by Imperial troops, or had been put to use for other Rebellion needs, or had been with Commander Skywalker, sir. Why I have even been on a mission or two with only Chewbacca, sir. I'd be happy to tell you anything you'd want to know, sir." Threepio informed him.

Bail thought for a moment. It never occurred to him that Threepio might be the one ask. There was still the fact that Luke wasstill sleeping in the apartment, but he was sure he could sneak out. "Threepio, how about you and I take a little walk? Just the two of us?"

"Why, sir, I'd be happy to! Lead the way." Threepio answered.

Bail walked out just outside the building to an area of the courtyard in various states of reconstruction that would offer some privacy. He found a box to sit on and Threepio just stood there and asked, "Care for a rest, sir? I'm afraid my joints are in need of a good oil bath. I haven't had one since Chandrilla! Oh the misery!"

"Yes, Threepio, this is fine. A good place to stop for a rest. Now, Threepio, you were taken by the Empire?" Bail asked.

"Oh dear, I was. A team of the rebel forces, lead by Master Luke and Mistress Leia, had taken a star destroyer. I was captured by stormtroopers! I knew I was done for!" Threepio explained.

"They took command of a star destroyer? Were they taken as well? How did you get away?" Bail asked baffled.

"No, I believe they were able to escape. I'm afraid I have to give credit to Artoo as far as my return," Threepio explained.

"Threepio, I understand you were also trapped in space for five weeks on the Millennium Falcon? Can you tell me about that experience?" Bail asked.

"Five weeks? It did not really seem that long, though I believe I may have been powered down for part of it. Captain Solo nearly killed us flying through an asteroid field, then landing on a star destroyer, I insisted he was going too far so many times. I get no thanks for my information and they never heed my advice. I did aid Mistress Leia in her improving her understanding of Chewbacca. It really does not come up in my data banks as having taken that long of a time, though my internal clock does read that it was about that amount of time. When we arrived in Cloud City, I was immediately blasted to pieces by stormtroopers. Then carried around by Chewbacca on his back in such an undignified fashion. Mistress Leia, Chewbacca, Artoo and myself were chased through Cloud City by stormtroopers and with the aid of Lando Calrissian were able to escape. That was when Master Luke was brought aboard missing his hand," Threepio continued quite distressed.

Bail wasn't sure why he wanted to know some of the dangers his daughter endured. Perhaps to understand her behavior better. She wasn't the same person he left on Yavin 4. Surely the loss of Alderaan and her parents had been a factor as well. It was beginning to sink in with him that he was a man without a planet. As for Leia, he imagined he was only being a worried father. While he really liked the man, he also had to admit to himself that if he had been around at the time, and not having had the experiences he had being stranded on that moon, he didn't know if he would have been as open to her then developing relationship to Han Solo had he seen it play out in front of him. Whatever he was before, he seemed to be very loyal and protective of his daughter and her well being, and he also seemed to understand her well. Carlist Rieekan seemed to like him, and would have been around for much of Leia's life during the war. He was also relieved that she had found Luke during that same time, as he had seemed to have been a great friend and means of support. Even when they weren't aware of their true relationship. It didn't appear that she really had too many very close friends. While he was frustrated by his conversation with Chewbacca, it also warmed his heart that he was another friend who had her back during the war even to the point of not pouring out her secrets to her own father. Bail also held a bit of guilt about the things that happened to Luke as well. He couldn't put his finger on it, but now he seemed to feel somewhat responsible for him as he had been present at his birth and had chosen Leia over him. He realized that Luke's own upbringing made him the man he was today, and he was proud that he had become a powerful Jedi in a galaxy where that no longer exists. There was some guilt there nevertheless. When he had Leia taught in lessons on self defense and how to fire blasters and the like, he never expected her to need it as part of her daily life. He knew deep in his heart that she was capable, and her own biological origins also made her even more powerful, but it still was hard to wrap his head around some of the things she had to endure. The fact that she wouldn't open up to him unnerved him as well. Perhaps it was her way of moving on, and putting it out of her mind, but he hoped that it wasn't burying her feelings or that it would lead her down a darker path. He still felt intrusive invading her privacy like this, talking with her protocol droid. Was he going too far?

"Were you there when Leia killed Jabba the Hutt?" Bail asked.

"Ah yes, I was indeed there. I thought we were doomed! Master Luke had given Artoo and myself as a gift to the Mighty Jabba himself. Awful place," Threepio continued, "I should have known it was part of a plot on Master Luke's part, but they do tend to not tell me everything. Artoo just kept telling me to go along with it. Chewbacca was given to Jabba as well by a bounty hunter, but later, when the bounty hunter freed Captain Solo from the carbonite, I realized it was the princess in disguise."

"And then she killed Jabba? With a chain?" Bail asked.

"Well, Jabba made Mistress Leia his slave. Master Luke arrived, and demanded that Jabba release his friends. He warned the Mighty Jabba that he would die if he did not. I tried to warn him, but Master Luke was standing on a trap door and was forced to fight a rancor. I surely thought he would be killed, but it was Master Luke who ended up killing the rancor, and then Master Luke, Chewbacca and Captain Solo were all condemned to be thrown to a Sarlaac in the desert. We took a barge out there, Mistress Leia and myself were on the barge with the Mighty Jabba. Artoo was serving drinks! The nerve of him! I could not believe it! And he seemed quite content about it! I thought we were all doomed," Threepio continued.

"My daughter, you are saying my daughter was a slave to Jabba?" Bail asked Threepio.

"There you are!" Luke came out of nowhere and made himself known.

"Ah, Luke, good morning," Bail said feeling like a child who had been caught doing something he should not be doing.

"Threepio. What are you doing?" Luke asked asked with an annoyed tone.

"Why I was just telling Senator Organa about your rescue of Captain Solo!" Threepio shared gleefully.

"Threepio," Luke moaned. "That will be enough. I've been looking for you, Bail. You really don't want to hear that story, but if you want the official report, I'll be glad to get it for you. It seems that Threepio here may be giving more details that he really should!"

"Master Luke, he did ask," Threepio replied.

"Yes," Luke said laughing. "I suppose he did. Bail, you of all people should know the power of keeping secrets."

"I'm sorry, Luke. I just wanted to understand my daughter better," Bail answered. "Speaking of secrets.."

"I won't tell if you won't, but really Bail. Sometimes it's better not knowing. Leia will be all right. She's the strongest person I know. The more time you will spend with her, the more you will understand. Just be patient," Luke said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, this is as good of a time as any to bring this up. I would like us all to go to Naboo together. I do hope that Leia will be up to going and allow me to show her a few things with you. I know she has issues with knowing about her birth parents, but when we go to collect Boyo's son, it would be nice to visit together. I would love to tell her about Padmé on her home planet. She had been laid to rest there. General Kenobi and myself had arranged it and made it appear she had been with child. Threepio will not remember. I had his mind wiped shortly after your birth. It was for your protection as well as Leia's," Bail said, looking around to make sure no one else was in earshot.

"Did I live on Naboo, sir?" Threepio asked.

"Threepio, don't worry about it," Luke answered. "What about Artoo?"

"He may remember, it may bring out something from him, as I had told you prior, Artoo had never had his memory wiped. There may be codes or clues that will bring things out of him, but I believe he may have been protecting you as well," Bail answered.

"Yes, I remember you saying something about that before. I've tried, but Artoo just pretends he doesn't remember," Luke answered. "Coruscant? You'll still go with me there?"

"Of course, Luke. Though I'm not quite honest what we will find." Bail answered then with a smile Bail asked, "What happened yesterday with all the wet hair?"

Luke laughed, "I think we should go back to the apartment and join the others."

Bail shook his head, laughed and patted Luke on the back.

Chewbacca heard a buzzing on his communication device and ran from the kitchen to find out who was contacting him. Chewie roared into the device.

"Chewbacca?" a voice asked.

Chewbacca roared back. An electronic communication translator spoke, "Yes, who is this!"

"This is General Draven's office, my name is Agent Redwader. I wonder if I can have a few words with you. You do understand basic I am told?" Agent Redwader asked.

Chewie roared. The translator on the other end repeated, "Yes, I understand it perfectly, now what is this about!"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is a need to find your friend, Han Solo. I was told that you might be the best one to ask as to his whereabouts," Agent Redwader said.

Chewie roared. The translator repeated, "If I knew, why should I tell you? I don't know where he is!"

"Sir, again, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I have a Quelly Teva here and he insists that you would be the one to ask. We have traced various communications between the signal that General Rieekan has sent in the past few days to the Millennium Falcon, though we cannot locate the location due to Captain Solo's own manipulations on his control panel, we do know that there have been no transactions at all to you or to your home planet. Do you swear you have not heard from him in the past few days?" Agent Redwader continued.

Han had walked in to see what was keeping Chewie and why he sounded so angry. Chewie motioned for him to keep quiet and Han understood. Chewie then roared. The translator repeated, "I said I don't know where he is! Is the young co-pilot all right?"

"He's fine. If you do hear from Captain Solo, I do hope you realize that it's important to our investigation that you let us know," Agent Redwader pleaded.

Han made a gesture then whispered, "Tell him you want to hear from the kid to make sure he is all right."

Chewie roared. The translator repeated, "Put the young co-pilot on so I know he is OK."

"All right, if you'll wait a few moments," Agent Redwader answered.

Han waved his arms trying to get Chewie to end the communication. Chewie shrugged and waved his arm up and down indicating to just wait a minute before giving up. He wanted Han to know Quelly was all right.

"Chewbacca, are you still there?" Agent Redwader called out.

Chewie roared. The translator repeated, "Yes."

"Chewie? This is Quelly, I'm all right. They just asked me some questions. They want to find Han is all, it sounds like they are letting me go home." Quelly spoke.

Han sighed in relief. Chewbacca then roared. The translator repeated, " Why do they need him?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, sir." Agent Redwader asked.

Chewbacca looked at Han and Han shook his head and waved his arms and mouthed that he would wait to speak to Rieekan.

Leia came into the room, "What is going on in here?"

Han and Chewie freaked and put their fingers on their mouths.

"Is there a human there? Chewbacca? Do you have a sentient there I can speak with?" Agent Redwader asked.

Chewie roared. The translator repeated, "No, it was just the holonet. My son is watching."

"It sure sounded like a live person. Are you sure?" Agent Redwader asked.

Chewie roared. "Yes. Look here, sir, I have things to do! And I was a loyal war hero. I don't understand why you are calling me a liar!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll give you the particulars and you contact our office if you hear from Captain Solo." Agent Redwader replied.

Chewie roared and turned the machine off.

"All right! What was that!" Leia said in a loud voice.

"Draven wants to question me apparently." Han said.

"He's never trusted you!" Leia replied.

"I'm going to try to get Rieekan on at the Falcon to see if he knows what's going on. When we get over to the apartment, I'll go over there and try to talk to him," Han soothed.

"Draven knows we're here, and it's my fault!" Leia answered.

Chewie roared.

"No, I know. Trust me, I know. We have to get out of here, off Kashyyyk! It's not that I think Draven is wrong, but he tends to go overboard, and I have a feeling about this. Talk to Rieekan. Who is this Agent Redwader?" Leia cried out.

Chewie roared.

"You know, that is a good idea. The Empire did find it that time, but I'm sure that no one would know we were there, at least we can stay there briefly until we figure something else out. And that moon is always an option, but we can't contact Rieekan there. Chewie that's a great idea!" Han said.

"That secret weird planet where Sana followed us? That place?" Leia asked.

"Yeah. We don't have to stay there long. I don't think anyone wants to return to that moon," Han answered.

Chewie roared.

"You better ask Malla, but sure, love to have ya, pal."

Nakadia- New Republic Detention Facility.

Agent Redwader asked his assistant. "Did you record that conversation?"

"Yes, sir." she answered.

"There was a human voice in the background. A female. Chewbacca insisted that it was his son watching a holo, but I just need to be sure. Call it a hunch. Can you run an identify on it?" Agent Redwader asked.

"Certainly sure, shouldn't take long. Will even identify the program if it was the holonet," she answered.

"Good," he answered.

Agent Redwader walked to Draven's office and filled him in on the conversation with Chewbacca.

"This all points to what I believed after the report from Quelly. They are on Kashyyyk, either that, or he knows where they are," Agent Redwader stated.

"Do you really think that Solo knows anything we haven't gotten already, or is a danger to the Viceroy? Wasn't he the one who found him?" Draven sighed.

"Yes, sir. I feel it's still a question of the Viceroy's safety and that more than likely, he is either with Captain Solo or Solo knows where he is," Agent Redwader answered.

"We need to put the Viceroy in full protection. This Zupuss, no one can find him. He could be anywhere!" Draven pounded his fist.

"Rieekan can get Solo to contact us. The Princess left a message with the Chancellor, we did get that information. I feel it very important that we get the Viceroy back here on Nakadia." Agent Redwader answered.

"Hmm, I agree, Agent Redwader. Rieekan and the Chancellor seem to have some other agenda. I said to keep Rieekan out of this. It was his responsibility to keep them safe! Now where are they!" Draven pounded his fist again in frustration.

Redwader left General Draven and continued back to his own office. Shortly after, Redwader's assistant entered. "Sir, I've got an identification for that voice. It came up pretty quickly," she said as she handed him the results.

"They are on Kashyyyk. The voice is Princess Leia Organa," Redwader said viewing the datapad.

Agent Redwader ducked down a quiet hallway and pulled out a comm and spoke, "I think Draven bought it."

Kashyyyk

"Malla, we'll be back. I hate to take Chewie and the baby away, but it will give us a chance to have a visit again soon. I promise. Thank you so much for helping us. It's been such a pleasure spending time with you," Leia said hugging her. "I have something special for you. I found this on Hosnian Prime. It's considered large as far as humans go, and may be small for you to use as a pitcher. I thought you could use it as a milk container or flowers. The carvings on the side represent plants that had been on my home planet. I saw it and immediately thought I should give it to you when we left. Remember we consider you all family, not just Chewie."

Malla roared and hugged her again.

They quickly put their things in the speeder. Elsie had been hard to bring up and down on the dumbwaiter, and Han even offered to push her out of the treehouse, but after the look Leia gave, he and Chewie carefully strapped her in and they brought a few extra supplies with them. Fruits from Kashyyyk and Malla made sure that Han got some of that tea that made humans so sleepy. When they got to the apartment, Leia explained how important it was for them all to pack and get ready to leave, while Han had gone to the Falcon to try and contact General Rieekan. Tibor and Psical had arrived with Mybrooke, who had come to relieve Greybok, so they were all able to say goodbye in the rush. Emile was in tears. Tibor had already made arrangements for his own apartment and had already been scheduled to start work on Kashyyyk. He would not be coming with them. Emile ran up to him and hugged him tight and Tibor started tearing up himself.

"We'll come back and visit, and let you know where we end up." Boyo assured him.

Emile just shook her head still crying hard. Boyo and Bail both said their goodbyes to Tibor as well. Since Chewie was co-piloting the Falcon, Luke suggested that Emile and Boyo join him on his ship. It wouldn't be quite as tight this time, and Emile, being a pilot and navigator would be a great asset. This was a secret place that Han was directing Luke to, and he was a bit nervous allowing Luke the access, but Chewie reminded him on the way to the apartment that it was Luke, and there were no worries and that he was sure Boyo, Emile and Bail could be trusted as well. Han just never knew what the future would hold and he still couldn't let go of everything from his past life, including his secret pirate lairs.

In the Falcon, Han tried a few times to get General Rieekan, but was unable to get him personally. After waiting a few minutes, Rieekan did contact him.

"Solo, have you been trying to contact me? What's going on? Is there a problem there?" Rieekan said worried.

"Draven's people called Chewie this morning. We're leaving here and going somewhere else. Do you know what Draven needs from me?" Solo asked in an angry tone.

"Negative, Solo. I've been in contact with the Chancellor. She's said something about having a PR conference on Naboo," Rieekan answered.

"General, I don't think Draven trust's me, there's something fishy going on and I have a bad feeling about this. We are leaving here and hiding elsewhere. If you find out anything, you know where to find me. Odds are we will be staying on the Falcon," Han informed him.

"Where have you been staying, now that you are leaving. Do you mind telling me?" Rieekan asked.

"Kashyyyk. We've been on Kashyyyk. I was standing right next to Chewie when Draven's man called," Han answered.

"Stay calm, Solo, it might be nothing. Draven tends to go overboard, and you know as well as I do how thorough he is. I'll see what I can find out from Cracken, too. The Chancellor and everyone else as well," Rieekan answered.

"Thank you General. I hope I'm not overstepping just up and leaving here, but I don't like this. Something about that whole conversation just didn't sit right with me," Han answered.

"Take care, Solo. Keep in touch. You know I'm on your side," Rieekan answered.

"One more thing, let me know if Quelly gets back to Hosnian Prime. That agent let him talk to Chewie and told him he was going home. Just let me know if he does," Han asked.

"Will do, Solo. Rieekan out."

Later in space...

Luke checked the coordinates and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Emile, does this look right to you? I mean, that doesn't look like a small planet, but more of a nebula!"

"That's the right coordinates, let me double check," Emile then punched some buttons.

Luke called to the Millennium Falcon, "Han, I'm at the coordinates you sent, but all I see is this nebula like thing in front of me. Are you sure that this is right?"

"You are in the right place all right, just fly right into it," Han called back.

Luke shook his head and flew right in wondering if his ship was going crack apart. There were flashes around his ship that brought to mind his encounter with Emperor Palpatine. "Han, I hope you know what you're doing," He said as he descended into it.

Emile looked out the cockpit window in awe, "I've never seen anything like this!"

Luke took a deep breath when he saw the planet's surface start to come into view, and flew around looking for the Falcon. When he saw it, he took a nearby landing spot. There was nothing here. Nothing at all as far as civilization went, but it was amazingly incredible. How ever did Han even know this place was here? Luke thought to himself.

"This is beautiful!" Emile said in wonder as she stepped out of Luke's ship closely followed by Boyo.

The ramp of the Falcon opened and Chewie stepped out and roared followed by Threepio.

"Chewbacca says that they are having a bit of a family issue inside, and that everyone will be out very shortly he hopes," Threepio repeated.

"Maybe I should go in there," Luke said starting up.

Chewie roared.

Han made his way down the ramp and looked very angry looked and pointed at Threepio and said, "Goldenrod! I should just tear you to pieces!"

"Oh dear," Threepio answered.

Luke lowered his head, "Is this about what I think it's about?"

"Luke! You knew!" Han shouted.

Emile and Boyo stood there uncomfortably.

Chewie roared.

"Threepio was telling Bail some of our war stories," Luke said looking down at his feet. "I did catch the end of it and stopped him."

"Leia's upset now, Bail is upset, she's not real happy with you either Luke!" Han said making a flabbergasted gesture.

Chewie started walking towards another area of the planet.

"Chewie, I think that stuff may be gone by now!" Han shouted out.

Chewie roared a question.

"Long story, you can look though," Han said.

"What's he looking for?" Luke asked.

"We had a stash of wine and whiskey in a cave back there. Anyway, welcome to my own secret planet, that now maybe too many people know about," Han said gritting his teeth.

"I didn't know what this was, Han. I thought I was in the wrong place. I mean, this place is beautiful!" Luke exclaimed, "However did you find it?"

"By accident a long time ago," Han answered, "It might have gotten into the Empire's records at some point as Leia and I got chased into it once, but maybe not. Hopefully we won't stay here long. It's just a pit stop, trust me. Scanners can't find it though. I can get a signal through. That's why that moon was off limits. They may have figured out where that was by now anyway, expect us to go there."

"Han, what is going on? You didn't exactly let us know why we had to leave to fast," Luke asked.

"Some agent of Draven's called Chewie's. We think he knows we were there," Han replied.

"Surely General Draven isn't a threat?" Luke answered.

"Look Luke, even Rieekan didn't know where we were. Something fishy is going on with Draven's investigation. Rieekan told me one thing, and then this agent calls. They take Quelly to Nakadia. Someone wants us there. As soon as they get the chance to calm down in there, I'll get in touch with Rieekan," Han explained.

"Let me think on this," Luke spoke quietly and walked towards some bushes where he meditated.

"Father, I can't believe you are still pressing this! Asking Threepio!" Leia yelled in the cockpit arms folded at her chest.

"Honestly Leia, I'm shocked at your tone. You've always been passionate, but your anger..." Bail started.

"Father, I am a grown woman. I have led troops into battle, survived dangerous missions, taken on some of the worst people in the galaxy. What else is it that you need to know? This is what I am, Father. Right here, what's in front of you. You don't need to know the details. I'd spare you the details, because really I would never have imagined it if I wasn't there myself. You just be my father, but also realize that I am capable of my own decisions and I don't have to answer to anything I have done, or should have done differently. Trust me, you don't want to know details. The fact that you know that I was briefly the slave of Jabba the Hutt? Well it worked, I killed him. It doesn't matter how or why, but the galaxy is rid of that terrible creature and it's better for it. Stop prying, please. I understand you need the connection, but connect in the here and now, and not what you missed! And if you want to know the truth? I never felt more alive than I did when staring danger right in the face if you want the honest truth," she said venting her anger.

"Dear Leia, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Maybe I've done a few things in my life I'm not proud of either, but they had a good cause," Bail pleaded.

"You think I'm not proud of the things I did? I have no shame in anything I did, because look where we are now!" Leia shouted.

"On an uninhabited planet on the run from an assasination attempt and possibly members of our government?" Bail asked with a smile.

Leia just sat there, arms crossed staring at him.

"Leia, I want to help you. With your work in securing help for those who seemed to have been neglected by the policies of the New Republic. I think I could really help you there. Once we get through all this nonsense," Bail said trying to make amends.

"I always assumed you would, Father. When I showed you my work back on Chandrilla, I knew you would catch on. You could really be a great asset. I'm sure you would still have some influence with many in the Senate now," Leia answered.

"As would you, my dear. There's one other thing, and I hate to bring this up now, but hear me out. Please, I beg of you, come to Naboo with Luke and I," Bail pleaded.

"Not this again, I've told you. I can't believe you even got Han to talk to me about it," She said with an annoyed tone.

"Remember me telling you about my friend in the Senate, Padmé Amidala?" Bail asked, "She was from Naboo. I think you should go. She was your birth mother."

Leia walked out of the cockpit.

As Bail sat in the cockpit collecting his thoughts, a message came in, "Solo? Solo? Are you there?"

"Bail Organa here, General Rieekan," Bail answered.

"Your Grace," the General answered.

"If you need Captain Solo, I'll send him up, it will be a few moments," Bail answered.

"Yes, please, and this pertains to you as well, so you may want to be around," Rieekan informed him.

Bail walked to the ramp and called out to Han motioning him to come back in the ship.

"Yeah, what is it!" Han said in an angry mood then calmer, "I'm sorry, Bail, it's just you know."

"General Rieekan is calling in, he would like to speak with you," Bail answered.

"Right, thanks," Han said heading to the cockpit.

"Solo here, what's up General?" Han spoke.

"Solo, Bail, I've got some news. I've talked to the Chancellor Mon Mothma. I will give you the codes to contact her on a safe channel after we speak. She would like to set up a conference. Cracken will be setting up security detail as well as security detail from Mon Mothma's own personal security staff. She is preparing it for Naboo. We know you are anxious to get Zim Boyo's son, and there is enough there to make it a secure visit. You'll still need to wait wherever you are. I hope you've gotten to another location?"

"Yes, General, we have. There are no services here, but we are OK," Solo answered.

"Are you up for a press conference, Your Grace? I know it has been a long time?" Rieekan asked.

"Certainly, I can make myself available. I imagine the Chancellor will provide accommodations as well?" Bail asked.

"I'll let you talk with her about that, I'm sure she will have more information as far as that goes," Rieekan assured him.

"General, what about Quelly? Did he get home yet?" Han asked.

"I've asked his mother to contact me when he came home, but I haven't heard anything yet I'm afraid," Rieekan answered.

Han had a worried face as he looked at Bail. "General, I got the codes, thank you."

"Contact the Chancellor, she'll be waiting for you. Rieekan out."

"I don't believe Leia wishes to go to Naboo," Bail informed Han. "We were discussing it just prior to General Rieekan's call."

"I don't know how we're going to work that out. Maybe she'll warm up to it, I don't know. I'll talk to her again, but I can't make any promises. Let me go find her and she can be there when we talk to the Chancellor," Han replied.

Bail had a look of worry. Han left the cockpit to find Leia and explained that the Chancellor requested her presence. Leia came back to the cockpit, gave her father a weary look shaking her head and sat in Chewie's seat. Han punched in the codes, and they waited, and waited, and waited.

"Mon Mothma here," she answered.

"It's Leia, Mon. Father is here and Han, what is this about a press conference?" Leia asked.

"I thought that Carlist would have told you more. We are preparing a press conference on Naboo. The press would like to ask Bail and the others questions and since Zim Boyo's son is there, and we are able to provide adequate security with the help of the Naboo government, I felt it would be the perfect location. We haven't notified the press yet, but there is some buzz," Mon Mothma explained.

"Mon! Really? And is it safe? I don't like this," Leia answered.

"I plan to attend myself. And we will insure the utmost safety. I'd like Bail and the three others to attend as well, if they are comfortable with that. I don't wish to presume anything, of course. As for the threats to Bail's life. General Draven's office has been taken off the case," Mon replied.

"Does Draven know that?" Han asked.

"It was by his request. I'm afraid I can't explain anything more. There is still an open investigation," Mon continued.

"That's odd?" Leia stated.

"Mon, one of our group has left us. We haven't had the chance to mention that yet. I hope it will not be a problem," Bail spoke up.

"And which one was that? Where is he?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Aryl Tibor," Bail answered.

"I'll let General Cracken know. Thank you for mentioning it. That shouldn't be a problem. We would also like to get you at some point a meeting with the Alderaanian Flotilla if that isn't too soon for you? I know the emotional impact may be difficult," Mon asked.

"I'll talk to you later about that, Mon. Let's just work one thing at a time for now. Focus on the press conference. When should we arrive?" Bail asked.

"I'll let you know. We won't keep you waiting long," Mon answered.

"That's good, Chancellor because this place isn't exactly rampant with supplies," Han answered.

"We won't hold you long, I promise. I'll keep in touch," Mon said cutting off the communication.

"Did you both know about the press conference?" Leia asked with an angry tone.

"Sweetheart, we just heard about it before you got here and I told you as soon as I knew, honest," Han answered.

"I don't like this," Leia said shaking her head.

"I don't like this either, Leia, but I have to say that I am tired of hiding," Bail answered.

"I imagine I'll go then, you'll need someone to coach you. You've been out of the spotlight for some time," Leia said almost smiling.

"Thank you, Leia," Bail said hugging her.

Nakadia- New Republic Intelligence Detention Facility

"Get me Agent Redwader," General Draven commanded in the comm.

"I'm afraid Agent Redwader as already left, sir," the young Lieutenant answered.

Draven slammed on his desk. How could he have been so blind! He knew bugging the office was a good idea, even if the budget didn't include it, but it paid off this time. Only too late. He called into the comm, "Lieutenant Vitril, are you there?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Meet me in my office please," Draven commanded.

A few moments later, Lieutenant Vitril entered the office, "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Agent Redwader. I have reason to believe he may be involved in Operation Wolf-Cat." Draven answered.

"Of course, he's involved, he's been working with me and our team on it since the beginning, sir." Vitril answered.

"No, I mean, he's part of the plot, understand? Do you know where he went?" Draven asked.

"Kashyyyk, he went to Kashyyyk," Vitril answered. "It's in the manifest."

Draven pounded on the table. "Do we still have Quelly Teva here?"

"Yes, sir, we do, Redwader insisted we needed to continue to hold him." Vitril answered.

"Might have wanted to use him as bait. Have him escorted to Rieekan on Hosnian Prime. Then, come back here to my office, I have a job for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Naboo.


	14. Getting to Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting to Naboo! Some of the elements are based on people, places and objects that are in the comics, books and film and some of it is completely made up. It is Alternative Universe, I mean, you got Bail Organa still alive after the Battle of Endor! Anyway. This is a long one, so I hope you enjoy the update.

Kashyyyk

Agent Redwader's ship arrived on Kashyyyk under the premise of discussing a medical contract involving the local health clinics. He requested landing at the former Imperial prison that was closest to the known home of Chewbacca, knowing that at least Princess Leia had been here and most likely her father, Bail Organa. He stepped off the ship and looked around. He didn't notice any ships resembling the Millennium Falcon, but they could have been smart and used a different ship. There was another ship ahead of his awaiting inspection, a Pantoran who was loading wheat for the core. Apparently, this was going to take quite a while, and they had told Redwader to be patient. Obviously it was a very laid back planet as far as getting any business done, because everyone seemed to be taking their time. The inspector team included a female human, a male Wookiee and a protocol droid, and they seemed to be very thorough in inspecting the plasma cores that were being hauled in and the wheat going out. Redwader had a team of three armed hired guns on board posing as his crew, and boxes of “samples” of various medical supplies he was passing off as items he had for sale. He asked the inspection team if they would mind if he walked around. The Wookiee gave a loud grunt and shrugged, and after some begging and pleading of having been in space too long and the need for fresh air and sunshine, the group gave in and allowed him to do so. Redwader had briefed his crew on how to handle the inspection if it happened while he was away from this ship, or they would not get paid. 

Redwader walked a bit looking around and mentally taking in all the places to hide and how many buildings there were and the possible placement of said buildings. As far as the sentients here, there were a few pilots and mechanics getting ships ready on the grounds as well as a few ground crew mulling about. He moved his way towards a large building and saw a few individuals who obviously weren't either, and then struck up a conversation with a young Twi'lek woman. 

“Hi, I just got off my ship, and I was wondering if there was somewhere nearby I could get a drink? I could really use someone to talk to after being alone in space so long, so could you direct me to your local watering hole?” Redwader said smiling at the woman.

“Well, not anywhere really close that is really all that exciting. Just a snack bar inside for the people who work or stop here. I'd be glad to take you there though,” She answered smiling.

“You are a life saver. What's your name by the way?” Redwader asked holding his hands to his chest as if she had made his day.

“Mildina, but most people around here call me Snappy. Don't ask. And you are?” Snappy answered with a giggle.

“Dirk Smidancer, charmed, I hope I'm not taking you away from anything?” Redwader said taking her hand.

“Oh no, I just got off work. It's fine, follow me,” she answered.

They walked to a very clean looking cafeteria with seats and chairs and plants growing from indoor gardens all around the walls. The wide windows offered views of both the landing sites on one side, and the revamped Imperial buildings on the other side. Snappy led Redwader up to the counter and he ordered an ale. 

“May I offer you a drink, Snappy?” Redwader asked smiling.

“Sure, I'd love it! Just some shi-shok juice for me, thanks,” she told the cashier. 

Redwader took both of their drinks to a table and both of them took a seat. Redwader then asked, “So um, Snappy Mildina, what's a girl like you doing here on Kashyyyk?”

“Oh, I just moved here not long ago. I had actually been in a labor camp on Bestine for awhile, then joined the Rebellion when they showed up on planet, and then just happened to end up here after the war. I had originally wanted to return to Ryloth, but when the opportunity rose, I took it. I work in an office here and I love it. The people here are great!” Mildina said with enthusiam. “So, what brings you to Kashyyyk?”

“I'm a representative for a medical supply company. Trying to set up accounts here,” Redwader answered.

“Well, you picked the right planet! Right now, we are growing at a rapid rate, and we need more health care facilities. Especially since so many Wookiees are returning home. They've been recruiting since I got here for medical personnel and droids,” Mildina answered.

“Say, do you spend a lot of time here around the shipyard? I had a buddy I was going to meet, and I don't see his ship out there. I wondered if you had seen it?” Redwader asked as he brought out a pocket holo.

“I come here everyday, it's possible, let me have a look,” Mildina answered.

Redwader opened his palm and a holo of the Millennium Falcon appeared. Mildina took a look and answered, “Oh sure! That was here not long ago. Anyone would remember that ship.” She then bit her lip, “But I haven't seen it here in a day or two, I think you just missed it. I know someone who came in on that ship though, he's still here.”

“Really? Can you describe him?” Redwader asked. 

“His name is Aryl Tibor, but everyone calls him Grumpy, he's gruff but a real doll. I don't know, he's a human, caramel colored skin, in his 40s or 50s I imagine,” she answered.

“Hmm, I wonder if he can help me though. Do you know where he is?” Redwader asked shutting off the holo. 

“Well, he's off duty now, but I can tell you where he lives if that helps,” Mildina answered.

“Oh that would be great, Thanks.” Redwader said clicking something in his pocket to record the rest of the conversation.

Nakadia

Lieutenant Vitril sat in the lobby of General Cracken's office waiting. Draven made it sound as if as soon as he arrived to Cracken's office, that he would be led directly in, but he had been waiting an hour. There had been others who had arrived, waited and had gone in, but Vitril still waited. After some time, Cracken himself came out of his office, directed Vitril in and shut the door. 

“Lietenant Vitril, just the man I want to see!” General Cracken cried out as if he was excited to see him, though he couldn't understand why. Vitril worked for Draven. Was he being transferred? When Draven told him that he had a job for him, was it because he was dumping him on Cracken? He knew that whole Operation Wolf-Cat deal blew up on Draven's end, but he couldn't be that mad could he?

“General Cracken. I must admit I have no idea why I have been sent here, sir,” Lieutenant Vitril answered meekly.

“Because, Vitril, you are the one with all the answers to my questions! That's why! Have a seat,” Cracken pointed to a chair and had a seat behind his desk. “I have a few details to share with you as well.”

“Is this about Operation Wolf-Cat, sir? I know Draven's office is no longer working on that, sir,” Vitril answered.

“Of course it's about that, but don't say it outloud. Look, you are still the one with the most information, and are invaluable to us, so Draven is lending you. He trusts you, and one more thing. We don't mention it by name, got it? Here's the latest. My men found, what was he called? Soupy, or Captain Zupuss,” Cracken answered.

“Really, sir? Where?” Vitril answered.

“Draven never told you? Hmm, well I can understand why not. Zupuss was found in a dump on Hosnian Prime. He's dead. When I contacted Admiral Ackbar, he apparently never arrived at his ship transfer. He was to transfer out of the base there to the fleet, but never made it there either, at least on record. We are still looking in on that. Anyway, have a look at this datapad.” Cracken answered handing him a screen full of departures and arrivals. 

“What does this mean?” Vitril answered confused.

“Why I thought you would know. Look closer. See a pattern? You were working on that case? Who else could that be?” Cracken asked again grinning and expecting the right answer.

Vitril looked closer, though the names were different each time, he recognized a few of them, and it all came together, “Agent Redwader?”

“Bingo. He's been a mole in Draven's office. Draven suspected him, but now we have proof. It's unfortunate that we didn't know before we sent him to Hosnian Prime. I had a man there even watching him. We are sure he had Zupuss killed, and we have proof that he talked to Zupuss on Hosnian Prime. Not only was he looking for Zupuss as part of the case, but records show they were old buddies. Some buddies, huh, Zupuss is dead. Anyway, Draven told me what you told him about Redwader, and right about now, we've got a security team from the New Republic navy on their way to Kashyyyk. We believe Redwader is there. He isn't alone in this though, and that's where you come in. I have your records from the war, and you pulled off a few dangerous jobs a while back. I think you can handle this. As of right now, you are working for me, though not officially, officially you are on administrative leave from Draven's office. Under investigation for the leak. Unofficially though, you are being sent to Naboo. I see you can pilot your own ship. That's good, don't need to let anyone else on this. I'm giving you the codes, and you will tell air security those codes, and they will send you directly to the palace hanger. When you get there, you will be escorted to the Queen's security offices. They assure me that they will set you up with a room and meals, because then you will wait there to hear from me. Here take this,” Cracken hands him a device. “When you get a buzz, go to your datapad and type in whatever code shows up on this device. Then you will be given your next directive. The directive will be in codes. The decoder will be simple. When you see the codes, enter them into the hydrex program on your datapad. You will know how to understand it from there. Do not go out in public while you wait. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, sir!” Vitril answered.

“Great. I'm expecting that a certain former spy will be there as well. She's worked as a spy with me before, and though she will be clouded by emotional attachment, I'm sure she will also be a great asset. You will know by the time you get your directive. Now, someone will escort you to technology. Say nothing. Once you leave this office, until you get your directive, if anyone asks you your name you say, Stoneflapper. Got it? If they ask for more, get out of there, if they nod, you know you are where you are supposed to be. I know it's probably been a while since you've been in the field, but this may turn out to be a dangerous mission. It may not be, but be prepared. May the Force be with you,” Cracken shook his hand and a Rodian in a suit motioned for him to follow him as he walked down the hall to technology. The room was large and filled with various weapons and gadgets.

A human woman walked up to Vitril, looked him up and down and said, “Stoneflapper?” Vitril nodded. “Great, you catch on fast.” She handed him a suitcase, “These are your clothes.” She showed him a ring, “This is part of a two way tracking device, here is the other part.” It was a label pin. “Put it somewhere on the Viceroy, when you meet with him that is, and hopefully you will. You can let him know what it is. Your directive should give you more information. The ring will also record onto your datapad automatically. These are tiny, but powerful. Detonate one and it will offer a smoke screen.” She put them in a bag, then opened a case. “These are an arsenal of various weapons you are more familiar with. Return anything you don't use,” She said shutting the case.

“Please, lie down,” she said pointing to an examination lounger. “This won't hurt, it's simply a barcode so that we can find you if you are captured. I'll remove it when you return. You may now stand up. Take Stoneflapper directly to his ship,” She ordered the quiet escort.

He approached the ship, and it was like one he had never seen before. It certainly wasn't an old rebel ship, nor anything Imperial. It seemed to have either been specially made, or a restored relic from another age. It was small and round and appeared a bit amphibious. They climbed on board and the Rodian pointed out a few things on the control panel.

His escort explained in Huttese, “This ship has underwater functions if you need them. If you find yourself having to make a water landing, press the blue button, and the console will change for underwater use. Flip back to red, and it will be air controls again. Most of the controls are basic, but this one here will turn the cockpit into an escape pod if necessary. There is also another escape route in the back compartment under the cot. I'll show you.”

The back of the ship had a cot and a small galley and not much else, the Rodian flicked a switch, and the cot lifted, showing an open space that wasn't much bigger than a coffin, but provided controls and could be ridden in a prone manner as an escape ship. It was tight, but quite clever. 

Vitril chuckled to himself looking at the small ship and asked the Rodian, “When do I leave?”

“I'll get off the ship and someone will call in to you. Strap yourself in,” The Rodian answered leaving the ship.

Vitril secured his two cases to the compartment next to the bed, which apparently was also connected to the escape pod. That made him think to himself, “What if I accidentally engage that?” He shivered. “Get a grip, you've done this before, remember the war?” He strapped in and waited briefly before word came that he was to depart directly for Naboo. 

 

Monsua Nebula 

It was a beautiful day, and outside of the ship, Bail and Leia were lounging on a large blanket watching baby Ben play. Leia had picked several flowers and tied them together into a wreath and hung them around her braids as something to do, and Ben had been so fascinated with it, that she made him a string of them to play with as well. He was crawling around when Bail picked him up and laid back holding him over his head making him laugh. 

Luke was nearby meditating. He found the quiet very soothing and helped his focus. As he started to reach out into the Force, he saw a stone alcove, no a ledge, above a large room with high ceilings. There were clouds everywhere. There was someone in the corner with a large sniper rifle. Shouts and cries were heard down below. Luke found himself falling and then flying with the screams getting louder. Off in the distance was blaster fire and more screams. The clouds were getting darker, he couldn't see the ledge. He found the ledge and a figure who was standing there laughing. Then a jolt hit him as he came out of his vision. Luke opened his eyes sweating and confused. He walked towards where Leia and Bail were playing with the baby and Leia stood up. 

“Luke! Luke! Are you all right? What happened to you? You look like you've been in a fight!” Leia called out in concern.

“I'm all right. It was just, I saw something. I just need some water. I'll catch my breath and see if I can figure it all out,” Luke replied.

“Did you see something? I mean something not here?” Leia asked.

“Yes, try not to worry,” Luke answered as he made his way onto the Falcon. 

Han was inside tinkering with something waiting for General Rieekan's call. Luke took a seat at the holochess table and sat back for a minute wiping his brow. 

“Luke, you don't look so good? Can I get you something?” Han asked as Luke sat there pale and sweating.

“Yes, I could really use some water, if you don't mind,” Luke answered.

“What happened?” Han asked as he went to the kitchen to get Luke a drink.

I was meditating, and I saw things. I just got a little more shook up than normal. I'll be all right. You would think by now this kind of thing wouldn't phase me, but sometimes they get so deep that it's hard to come back from it,” Luke answered.

Han kind of just tuned out of all that. He really didn't understand what Luke was talking about, but he understood these things happened to him and occasionally to Leia. He handed Luke a damp towel and Luke wiped his face and neck.

“Thanks,” Luke said calmly. “I should go back out and meditate some more I guess. Maybe I can figure it out.”

“May want to rethink that and take a break. Chewie, Boyo and Emile are all out at the cave. You can go swimming over there, or just relax a bit, get your mind off of things, you'll have a clearer head. Nothing's going to happen here whatever it is. Then go do what you got to do,” Han answered taking the towel back from him. 

“Maybe you're right. Meditating usually clears my head, but there was something there this time. The Force is trying to tell me something. I should have a clear head though, and some more water. Thanks, Han. Did Rieekan call yet?” Luke asked.

“Not yet, he should soon. My chrono is off a little bit here, but it could be any time now. Thought I would tear apart the autovac and clean it out while I was waiting. All these extra people here and a baby, it's been really working overtime,” Han explained.

“Yeah, I imagine. Hopefully it won't be much longer,” Luke said as he gave Han a nudge on his shoulder and took a skip down the ramp. 

Luke walked over to where the waterfall was near the cave and stuck his head in it. He could hear Chewie laughing at him from inside. He walked over to the cave and inside Boyo, Emile and Chewie were playing a card game and drinking some wine that Chewie had found in a crate. Luke took a swig, shook his head and he could immediately tell it was skunked, but no one seemed to care. He took another swig anyway. 

“Yeah, that's a bad bottle. It tastes bad, but I still got a little tipsy,” Emile answered grinning. 

Luke pulled up a crate and sat with them. He hadn't had the chance to come in here before. It was musty, but there were crates everywhere, “Chewie, this is stuff you guys stored here?”

Chewie roared and shook his head, stood up and ripped open a crate. Inside was a bunch of empty bottles. Chewie laughed and slammed it back shut. Chewie roared again.

“You have a ship hidden somewhere here, too?” Luke said trying to figure out exactly what Chewie said.

Chewie motioned Luke to follow him out of the cave. Emile called out, “Don't take too much time, Chewie, we have to finish our game!” 

They walked around the rock formation which was covered in vegetation, then down another path, and in large open space was small ship about the size of Luke's ship.

Chewie roared. Then showed him where parts had been removed. Luke laughed. 

In the Falcon, Han was putting the autovac back together when he heard the hail from Rieekan in the cockpit. He put the equipment down and raced in there to pick it up.

“Here, General, what's the word?” Han said taking a breath.

“Oh Solo, good. I've gotten word from General Cracken. It's all set. Solo, as soon as you are able, you are to rendezvous with Home One. I'll send you the coordinates. Admiral Ackbar will be waiting and meet you inside the ship. I need to know all personnel arriving. Is Skywalker still with you? Will he join you?” Rieekan asked.

“Yes, he has his own ship.” Solo added.

“I'll let Ackbar know. As far as I know, they are only expecting the Millennium Falcon, but here's the thing, Skywalker may have to keep his ship on Home One or wherever you are now, if that is possible. Admiral Ackbar will explain why if that becomes an issue. Now, as to everyone arriving?” Rieekan demanded.

“Well, Bail, Leia, Chewie, Luke, Emile, Boyo, oh and Ben. Threepio, Artoo and Elsie, our nanny, if you count the droids. Luke can leave his ship here if he wants, but he might not want to.” Han replied.

“Well, I'll leave that part up in the air. It might be more secure if he leaves it. Cracken is going to contact you on Home One and give you the details,” Rieekan said.

“Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean? Wasn't the leak...” Han started.

“Solo. Cracken knows who is involved. Believe me, I brought that up, and you won't be there long. One thing, you may have to wait for Home One after you get the coordinates,” Rieekan explained.

“So wait again in space?” Han asked scratching his head.

“You won't wait long,” he paused. “OK, you should have the coordinates. It will be Cracken contacting you from here on out. When this is all over, call me and I'll have another job for you. Rieekan out.” 

“Wait!” Han tried to contact Rieekan back but the signal was dead. Well maybe Ackbar can fill in the gaps in person. Han walked down the ramp to gather everyone back to the ship. 

Kashyyyk

“Excuse me, I hope I have the right address? Are you Aryl Tibor?” Redwader said as Tibor's door opened.

“Yeah, who wants to know?” Tibor grunted. 

“Hi, I'm Dirk Smidancer. I was just out walking around and someone mentioned that a friend of mine had been here not long ago. I wondered if you could help me with that? Mind if I come in?” Redwader said cheerfully.

“Um, I haven't lived here that long to know many people, and yes, I do mind if you come in. Who are you now?” Tibor said squinting at the man.

Seconds later three men in various styles of tattered old clothing arrived from behind the corridor with large blasters pointed towards Tibor. “What exactly is this about?” Tibor asked with a gulp.

“Aryl Tibor, I'm with New Republic Intelligence, if you'll come with me, please.” Redwader commanded motioning to the men to take their places to secure Tibor's cooperation.

“Ah, sure, don't kill me,” Tibor answered fearfully.

Redwader walked ahead as the men marched Tibor down the corridor and towards the exit of the building. Someone started to open the door, saw a blaster and immediately shut the door again.

“New Republic business,” Redwader said trying to make is seem official and ease the woman's stress as not to call the authorities.

As they made their way out the door, from the roof of the building, ten sentients covered in black, and with covered faces showing only their eyes jumped down and secured the blasters away from the three men. Two men grabbed Tibor and took him into a truck. Redwader ran to his ship, chased by blaster fire from three of the men in black following. Two Wookiees were waiting near the front of the ship. The Wookiees made attempts at trying to grab Redwader, as he blasted one in the arm, and then slipped under the legs of the other with a roll and a kick, turning around and firing as he ran up the ramp of the ship. Shutting the door behind and running towards the cockpit. He fired the gun to keep anyone close from stopping his departure, and flew off into space. A Kashyyyk escort vessel followed, but was only able to fire once before Redwader was off into hyperspace. Frustrated, the escort ship turned back to Kashyyyk.

Home One. 

The Millennium Falcon docked it's hatch to Home One with orders for no one to leave the ship. Han opened the hatch, and Admiral Ackbar came down himself, then mentioned that there was one more also boarding the ship. General Cracken had arrived in person to discuss the details of their arrival on Naboo. Luke had left his ship on the Monsua Nebula planet with the plan to pick it up later at another time. It just seemed easier than keeping it on Home One. Admiral Ackbar had kept the docking bay of the vessel deserted temporarily with security at it's doors. 

Everyone was gathered into the lounge area, and as they settled down, Admiral Ackbar spoke, “I know this is a little unorthodox, but I thought the security necessary. I feel I must update you all on the recent activities on Kashyyyk.”

Chewie roared

“Kashyyyk? What happened on Kashyyyk?” Han asked worried.

General Cracken spoke up, “One of General Draven's men, an Agent Radwader, had been working on the case involving the threats made to Viceroy Organa's life. Only through the work of another of his agents and my own men were we able to ascertain that Agent Radwader himself was not only involved, but one of the key players. It did have some relation to your being spotted on Uyter during Captain Solo's trip of delivering supplies to that planet. Agent Radwader was an associate of a man stationed there by the name of Bine Zupuss. Zim Boyo?” Cracken said looking at Boyo assuming that was to whom he was addressing.

“Yes?” Boyo answered confused.

“Do you remember Wam Sifser?” Cracken asked.

“Yeah, he was someone I knew pretty well, dated my ex. He's not involved in this is he? Wam was a pretty decent guy, I mean, I can't imagine...” Boyo went on nervously.

“No, Sifser isn't in any trouble. Seems he thought he saw you when you landed. This Zupuss man was someone he knew on Uyter, and they were both stationed there. Zupuss recognized Bail Organa, which convinced Sifser it really had been you. He vouched for you as well, and pretty much said the same kind of things you said about him. Sifser was the one who led us to Zupuss actually, and gave us the clues to help find your son. This Zupuss is now dead, his body was found on Hosnian Prime and we are certain that Agent Radwader is involved.” Cracken replied.

“Radwader? Did I know him? Do you have ID for him?” Leia asked.

Cracken brought up a holo. “Hmm, doesn't look familiar.” Leia said studying the image, “Father?”

“I can't say I am aware of the man,” Bail answered.

“We have no idea why he is involved with these threats against you, however, it seems there is another person with whom he is working. The best we can figure out, Your Grace, is that someone is upset you are still alive. And my intelligence points to a financial supporter of the Rebellion sometime prior to your assumed death. A Count Vergio?” General Cracken shared.

“I remember Count Vergio. He provided a few vessels for use in our rebellion efforts against the Empire. He was quite upset that in turn we were unable to come to his aid when the Empire took over the operations of his mineral concerns. There just wasn't anything we could do,” Bail explained.

“Count Vergio is dead though!” Leia exclaimed.

“He is, but apparently his daughter is alive and we believe that she is Agent Radwader's partner. We have delved into her activities and she has been involved in several scams throughout the outer rim. In fact, Draven's office had investigated her activities at one point, and Agent Radwader had worked on that particular case. It had never been closed, and she has gotten quite wealthy as a result. From her files, she worked for the rebellion in an unofficial capacity prior to that, so it's possible she had befriended Radwader some time ago, though she is never listed in any of his reports. We are sure that she is his partner on the threats on your life, Your Grace,” Cracken added.

Chewie roared.

“Chewbacca is quite anxious to learn what has happened on Kashyyyk, sir,” Threepio translated.

Admiral Ackbar cleared his throat, “I sent security personnel to Kashyyyk to apprehend Radwader, however, he got away from us. He made an attempt to capture Aryl Tibor, we imagine for bait, after asking around the grounds looking for the Millennium Falcon. Apparently, someone let him know that one of you stayed behind on Kashyyyk.”

“That was the guy that called Chewie!” Han shouted.

“That appears to be how he found where you all were. You were right to leave right away,” General Cracken explained.

“Is everything all right on Kashyyyk? Is Tibor OK?” Emile asked.

“Yes, two of our men were able to secure him and he has been temporarily relocated for his own safety. He has a couple of friends with him, and he will be returned to his home when it is deemed safe. We did capture the three men hired by Redwader. They really didn't know very much and were merely paid to do a job,” Admiral Ackbar added.

“So, Redwader is still out there, and this Count's daughter as well?” Han asked concerned.

“Yes, we are still sending you to Naboo. You will give these codes when you enter Naboo's atmosphere and you will be escorted directly to the palace hanger, where you will park inside. You will be given accommodations within the palace. I have a man already there who will be watching closely. After you arrive, you will be taken directly to my agent's room where he will go over some details with you. Your rooms will be all adjacent to his. He will not be your direct security detail. You will have others who will be bodyguards. Lieutenant Vitril will be in the background. He worked directly with Redwader, knows who he is, and understands how he works. Skywalker, I must say that I am relieved that you will be on this trip. I was hoping that the Princess was as well, having been a spy herself. The Chancellor will arrive in a couple of rotations, and the media hasn't been informed yet. She will plan the press conference for her arrival, yet most of the press does not realize that it involves a question and answer with the Viceroy. You will be allowed to go where you wish in the meantime, and disguises will be provided for you within your rooms. I will meet you myself when the Chancellor arrives. Any more questions?” 

“I know Queen Soruna, and I trust her. I'm sure they will provide adequate security detail. It sounds like a good plan,” Leia answered. 

“What about getting my boy?” Boyo asked.

“The Queen's office is arranging that for you. That is the reason you did choose Naboo is it not?” Admiral Ackbar replied gruffly.

“You will all be guests of the Queen and everything will be taken care of and you may depart anytime after both Admiral Ackbar and myself depart the ship,” General Cracken replied. “I must say, Organa, it's wonderful to have you back with us.” He took the Viceroy's hand and shook it.

“Thank you, General Cracken. Admiral Ackbar,” Bail answered.

Leia gave them both a hug and they both departed one at a time to the hanger. Admiral Ackbar called down from the hatch, “May the Force be with you!”

 

Naboo

Lieutenant Vitril sat on his bed staring out at the view from his window. Off in the distance he could see beautiful buildings and countryside, the sun had been shining. Some of the buildings showed some damage, while others had been in the midst of being repaired. He known that there had been an attack on the planet a year before, and it seemed that they were still in recovery. It had been two rotations of this, just sitting around and reading about Naboo, staring out of the window. No word from General Cracken. When he first arrived, he made an inventory of everything included into his two cases. The first one, had various styles of clothing. There was the uniform of a Naboo palace guard, a janitor uniform, basic street clothes in the current styles of Theed, and a few other items that could be called disguises. The technology case included various weaponry, many of which could be carried or concealed directly on his person, and included his decoder directly into the case. Daily his only interaction was with the same staff member who would say the name “Stoneflapper”, leave a cart with food and then later took it away. He occasionally removed a piece of fruit or a bottle or two of some beverages for later. He recalled a stakeout he had in a few years ago, where he had basically made camp in an abandoned building on Coruscant in the lower levels a couple years before. It helped to remind him of that because this was much more pleasant. Occasionally, he would turn on the holonet quietly to catch up on the news or watch a show to clear his head, but mostly he had been waiting. This was what he had wanted wasn't it? Away from the paperwork and menial tasks of being Draven's assistant, only occasionally given the odd case mostly on a research basis. He was eager to get onto his assignment, and he could taste the danger that was possible. Though he felt a bit guilty wishing for the danger. As he contemplated all this, his device buzzed. He took the numbers and entered them into the device located into the side of the case. His next directive. He would soon be getting guests brought to his room, and he was allowed to speak to them after they gave him the name, Stoneflapper. He was to put the lapel pin somewhere on the inside of the Viceroy's clothing. After they departed, he would send a signal. Then, he was to stay in his room until given further instructions. 

Waiting in the hanger of the palace, the Queen's guards stood at ready as the Millennium Falcon landed inside. They stood as straight as possible, the winds blowing from the ship before the doors were closed. The guards immediately lined up at the ramp, while the ramp was opened, and one by one the occupants departed the ship. 

The squad commander approached the group, addressed the group and said, “On behalf of Queen Soruna, we welcome you to Naboo. Have all individuals including droids listed on the manifest departed the ship?”

Princess Leia nodded and addressed the man, “Thank you. No, there is still a nanny droid aboard.”

The commander then called his squad together, five members surrounded the group, while the other six guards still stood attention at the ramp. The commander asked, “Captain, do I have permission to search your ship?” 

Han gave the man a look and said, “If I come along with you and my co-pilot as well.”

The commander made a gesture with his hand, and Han and Chewie followed with the other six guards following. Elsie was brought out of the ship, carried by the men. The commander said with great authority,“I'm afraid we cannot allow anyone to remain aboard for security. We will be checking for life signs and for tracking devices. If you will remain here. We will have the others escorted to their suites.”

Chewie roared.

“Chewie likes to sleep in the ship,” Han translated.

“I'm afraid we cannot allow that, sir. Accommodations will be provided inside in a more secure location,” the commander answered.

Han replied sarcastically, “Well, welcome to Naboo.”

“Oh, I assure you, we are very honored to have you all here, but it's important to have the tightest security. I hope you understand. You are now under the protection of the governor of Naboo,” the commander added.

“Well that's reassuring.” Han said scratching his head while the men went throughout the ship with various detectors and scanners.

“You will be escorted to the others as soon as we have finished checking the ship, thank you so much for understanding,” The commander replied.

The five other squad members escorted the rest of the group to a private lift and they were taken to private quarters in another part of the palace. Luke, Emile and Boyo and the droids were escorted to a suite with four rooms inside. One of the squad spoke, “Your Highnesses, if you may, please follow me.” 

Leia handed the carriage containing Ben to Luke who took him in the suite and then they were escorted not far to another door where the squad member knocked. He said, “Stoneflapper” and showed Leia and Bail into the small suite where a well dressed man was standing. The squad then shut the door, and stood outside in the hall at attention. 

The man bowed his head and introduced himself, “Your Highnesses, I'm Lieutenant Vitril. General Cracken sent me as his operative.”

“Please, call me Leia. So you are the spy then?” Leia asked.

“I am. I will be referred to only as Stoneflapper. I am to only engage in conversation out of necessity and by authority of my directive, of which I am under right now as I currently have clearance to talk to you now. So, if you need to address me, you will do so as Stoneflapper. I will not answer unless directed to do so by directive,” he explained.

“I understand. I've been on similar missions during the war. General Cracken said that you will be in the background? Do you need our itinerary?” Leia questioned.

“That will not be necessary. Your Grace,” he said looking at the Viceroy. “If I may. You will need to wear this lapel pin somewhere on your clothing. It doesn't have to show, in fact, it would probably be better if it didn't. I'll be able to track you with it.”

“Brilliant. Thank you,” Bail nodded his head and took the lapel. “I'll try not to forget to put it on.” 

“Oh, I have something for that as well, this device you press when you leave your rooms,” he handed it to Leia.

“I can remember to do that,” she smiled.

“That isn't a listening device, it only tells me where you are. Your privacy will be honored. Now, if you happen to spot me, do not make eye contact. I'm sure you know the drill. Be assured that I will always be watching when you leave, that is in addition to your regular security detail mind you,” Vitril added.

“Stoneflapper.” Bail repeated.

“That is correct,” Vitril answered. “I believe we are finished here. I understand the both of you will be brought directly to the throne room. The Queen is already waiting there. The guards will escort you,” he answered.

“What of the others, are they free to roam the grounds?” Bail asked.

“You will be returned to your rooms, after being welcomed by the Queen. I believe they are still going over security with your ship. After that, the squad commander will give you that information,” Vitril answered then knocked on the door.

“Thank you,” Bail answered as they both were escorted to the throne room.

Queen Soruna was sitting on her throne in full dress and make up, surrounded by handmaidens, and guards. Due to decorum within the palace, etiquette demanded that the Queen behave in a certain fashion while in the throne room, though honestly she was dying to climb down and have a more informal meeting with Princess Leia, who she had befriended when the planet had been attacked a year before. 

The squad guard walked with Leia and Bail up to the throne where Bail nodded his head with a slight bow and said in the most diplomatic fashion, “Bail Organa, Your Majesty. I'm am quite honored and humbled that Naboo has welcomed us, and has offered us protection. I am in your debt.”

The Queen looked at both of them and gracefully said, “It is we who are honored to have you as our guest. We are grateful for your many efforts in ridding the galaxy of the evils of the Empire. We are relieved to see that you have been found alive.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Bail answered gracefully. 

“Princess Leia, we are grateful for the chance to have you in our presence again,” the Queen said addressing the princess.

Leia nodded.

The Queen spoke, “We would be honored if you will join us, and your companions of course, for a meal in my chambers. The governor, who was unable to join me to greet you formally here at this time, will also be there. It will be informal, so your companions need not trouble themselves as far as formal attire. You will be brought back to your suite, and later, someone will escort you there.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Leia responded.

“Anything else to be discussed about your visit will be addressed there,” the Queen spoke stiffly. She then addressed the squad guard to escort Leia and Bail back to their rooms. 

Back in the suite, Emile was drinking some of the wine provided along with some bread while Boyo played on the floor with baby Ben. Watching him play with the baby both made her sad and happy at the same time. She wondered to herself what Simper was like, and how he would adjust to any changes he would have to endure being returned to his father. Boyo seemed good with baby Ben, and he must have been good with Simper as well when Simper was young, but she thought too that if they made a life together, that they may never have this, a baby of their own. Artoo and Threepio were occasionally arguing with one another while Threepio was describing some of the statistics of the city. Emile couldn't understand binary, but from Threepio's side, it sounded like Artoo was either bored of it, or was worried that Threepio's rantings were annoying to her. Whatever it was, she found it very entertaining and it momentarily distracted her from her worries.

Luke wandered off to one of the rooms to quietly meditate. He tried to focus on what he had seen before in the vision he had, the one where he saw the ledge and the sniper rifle. Was it a danger here? Was it something that had happened here before. He wanted to know if he could learn more, and if it was something he should be aware of while here. The area around the ledge did seem to mirror some of the local architecture, so it was possible. The frustration was getting to Luke and he was having a hard time concentrating. He tried to focus again, reaching out into the Force, but then the loud sound of a Wookiee's roar brought that to an end. He went back out into the common area and met back with his friends. 

Standing there was the squad commander with Han and Chewie taking some of the bread and wine on the table and having a seat. Elsie had been shoved in the corner, powered down. 

“We'll wait for the others. Just relax, if you have any questions, however, I'll be glad to answer them,” the commander said standing and looking at everyone.

Boyo spoke up, “When do I get to see my son?” 

“You are Mr. Boyo, I presume? Arrangements are being made as we speak. You will be meeting with the governor and the Queen and then you will be allowed to visit him,” the commander said still holding attention.

“Visit him? Not take him with us?” Boyo questioned.

“It will be explained to you. I can tell you that you will most likely be able to take him at some point, but there is a process. Try not to worry,” the commander eased a bit trying to soothe Boyo's fears.

“Why can't he just take his kid?” Han asked popping some bread into his mouth.

“Sir, you must understand. Mr. Boyo will have his son returned to him. It is understood that he hasn't seen him in many years, and they will need to be reintroduced. The staff take this kind of thing very seriously,” the commander answered.

“I think I understand, it's all right. I'll visit him a few times, correct?” Boyo asked.

“I believe that's right, yes. It would be best to wait until it's explained to you,” the commander answered. 

It wasn't long before Leia and Bail had arrived at the suite after their being welcomed by the Queen. The commander requested everyone to gather around to explain the detail,“Thank you all for being patient. The governor of Naboo has insured the Chancellor that Naboo's full cooperation in your security detail will be taken seriously. While it is advised that you all travel in groups, all of you must be accompanied by squad detail anywhere outside of your suite, be it in the palace or outside the palace. You only have restrictions within the palace, and you will be permitted to move about the city in all public areas at your leisure. While in the suite, guard detail will be just outside the door, and you will have full privacy within your quarters. If you desire more room, it will be provided for you. As soon as the governor is able to attend, I will be escorting all of you to the Queen's personal chambers for a meal and you all are invited, formal attire will not be required.”

Chewie roared. And those who understood him chuckled.

“He said he didn't have anything to wear anyway,” Han translated while snickering.

“I'll continue. After the meal, Mr. Boyo will be taken to the children's home, and whomever would like to join him is welcome to do so, or you may return to your suite. You will be offered a tour of the city later in the afternoon. We will be right outside if there is anything you need or require, never hestitate to ask. We are at your disposal, and we are honored to serve,” the commander nodded. “If there are no questions, I will just be outside.” 

“Thank you, commander,” Bail nodded back. 

Luke walked up to Leia and whispered to her, “Can I talk with you, privately?”

“Sure, what's up,” she answered walking towards one of the rooms motioning Luke to follow her.

“I keep thinking about that vision I saw. With the sniper. I haven't seen anywhere here that looks like that, but the style of the buildings, it's similar to the room, as if it could be right here, or near by,” Luke answered quietly.

“Well, what did it look like? The room?” Leia asked.

“It was a large room, very high ceilings, there were crowds of people inside and smoke,” Luke answered hoping Leia might know of it.

“Maybe some kind of government building or grand ballroom? I don't know, Luke. I have a bad feeling about this whole place. I imagine it doesn't help that something seems to happen every time I come to Naboo,” Leia said worried.

“Have you felt anything while here?” Luke asked.

“I don't think so, not yet, and I hope I won't. In the throne room, it was nice to see Queen Soruna, as you remember we both flew together with Shara Bey last year when Naboo was attacked. I'm glad we're having an informal luncheon with her. I'm hoping we can have a nice visit. Just please, don't keep bringing up our ties to this planet,” Leia pleaded hoping Luke caught on.

“Leia, I know you were reluctant to come here, but from what Bail said, mother was...” Luke started before he was cut off.

“Luke don't. It's weird enough just being here and knowing. I just can't imagine anyone being such a great and noble colleague of my father, and having been in a relationship with that monster,” Leia was getting angry. “Stop bringing it up, please.”

“He wasn't always a monster, but Leia she was also...” Luke started again.

“No, Luke, not now, go!” Leia ordered then called back before he left, “Let me know if that vision comes back, all right.”

“All right. I'm sorry,” Luke answered as he opened the door and shut it. 

The group couldn't help but notice that Luke seemed distressed after his conversation with Leia. Bail asked, “Is everything all right, Luke?”

“It's fine, she's just a bit upset. I brought up things I shouldn't,” Luke said knowing Bail would understand. 

“I'm going in there,” Han said getting up and giving Luke an angry look.

Leia was sitting on one of the beds in the room, and looked furious. Han asked her, “Are you, OK?”

“No, I'm not OK. I never wanted to come here. Luke comes in here, he says he 'saw' something,” Leia said.

“You mean that whole Force thing?” Han asked.

“Yes, but then he started bringing up our heritage!” Leia explained.

“Yeah, it seems important to him or something. I don't know. I'm just worried about getting invited for lunch with the Queen and I don't have my blaster. You know the last time someone told us we were all invited and it did not end well,” Han laughed.

Leia gave him a look then spoke, “I'm sure that will go fine and they aren't expecting us to dress up. I imagine they are aware of what our group has been through, and when Mon gets here, she will probably have outfits for everyone for the press conference. She could have easily done that on Nakadia, or Chandrilla. Why here?” 

“I imagine that whoever is targeting your father wouldn't imagine that he'd be here. Maybe because of Boyo he might think that. I don't know. I don't even want to be here either if it makes you feel better. I told Bail I would bring him though, and Luke wants to be here. Actually, kind of feel safer with the kid being here,” Han replied.

“I wouldn't even need to be here if it wasn't for the press conference,” Leia said burying into his chest.

There was a knock on the door, they both got up, and the squad commander was there to take them to the Queen's luncheon. 

“Please, give me a moment, will you,” Leia asked heading to the 'fresher to fix herself up a bit.

Leia looked in the mirror, she looked and felt so tired. She splashed some cold water on her face to take out some of the proof she had been angry and upset and straightened up her hair. She tried to tell herself that at least she would get to chat with the Queen in a more informal way and be in her element with the diplomacy of dealing with the governor, who was someone she knew and liked. She just didn't think this was a good idea being here. 

The Queen's private dining room was still grand, the table appeared to be able to hold twenty, and Leia wondered if she sometimes held meetings here. They all took their seats, with Bail sitting next to the Queen, who was in less grand attire and devoid of makeup. The governor was sitting at the Queen's right and Leia sitting next to the governor and everyone else taking a seat, except for Chewie, for whom the staff had to find a larger chair. It was all local cuisine, but mainly basic items with a variety of wines and other beverages to choose from on the table. 

Governor Gesset stood up, “Ladies and Gentleman, our most honored guests, on behalf of the people of Naboo and the Queen, we are honored to have you all here!”

They all lifted a glass in thanks. The governor then sat down and said, “Princess Leia, it's so wonderful to see you again. Have you had a chance to see the city? We've made great strives in repairs to many of our structures which were damaged the last time you visited.”

Leia took a sip and laughed, “Governor, you make it sound as if I was responsible.”

“Quite the opposite. Without your help, we would surely be destroyed beyond repair. We are quite grateful that you've joined us here today. The Chancellor has informed me that she will arrive in two rotations. In the meantime, Naboo is at your disposal,” the governor smiled then took a bite of his food.

“Yes, I hope we are able to chat alone at some point, Leia,” the Queen said gleefully. “I can't imagine having lived isolated on a deserted moon for five years.” She said looking at Bail and the others.

“It was quite the experience, Your Majesty,” Bail answered gracefully.

The dinner continued with polite conversation. The governor was a bit amazed with how many helpings that Chewbacca required. Luke was having some trouble with some seafood that was a popular dish of the Gungans who were native to the planet. Boyo and Emile at one point were feeding each other, caught themselves realizing it was a lunch with a Queen, but she just smiled at them and laughed when they had a moment of embarrassment. The table was cleared and they were all asked to join the Queen in a drawing room adjacent to the dining room for dessert. There were couches and loungers throughout the room, and portraits of former queens as well as holopics hanging on the walls. The tray was brought out, with various sweets and tarts of different shapes and sizes, as well as tea and caf. Bail, Luke and the governor were all deep in chat, and the Queen had struck up a conversation with Emile about piloting and engine control that Han had to get involved with as well. He was surprised how much the young Queen knew and it amused him.

Holding her cup of caf, Leia walked around the room, looking at the portraits and the holopics, not really giving them much more than a brief glance. The holopics moved, as they normally did, videos from the past of coronations and past rulers, then artistic paintings of each of the previous rulers. She was surprised that there were a few elected Kings though far in the past. Then when she got to one of them, she suddenly felt as if she was falling into a dark hole and collapsed to the floor. Everything in the room stopped, and they all crowded around Leia. 

Chewie picked her up gently, and Han looked at Bail and said, “She didn't even want to come here!”

The two of them stormed out carrying Leia closely followed by a few of the squad protection following behind them. 

Everyone stood there shocked, and the governor asked, “Should we call the medic?”

Luke answered, “I think she will be all right, but you might want to send one anyway.”

Bail felt he wanted to follow them, but Luke held him back. Bail walked over to the portrait, motioned to Luke and said quietly, “That's Padmé Amidala.”

Luke studied the picture carefully of the very young queen in full regalia and make up. Bail turned around and said to everyone as to not be too suspicious, “I had worked with her in the Senate. Leia has been very tired lately, and we have had quite an eventful week. I'm sure she is just over tired. I should go to her. If you'll excuse me.” Luke followed.

“Mr. Boyo, if you'd like to go and visit your son, your escort will arrive soon,” The squad commander stated, “Will Ms. Emile join you? Or did you want to return to your suite?”

“Yes, I would like to go with him. Though we are concerned for Princess Leia,” Emile answered.

“We can keep you up to date as to her welfare. Follow me,” The man directed.

Han and Chewie, still carrying the weaken Leia, walked into the suite accosted by Elsie who insisted they were making too much noise. Han and Chewie really weren't in the mood for her rantings with Chewie roaring at her and Threepio translating the insult. They went into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Han went to get a towel with some water, and Chewie stood there just stroking her hand. She wasn't out of it, just sweating and in a bit of shock. Han patted her forehead and she sat up a little. Chewie went to get her some water. Han looked at Chewie shaking his head, “I swear I just did this with Luke yesterday.”

“Are you OK? What happened?” Han asked Leia while holding her.

“I was looking at the portraits and the holopics around the sitting room while you were all having caf and desserts. I was just standing there, and I had those dreams again, only I wasn't asleep. Dying on a table,” Leia said gasping and catching her breath.

“What was it a picture of?” Han said cautiously.

“It was of one of the queens,” Leia said. “Why do weird things always happen to me here?”

“That Force thing?”

“Maybe, it was real, like she was looking through me, then I everything got really dark and the dreams began,” Leia explained.

“Um, sweetheart. Did Bail tell you? About the whole Queen of Naboo matter?” Han asked.

“What, about Queen Soruna?” Leia asked.

“No, your real mother. That was one of the first things he said to me about her. She had once been Queen of Naboo.”


	15. Visions of the Past

Coruscant

Three hundred levels down in Coruscant wasn't the greatest place to be these days, and this caf shop had seen better days. Pyra was meeting him here. Pyra, who had worked in journalism for many years, was a great source of information and in exchange, Redwader had given a few leads in kind. Not giving away secrets on other sides, but subtle clues which helped each do their jobs better. Redwader had been on his third cup when Pyra finally arrived. She sat down exhausted. “So, Reds, what you got for me?”

“Well, not much, I've been in the field. I was wondering if you could help me?” Redwader answered.

“What's this I hear about some stir up in Draven's office? I mean, don't you work out of there? There are some rumors,” Pyra asked bluntly.

“I haven't been there, as I have explained, I've been in the field. I can tell you that there's a lot of work on Uyter, but not a lot else,” Redwader explained finishing the last drop of his caf.

“You haven't even been there!” Pyra answered laughing, “What are you keeping from me?”

“Nothing, really it's been boring,” Redwader chuckle. “So how did you know?”

“Well, I know you were on Hosnian Prime, but I know you weren't on Uyter. I have my sources,” She answered. “Tell me what you know about what is going up with Naboo?”

“Naboo? Why? What did you hear?” Redwader asked lifting his eyebrow.

“Well, the Chancellor has gotten a few newsgroups together for a scheduled press conference. Several news outlets are sending representatives out there, but we aren't exactly sure. I can't imagine it's because of the rebuilding of Theed. So, what would you guess it is? Tell me,” Pyra asked fishing for answers.

“Naboo? No idea at all. Probably some kind of publicity for Her Excellency. To prove she's physically capable of her job? Go to another core world and and take the publicity off something else? Like the places still suffering more than Naboo had been? I really have no idea,” Redwader told her thinking to himself, so what exactly is happening on Naboo?

“I just thought you might have some idea. I was hoping we could get our man going out there with some research to prep before the press conference. It's not like the Chancellor doesn't do this kind of thing often anyway, but we just don't have a lot to go on, except for the fact that they have been repairing structures there,” Pyra answered.

“Yeah, sorry I can't help you there,” Redwater answered.

“Yeah, it was a shot anyway. You really have nothing to offer about Nakadia?” Pyra asked biting her lip.

“No, sorry, not this time. Look, I really have to go, I'm meeting someone else while I'm here, then I'm expected somewhere else. You keep in touch. Maybe I'll have something for you next time,” Redwader said with a smile, motioning for the check.

“OK, you do that. Don't be a stranger,” Pyra said as she got up to leave. 

Redwader got what he wanted at least and watched Pyra walking away, knowing that he would probably never see her again.

Redwader paid the check and walked to his air speeder. He needed to go four hundred more levels down even more into the depths of the city. The lower you went down, the darker it got with only neon advertisements, most of which had been broken, and a few street lamps being the only thing to light up the streets. Technically it was still daytime, however, down here it never was daytime. It got even worse the lower you went down. He parked his speeder and right away a group of people he couldn't even describe started hovering around him. 

“Nice speeder, where did you get it?” A gravely voice asked menacingly.

“Yeah, shame if you lost it,” another said. 

He could tell by the size of them that they were either shorter sentients or youths. It was hard to tell it was so dark. Still sitting on his speeder, he took his blaster out, and pointed it so the vagrants could tell he wasn't the one to mess with. They backed away just a little bit, and then the one who seemed to be the leader said, “No need to get nasty, we just don't see a speeder here that often, at least not parked in the street.”

“Yeah, right,” Redwader said gritting his teeth.

A few moments later, a woman came out surrounded by an entourage of three other short beings holding beams of light. “Redwader, what took you so long,” she said with a thick accent. 

“I had to meet with someone, sorry,” Redwader answered as the youths shuffled away behind the woman changing their demeanor towards Redwader knowing he was some kind of associate to their boss.

“Leave this one be, for now,” she ordered. “Park your speeder inside. Come. I'll show you.”

The woman motioned for him to follow and he could tell that all of the people she was surrounding herself with were young teenagers. Redwader followed, pushing the speeder along slowly through a large warehouse door which was lightly lit by some low powered lights. The teenagers secured his speeder and made themselves comfortable on some of the many crates throughout the warehouse. The woman was a tall, lean, and had very dark skin with a black swatch of hair grown long coming from the top of her head that was fashioned into a braid that curled in a snake down her back. She made her way to a door and motioned again for Redwader to follow. Once they were in the room alone, she grabbed his head and kissed him deeply and then whispered in his ear, “I've missed you.”

“Pumara,” he moaned and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again.

“So, do you have any news for me?” Pumara asked backing away and getting down to business.

“I think they may be on Naboo,” Redwader answered.

“You think? You think? Why isn't it you know?” she said then slapped him across the face with her bracelets dangling and clanging.

“Well,” he said rubbing his face. “Happy to see you too.” 

Redwader stood there and paused for a moment still rubbing his face and staring Pumara up and down. She had an angry look, but she was beautiful like that. After the initial sting wore off he said, “I think it's Naboo because I just had an interesting conversation with a journalist contact who said something is going down there and it involves the Chancellor. One of those survivors has a kid on Naboo. It just makes sense.”

“Sweetie, you've messed this up so much already. I don't know why I trusted you. You're blind. I heard about your friend, Zupuss was it? Did you kill him?” Pumara asked shaking her head.

“He was going to rat on me. Look, I can't go back to my job as it is. You know that. I've abused my resources so much and for what? For you?” He said then grabbed her around the waist.

Pumara pushed Redwader away, turned around to the wall and said, “What am I going to do with you! I just wanted the information to find him and you have turned it into a major government investigation! It was supposed to be quiet! You told me they know about the death threats! Whose idea was it to use death threats? It wasn't mine! I just hope they don't trace you to me. I know they are after you. I heard about Kashyyyk. I still have a person or two loyal to me on Nakadia. Even if I can't trust you.” 

“You can trust me. What is it that you want?” He pleaded, “You know I'd do anything for you.”

“I just want my dignity. We lost everything to the Empire because we helped the Rebellion! Look at these streets? Is this any better? I want it to be better. It killed my father when they took his home from him, and now what am I? Some kind of small time criminal! At least I help these people. I never wanted to kill the man! Why did you make is seem like I did? Or that anyone did! Was that your excuse to start an investigation! Was it worth killing your friend! Was it worth losing your job! Were you so bored with having tedious and mundane assignments that you had to invent one? And use me? Now it's going to be even harder to make a demonstration. If you think about it, he's lost everything, too. You've botched everything up. I know you were better than this,” Pumara screamed at him.

“I'll fix it, I swear,” Redwader answered.

“No, stay out. I'll see what I can do, we're done. Get out of here!” Pumara answered back.

“Baby, please!” he pleaded.

“Don't baby me. You were always dirty and selfish. Your judgment has always been cloudy, always! You used to be a great spy for the Rebellion. Now, now you are just a loser. I don't want to have anything to do with you! Just go!” Pumara shouted.

Redwader walked out frustrated. He would fix this, somehow. He couldn't lose her. He took his speeder and raced off, and hoped she didn't notice the liquid tracker he slipped on her hip when he kissed her.

Pumara sat there fuming. Redwader was trouble. “Vanny? Do we have any shipments going out to Naboo today? She called out.”

Vanny, a child of about thirteen called out, “Let me check,” he paused a bit.“Yeah we do.”

“Great, Sic, you are in charge, I'll be out of town a few days,” Pumara answered back. “If you all behave yourselves, maybe I'll bring you back something.”

Redwader saw on his monitor that Pumara was on the move and he followed. 

Naboo

Chewie was standing and staring out of the large picture window looking towards the city while rocking the baby in his furry arms when Bail and Luke arrived. Elsie appeared to have been abruptly shut off as she was standing in the middle of the room with her arms and head sunk. Chewie gave them a quiet chirp to acknowledge their presence and the sleeping babe in his arms. Leia and Han were obviously in one of the bedrooms still talking, so Bail knocked softly just to make sure she was all right. The door was opened, and he and Luke went inside and shut the door.

“I'm sorry to intrude,” Bail said to Leia who was sitting on the bed, “but I want to make sure that you are all right. I should warn you, they are sending a medical droid as a precaution.” 

“Thank you, Father. Luke, I had one of those 'episodes'. I've told you about them, where I see things. This one was unexpected and took a lot out of me. I'm sure I'll be fine,” Leia said meekly.

“Episodes?” Bail asked not sure what she meant by it.

“Like the one I had the other day while meditating. Only you don't look so good,” Luke pointed out. “I imagine it took so much out of you because of your lack of control.”

“Look, kid. You didn't look so hot either come to think of it when it happened to you. It was almost like a repeat performance, me wiping her forehead with the wet towel. I'd say you looked pretty bad yourself for a while,” Han said pointing at him with a bit of a laugh.

“Well, if I might ask, what did you see,” Bail asked Leia. “That is if you wish to talk about it. Perhaps we can help.”

“I've had this one before, but it was more in my dreams than in broad daylight. I was on a table, there were a lot of lights, and I was dying. It was after I collapsed,” Leia answered.

“Do you mind if I take a seat,” Bail asked, pulling up a chair by a vanity table. “Luke, you should probably hear this as well.”

“Father?” Leia asked. 

“No, you need to hear this,” Bail said as he sat down and started talking in a lower tone of voice. “I was there when you were born. And your description is very similar.”

“Sometimes there were babies involved, so I imagine that makes sense. I had some of those same images while I was expecting in fact. I imagined then it might be fear, and I was alone at the time,” Leia answered.

“Remember that time you said you remembered our mother by feelings. Perhaps that was part of it?” Luke said quietly.

“Maybe. There was that same sadness. That was her wasn't it?” Leia asked looking at Bail.

“Yes, I went to look at that portrait myself, I showed Luke as well,” Bail answered while Luke nodded.

“I hadn't realized she had been one of the queens. I'm sorry, Father, I should have listened a bit more when you wanted to tell me a few things about her. I could have prepared myself when I visited Queen Soruna,” Leia whispered.

“What did you see, Luke? While meditating,” Bail asked looking at him.

Luke moved away a bit from the door, “It was a ledge and a sniper. There was a crowd.” Luke said closing his eyes, trying to get a clearer picture. “I thought it might be here, but everything here is brown. After walking around a bit I realized it's not here at all,”

“Can you describe this room, the one in your vision?” Bail asked.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment. He tried to focus on his vision. Unlike his attempt earlier, he was much more calm and focused. With his eyes still closed he described it, and it was coming in much clearer. “There were tables, curved tables, and chairs that were curved, almost like a blade, and above were balconies, one, or two? Then a sort of stage with other tables and chairs facing the others. Very high ceilings...”

Leia gasped. Bail cleared his throat and spoke, “Was it more of a stone gray?”

“Yes, I believe it was,” Luke said still with his eyes closed.

“So you know where that is then? Because this is too weird,” Han asked looking at Bail.

“I believe I do. Sadly, it's no longer there, I'm afraid. It was on Alderaan. And something like that did happen as well, again, to your mother. I mean Padmé. She visited there, and there was an assassination attempt on her life at the conference building while addressing a summit,” Bail answered painfully remembering.

Luke looked at him and nodded. Luke wondered to himself why this vision would come to him. Was it triggered by the recent events? Something about Bail being nearby? And something that happened on Alderaan, a place he had never been. Well not when it was in one piece that is. He almost wondered if he knew the room somehow through his connection to Leia. That wouldn't explain the event Bail described. It was something that involved his own mother as well. 

They could hear knocking at the door, and Chewie plodding outside in the common area. Bail and Luke stepped out and the squad commander had arrived with a medical droid. Leia came out and said, “I'm sure that I'm well, thank you.”

“I'm sorry, ma'am, but the governor insisted. It won't take but a few moments,” the squad leader said.

Leia nodded her head and the droid scanned her. “She is slightly dehydrated. I recommend fluids and rest,” it said in a tinny voice.

“I've also come to offer a tour of the city if you would like. I believe the governor would have my neck if I allowed you to come, Princess. I can still offer the tour, if you wish?” the squad leader said in a concerned tone of voice.

“No, I believe I'll stay. Father, you should go. I'm sure it will do you good to get out,” Leia said while taking a seat on the lounger. 

Chewie roared.

“Chewbacca has said he would enjoy a tour of the city, if he is welcome,” Threepio translated.

“Certainly, you are all most welcome to join him,” the squad commander stated.

Luke spoke up, “I'll go as well, Han are you coming?” 

“Nah, I think I'll stay here, you go. Have fun,” Han answered walking to the kitchenette area.

“I'll be around soon to collect you all. I'll go make the arrangements. And, Princess Leia, the Queen would like to invite you for a private visit later if you are up to it,” the squad commander said taking a slight bow.

“Yes, that would be nice. I'll make sure to let her know,” Leia answered as she took a glass of water from Han.

After a quick visit to the 'fresher and the gathering of a few items, Luke, Bail and Chewie followed the squad commander out of the room. Bail checked his lapel pin, and made a slight knock on the door of “Stoneflapper”. The man opened the door and nodded. Bail was surprised to see him dressed as one of the squad guards that had been outside their suite that had been following them throughout the palace. He cleared his throat and followed them, along with two of the squad members, leaving a few at the door. The commander directed them all to a small bus with clear panels rounded to the top like a bubble so that they could look out comfortably as they took a ride throughout the city of Theed. 

Boyo and Emile after their luncheon with the Queen, had been escorted to the children's home where Boyo's son, Simper had been living. It was within walking distance of the palace, and since the preferred the walk, the two squad members assigned to them agreed and they made their way to the building on foot. There was still some visible damage from the battle of a year before, but it was still a beautiful city with brick walkways and fountains everywhere. Holding on to Boyo's arm, Emile moved in close and rested her head on his shoulder. They had been able to get in a little shopping on their excursions through Chandrilla and Hosnian Prime, but right now Emile was wondering if she could get something more dressy viewing some of the elaborate designs in the windows of the storefronts of Theed. When they arrived at the children's home, where Simper was living, they were met by a large waiting room and a desk with a stern voice Duros woman sitting there talking with a Gungan who was working at a terminal.

The Duros woman turned towards them and asked, “May I help you?” 

“Yes, I hope so. My name is Zim Boyo, I was wondering if I may be allowed to see my son, Simper Boyo?” 

“Hmm, do you have identification? Certifications? Have you filled out any forms?” the woman asked as if she was annoyed by his presence.

“Um, no, I'm afraid not. I wasn't aware that was necessary. I'm afraid I don't have any identification either,” Boyo answered.

One of the squad team stepped up and whispered to the Duros. She nodded and said, “I see. So this is coming from the palace then? Hold on, I'll get my supervisor.”

The Gungan stood up and pointed, “Iffen youse can sit.”

They both sat down and the other squad guard stood nearby. It was a few moments later when a tall human woman came out holding a data pad directly to where Boyo and Emile were sitting and said, “Mr. Boyo? Hi, I'm Dooma Sirqua. I'll be working on your case, if you will follow me.”

They followed down a long hall where they could see classrooms of children of all ages, sizes and a few different species in the mix. They were led to an office, joined by one of the squad guards who stood outside the room so they could have privacy, and were invited to have a seat. 

“Hello again. I've been briefed on your whole situation, Mr. Boyo. I understand that you have been presumed dead for five years? Well, it's quite the miracle to have you here with us then! How have you been adjusting?” Ms. Sirqua asked taking his hand and giving it a firm hand shake before sitting down herself in an adjacent chair. 

“We've been doing nicely thank you. I've already been to a few planets since being rescued in fact,” Boyo answered.

“And you are?” Ms. Sirqua asked looking at Emile.

“Cleeva Emile, ma'am. I've also been presumed dead for five years as you yourself described our situation,” Emile answered.

“Are you both a couple? I don't mean to get personal, but actually I do, you see, we will need to know the welfare of any child we send back out into the galaxy,” Ms. Sirqua stated.

“Yes, we are engaged, in fact. Nothing official, yet, once we settle...” Boyo started to answer.

Ms. Sirqua took a big sigh.“Hmm, not settled yet, well, that could present a problem. Where are you living now? I realize you are guests of the palace, but where do you think your permanent home will be?”

“I don't know yet, we've only been back to civilization for about two weeks. I'm sure it will be settled soon,” Boyo answered a bit nervously.

“Well, I'm sure that will be cleared up before too long. We'll still set you up to visit your son. I'm sure you are quite anxious. He's an interesting child, I will say,” Ms. Sirqua answered looking at the datapad.

“How did he get here, to Naboo? When I left, he was living on Coruscant,” Boyo asked.

“Well, you see, there are a lot of orphans on various planets right now. Naboo is one of the places that has taken many of the children in. They sometimes come in so many at a time. I understand there are still a lot of children still living in the streets of Coruscant, so your Simper is quite lucky to have found us,” Ms. Sirqua informed them.

“I was told his mother had died? No one has been able to tell me anything about how or why? I only know he had been living with her mother on Coruscant. Do you know anything about his background or how he lived before coming here?” Boyo asked.

“From the report, a refugee group had collected a colony of children living together on Coruscant alone. He does have a few issues, I have to tell you that, and it will be explained to you. He doesn't talk much about his past. We are aware that a government official representing Lieutenant Wam Sifser was the one who had requested a search for his name in the lost child data banks recently. Is he someone that is known to you?” Ms. Sirqua asked. 

“Yes, I know Wam. I was told that was who helped find Simper's location,” Boyo answered.

“I must tell you that we're overwhelmed by the number of children in our system right now, and that we can not check the next of kin thoroughly for each one. Since Sifser was listed on his school records as a contact from information four years back, we did give his information without a warrant. I hope that will not be a problem for you. We were actually quite surprised to know that anyone was remotely connected to him, as all next of kin were listed as deceased or unknown,” Ms. Sirqua said showing Boyo the official document on her screen.

“No, that's fine. I believe he may have been his stepfather or something of that nature. Wam and I had a friendly relationship. I'm actually glad they found him so that I could,” Boyo answered.

“Well, that's a relief. We had a case of a relative taking a child, when there was a dispute of custody and it got quite ugly. Most of the children here have no relatives at all, and I'm relieved, since you are here, that Simper was not already adopted out. Many older children are hard to place. Anyway, there are a few things I should mention before you meet him. He is very attached to a three year old little girl. He calls her his sister or his baby. We have no record of him having any siblings at all from his mother's records. She was found in the same colony of children. There was a point where a couple attempted to adopt the little girl, but when Simper protested her being taken away, they ended up taking another child instead. He may mention her. I'm hoping that your situation works out that after you take Simper home, she can be adopted herself as she is quite popular with the families who have come to adopt here. His behavior can be a little odd, but I will allow you to talk to his counselor at a later visit. This should just be a get to know you session. I just thought it was important to bring up his attachment. He is often nervous we will send her away when she isn't with him. Well, then! Let's go and see your boy, shall we? Ms. Emile is it? For this first visit, perhaps you should just stay outside the room for this first visit. I'm sure it will be strange enough for Simper to see his long lost father in so long. I hope you understand. You may stay nearby, there will be a place for you to sit,” Ms. Siqua said as she got up and went towards the door bidding them to follow her.

“I understand,” Emile nodded.

She took them to a room, and had Emile sit on a bench, while she took Boyo inside. There were couches and toys, obviously for younger children, and from another door, a woman brought Simper in. Boyo was shocked at how tall he had gotten, but he could recognize his face. The last time he had seen him, he was only six years old. He was wearing what looked like some kind of school uniform, and was looking down at the floor. Boyo got up walked up to the boy and said, “Simper?” 

Simper was quiet and did not look up, he wiped his nose a bit and just glanced at him briefly and looked down again. The woman who had escorted him in said, “He doesn't take to people when he first meets them. Please don't take it personally, sir.” 

Boyo stood there in tears. Overwhelmed to see his son in front of him after so many years. Boyo went up to hug his son, and Simper hugged back still looking at the ground and not looking up. He had been crying as well, but wasn't saying anything. Simper stepped back and Boyo knelt down a little to get a good look at him. The woman behind tried to prompt Simper to speak, but he had no words, he just hugged him again. A image had come to Boyo's mind, of suffering and anguish. Of starving children in the dark, huddled together to keep warm. When they broke the hug, Simper looked into Boyo's eyes as if he was telling him something, and Boyo understood, though no words were said. Simper then said his first words during the meeting, “May I go back now?”

Boyo said through the sniffling, “But I just got here.” 

Simper looked at him again in the eyes without saying anything and Boyo nodded. Simper then left the room from the door which he came in.

The woman hesitated a moment and said, “I'll be right back. You may ask your friend in if you like.” 

Boyo wiped his face and went out to the door to bring Emile in. Emile right away noticed Boyo's puffy eyes and could tell he had been crying, “Are you all right?” 

“I'm fine. I understand why they wouldn't just let us take him. It's going to take some time. I know,” Boyo said clutching Emile's hand.

The woman returned and introduced herself, “Hello, I'm Dr. Pelcoma Cax. I've been working with your son for a little over a year. When he first was brought to us, he wouldn't talk at all, but he's made great strides since then. I know he had trouble talking to you, but I can tell you that he was happy to see you. He never touches anyone he doesn't know, let alone hugs them like that. He knows who you are. I've been talking to him.”

“Are you the counselor?” Emile asked.

“Yes, I am. I'm afraid I don't have a lot of time to go into details right now, I'm going to go and speak with him a bit, then meet with some other patients. Would you like to come back tomorrow? I'll make sure to give you some more time to see Simper and to talk to me privately,” Dr. Pelcoma Cax asked.

“Yes, yes, of course,” Boyo answered.

“There will be some forms to fill out. I'm aware you are in “transition” and that it's “classified”, but the Chancellor herself has contacted me personally to make sure things go as smoothly as possible and that you are a special case. She has given me the guarantee that you will be employed and settled in some capacity, so there will be no worries about that on our end. I can tell you that it may be some time before you will be able to take him from here, but we will be glad to help you any way that we can,” the Doctor explained.

“Thank you,” Boyo said shaking her hand. 

They collected the forms and returned to the squad guards so they could return to the palace. On the walk back, Emile asked, “Do you think it would be all right if we did some shopping?” 

“We can place it on an account for you if you wish. I'll bring up that information up for you,” he said as he checked his data pad. Then passed it over to her.

“This is the amount I'm allowed to spend!” Emile asked with shock.

“No, that is the credits you have in your account, ma'am. In the Nakadia bank,” the squad guard explained.

“Well then, shall we?” Emile asked Boyo as they went inside the fancy clothing store she spotted on the way to the Children's home.

At the suite, Leia was feeling much better and had sent a message to the Queen who invited her to have tea and a private chat as she was getting ready, Han returned from what he said was a “walk around the place” and seemed very frustrated. Han had tried to go to the docking bay section of the palace to check on the Falcon, but for security reasons he was denied access. He couldn't even go inside his own ship. He told Leia he would stay back with the baby while she had her 'little royal tea party', and wait for Luke, Chewie and Bail to return. Alone with the baby and the droids driving him nuts, he had powered down Elsie to save his sanity, and gave Threepio a menial activity involving analyzing a manifest he stole from a ship he used years before and had kept on a datapad packed among his things and for Threepio to be overseen by Artoo. He curled up on the couch with the baby tucked onto his chest and turned on the holonet.

When Leia got to the drawing room, the same one where she had collapsed earlier in the day, the Queen herself opened the door in casual dress. Leia took a deep breath and walked in noticing the tea and fruit on the table. The Queen was alone with no handmaidens or guards and and offered her a seat. 

“Leia, I hope you're feeling better. It wasn't something you ate was it? I know some are not accustomed to some of the food here on Naboo,” the Queen said pouring Leia and herself some of the tea.

Leia smiled and said, “Of course not, the medical droid just said that I was dehydrated. Since my father has returned, it's been very frantic. I'm sure that is all that it is, really. I'm glad you invited me, it will be nice to chat. I'm very proud of how Naboo has recovered from my last visit here.”

The Queen laughed, “Yes, that was almost a catastrophe! I have to be honest with you, don't tell anyone, but that was one of my proudest moments of being Queen.”

“That kind of feeling makes me almost miss the war,” Leia said calmly taking another sip. “Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we've defeated the Empire. There is just so much more we can do.”

“We've been doing what we can here. A lot of refugees in a short amount of time have called Naboo home. I'd love to show you some of the work we have been doing here. Are you planning to return to the government?” the young Queen asked.

“Oh yes, though I've never really left. I've just been a bit limited and remote. I've been working on my own project. See, there are so many systems that are still struggling, yet have been neglected or left to their own devices by the new government. I know that sources are limited, but I'm afraid that the more we turn a blind eye, the more we endanger what we are trying to build. Slavery still exists! People are lost or are starving. There are revolts. Chancellor Mothma and I disagree on a few things like this. While I understand her position, the Empire being a very militaristic regime, if we build our military, we can use it to help these people. Not to mention that many of these systems are ripe for criminal organizations to seize for their own opportunities,” Leia said with a furious rant.

The Queen sat there in awe and with no words. She took a sip, swallowed, then said, “Such passionate ideals. I'm quite...”

Leia stopped her and said, “Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on about politics. It's just that I...”

The Queen held up her hand and said, “Oh no, I think it's wonderful truly. When I've finished my time as Queen, I'm considering joining the Naboo delegation to the New Republic myself.”

“It isn't for everyone, I can tell you that much. If you'd like me to introduce you if you ever move to galaxy wide politics though, let me know. I've been in it my whole life in some way or another.” Leia answered.

“I know other Queens have done it, follow me, if you will,” the Queen stood and motioned for Leia to follow her to another room, a small library of various holos. 

Leia nervously walked around the room, remembering what happened with the portrait earlier in the day and not realizing just who that was. Now, knowing that Senator Amidala had once been a Queen of Naboo, she was sure it was going somewhere in that direction. The Queen pulled out a holo, and Leia watched and had to laugh. 

“That's me! The first time I addressed the Senate!” Leia laughed with surprise.

“It is! It's from my own personal collection. I saw you on the holonet as a young girl. I was surprised how young you were. It was one of the things that inspired me to work for the government of Naboo. Instead of a desk job though, they trained me to fly. Seems I was a natural. One thing led to another and I ended up being elected Queen.” the Queen laughed turning it off. “I have one with your father in it, from a long time ago. You can see a very young Chancellor Mothma in it as well.”

The Queen walked over to it's location, and pulled out the holo and turned it on and it flickered. She could hear a voice similar to the Emperor's in the background, but the camera was facing a repulsorpod. As the camera flew closer she could make out her father, looking much younger, Mon Mothma, who appeared to be younger than even Leia was now, and another young woman. They appeared to be making a plea for aid in a system that had been cut off by the Separatists. When the other young woman started to speak, Leia got a chill down her spine. 

The Queen spoke, “I'm sorry, it's a bit old. The audio seems to go in and out. Some of these holos were damaged at various times. It's very frustrating for me. I could find one from two hundred years ago and it would be perfect. I thought you might find it funny since your father is so much younger in this, and your knowing Mon Mothma. Senator Amidala was one of my heroes, there aren't many holos left with her in it.”

“What did you say? That's Senator Amidala?” Leia said staring closer now.

“Yes, you know of her? Your father said she had been a friend of his this morning, and then I'd remembered they were seen working together in this holo. I believe the Emperor must have declared her an enemy of the Empire because there are many items that have been destroyed pertaining to her. Either that, or I just found it frustrating to find much. Many would talk about her though. While we found it difficult that the Emperor had left a stain on the memory of Naboo, it gave us comfort that people like Senator Amidala had been one of us,” the Queen spoke clicking it again. 

“May I borrow this? I promise to return it, I'd like my father to see it,” Leia said thinking Luke would like to see it as well.

“Yes, as long as you return it before leaving the palace. It is forbidden to remove these holos from the palace grounds. You are free to borrow them if you keep them here,” the Queen explained. “I'm sure there are other holos out there from the Clone Wars era, but with the post war unrest on Coruscant, it's hard to know what is left of history.”

Leia nodded and tucked it into her pocket, “Do you have anymore of her as a Senator?” 

“Not that I have found, and believe me, I've looked. There is only her coronation, which is a holopic out there in the drawing room, several paintings and there are artwork still about the city. The only other holo in this library is of her funeral,” the Queen said somberly.

Leia wasn't sure she really wanted to see that, but she thought about it for a moment. What if Luke did? It might be important to him, he did want to come here to Naboo. Luke wouldn't be able to just walk up to the Queen and ask to borrow a holo. She would do it for Luke.

Leia spoke, “I'd like to see it. My father did tell me a few things about her. Perhaps he would wish to see it as well. I know he wasn't present. The way he made it sound, they worked together often.”

The Queen shrugged went back to take it off the shelf. “It's very short really, it's not even the whole procession. I have to warn you, it's mainly her being carried in an open casket.”

“Yes, I understand.” Leia said taking it and turning it on.

She stared at what was first a close up of her face, she looked as if she was almost alive. The camera moved out showing that she was made to be clutching an odd pendant. Then it moved out showing her in her entire gown. That was curious, she still appeared to be pregnant.

“Was she pregnant when she died?” Leia asked the Queen out of surprise to see her appearance.

“Yes, apparently she died with the child. It's so sad,” the Queen said somberly.

“May I borrow this?” Leia said watching it again.

“Yes, certainly. Return it tomorrow. I plan on inviting you all for breakfast,” the Queen answered.

Luke, Bail and Chewie returned to the suite from the scenic tour of downtown Theed finding Han sleeping on the couch with the baby laid on his chest sound asleep in his arms. While they stepped quietly, Artoo rolled in and beeped a greeting which stirred Han awake. He slowly sat up, waking up the baby who started to wail. He then he walked to the cradle and set him down and Ben still crying. 

“I'm so sorry, I didn't know didn't know,” Bail apologized frantically.

Chewie roared.

Han went into the kitchen. Chewie and Luke went to the cradle. Luke picked him up and took him to the window and rocked him a bit. Han brought him his milk, and Luke gave it to him and it seemed to pacify him for the moment. Han then scowled and turned Elsie back on, who started to reprimand the whole group for anything they may have done to disrupt baby's schedule. At least she took over the feeding session. 

“We didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry, Han,” Luke said getting a drink for himself.

“It's all right. How did it go? The tour?” Han asked.

“It was lovely. We didn't get the chance to get out that much, but it gave us a good view of the city. Perhaps tomorrow we can explore a bit on our own,” Bail spoke with a hint of exhaustion.

“Bail, can I get you something while I'm in here?” Luke asked grabbing some cups.

“Yes, please, thank you,” Bail answered. 

“Leia is having tea with the Queen. I'm sure she will be back soon. Boyo and Emile haven't gotten back yet,” Han yawned still waking up from his nap.

“It's a beautiful city, even with the repair crews. We even got a brief tour of some of the nearby countryside. It's a very beautiful planet. I'm still amazed to see places with so much water and green,” Luke said with a touch of awe. “Even after a few years of exploring different places in the galaxy, it's still a novelty to me.”

It wasn't long before Leia came back from her visit with the Queen. She talked with Bail, Luke and Chewie about their tour of the city and caught up with anything else that went on while she was out. She whispered something to Han, then said to Luke and Bail, “Father, Luke, I've got something to show you, follow me.”

Han took Chewie aside and they went to the balcony door to go outside to chat. Leia went into the room she had been using earlier in the day and sat on the bed. Luke was followed by Artoo who joined them and Bail shut the door. 

“Really, Artoo?” Luke asked.

Artoo beeped.

“It's OK, Luke. You know how he likes to follow,” Leia said a bit amused.

Leia took out the holos and set them next to her and said, “I borrowed these from Queen Soruna's library. She told me I could return them tomorrow at breakfast. Apparently, she is inviting us all.”

Leia took one of the holos, not knowing which one was really which, and placed it in her hand. It started to flicker, “Oh, this must be the funeral. I was hoping the other one would play first.”

Bail and Luke watched as the short holo of Padmé in her funeral procession replayed before their eyes. Bail wiped his eye and Luke was mesmerized. He said, “That's our? Play it again!”

Leia played it again, and Luke looked very closely. “She looks like she was pregnant? How?”

Bail spoke, “We organized that. General Kenobi and myself. We wanted the Emperor and...Vader... to believe she died with child. It's an illusion. It was paid with Senate funds, but I authorized it, I made it so it wasn't traced to me. It was for your protection. It was obvious by the time she died that she had been expecting. I don't believe anyone was aware that she had secretly married. Marriage to the Jedi was forbidden.”

“That pendant? Do you know the meaning? I kept wondering what it was. It seems so simple, and odd that someone so prominent would have something like that buried with them?” Leia wondered pointing it out to her father.

“You've never seen one before? It's a good luck charm,” Luke noted.

“A good luck charm? I've never seen one like that,” Leia said confused.

“Maybe it's just a Tatooine thing then. I've seen them there often when I was growing up. It's made with Japor. Looks like bone or ivory, but it's wood from a tree,” Luke explained pointing it out.

“She was wearing it when she died. The string from it was always seen around her neck, I'm sure she always wore it. I wonder if General Skywalker gave it to her. He was from Tatooine,” Bail noted looking at the holo again.

“So what is the other one?” Luke asked taking a grab for it.

It started to flicker, and Bail laughed, “We were so young, see Mon? That's Padmé right there. Can't make out all of the audio though.”

“The Queen said this one was damaged. She thought I might like to see it since you were visible in it. She explained that it was from a plea to the senate for aid to a planet struggling under sanctions from the Separtists,” Leia said describing what the Queen had told her from the file on the holo.

“Look in the background,” Bail said playing it again.

They could barely make them out, but two young men were standing behind. They played it again, and Luke said, “Ben? Is that Obi-Wan Kenobi? It kind of looks like him.”

“Yes, it is, and General Skywalker.” Bail answered.

Artoo beeped and rolled forward. He took out one of his tools and scanned the holo, then brought up another image. It started to flicker above his head, and the audio was loud. 

“Artoo!! Quiet it down!” Luke ordered.

Artoo beeped then lowered the volume, it flickered again, and it was the same event only closer, with the audio completely restored, and the images more clear. It was longer too, and you could even hear Obi-Wan make a joke. Then it focused on the other young man. Leia turned away, “I'm going to be sick.” 

Luke looked closely amazed that Artoo was playing this. Bail was as well. Artoo had been in his indirect possession for years and never played anything from the Clone Wars. Only things he had recorded since he had been put in service on the Tantive IV. 

“Play it again, Artoo.” Luke asked. Artoo acted like he didn't know what he was talking about. Luke flickered the holo again, the one that Leia had borrowed from the Queen, and Artoo then again complied. “Leia, look at this, please. You might never get the chance again,”

Leia watched this time as well. They were in awe what command their mother had on the Senate floor. And she had been their own age. Maybe they shouldn't have been so surprised where they came from. They both had many of those same qualities. It showed in both of them throughout the war. When they got the the close up of Anakin, Leia turned but looked again. She could see some of Luke in there. He didn't seem anything like that monster who tortured her and caused her so much pain. He was smiling and joking with Obi-Wan. 

“Leia, I know that had to be hard for you, but thanks for bringing them back to show me,” Luke said sensing her discomfort.

“I knew you should see them. I told the Queen I wanted to show them to Father. That he might like to see them. Queen Soruna said she had been one of her heroes,” Leia shared.

Bail held her hand and squeezed it, and Luke gave her a hug. 

“Something about the holos must of triggered a memory in Artoo. Thanks Artoo,” Luke said rubbing the top of the droids dome.

Leia put the holos out of the way, and they left the room after hearing some noise out in the common area. Boyo and Emile had returned, and they brought dinner with them. Though the squad commander was going to arrange something brought to them, through communication with their comrades accompanying Boyo and Emile, they arranged some Naboo take out to be picked up and sent to the room from Boyo and Emile's shopping trip. Emile came back with a few bags of items she had bought in the city as well. Boyo and Emile shared the details of their visit to the Children's home and the small shopping spree. Leia told them the credits were part of Evaan's doing, as their had been royal funds held in trust in various places that were accessed after the war. They gathered together in the common area and relaxed the rest of the day. It had been a long one both emotionally and physically for some of them. It then came to the room arrangements. It was decided that the room that Leia had been using off and on most of the day was already claimed, Bail and Luke would continue to share, as would Boyo and Emile. Chewie then looked at the last room and roared.

“What's wrong, Chewie?” Luke asked not making out exactly what he was saying.

“The beds are too small,” Han translated.

Luke, Han and Chewie went into his room and looked at the two beds. They were double sized and Luke had an idea. “We should push them together, Chewie?”

Chewie thought about it, and then shrugged and started to push. Even for a Wookiee it seemed to be hard work, so Han gave him a hand. Luke shouted, “Stop for a minute, I have an idea. Back out of the way.” Luke stood at the door closed his eyes and reached out pushing his hand out and lifted one of the beds and moved it towards the other using the Force.

Han laughed, “Show off,” 

Chewie laughed then shrugged, and they all joined the others on the balcony to watch the sun go down.

Coruscant

Pumara Vergio got into her speeder and broke onto the interplanetary connection to leave a message, “It's Pumara, it's done. I'm sure he's tracking me, but I am also tracking him. He won't find it, I slipped it into his mouth. It's so tiny he won't even notice it, never mind how. It should give us a couple of days. We'll be leaving the planet soon. I'll let you know when we arrive. I'm sure he will hide on board somehow with the shipment if he sees me get on board. You know that wasn't me, right? I'd never do something like that. It's not my style. It's all him. I don't know what's happened with him. He's gone mad. Maybe it's the war being over. I don't know. But remember what you promised me, General Draven. After all, I've been helpful, haven't I?”

Pumara parked her speeder and looking at her tracker. Yes, he was near, probably near the crates. She went on board the ship while the crew loaded the crates. “I'll be delivering this shipment personally,” she said as she made her way up the ramp.


	16. Wandering and Wading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Yeah, that character shows up, but I had a lot of fun with it. I hope you don't get lost. There's a bit of action in this one.

General Rieekan left Hosnian Prime and boarded the ship for Naboo. After receiving the call from General Cracken, he gathered a few pilots and some of the best veterans he had worked with through the years who were on base, and then they set out for Theed. They would be meeting a freighter unloading crates, and they knew who to look for, Agent Redwader the spy who went rogue. Redwader was a sly one, and the shipping bays at Theed were full aware of which ship he would be on. He only hoped that he was on that ship and wouldn't give them the slip. If all went well, Redwader would be captured, placed in the cell, and the crew would take him to Nakadia for trial. If he got away, Cracken had a crew of his own to trace Redwader on the way, and had a man already in place in case it went bad. Either way, it was Rieekan's ride to Theed, and he did want to be at the press conference. Chancellor Mothma would be arriving with General Cracken and other personnel from Nakadia separately. Once Rieekan's crew got there they landed in a secluded section of the shipyard and were given uniforms to blend in with the other workers at the docks. The incoming ship was already given an assigned bay, and there they waited in the ship until it was time to move, with Rieekan to hold back in the ship giving orders until they got their man.

It was a quiet breakfast with the Queen her handmaidens and a few of the squad guards in the dining room, though it was more formal than the private quarter meals it was still pleasant. Usually the Queen met with various government officials for breakfast as well, but only the governor was there this time as they weren't ready to unleash Bail Organa on the public just yet. Tomorrow would be that day, and they took this day as a quiet before the storm. It was believed that by afternoon, many press would be sniffing about, so any sightseeing or exploring they wished to do should be done as soon as possible. Bail really did intend to get out for a walk on the city, and after breakfast it was decided he would join Boyo and Emile on their walk to the children's home, with Leia, Luke and Han and Artoo joining along. Chewie had wanted to contact his family, but with no access to the Falcon, the Queen had arranged for him to use a interplanetary communication facility in the palace, accompanied by Threepio. Chewbacca had planned to return to the suite afterwards to catch up on his favorite holodramas. Leia was worried that Chewie would get frustrated with Elsie the nanny to the point of destruction, but he promised her that he would just shut her off if she got too much.

Leia wore a cape, Bail some eye wear, Luke took it upon himself to wear a hat that was all the rage in Theed, and Han just changed his shirt and hoped for the best. Being escorted by guards would probably be enough of a red flag as to their status as celebrities, guests of the palace, noted figures, or government officials, but it really wasn't that uncommon for palace squad guards to travel in groups around the area of the city around the palace to draw enough attention. They stopped to take in several of the fountains in the area, there were so many of them, and the city was still beautiful even with the repairs. Their destination was an area that was not far that was on the shore of a nearby lake that they could see from their window. After leaving Boyo and Emile at the children's home for their visit with Simper, they could see a crowd of children off in the distance seemingly being entertained by something or someone.

As they got closer, Leia noted, "It's a Gungan juggling."

Bail took a good look as they approached the group of laughing children. He lowered his head, put his hand over his face and quietly said, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Leia asked looking over to her father.

"Maybe we should head in a different direction." Bail whispered.

Luke was transfixed by the tricks of the Gungan who seemed silly and was delighted in the laughter of the children watching. "He's funny, I want to watch it some more."

Artoo beeped. The Gungan stopped his tricks after hearing the droid and stared out into the audience.

"Seriously, I'd like to get out of here." Bail said gritting his teeth.

"Don't tell me, you and that guy? There's some history there?" Han laughed.

"Yes, maybe. I'm sure he doesn't remember," Bail said turning around.

"Exsqueeze me," The Gungan says to the children gathered as he stops to pick up the plates he was juggling.

The children dispersed as the Gungan stoppped the show and gathered his things together into a box. Then he then turned around looking out across the pathway.

"Hey yo, Senator?" the Gungan called out, "Messa thinking yousa died? Yousa remembering messa?"

Bail straightens himself out. The guards move in closer in case they are needed and one whispers into Bail's ear. Bail calmly speaks, "No, it's all right. Thank you."

As the strange Gungan gets closer, he nods and sighs, "Jar Jar? It really is you isn't it?"

"Messa so bombad to see yousa, Senator." Jar Jar takes his hand and shakes it vigorously. "Weesa been longo time-o."

"Yes, quite, Jar Jar. So you live in Theed?" Bail answers, trying to be polite. Artoo beeps.

"Hi, I'm Leia," Leia introduces herself to Jar Jar and wonders to herself how her father knows this very odd person.

While the guards are distracted by Bail's conversation with the strange Gungan, Han whispers in Luke's ear, "Time to leave!" Han looks towards the guards.

"Han, I don't know, maybe we shouldn't. I mean..." Luke whispers back.

Han just walks backward slowly and drags Luke with him, and they take off around the corner and down the alley. They look around the corner and the guards didn't notice. Even the individuals who were specifically assigned to Luke and Han. They were more intent on the Gungan and his dealings with Bail and his safety. Han gestures with his fingers to Luke and they walk casually down the alley and onto another street.

"What are we doing, Han?" Luke asks.

"Come on!" Han says moving down a different street. "I think it's this way."

"Where are we going. Won't they get worried we left?" Luke asks.

"You need to relax. I'm looking for the docks," Han said mischievously.

Luke stops relaxes his shoulders and gives him an exasperated glance, "Your ship isn't even there, why do you want to go to the docks?"

"Because it's a lot more interesting there than some palace. Come on," Han said pulling Luke along. "It should be this direction."

The comm buzzed in Luke's pocket. Luke picked it up and Leia's voice came through it saying, "Where are you?"

Han reached for it, "Give me that." He spoke into it, "Did it work? Did they notice we left?"

Luke grabs it back, "It wasn't my idea."

Leia's voice on the comm, "Of course it wasn't. It was mine."

"We aren't there yet. Give us some time, see you later," Han said signing off and leading Luke to the area of the docks.

Back at the fountain, Leia sighed putting the comm back into her pocket. She had stepped away to allow her father to have a conversation with this person that he apparently knew from many years before. He seemed a bit uncomfortable talking with him, but after a while Bail started to lighten up a bit and even started to laugh. Leia had met Gungans before, and she could tell this one was older and seemed very sad. She walked back up to her father, Artoo following, and the Gungan said something to her.

"Yousa remembering meesa of someone. Weesa not meet yousa before?" Jar Jar asked.

Leia laughed. "I think I would remember you. I'm his daughter, if he didn't mention it already."

"Yousa Senator Organa's daughter? Meesa not know." Then the Gungan gave her an overwhelmingly huge hug.

"Dis Artoo? Dis lookin like Artoo," Jar Jar said looking at the droid.

"Well, Jar Jar. It's been good to see you, but I'm afraid we have to go," Bail said trying not to further the conversation.

"Meesa good to see yousa, Senator," Jar Jar said looking sad.

"You too, Jar Jar. Take care of yourself," Bail said patting him on the arm and walking away. He whispered to Leia, "Let's get out of here."

Leia whispered back, "That's what Luke and Han said. They slipped past the guards."

"I didn't even notice." Bail whispered back.

"The guards didn't either until just now. Though I imagine our agent over there did," Leia said looking at the guards who had dispersed uncomfortably. She said louder looking towards them, "They are all right. They just went off by themselves. I'll make sure your superior knows it's not your fault." She took her father's arm and asked, "So, what's the story with that Gungan guy?"

"You really don't want to know. He worked in the senate as part of the Naboo delegation. Maybe I'll tell you later," her father answered.

"Him? The senate?" Leia shook her head and kept walking.

Lieutenant Vitril followed the Viceroy and the Princess with the other 'guards' when he got a ping on his device indicating another directive. He took out his datapad, slipped the code in. He whispered to the squad commander. He then left the group, and headed back to the palace. The mission had changed.

Han and Luke were walking around the area of the shipyard docks, when Han said, "It used to be here." They were standing in front of a boarded up building, that had been partially damaged and was in need of repair.

"What used to be here?" Luke was afraid to ask.

"Ah, maybe it wasn't, or it's gone, I don't know. Let's walk around anyway. It was a club that spacers would hang out in when looking for work. There's probably somewhere else they go now, who knows," Han said looking around.

"Maybe we don't want to find that kind of place on this trip, I mean with the whole..." Luke got close and whispered. "Press conference coming up."

"That's just it, Luke. I wanted to listen. See what people heard. Anyway, let's have a look around the docking bays. You think we are here looking for some bar? You're the one that has all that Force stuff," Han said.

"Why are we here," Luke said following Han to the shipyard.

Han nudged Luke and pointed out to him a ship that was obviously military. Luke and Han walked closer, hiding behind some equipment and then some crates that were being unloaded, as they got closer, they saw a familiar person standing by the boarding ramp.

"I thought I recognized that ship. Come on!" Han said walking at a normal pace no longer pretending to hide.

"Skywalker, Solo," General Rieekan said glancing up from a datapad. "Why am I not surprised to find you here? This isn't a good time, but if you head over to docking bay 347 you might find it interesting."

"Thanks, General," Luke said, as Han already started to go into that direction.

There were no ships docked there, but there were more staff than usual waiting in the sidelines. One recognized the two of them and nodded.

Luke whispered to Han, "I flew with that guy on a mission once."

"Yeah, obviously these are Rieekan's people. Maybe we should stick around a bit," Han whispered back.

Another soldier dressed in dock work clothes approached them, "I just heard from General Rieekan, he said you might be headed here. Just sort of blend in if you can. Stay in the background."

Luke asked, "What's going on?"

The man pulled up a datapad picture of Agent Radwader, "We need to nab this guy."

Back in the palace, Lieutenant Vitril grabbed his cases and headed for his ship. He had to give special codes to allow his departure from the palace hanger and then headed out for space. Just outside of the atmosphere, he looked for a ship to match the description of the one that General Cracken described on his next directive. He was to watch it drop into the shipping lanes, then take a position in the shipping yard and wait for further instructions. He had already gotten clearance from the control tower to avoid the shipping lanes and would be able to step in line way ahead to be able to land prior to the ship described on the directive. There were a lot of ships coming in, some of the press crews were starting to arrive, and a few were just the usual shipments that were expected for supplies and exports. While watching in space, Vitril changed into a shipyard dock worker uniform and waited. As soon as he saw the ship, he sent the signal to headquarters. He sat observing the ship a bit when he noticed something strange. An escape pod was leaving it. Instead of heading to his designated port, Lieutenant Vitril followed it.

At the children's home, Boyo and Emile sat and waited for Dr. Cax to arrive. She wanted to go over a few things before their visit with Simper, but she was held up and they waited an hour for her to arrive. When she finally came to the meeting, she was followed by Simper in the same uniform and a very young little girl in a dress clutching a doll. Dr. Cax shook their hands and had the children sit off to the side in a corner with toys and books.

Dr. Cax approached a desk that was in another part of the room, and invited the two of them to sit down in front. She took her seat behind the desk, sat down and let out a deep sigh. She then explained to them,"I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. We had a situation. It was with another child, but it was an emergency. I wanted Simper here while we spoke, but he refused to leave Ambrilla behind. As you can see, Ambrilla is the little girl whom he feels responsible for. That's the only way I can describe his attachment. He's said he would make sure she was settled with something to do, then come over here and join us. I know you haven't had the chance to meet him yet, Ms. Emile, but a proper introduction could not be helped. I wanted to make as much time for you both as possible, but you must understand that this facility is understaffed as it is with the number of children we have here. I'm sorry I couldn't make more time for you as I had originally planned."

Boyo looked over at his son sitting and talking with the little girl. He seemed very different from the child he saw yesterday. Much more animated, confident and playful. He asked, "Is he always like this with her?"

"Usually. He can be when they are separated, if he knows where she is and what she is doing. We've even had her come to class with him a few times. Mr. Boyo, there are a few things you should know about your son. We've had some problems with him. He tends to lash out, and if he isn't lashing out, he's very inverted, much like he was when he saw you yesterday. With Ambrilla around though, he is, well, much like this. We've tried to have someone adopt her. Really, she's a lovely child, and very well mannered. Simper, well, I don't know if I can explain what happened very well," Dr. Cax paused. "I know the Empire isn't around anymore, but such things are hard to talk about. Do you know of the Force?"

Boyo sat there for a moment and stared at the doctor. When he was growing up in Alderaan, he had heard about the Force from his family sometimes in whispers. His mother had mentioned having a brother who had been taken as a baby to become a Jedi, "Yes, I have."

The doctor looked up at him and whispered, "There was a time when it was discovered that any children who did what your son did would have to be reported to the Imperial garrison. Being in my position, I could always peg it to mental illness or anxiety, hide them if I could. I'm old enough to remember the Jedi. Many people here on Naboo still do. However, it's hard to talk about it. I believe your son shows a few of those kind of tendencies. Did you ever have Jedi in your family, Mr. Boyo? I know that people with Force sensitivity are often found in the same families."

"My mother mentioned having a relative who was sent to Coruscant to the Jedi temple," Boyo told the doctor.

"I remember Force sensitives being hunted as well," Emile spoke up.

"I've talked to Simper, and I believe he may be one of those children. I've not spoken with anyone about it here. The Emperor is gone, and I'm sure that they are no longer being hunted, but still it's amazing that he lived on Coruscant and he was never found. I'd actually like to talk to you about a few things by yourself at some point. They often did blood tests on children on the core worlds, Coruscant included," the doctor said in low tones.

"They did it on Alderaan, I had it done a few times during my youth. At health visits," Emile spoke up.

Boyo thought about it, he didn't remember anything like that. His parents worked for the palace, and he was seen by the Queen's own medical droid and staff. "I don't remember anything like that."

"Interesting. It's possible you just forgot, it was Imperial law. Anyway, he's remarkable in many ways, and except for the attachment to Ambrilla, we rarely have problems with him. Just getting him motivated to finish his homework," the doctor smiled. "Simper, will you come to the desk? Don't worry, I've got an eye on Ambrilla, she's not going anywhere."

Boyo stood up and turned around to face his son who was approaching him. Simper looked him in the eyes and smiled then embraced him. Boyo then said, "Simper, I'd like you to meet Cleeva Emile."

Simper looked at her and smiled. Ambrilla noticed that Simper had gotten up and ran up next to him. Then she went and sat right up on Emile's lap. Emile was a bit startled and a bit uncomfortable. The little girl then gave her a big hug and said, "Hi! I Brilla. Nice hair."

"Um, thank you Ambrilla. You have nice hair as well," Emile answered her giving Boyo a look of fear and puzzlement.

The doctor got up and picked up Ambrilla and sat her on her lap at her desk, "Ambrilla, Mr. Boyo is Simper's daddy. He'd like to talk to him, will that be all right with you?"

"Sure! Simper is my brother. Does that make you my daddy, too?" Ambrilla asked Boyo.

Boyo looked back at Emile with his eyebrows raised. Simper then spoke, "No, baby, go play where I can see you. It will be OK."

"See, he can talk, Mr. Boyo, and very well." the doctor said looking at the boy.

"I'm right here, Dr. Cax. You speak as if I'm not even here. I don't have to talk to my father, he knows. I know he knows. I can tell he knows. He always could," Simper said and sat down.

"What is he talking about?" Emile asked looking at Boyo.

Boyo just shrugged.

Simper looked at Boyo in the face and Boyo looked back. Simper calmed down and then asked Emile a question, "So, you are a pilot?"

"Yes. Yes, I am, or was. A navigator," Emile answered.

"Cool. I like ships," Simper said rocking his feet back and forth, and he looks at Emile again and says, "And are you taking me out of here? Or am I just too weird that you will just fly off somewhere and I'll never see you again?"

"Simper!" Boyo stood up.

"Father, I can sense this is difficult. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't want to leave if it means I'm bothering her." He pointed to Emile, "I can tell you are obviously happy with her, and I'll be fine. I've been taking care of myself and others on my own for a while now. Really," Simper answered looking up at the ceiling.

"Simper. Of course we want you to come with us, eventually. I just met you, and it is strange to finally meet you, but your father never stopped talking about you. I want to get to know you better. He didn't mean to leave you. No one did," Emile pleaded, hoping the boy didn't feel slighted by her presence.

Simper turns to the doctor and says, "I'd like leave now." He looks towards his father and looks at him directly in the face. Boyo looks back and feels his anxiety and fear. Simper calls out, "Come on, Ambrilla."

Ambrilla drops everything and runs. The doctor calls out, "Ambrilla, what do we do when we are done playing with toys?"

Simper and Ambrilla go back to the corner and pick up all the toys laying on the floor and put them away, then they go to the door where someone else it standing to take them away. The doctor then sits down and says, "This is the type of thing we deal with, but he isn't always like this."

"He's been through a lot, it's understandable," Boyo answers.

"Mr Boyo, I want to share something with you. So you understand how special he is. What we talked about before. When I talked to him last night, he told me all about you," Dr. Cax said folding her hands together on her desk.

Boyo laughed, "So he remembers me?"

Dr. Cax cleared her throat, "It wasn't that. He told me all about your being trapped on a moon, and how you lived for that time. He talked about Ms. Emile, and two other individuals who were there as well. How was that? I know you didn't talk to him more than a few minutes yesterday, did you?"

"How did you know all of that? I didn't put that in my report, only that I had been stranded for five years," Boyo wondered.

"He said you told him," the doctor answered.

"I don't understand it then, maybe he remembered who I worked with, and put it together from the news?" Boyo asked trying to make sense.

"Perhaps. I know it was classified, but I was informed by him. I just wondered how he got that information. No one else here was supposed to have it, and I never shared it with anyone. I don't think he feels abandoned by you, I know you got that impression. I think he was more in fear of losing Ambrilla, or your association with Ms. Emile. I'm sure that's normal, but the detail he went into. It wasn't even on my report. It's just an example of the odd behavior we have seen from him. When he was found on Coruscant, he was living with a group of other children. Some were older, and most were around his age, a couple of them were younger, with Ambrilla being a baby. He was the leader of the group. Some of them are still here. I've talked to all of them. It was horrific how they lived, but they said he protected them, and they all survived for months like that before they were found. It wasn't as long as your time on that moon, but I know you can imagine how that has to be for children living in such a way. He's very responsible in many ways, very smart, but from what he's been through, I know it's been hard for him to resume a life of elders having authority over him. That's been part of it. The other part are his abilities I can only describe as being similar to what I had seen from Force sensitives. He's moved objects without touching them. He didn't know how he did it, and there was an incident where a child who had been living with them on Coruscant had seen him block men trying to rob them while on the streets," The doctor went on.

Boyo sat there a bit dumbstruck. Something was coming back to him though, something else he remembered as a child, "I understand. I may know someone I can even discuss this better with who may understand. Thank you. There is one more thing I have to know. What happened with his mother?"

The doctor cleared her throat,"He hasn't said much. We can only tell in records that she died. I'm sure it was something Imperial related because it seems she was in custody and the explanation of her death is not detailed. He was left with his grandmother. Simper has said his grandmother died in her sleep and that was how he found himself on the streets of Coruscant."

The doctor got a buzz and checked the device inside her jacket. "I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere. I'll try and contact you later if I can. Stop by tomorrow and we'll make sure you can spend some more time with Simper."

Boyo and Emile walked back to the palace a bit more somberly. Though it has been a better visit than the day before, and they knew it would be more difficult than they realized to adjust to the changes in their lives, and for Simper as well. Then there was the issue of the little girl. Emile felt a lot of anxiety about the little girl when she climbed up onto her lap. She wondered if they would have to take her as well if Simper was so attached to her. Would they even allow them to as they were not settled anywhere, nor did they have a home or jobs? Simper was Boyo's child, so of course they would try to reunite him with his natural father. Did they even want the burden of having this other child? Emile even had it in her head that she could walk away from the whole situation and find a job like Tibor. Maybe even go back to Kashyyyk and stay with Tibor for a while until she could figure out her life. She loved Boyo though. They had been through so much. It was just a lot to struggle with suddenly, and they would have a lot to talk about. So much had happened in the past couple of weeks. Life was so much simpler on that moon.

Pumara Vergio punched in the numbers that General Draven had given to her and spoke into the device. "This is Pumara Vergio. The cargo ship is set to land soon as we are in the shipping lanes." A message showed on the screen, it said 'Stoneflapper'. She smiled, it was going as planned.

Pumara poked around the cargo containers looking around. She didn't see anyone back there, but she could tell from the tracer that Redwader was somewhere near. She walked back out of the cargo bay, closed it, and latched it as there would be only one way in and out. When the ship docked, the crew was informed to only allow the dock workers into the cargo bay. They finally got clearance to land after waiting in line behind a few press crews, and went to the designated dock. Rieekan's men joined by Han and Luke had gone in and searched the cargo bay. Redwader was no where to be found. Pumara checked her tracer, but could find no nearby signal, "He's gone!"

Somewhere in the atmosphere, Lieutenant Vitril chased the escape pod, which seemed to have a self flying mechanism in it as it appeared to be piloted onto the surface. He tried a tracker beam, but the pod kept itself from being too close before he was able to lock onto it. He followed the pod, which was falling quickly and coming closer to what appeared to be a lake. Lieutenant Vitril pressed the underwater controls and proceeded to follow.

Using the tracking device Pumara had given him, the captain of Rieekan's search squad tried to find the location of Redwader. The pings were faint, but looking at the map, it appeared that Redwader was somewhere in the area of a nearby lake. Grabbing a few speeders, two of the men went into pursuit with Han and Luke each grabbing a speeder as well. The four speeders raced through the shipyard and out onto the streets to the last known area that Redwader was traced.

At the lake, Bail and Leia peered out enjoying the calm and watching a few of the local water birds playing on the surface. Suddenly, there was a noise off into the distance as an object was coming in from the sky and a ship was following it. At the rate the ship appeared to be flying, Leia grabbed her father and swiftly started to move far away from the lake. The squad guards looked up first in shock, and then followed. They ducked into an alley and down a corridor and arrived at another path to return to the palace. They could hear the speeder bikes speeding past and a loud splash into the water as they made their way from the lakeside area. The squad commander got a message in on his comm and quickly escorted Leia and Bail back to the palace. Boyo and Emile had already returned from this visit to the children's home.

Lieutenant Vitril saw the escape pod go under the surface with a splash, and he tried to land as gently as possible on top of the lake with his ship in it's aquatic mode. He ran to the mobile escape pod on his ship, jumped in and went under the surface, looked for the escape pod containing Agent Redwader. Redwader's escape pod dropped, then bobbed to the surface. Vitril moved up to follow and opened the hatch. Redwader was swimming to the water's edge and Lieutenant Vitril was following, swimming behind him. He could see men with speeders at the water's edge, spreading out and waiting for Redwader to hit land. Redwader spotted them, then turned around the other way, by going under the surface. Vitril guessed he had some kind of breathing device because he floated above the water and didn't spot him. One of the men jumped into the water and started swimming in his direction, so he pointed to where he could see the bubbles and the two of them made chase to the other side, following Redwader. An air speeder had joined the group and was flying to the other side, when Vitril and the other man had gotten to the other shore, the air speeder and the soldier were waiting for them, but Redwader was no where to be found. He had given them the slip. Both Vitril and the other man caught their breath, as he was close, he recognized the other man as Luke Skywalker.

Back at the suite, after settling down a bit, Leia got on the comm to Han to see how it was going with finding out some information from the dock area.

"Where are you?" Leia asked speaking into the comm.

Leia got no answer. She looked out the window of the suite and saw the ship floating on top of the water.

Chewie looked out as well and roared.

Leia explained to Chewie, "Han and Luke went out to the docks to see if they could find out anything. I can't seem to get them."

Chewie roared.

"I'll come too." Leia insisted.

Chewie roared and growled.

"All right Chewie, you're probably right. I can keep an eye on Father here as well. Just be careful. Take this," she gave him another comm. "Check in if you find out anything. Take Threepio with you."

Chewie, Threepio left the palace for the docks, followed by two squad guards.

After they left, Boyo approached Bail and softly asked, "May I speak with you privately?"

Bail nodded, and directed Boyo to one of the rooms and shut the door. "What's wrong?"

"I really don't know how to ask this, sir, Bail, but this as come up with Simper at the children's home. Children were tested for force sensitivity by the Empire correct?" Boyo asked frankly, "Emile said she remembered being tested as a child on Alderaan. I was treated in the palace by your physicians, my parents being in your employ. I don't remember having that done. Was there a reason?"

Bail sat there silently. "Yes, Boyo, there was. Why did this come up?"

"You can keep a secret, correct? Actually, I may want to talk to Luke as well, he being a Jedi. It's Simper, sir, the counselor at the children's home thinks he is Force sensitive. She wondered why he had never been tested. How it was that he was not found on Coruscant," Boyo asked.

"Do you remember when you first came to work for me on Coruscant? Then when your son was born and I said I would handle his mother's care? I had Simper's care handled by own trusted medical droids and staff. I had hoped that whatever testing that they had done before in infancy for Simper was adequate and that they would never retest him after we were lost. I never knew if he was Force sensitive, but I was aware you were," Bail answered. "I'll talk to you a bit more later about this."

Boyo stood there speechless.

Captain Climk, the man on the air speeder pulled both men on board and dropped Lieutenant Vitril off at his ship which was still floating on the lake. Luke got the idea of flying off in the escape pod and meeting Vitril back at his docking bay in the shipyard where he was supposed to have landed before the escape of Redwader from the cargo ship. It made sense to be able to keep the pod, as it didn't seem damaged and saved Vitril a resource he might need in capturing Redwader. Vitril would have to return to the atmosphere and return entry, but Luke only had to use the pod like a reclining air speeder and he could meet him back at the docking bay. As Vitril returned to the surface, he heard a noise behind him.

"Vitril. Of all people to send after me, it just had to be you?" Redwader said blaster pointed at his head.


	17. Altercations

“You knew? Why? How?” Boyo asked Bail a bit confused by the news that Bail had been hiding this information from him.

Bail sat there uncomfortably. He had known Boyo and his family Boyo's entire life. Boyo had started working for him as one of his office staff as a teenager during the end of his time as a Senator representing Alderaan. He remembered the promises he made to to Boyo's mother to protect him.

Bail cleared his throat and explained,“I had witnessed the destruction of the Jedi Temple. I know you didn't know that. It wasn't made public and if it had been, I might have been seen as an enemy or a witness, which would have been problematic. The best thing I could have done and what I did do was to put on a face of compliance while working in the background against it. I'll never forget it. I saw a padawan, a Jedi youngling killed by the clone troopers under orders of the Emperor. I knew your uncle was a Jedi, from your mother after I returned to Alderaan and I was aware what that meant for her and for you. We all have the Force, it's just that some are stronger than most so they are more apt to be able to utilize it, and it often runs in families. You must remember I was also protecting someone else, Leia. You do remember that we explained to you all that Luke is Leia's twin? It was known that they both would be strong in the Force. Luke was under the protection of one of the last of the Jedi, which is how he became a Jedi himself. Part of why the twins were separated had to do with how strong they were in the Force. I was only one of three individuals who were aware of who they were and what their potential would be. Hiding you was really not that difficult, being in the position I was in and having the resources that I had on Alderaan. I made sure your blood samples came from another individual who was at more typical levels. I know you should have been told at some point, but you must realize how dangerous it was. Children taken by the Empire because...” 

Boyo stopped him and shook his head. Sure, he felt things sometimes, but he thought everyone did. It did make sense he imagined, but he never guessed that he had this ability. “I understand why now, I think. It just is a shock to me.”

“You may have never realized you had that ability. I imagine if anything odd happened with you, your mother may have known to correct the behavior. You never having been trained with the potential it most likely remained hidden, but the occasional occurrence. It was really the same way with Leia, from what I could observe anyway. I would guess that your son's unusual circumstance of having had to survive in the streets brought out his own latent tendencies out of survival,” Bail explained. 

“You took a great risk, sir,” Boyo stated with great emotion.

“It wasn't the greatest risk I've ever undertaken, believe me,” Bail answered with a laugh.

They walked out into the common area. Leia was standing by the window rocking the baby and looking worried. A knock on the door, and Emile answered it. It was one of the squad guards. 

“Mr. Boyo, we just received a call for you from the children's home. They wondered if you could return later today. I must warn you. Since the Chancellor is due to arrive at any moment, it might be a good idea for you to exit now, as later it may be more difficult. We can arrange for your return when it's secure enough to return,” the guard said with a nod.

Boyo shook his head and said, “Of course.” He turned to Emile with a sigh.

“Let me have a moment to get ready, and I'll join you,” Emile answered smiling. 

Leia asked, “Would you let me know when the Chancellor has arrived? We'd like to meet with her if possible.”

“Yes, Princess. We will let you know,” the guard nodded.

“And the rest of our group? Will they be able to come back into the palace?” Leia asked, overhearing the security concerns.

The guard spoke, “arrangements will me made, we will keep you informed.”

At the shipyard, Han, Captain Climk and another of Rieekan's soldiers had been able to trace Luke's path in the inclining space pod ship and found Luke waiting at the docking bay. A shipyard dispatcher had mentioned that Lieutenant Vitril's ship had been spotted in the atmosphere, but there had been no transmission that it would be docking anytime soon. Lieutenant Vitril had not called in since indicating he was intent to land. Luke got the comm out to call Leia, but it had been soaked from his trip in the lake and didn't appear to be working. 

“Give me that!” Han insisted shaking it and trying to get it dry.

Han took the device apart and blew on it, dried it a bit and then put it together again. Luke took it back and tried to get it to work, but it only made a humming noise. Luke took it apart again, reassembled it, and tried it again. It worked, but very muffled. It would have to do. 

“Leia, Leia,” Luke called he waited, but soon got an eager call back.

“Luke? Where are you? I've been so worried,” a muffled sound came back.

“Docks, communicator got wet. It's a long story. We are all right. Just wanted to check in,” Luke said. “I can barely make you out.” 

“Wet? Where ...you.. Chewie..docks..” the muffled tones came through the communicator.

“Chewie must be looking for us, we'll get someone to look for him,” Han said to Luke listening in.

“Leia, I can barely understand you. Chewie is looking for us?” Luke asked.

“Yes...” Leia said, Luke couldn't make out the rest of it. 

Captain Climk was listening and sent a message to Rieekan informing him that he may want to get someone to look for a Wookiee wandering around the docks.

“Leia we can't hear you, comm is broken, but we'll contact you soon.” Luke spoke back.

“But...secur...ace...,” the message came back choppy. They would have to figure out what she meant later, or find some other way to contact her.

There was no sign of Vitril's ship. Captain Climk called back to General Rieekan and Rieekan told him to return with Han and Luke back to Rieekan's ship, and to leave his man at the docking bay. Rieekan had someone go look for Chewbacca. Luke abandoned Vitril's escape pod at the docking bay and joined Han on the speeder to return to General Rieekan. When they got there, a navigator on the ground was monitoring the traffic above the planet with a lock on Vitril's ship. It's movements were inconsistent with those of a ship planning to dock and return on planet. It was just hovering in space with occasional movement. It was very odd.

Luke looked over the navigators shoulder at the screen and said, “Something's not right here. Someone may need to get up there. Has anyone been able to get in contact with the ship?”

“No, Skywalker, it's not answering any hails. Not even from the planet security dispatcher.” General Rieekan answered. “We're sending a couple of ships up to bring it down to the planet. The dispatcher is working out details of getting other ships out of the path of Vitril's ship.”

“If there's anything we can do to help, let us know,” Luke answered patting his arm.

“How about we get you in some dry clothes. I'm sure we can use you,” Rieekan said then motioned to a lieutenant nearby to take Luke to the ship.

Boyo and Emile entered the children's home for the second time in the same day. This time, the gruff desk clerk led them with their palace security guard straight into a private waiting room as soon as they entered the building. Dr. Cax arrived alone and invited them to follow her. 

“Thank you for coming back. I'm afraid that Simper thought you were going to stay here all day and wait for him to return to the room. I imagined he somehow got it in his head that you were here the whole time just waiting for him. Anyway, when he asked to return to the room to speak with you, it was a surprise. While I can't stay with you, as I'm being called elsewhere, I'll send my assistant to come at some point. It's been a trying day. That and many of the children haven't been able to go on excursions due to the security with the Chancellor's arrival. I'll give you a buzzer in case you are in need of anything, but you will be alone with Simper. I don't know if he will insist on Ambrilla being with him or not, but that will be a possibility. This is the room here,” the doctor stopped and unlocked a room opening up to a small apartment. “It's a residence quarters for staff that currently isn't being used. I thought it might be best and there is a kitchen. I arranged to have some refreshments stocked in the pantry as the city being under security, and you may not be able to return to the palace until later tonight. Hopefully, my assistant will be here soon. Simper should be brought to you shortly. Ring this buzzer if you need anything,” Dr. Cax said showing them to the small apartment. “There's a holoprojector if you would like to watch the holonet while you are waiting.” 

It wasn't that long before one of the caretakers had brought Simper, again with Ambrilla in tow, to the apartment. Simper immediately hugged his father, saying nothing, and Ambrilla hugged him as well. Ambrilla then went to Emile and hugged her. “You came back! Simper said you not come back. You did! I wanted to show you sumtin!”

Simper plopped on the couch and his father sat next to him. Ambrilla went up to Simper and asked, “You bring it?”

Simper pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Ambrilla. Ambrilla went up to Emile and showed her, it was a small pocket sized model of the Tantive IV, or at least a ship that looked like the Tantive IV. Ambrilla said, “This Simper's ship. He let's me play with it. He said you fly ship.” 

Emile started crying and took hold of the toy, “May I look at this?”

Boyo, seeing what it was, asked Simper, “Where did you get that?”

Simper said, “I went back to my room to get it, but you left. I made it, Wam helped me. After you were gone. I remember you taking me on the ship a few times.” 

Emile studied it closely. It was roughly painted, made with some polymer metal of some sort. “It's pretty good. Yes, I used to work on a ship like this. A long time ago,” she smiled and handed it back to Ambrilla.

“You teach me?” Ambrilla said smiling making the little model fly.

“Maybe. You want to fly, Ambrilla?” Emile smiled watching the little girl move the toy over her head.

“Yes, I fly before. I remember. I want to be pilot,” Ambrilla said sternly. “They not let me fly here. Simper take me to the roof and we look at the stars. I want to be with stars.”

“I know that feeling, Ambrilla,” Emile said smiling, more relaxed than she was with the meeting earlier in the day.

“Simper, how did you end up with Ambrilla?” Boyo asked looking down at Simper.

Simper looked up at him and stared at his face. 

Emile looked at Simper and asked, “How did you find her?”

Simper looked at Emile and explained, “It's very difficult to talk about. She is my responsibility.”

Boyo looked at Emile with some sort of understanding, then looked at Simper. “Who is her family?”

“She was left with Grandmother. I am her family,” Simper answered. “I am all she has.”

Boyo just looked at Emile and shrugged. Ambrilla was three at best, and he imagined she might be related to Simper somehow or to Simper's grandmother or was a friend? He didn't know. He never frequently saw Simper's mother's family when he knew her. Maybe Wam would know about Ambrilla? It would be worth asking as he seemed to be the only other tie to Simper that was still around. He could make some inquiries about that and find Wam. Wam might know what happened to Simper's mother as well, or at least fill in some clues. He may even want to see the boy, he didn't know. Boyo wanted to know in order to understand his son better and what he had been through. His son seemed very troubled by something traumatic, he could feel it every time he looked at him. Just living like he did after his grandmother passed would probably be enough trauma, but he had a feeling it was more than that. He watched Emile with Ambrilla. Once Ambrilla brought up the ship, Emile seemed much more relaxed with her, and he thought that perhaps he could leave the two of them talk to one another while he spent time with Simper. Simper seemed to be much more open and relaxed with Ambrilla when she was with him. He imagined how difficult he would be when it was time for Simper to leave her at the home after he and Emile had settled, and how they would have to manage him with his behavior. He brought Simper with him into the kitchenette and asked, “Let's see what they left us in here. Did you get something to eat?”

“Are there any sweets?” Simper smiled, “They don't often let us have too many of those.”

Boyo looked through the offerings and found some sweet breads and fruit. He took them out, cut up some of the fruit, put it on top of the bread and added some of the sweeteners that had been left for the tea and caf. He put on some tea and fixed up four bowls of the treat. 

“Do you cook?” Simper asked, looking at his father fixing the treat.

Boyo laughed, “I think I might have been the only one that could cook when we were trapped on that moon. Though Tibor, that was one of our group, was a bit handy with a few items. We cooked outside on a fire. Fruits and small animals we could find.” 

Simper drifted off for a moment, “I cooked meer rats with an old astromech droid. I set it to zap them a few times. We usually ate things we found in the trash.”

Boyo looked over at him sadly, and rubbed the top of his hair and pulled him close. 

Up in the atmosphere, Lieutenant Vitril held his arms in the air as Redwader pointed the blaster deeper into this back. Redwader reached over and pressed a few buttons on the panel to keep the ship in motion and on autopilot. 

“Now, you keep your mouth shut,” Redwader said digging the blaster back and forth between Vitril's shoulders. Vitril could see the reflection of Redwader in the windows of the cockpit. He just needed to wait for his chance. He could tell that Redwader had no plan as to what to do next from the look on his face as he looked around the cockpit, and he stayed there looking around as Vitril just sat with the blaster in his back. As he saw Redwader turn his head behind him for an unguarded brief moment, Vitril put his fists together slowly then quickly punched Redwader in the ear, forcing Redwader's blaster to fall onto the floor. Vitril swung out of his seat and picked it up, crouching in front of Redwader holding Redwader's blaster. Redwader was still reeling from the pain, but already had another blaster in his hand from the holster on the side of his thigh. Vitril looked up, still crouched, with Redwader staring down at him, pointing his blaster up, then without looking, knocked Redwader in the shins, forcing Redwader to crouch himself, and while tripping on his legs, punched Vitril in the lip. 

Vitril stood up, blaster still aimed, Redwader never taking his eyes off Vitril. “What did you think you were doing? Explain this? How long have you been involved with taking down the whole department? What's your plan? Oh hell!”

Redwader grabbed his legs and knocked him over on himself, causing the blaster to slip out of his hands, and out of Vitril's. They wrestled and punched and kicked and pushed each other throughout the ship. Hails to the ship coming through on the cockpit constantly being ignored. Redwader, knowing the ship from previous missions, looked for the escape pod vessel, but saw it missing. Vitril, realizing what he was doing, pushed Redwader onto the lifted cot, and Redwader pushed him back, where he fell onto the floor. Redwader jumped down and pinned him looking for something behind him to tie Vitril up with, but Vitril was able to reach one of the blasters. Redwader, turned to reach for the sheet hanging off the cot. Vitril took a moment and blasted Redwader. He hoped for Redwader's sake it was set for stun. 

The cockpit was lit up and buzzing and two military ships were hailing him. 

“Lieutenant Vitril? Lieutenant Vitril? Are you there, sir?” 

“Vitril here? I, well, I had a little bit of trouble here,” Vitril finally answered.

“Ah! we are relieved to finally hear from you. We thought we were going to have to shoot you down,” the voice said.

Vitril laughed, “Well, I'm glad you didn't. Will need a squad on landing. I have a stowaway here.”

“Copy that.” the voice said.

“Just give me a moment, I have some unfinished business.” Vitril said looking for some binders to put on Redwader. “All right, let's go,” he called into the channel.

Pumara had been monitoring the activity outside the palace for a while now. This wasn't going to be easy. At least she knew which room to hit, and that it had a balcony. That would help. When she saw the Wookiee standing in the window earlier, she assumed she knew she had the right place. Why else would there be a Wookiee in the palace? She was aware of Chewbacca, and that he had to be traveling with them. Wookiees would stand out in a place like Naboo, especially as a guest of the palace. With so much security, getting up there without an audience was going to be the trick. She spoke with some tourists outside in the street eyeing a moment to creep to one of the maintenance areas. Most of the staff of the palace were distracted by getting ready for the press, the chancellor's visit and anything else going on in the bustle of activity. She had noticed that there were breaks in movement of staff in one remote location, a one floored wing of the building which could act as a type of stepping stone. She moved towards that area, dressed in tight fitting clothing almost matching the building as to blend in more to her surroundings. Around the corner was a small depression created by drainage vents that she pushed her back against as she listened and observed any sentients in her immediate vicinity. She was sure there was some kind of monitoring system around the palace, so she had to be fast. She took out a device from her pocket, and scanned the area for anything that might detect her. She could temporarily scramble the signal with a touch of a button using magnetic waves from the device. A heat sensor indicated that she was clear, and she threw the hook up to the top of the building where it hit a ledge. She climbed up the side of the building. When she reached the top, she grabbed her hook, and crouched down. There were two windows, but the heat sensor didn't pick up any lifeforms near them. A deep breath and then she took her hook and threw it up to the bigger part of the building. It took more than one try as it was at least three or four stories up from the roof she was on. When the hook was secure, she climbed up the side, scanning as she went. She had to block the flying droid with magnetic waves, scrambling it's signal and hoped it would be enough to conceal her identity and location. It was almost too easy. When she got on top of the roof, there were two security guards. They went for their weapons, but she had her blaster ready and gave them each a quick stun before they were able to even reach their blasters. She got on the edge and looked down at the balconies. Knowing which one to land on, she took her hook, secured it on the edge, blaster in hand, and dropped down to the balcony. She stood still against the edge of the window, trying to make only a small shadow on the curtain, and listened. She knew the voice of Princess Leia from the holos, so she was positive that she had the right room. What she didn't count on was that the door was about to open, and the Princess herself came out standing and looking at her with a blaster pointed at her face. She raised her arms in the air. 

“Call the guards,” Leia called out calmly.

“No, wait, I just want to talk. I'm Pumara Vergio, and I just came to talk with you. Please,” Pumara pleaded.


	18. A Few Surprises

Thanks for reading.

Redwader slowly came to from the stun finding himself cuffed in the binders on the floor and watching Vitril in the distance piloting the ship. Keeping very quiet, he moved his tongue in his mouth and released a small device under some dental work. He slowly moved as not to draw attention to the fact that he was awake from the stun and brought his wrists up close to his mouth. It took some doing, but the device deactivated and opened and freed his hands. He could hear Vitril giving his landing codes and obtaining his instructions and Redwader rightly assumed that Vitril would be more concerned with landing and not realize that he was mobile and moving behind him on the ship. He was in severe pain from the stun, but years of training and the fact he had been stunned many times before he was able to work through it and found himself back at the cot where he knew the escape pod had been. He crawled inside. If he pushed the panel he could just fall right out, but he didn't have any equipment on his person to use as a parachute or to keep him from being crushed from his fall. He would just sit and wait and hope that Vitril didn't realize that he had moved.

Vitril himself was caught unawares of the situation with Redwader and didn't even look into the window of the cockpit for a reflection to check on Redwader. He got too confident in the use of the stun, the binders and the fact that he was in such a hurry when he finally apprehended Redwader that he was secure in his knowledge that Redwader would not escape. He would regret his confidence later, but right now he was focused only on landing the ship and had no idea that his prisoner was trying to escape.

/

At the Children's home, after Simper and Ambrilla left the apartment, Boyo and Emile sat and waited. They were unable to leave just yet because of the security situation at the palace, and Dr. Cax had promised to visit at the end of her shift when she wouldn't be disturbed any further. Boyo fixed a simple meal and Emile put on the holonet to catch the latest news. They learned that the Chancellor had arrived in the palace, so hopefully after they had talked to Dr. Cax, they would be able to return to their temporary home at the palace. Boyo had more questions for Bail and also wanted to somehow contact Wam Sifster in the hope that he could help answer a few of his questions. From what he knew about Wam, he knew he hadn't seen the boy in at least two years, but that he might know what happened to Simper's mother, and anything the could tell him about the three years that he did spend with Simper when Boyo was missing. It may have been pulling at strings, but it was something. He curled up with Emile on the couch, put his head on her shoulder and his arm around her. She smiled and nestled into him then she noted, "It did seem to go much bettter with Simper this time."

"It did, we had a nice visit. I finally got the feeling that he did miss me. That ship, it seemed to take you for a jolt. I was surprised to see it, and it looks so good. He had to be six years old when he made it. There was a weekend where I had to work on the ship, and he stayed with me. We were in space over Coruscant, and I gave him a tour. He became a sort of mascot. Not sure if you were on ship then, I rarely saw the crew. Captain Antilles took him around personally though. He was curious about the engines and how it worked." Boyo answered with a laugh.

"Yes, that did take me by surprise, I didn't expect it to be a model of that ship. I did work there then, I remember a child taking a tour, though it happened a couple of times, maybe it wasn't Simper. I worked in engineering when I wasn't working on the shuttle. Ambrilla," she laughed. "She wants to fly. She reminded me of something I remembered saying when I was small. I always looked at the stars wanting to be up there in a ship, exploring the vastness of space. I missed it when we were stranded. Boyo?"

"Yes, dear?" he answered looking at her face as it got very serious.

"Maybe we should ask about Ambrilla. Simper is so fond of her. It might even help him if we took both of them. I know it's a lot to ask, and if you asked me this morning, I would have found it preposterous. It was overwhelming enough just thinking about caring for Simper. We don't even have a home yet, or know what we will do for work, though I imagine that will be arranged for us. And the money we already have in an account. I must ask Princess Leia what she knows about that," Emile said staring up at the ceiling thinking and almost excited.

Boyo moved away a bit. He thought about how they were gone for five years, and suddenly they were put into responsibility again. "It's a lot to think about. I'm sure Simper would be happy. We don't even know if they would allow it. As you said, we aren't even settled."

"Let's throw the idea out at Dr. Cax and see what she says. It can't hurt. I imagine they want their children cared for and in homes. I'd love to be the one to teach her to fly," Emile added. "She really struck a chord with me today. Though I know it's sudden and we should really think about it."

"We aren't taking Simper yet, so there's time to think about it, but we can ask about it," Boyo said and kissed her forehead.

/

Chewbacca couldn't get out of the palace. The squad guard assigned to him organized clearance, but they couldn't get beyond the barriers in place outside. The Chancellor was due into the hanger anytime with her entourage, which included General Airen Cracken, and where the Millennium Falcon had been sitting as well. The squad guard motioned to go back to the suite, stupidly not realizing that Chewbacca could understand the man. Chewbacca howled. Threepio started to translate when a group of New Republic security showed up hovering around the squad guard, the Wookiee and the protocol droid.

Chewbacca howled.

Threepio translated, "Oh my, Chewbacca has stated his displeasure of not being allowed to leave the palace. He wishes to pass in order to seek out his friends who he hasn't heard from in some time. I would suggest that you let him through in order to do that. He can get quite upset."

Chewie shook his head and made a short chirp.

One of the security men piped up, "Chewbacca? The Chewbacca? Hey! Remember me? I worked with you on Hoth."

"And I was at Endor! I know you! Here's a real hero! What brings you to Naboo!" another one said.

The security men crowded around him and suddenly all spoke at once and Chewie found himself shaking his head up and down and shaking hands. When he got a word in though, Threepio had been pushed aside and didn't hear it. It frustrated him so Chewie roared loudly. The group hushed.

"Oh my. I'm afraid that Chewbacca has stated he doesn't have time and needs to find his friends at the shipyard," Threepio translating.

"The shipyard? Rieekan's there I think, I'll radio him for you," one of the men said patting Chewie on the back and calling into his comm. Chewie gave him a pat in gratitude.

"Chewbacca, Rieekan's people said they have been looking for you. I'll tell you what. We'll get you out of here through the hanger. There's a way out that way that has been cleared. We have to stay here, but if you wait a bit, we'll get you an escort. We'll arrange it for you. Why are you in the palace, anyway? If I thought to myself if I was to run into Chewbacca somewhere, it wouldn't be the palace on Naboo, but here you are." the man laughed.

Chewie roared.

"Chewbacca has said that he is a guest here." Threepio translated.

"Oh, you're a guest of the queen? Wow, Chewbacca! Political mover and shaker. Well, I remember you being close to Princess Leia so maybe that isn't quite a stretch," the man chortled. "OK, here's your escort, Chewbacca, good to see you."

Chewie and Threepio left with the squad guard and the security escort. One of the New Republic excused himself for a moment to use the fresher. When he got out of earshot from the others he called into a comm, "Pyra, I think I have a heads up for you as far as the press conference is concerned."

/

Up into the palace guest suite, Bail stared out at the balcony as his daughter pointed a blaster at an unknown intruder unsure of what exactly he should do. He backed away slowly, moving towards the front door of the suite, keeping his eyes on his daughter still standing and holding the blaster out ready to shoot if necessary.

"It's all right, Father, I'll listen to what she has to say," Leia said in an angry and unflinching tone.

Leia flicked the blaster in such a way to indicate for the intruder to move inside the suite, never taking her blaster off the woman. Pumara moved her arms slowly and Leia stopped and ordered, "Keep them up and move."

Bail watched the scene with a rigid calm finding it very hard to keep his demeanor. He had been in difficult situations like this before, but it had been a long time. The young woman didn't appear to be armed as far as her hands went, but one could not be too careful. It was possible she had explosives or a team following her. A knock was heard on the door, Bail cracked it open, and Leia moved the woman to the room that Boyo and Emile had been using, and the furthest one than the one which currently held the sleeping baby. "Father, right now I have it under control, find out what they want," Leia said directing Pumara into the room walking backwards. Pumara briefly stumbled at one point, but caught herself and moved towards the bed. "Sit," Leia ordered.

Bail peered out slightly and saw one of the squad guards, he spoke, "Sir, we've had a disturbance on the palace roof. We were wondering if you happened to see anything?"

Bail thought a moment thinking of his daughter in the other room with the intruder. Leia seemed to want to keep it to herself right now and find out what the woman wanted. Still, she could be a danger. The woman didn't seem armed and was very compliant. Maybe he would just see what Leia wanted, but keep them on stand by in case there was any trouble. He cleared his throat, "No, all is well here." He lied. "I'll alert you as to anything which may come up out of the ordinary."

"We'll be right out here if you need us, sir," the guard said. "Would you mind if we took a look out at the balcony?"

"Ah, no, go on ahead," Bail said following the man as he went out to the opened window door of the balcony. The guard looked up and down.

"There's some scratch marks, but not sure if they are fresh or have been here a while. Let us know if you see anything. Remember, we're here if you need us," the guard said smiling.

Bail straightened up pulling at his cloak and said, "Thank you. We will certainly keep you informed if we see anything."

The guard left, somewhat satisfied, and Bail took a deep breath. He only hoped his daughter knew what she was doing. Bail went to the closed room where Leia had gone with the young woman, knocked lightly on the door, and was invited in. Leia was no longer holding the blaster and was sitting beside the woman. She spoke, "Father, this is Pumara Vergio. She is the daughter of Count Vergio, and a suspect in the assassination attempt on your life. She has come to us asking for help, and I wish to hear her out. You are welcome to leave if you wish, but you might want to stay."

"I'll stay," the viceroy replied.

Pumara cleared her throat, "I swear, I never intended that it get this far. Your life was never in danger, at least not by me anyway. Sure, Viceroy, I've always blamed you for what happened to my father, but from what I've come to understand, you had your own hardships and losses to bear. Once I heard you were found, I had to find you, I figured it was a way to honor my father's memory. He always supported what the rebellion did, even if it cost him in the end. I know you couldn't help him back then. He didn't realize that, but I did. That isn't why I'm here though. I've been running a very successful business, and between you and me, Princess, it's isn't entirely within the guidelines of the law. I'm very good at it, and something told me you might be the one person I could explain this to who might understand. You know, with ties to the new government and a a few other things I won't get into. I spend a lot of time on my home base in the bowels of Coruscant. You wouldn't believe how it's gotten down there, well, maybe you could. I know there have been relief efforts, but listen, a lot of my well, I call them employees, but they are kids who have no where to go. Are you aware of how many young people are living in the lower levels of Coruscant just trying to survive? At least I give them a place to live, something to eat, and clothes. They need more. Some of those kids I have working with me are really bright. There's no schools for kids in that level. They are too old for the orphanages to cart them away if they find them. I'd really like the Chancellor or someone high up to get down there and take a look at how bad it really is. Not just my kids, but the ones that never enter my doors."

"I know we've been sending relief groups. I've been on a few committees..." Princess Leia added.

"It's not really doing that much, and they rarely go down the lower levels, at least not that far. Doesn't last long either. I've seen kids fight to the death for anything down there. I want your help, and I feel you can help me. There's something else you need to know, it pertains to you, well both of you actually," Pumara said looking down at her hands for a moment. "I want you to know I never was behind the death threats to you, but I know who it was. I thought he could help me, but he's lost it. As you might remember, Princess, I did a few favors for the rebellion here and there in your spy network. Well, one of your spies is corrupt." She laughed and shook her head. "Charming fellow, he works for Draven, Agent Redwader. He's behind everything."

"You might want to keep this to yourself, Pumara, right now, speak no more. The Chancellor is due to arrive soon. I've asked to be informed when she arrives. I believe she has General Cracken with her, I can get you in touch with him," Leia said putting her arm around her shoulders.

"He'll probably arrest me! I can't risk that. Look, Princess, I just wanted to come clean and get help for those kids. What good is it going to do me or them if I get arrested?" Pumara pleaded.

"I'll speak with him, don't worry. I'll defend you the best I can," Leia soothed.

Bail spoke up, "Once I get settled, I'll come personally and have a look myself at the conditions, if nothing else is done."

"Thank you for hearing me out. I'll just make my way out now," Pumara spoke.

"No, you are staying here, they are looking for you, or whoever was on the roof. I just heard it from one of the guards outside. It will be much safer for you to stay here with us. Until we speak to the Chancellor or General Cracken," Bail answered.

"With all due respect, sir. You've been out of the game for a while. I need assurances," Pumara answered with a touch of anger.

"I can provide that. Trust me," Leia answered.

"I hope so, Princess. I'm putting my life into your hands," Pumara said sternly.

/

Dr. Cax arrived at the apartment in the Children's home at the end of her shift to discuss their afternoon visit with Simper. It had been a rough day in general as it usually was, and she was anxious to get home, but with the traffic due to the arrival of the Chancellor, it was just as well that she had to stay after. She used to reside in the facility, but she found that those brief times away from the house had done a great deal for her sanity. She loved the children here and the temptation of dealing with every issue and not leaving it to others consumed her time when she didn't have a home outside the home. This being a special case, coming from the top channels due to security issues, she was required to overlook every aspect of it. She was worried about sending Simper home with his father too soon though for a variety of reasons. His attachment to Ambrilla, his moody behaviors, the fact his father and his intended were not settled into a home and a livelihood, though she was sure that would be handled with their connections, and on another detail, the fact that Simper is a bit of a leader to a few of the other children who are living here. In spite of his moodiness, and the difficulties they occasionally had with him in regards to authority and his behaviors, she had to admit that Simper was valuable to a few of the children who had a hard time coming out of their shells. She saw him as a born leader, he even got a few of the children interested in things that stimulated their minds. It was quite remarkable. Cleeva Emile had answered the door with Zim Boyo sitting on the couch, he stood up as she entered and they invited her to take a seat.

"I hope your visit with Simper went much better this time, he seemed quite happy when I went to visit him. Happier than I saw him in a while, honestly. I'm sorry I wasn't aware that he went back to get something from his room. He isn't always so communicative. Thank you for coming back though. I know it's a bit crazy out there with the Chancellor's arrival and your staying in the palace. If necessary, you are welcome to stay over here tonight," Dr. Cax said excitedly.

"We'd like to go back if that's all right. We really don't have anything here, and they'll be expecting us, the rest of our group that is. I thank you for the offer, and for allowing us to stay here. It was a much more comfortable visit, more homey and relaxed," Emile said smiling.

"Those meeting rooms can be cold at times. I've allowed prospective parents to stay here in these apartments on occasion, and it does allow us to see the child in a more comfortable setting," Dr. Cax added almost apologetic.

"Dr. Cax, I'd like to throw something out there, and forgive me if I've crossed a line. Ambrilla. I understand it will be difficult to separate the two of them. If it's all right, we'd be willing to adopt her as well. Simper is so attached to her, and we've really bonded with her this afternoon, especially Emile. Is that possible?" Boyo asked looking very serious and unsure.

Dr. Cax sat there a moment thinking. She said, "Mr. Boyo, Simper is your son, so it's much easier to allow you to eventually take him without a problem, or an investigation. Ambrilla, well, we don't know who she is. If she was a blood relative, perhaps. You would have to undertake our usual adoption procedure and to be honest with you, it takes some time. The welfare of our children is imperative. While I like the idea, you must understand, it will be difficult."

"I understand," Boyo said letting out a deep breath.

"Don't give up though. I'd like to see them together. It's just, we were hoping to have Simper with you sooner than later. I imagine separating them would be difficult as it is, and I would suggest leaving him here. There will be a lot involved with that. Tuition, boarding, etc. as he would no longer be our ward, but your child. You could also take him and still go through the process, but in his case, if you go that route, I would suggest it would be in his best interest to keep him here. Think of it like pulling off a bandage. You tear off the bandage, and it hurts, but the pain goes away. Here, you are just drawing out the pain, though healing will take place, it will still leave a scar. And it's not guaranteed that you would be taking Ambrilla, either. If say, you decided not to take her, or went through the process and were not eligible to adopt her for one reason or other. I know you have various guarantees from high offices, but we must acknowledge that you have no home to speak of nor do you have employment at this time. We must take all of that into consideration," the doctor said bluntly.

"I understand. There's something else though that Simper said. He said that she had been living with him prior to the death of his grandmother. Now, I didn't really know his grandmother well to be honest, but is it possible that Ambrilla is a relation to Simper?" Boyo asked.

"Unfortunately, we really don't know who she is or anything about his life after his mother left him with the grandmother, or even if it was his grandmother to be honest. I wouldn't even know who to go about asking as we aren't exactly sure where he lived. His school records end two years before we found him," the doctor noted.

"What if I could ask someone who may know. I do know his stepfather is alive. Even you are aware of that, as whoever found you used that information to allow us to find Simper. He might know who Ambrilla is, or something about the grandmother he stayed with. Could that speed things up a bit?" Boyo asked as he leaned forward towards the doctor.

"I suppose it's possible. If you can find out anything and let me know, I'll be glad to help you anyway I can. I want you to know that I'm really on your side in this, even if it makes it seem that I am not." the doctor said as she stood up.

Boyo and Emile stood with her and shook her hand. "Thank you, doctor. We'll be in touch."

"I hope you'll be able to visit us tomorrow. With everything going on right now in the city," the doctor said as she left.

Boyo and Emile collected the poor security guard waiting outside their door for hours, but felt better when they saw him sitting on the floor eating a sandwich. Apparently they took care of his needs as well, as they felt guilty forgetting he was there.

"Will we be able to return to our rooms?" Emile asked the guard.

"I've arranged it, we will be going in through a passageway used by some of the staff," the guard assured them.

/

At the docking bay, Luke, Han and some of Rieekan's team were waiting as Vitril's ship landed. As the engines shut off and started to cool, Luke spotted something move in the back and he took off and started to investigate. As Vitril got out and started shouting, the men all followed Luke as he started to chase a man in the distance through the shipyard.

"Spread out," Vitril called viewing the crates waiting for pick up. It was a relief this area was devoid of ships, having been cleared out by the dispatcher with the situation with the rogue agent being a danger.

Luke was in close pursuit as the others followed, grabbing speeders if they could to try and get ahead of Redwader and Luke. Luke climbed and jumped off a crate. Redwader started firing back. He must have somehow gotten a blaster, Vitril thought to himself. Then it hit Vitril and he remembered the compartments next to where the escape pod vessel had been located. Of course, Redwader would have known that ship, he may have even used it a few times. There were a few weapons there in that compartment, and Redwader must have gotten one. He didn't know how he escaped, but if he were to guess, it was through that opening somehow. Luke lit his lightsaber and deflected the fire from the blaster. Redwader turned and ran with Luke following, Han and one of the other men had ridden on speeders ahead, trying to block Redwader's escape. Redwader stopped for a moment and looked. He saw a ladder on the side of a loader and started to climb, Luke followed and the other men made their way to the loader as Redwader got to the top. Redwader was shooting his blaster as Luke deflected the blasts, lightsaber in hand.

Luke looked at the man calmly, "You will stop firing your blaster."

"Don't give me that mental manipulations! I know who you are Skywalker!" Redwader yelled.

Vitril started climbing the loader asking the other men to stay down, blasters raised as back up. Redwader appeared to be trapped at the top, but he was cunning, and Vitril wasn't sure what he had on him that might allow him to possibly jump down and run away. Redwader was a trained spy and had access to a great many tools and tricks.

Luke called out to Redwader again, a bit closer this time, lightsaber standing up and glowing, "You will stop firing your blaster and you will sit down."

Redwader spit at him and fired again, barely missing Luke who was concentrating on getting Redwader to stop. Luke waved his lightsaber closer, taunting the man, and said, "Redwader, why are you doing this? Come on down, it doesn't have to be this way? We can get you help. Will you trust me?"

As Luke was talking to Redwader calmly and was directing his attention towards the lightsaber, Vitril was coming up to the top of the loader unnoticed by Redwader. Vitril hit Redwader with the blaster on stun. Redwader dropped to the floor of the loader. "Now to figure out how to get him down!" Vitril laughed and Luke laughed as well, turning off his lightsaber and putting it back onto his belt.

At the bottom of the loader, a large airspeeder had arrived and out came Chewbacca and two more soldiers. Luke called down, "Chewie! How about coming up and giving us a hand!"

Chewie growled and raced up the ladder. Chewie grabbed the stunned agent and carried him down the ladder as Luke and Vitril followed. The soldiers secured the agent into a cell in the back of the speeder. Vitril patted Luke and Chewie on the backs and they all followed behind to join General Rieekan at the section of the shipyard where he had been based.

\\\

Boyo and Emile through a slight difficulty were able to return to the suite with the help of a few of the palace staff. After they came in, Leia took them aside to explain their new house guest, who was now asleep in their room. Boyo just shook his head and Emile laughed. It's all they really could do. They updated Bail and Leia on the visit to the children's home and how much better it had gone this time. Boyo mentioned needing to get in touch with Wam Sifster, and Bail went out to ask the guard to escort Boyo to where he could make an interplanetary communication, as they didn't have that capacity in their suite. The guard gladly took Boyo to a location where he could to that.

After a short amount of time they got a knock on the door. "Princess," the guard said. "The Chancellor has arrived and they are making preparations now. The Queen wishes to receive you all for dinner with the Chancellor later in the formal dining area. I will call you ahead of time, but if I were to guess, it would be two hours."

"Thank you," she answered and shut the door. "I wonder if it will just be us going? I haven't heard from Luke or Han in quite a while. They were having trouble with the communicator. I could try Chewie, if he even made it to wherever they ended up."

"I'm sure they are fine. It's probably just the security to the palace, you mustn't worry," her father assured her.

"What I worry about though is our 'guest'," Leia answered. "Since not all of us are here, perhaps we should bring her? I could mention it to the guards that a friend joined us?" Leia said thinking out loud.

"They would have known if someone came in with us though," Emile added.

"Yes they would, which means we have to leave. She could pretend to be you, Emile, you don't have the same coloring, but if we used a shawl..." Leia said pacing the room.

"Why would I have a shawl? No one knows who I am, but you? You wearing a head covering would be less conspicuous," Emile noted.

"True, true, you could just make your way to the garden and come back, say we met up with someone who happened to be in the palace, and came in with the Chancellor. At least as far as the guards are concerned. We can deal with her identity once we get to dinner. I'll deal with Mon, don't worry about that," Leia said. "I could say I gave the guards the slip, Elsie called about something with the baby, but really just stay here the whole time."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Emile said. "Now, we just have to get her out of our room. What's her name again?"

\\\

Boyo got to the screen. He wasn't sure who to call, but the guard told him from experience that military personnel could be contacted via the base they were assigned through their commanding officer. It was usually a wait, but at least a message could be sent if nothing else. Uyter was where Wam was last seen, so he thought to try there first. It apparently was a small base according to the datapad in front of him displaying the information.

"Uyter base, how can I be of assistance?" the voice called back.

"Hi, I'm looking to contact a soldier I believe is based there, it's a matter of importance. I wondered if I could leave a message for him," Boyo spoke into the device meekly.

"Name and rank?" the voice called back.

"Wam Sifster? I believe he might be a Lieutenant. Not really sure," Boyo said with a soft questioned manner.

"Oh Sif! May I ask who you are? I'll let him know. Yeah, hold on, he's around," the voice answered back.

"Tell him it's Zim Boyo."

Boyo didn't think he was actually going to talk to him, and he started to sweat a bit. It had been years since he had seen him. He was a bit nervous. For being the assistant of the Viceroy, Boyo could be a bit shy, even with people he knew. The screen came on and a face appeared, it was Wam all right. The face on the holo looked him up and down, and smiled. "Boyo! Oh Force it is you! I can't believe it!"

"Hey Wam," Boyo answered.

"So, you really got rescued? I still can't believe it. You know I saw you, I'm sorry I didn't come up, but I really wasn't sure it was you. You looked different. I thought I was really seeing things, honestly. When they told me though, well," Wam smiled then got sad all of a sudden.

"Yeah. I know it's all right," Boyo said, sensing the pain on the man's face.

"So, you find Simper?" Wam said trying to think of something uplifting.

"Yes, I did. Thank you, I understand you are part of the reason I was able to find him at all. Listen, whenever we get settled, you are always welcome to visit us. I can tell you and he were close. From what he said. Honestly, it would just be great to see you," Boyo said.

Wam wiped his face and answered, "Yeah, I miss that little guy. I lost touch with him after his mother..."

"What happened? If you feel like talking about it. Simper wouldn't say and they don't know at the home," Boyo asked.

Wam was quiet a minute and said, "Boyo, there's a lot I need to tell you. That is difficult to talk about. It was the Empire." Wam shook his head and spit thinking about it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go right into it," Boyo said apologeticly.

"I understand you wanting to know, believe me. We all joined the Rebellion," Wam added.

"All of you? What? Who do you mean?" Boyo asked.

"I'm getting to that. You had a brother right?" Wam said.

Boyo was jolted, the mention of his family he left on Alderaan. "Yeah, what about him. My whole family was on Alderaan when it ..."

"Not your brother, and now that you know that he survived that, I have to tell you that he's, well, he's gone now. She," Wam wiped his forehead and started to tear up a bit. "She was so kindhearted. He showed up one day. They were hunting Alderaanians. He had been working for the Rebellion as a spy. Maybe your Viceroy knows something about that, I don't know. You probably didn't know. Something tells me he did, but he had to hide. He was on the run. She, well, she took him in. He was living with us. Then he took up with my sister. They got married. Was maybe a year and a half after you were gone. You and I, I guess we are related now." Wam laughed sadly. "My sister, she's gone, all three of them."

"I'm sorry, Wam. That you had to go through that. I thought my brother was dead all this time, so it's not really a shock he's gone, but you lost so much," Boyo answered.

"Yeah, I did. I wasn't even there when they left. I was working with a combat unit by that point. We all felt the need to take a stand against the Empire by that point. I had even gone through the Imperial Academy before, you must remember that. It just made me sick what I was seeing, anyway, they left Simper with my mother. That's what I heard anyway. It's hard to really remember, Boyo, I've been blocking it out, just trying to help where I could keep busy, you know. I've been trying not to for so long, but I didn't know my mother was gone. I'd even tried looking for her after the New Republic got control of Coruscant. That's how I found out she died, natural causes, that's record at least. If I knew where he was, I would have come for Simper. He was lost by the time I found out about it. I swear I didn't know where he was," Wam said emotionally.

Boyo sat there looking at his friend sadly. Through the screen, he could tell it was difficult for Wam and what it had to be for Simper. Thinking about the little girl, he had to ask though, "Wam, I need to ask you one more thing. Simper is very attached to a little girl at the home. They said he was found with her and some other children, but he told me that she had been living with him with I suppose was your mother? Did you know of any other children? Did you have a child?" Boyo asked.

"No, we didn't have children. My sister wrote me about a baby though. I can't even remember if it was a boy or girl. I assumed it died though. Who leaves a tiny baby and joins the Rebellion? Ha, they would I guess. How old is this girl?" Wam asked.

"Somewhere between two and three years old I'd imagine," Boyo answered.

Wam pinched the top of his nose and was quiet for a moment. Something came to him, "I suppose that timing is about right. My sister, I do remember her writing me about her baby. I do remember something. I have a birthmark on my leg. She said the baby did, too. She made a joke about it. Will you see this little girl again?" Wam asked.

"Yes, we plan to go again tomorrow," Boyo answered.

"See if she had a birthmark on her leg. If she does, she's our niece. Wouldn't that be something? Let me know will you? You'll let me know? Right?" Wam asked crying.

"You know I will. Thanks Wam," Boyo said crying.

Wam was still crying, "I can't believe it. You'll let me know don't forget."

"I won't. I'll get in touch with you soon, OK. We'll let you know where we are," Boyo answered.

The communication with Wam went out and Boyo put his hands over his face. His emotions were just all jumbled. His brother had lived and died in the time he was gone and this little girl that Emile had taken to and was close to his son could very well be his niece. He wouldn't get his hopes up, but the possibility, it was almost too much to take.


	19. The Dinner

“Vitril!!! Vitril!!!!” Redwader screamed behind the force field keeping him contained on the ship where Rieekan kept him in custody.

Lieutenant Vitril stayed nearby, waiting for General Cracken who was due to arrive, as he had come in on the ship along with Chancellor Mothma and other high ranking members of the government. He was afraid that Redwader had something hidden on him somewhere that could deactivate the force field, though that was doubtful, and a squad of Rieekan's men outside helped to make sure that Redwader wasn't going to get away this time. Draven had contacted the young Lieutenant from his office in Nakadia congratulating him, but reminded him that this mission was not yet over yet, as there was still the efforts to bring Redwader back to the capital for trial. Draven told Vitril he was expected to stay close to Redwader while in custody, and Redwader was taking advantage of that by taunting him whenever he was in his eyesight. 

“I taught you everything you know! You owe me! YOU OWE ME!” Redwader screamed. 

Vitril just smiled, sat on the floor with his back against the wall, his arms folded, and he put listening devices into his ears with the soothing sounds of the latest from a local Naboo glitz musician. 

It wasn't long before General Cracken appeared outside the ship where Rieekan, Luke, Han, Chewie and several members of Rieekan's team who had also been involved with the operation were enjoying a congratulatory beverage or three and sharing stories. Cracken, a bit appalled at the relaxed demeanor of enlisted men, shook his head and took Rieekan aside to be debriefed before going into see Lieutenant Vitril. Chewie was having such a great time that he didn't notice that the comm link his his pouch had been buzzing off and on for quite a while. Buzzing due to the fact that back at the suite in the palace there was a very worried and angry Leia trying to get in touch with him. 

“Where are they!” Leia said pacing the suite after trying Chewie's comm link again. 

She had been trying to contact them off and on for a half hour, and they were due to meet the queen for dinner soon. She had heard from some of the guards that something had gone down at the shipyard, but they didn't have the details. Only that General Cracken had come in with Mon Mothma and had been called down to the shipyard for an undisclosed reason. She could feel that something was up, and it worried her. Not only that, but for no one to check in with her, well, she didn't like not being in control or not knowing what was going on. Emile, Pumara and Bail had returned from the stroll to the garden, and had pulled off the welcomed guest ruse. Leia was sure she could explain when she got there to Mon or anyone else at the dinner, but letting them know before hand who was coming, or what was coming, could be a problem. It was a risk enough for Pumara getting arrested, but at least if she was, she would be able to speak with the Chancellor and plead a case for those children still on Coruscant's streets. Leia hadn't heard from Mon yet and assumed that she was meeting with the governor, the queen and other dignitaries. She was sure she would be able to speak to Mon at least after the dinner if not before, and Mon may have even planned it that way in order not to raise suspicion. It still wasn't public why a press conference was called on Naboo. It might even be better that she didn't see Mon now before the dinner for the reason that she had someone who was one of the suspects in her father's assassination attempt here in their suite. The dinner would be a good chance for Pumara to get heard by many important people without it being a public spectacle. 

Emile and Pumara were sitting on the floor playing with the baby while Bail was checking one of the holonet news networks. This one promised a hot exclusive story later in the broadcast and Bail was concerned it may involve Naboo, the shipyard or something to do with them finding out what tomorrow's press conference involved. They did tend to get one hooked, but the other networks were just quiet on the issue, but a few speculated as to what the Chancellor had even planned to discuss on Naboo that would require a press conference. It really could have been anything that was the hot exclusive, even just a blurb on the latest holonet star or some other well known person. Perhaps he was just being a bit paranoid. Prior to having been stranded, he was often glued to the events as they often concerned his dual life of being the loyal Imperial politician, and an organizer of rebellion activities. Since being here on Naboo, and having spent a bit of time just waiting in the suite, the holonet news became somewhat addictive. 

Leia tried the comm link again, and this time she got a response. It was Luke! 

“Oh hey, Leia, sorry we didn't contact you. It got kind of, um, interesting here today. We'll let you know when we get back there,” Luke said into the comm.

Leia rolled her eyes, she could hear laughing and talking in the background. They obviously were having a good time and didn't even think to let her know where they were. She asked, “Do you think you'll be able to return to the palace? Security has become even more strict with the Chancellor here, and with the press crews coming in...”

“Yeah, General Cracken is here, and Rieekan's been invited to dinner. I think. Chewie has palace security with him. They told us we could get in,” Luke answered yelling through the noise, and laughing.

“The dinner is supposed to be in an hour! I've got a lot to talk to you about as well. I hope you all make it back here on time. Cracken is there? I'm sure you'll need to clean up, it's in the formal dining room! Though I'll bet Han won't want to go. They want you there!” Leia was starting to get angry.

“All right, calm down, as soon as Cracken's finished, we'll meet you at the suite. Just wait for us,” Luke soothed.

Leia could hear the background noise. She spoke into the comm gritting her teeth. “You've all been drinking!”

Luke didn't answer for a few minutes and the comm was quiet as he wasn't pressing it. Then it came back on. “I really need a bath,” is all Luke said. 

Then another voice came out of the comm, a howl from Chewie and he spoke a few more lines, hoping she would understand them all.

“Thank you, Chewie. See you in a bit,” Leia said signing off.

Bail looked at her and said, “Did Chewbacca say something about catching someone?” 

“Yes,” she turned to Pumara. “From what my friend Chewie said, it sounds like they caught that agent you mentioned who planned the whole plot.”

“I hope that idiot is still alive,” Pumara answered.

“It sounded like it. I imagine Luke didn't say anything in case someone heard, but Chewie assumes no one can understand him. They should be here soon. Hopefully, and apparently Luke needs a bath.” Leia laughed.

Shortly after, the door opened and Boyo entered the suite. His eyes were puffy and his hair was a bit of a mess. Emile went up to him and put her arms around him. They walked over to the couch, and sat next to Bail. Boyo put his head into his hands, tried to get himself together and then spoke. “They put me right through to Wam, Emile. It went well. It was just a bit emotional is all. We had a good chat. There's something else. I'll talk to you later about it, all right. Not right now.” 

Emile patted his shoulder, “When you're ready. We've been invited to a formal dinner, are you up to that?” 

“Let me clean up a bit, and we'll see. Bail, I have something to ask you later as well,” Boyo said looking over at Bail.

“Certainly, just let me know. If there is anyway I can be of help to you, let me know,” Bail smiled.

“Well I just have some questions, and hopefully you have the answer. I'm going to go clean up,” Boyo said standing up.

The holonet news was still on in the background and they heard the word Naboo. The projector sound was turned up and the announcer came on, “Well, Pyra, what's the word on the street there outside the palace?”

“Chancellor Mothma and a few other government officials have arrived earlier today for tomorrow's press conference, but I have the scoop! It may just be pure speculation, but from what information I can gather, I think we know what the press conference may entail!” Pyra said excitedly.

“Well, Pyra, does it have anything to do with wild chase that happened today in the streets of Theed?” the anchor asked.

Leia, Bail, Boyo, Emile and Pumara all looked at each other. Leia thought, 'wild chase? Let me guess who was involved.'

“Well, that, no, and this may be speculation but if I were to conjecture, this press conference may be with recently found viceroy from Alderaan, Bail Organa!” Pyra said excitedly. 

“Well, you heard it here first! Let's hope your sources are correct, Pyra!” the anchor told the audience cheerfully.

Leia got up and shut the holoprojector off. “I imagine it was just a matter of time. They would find out tomorrow anyway. I wonder if this dinner list is going to suddenly have a few more inviting themselves to the table!”

“I'm sure the security of the palace will help keep the press at bay, Leia. I just imagine a great deal more of them will be arriving tomorrow. We won't be able to leave the palace at all,” Bail answered trying to ease her fears.

“I hope at least Boyo and Emile can. Are they expected at the press conference? Captain Tibor isn't even here with us. Wouldn't it be ideal if they be kept anonymous?” Leia said thinking out loud.

“I really don't want to be in front of everyone, you can just mention we were with you. I don't think I could handle celebrity,” Boyo said meekly. 

“We'll talk to Mon about it. Hopefully we'll be able to get in touch with Evaan as well. I'm sure she will be in on this press conference. They've made hiding us so important until this point, that I don't even know what to expect. I really don't like that. I know from experience what they've done in the past, but with whatever happened on the streets of Theed today, I'm sure the Chancellor wants to avoid a public spectacle,” Leia said with her arms crossed over her chest, peering out the window to see if she could get a look at any crowds outside the palace. Their suite faced the back which had little view of the streets and the front of the palace, but there were still a few sentients mulling about on the grounds. 

At the shipyard, General Cracken came aboard ship finding Lieutenant Vitril sitting and bobbing his head back and forth and Redwader screaming obsencities. Vitril soon realized Cracken was standing there watching him, he took out the listening device in his ears and stood at attention while Redwader laughed. “It's Cracken! How's it going General! Let me out, I'm innocent I tell you, innocent. It's Vitril you want. The guy's an idiot!”

General Cracken pressed a button and the force field went silent. He could make out that Redwader's mouth moving, but no sound was emitting from the cell. “Clever, I wish I knew it could do that,” Vitril laughed, still standing at attention.

General Cracken cleared his throat, “Lieutenant Vitril, if you could give me a few minutes with the prisoner, alone, I'll give you your next directive and meet with you shortly.”

“Yes, sir,” and with that Vitril left the ship.

General Cracken turned the sound back on the cell. “Agent Redwader. You are being arrested on several accounts of treason and attempted murder. I know you were not alone. What I want you to do, is tell me the names of anyone else who may be connected to Draven's office who was involved...”

“You think I'll tell you?” Redwader spit out.

“Let me finish! If you give me the names of any of your co-conspirators, it will go better for you. You might get a few years in prison, but you will be treated well, and eventually you can find a quiet life somewhere in the galaxy. However, if you do not cooperate? It's very possible that you will be executed, or worse. The New Republic does not torture, however, where you would be going, it would not be a comfortable life and you may wish you had been executed. DO YOU UNDERSTAND! I want you to sit there and think about it, and when I get you back to the capital, you and I will have a talk, and you will tell me what you want to do. You should be glad it's me and not Draven here, because I think he would just shoot you and make it look like an accident. You make me sick,” General Cracken said putting his hands up in the air then clicked the control to turn the sound barrier on the cell so Redwader would no longer be heard. 

General Cracken walked outside the ship and went up to Lieutenant Vitril, “I'm getting a relief man for you for tonight. If you come with me, you'll be able to go back to your room at the palace and return tomorrow morning for your next directive. Good work.”

General Cracken snapped his fingers and two men dispersed from the crowd celebrating. He called out to Rieekan to join him and Luke, Han, Chewie, Threepio, Vitril and some of the palace guards followed. A transport was waiting to take them all to the palace. The crowds in the streets were growing, and press crews could be seen starting to camp out. Chewie howled. The transport took them to an alley and they were directed out through a tunnel to a service entrance. 

Leia was shocked at the state that Luke was in upon his return, pretty much carried on the shoulders of Chewie and Han. He reeked and was wearing odd clothes as well, and was obviously a bit tipsy. Han assured her that General Rieekan and General Cracken could vouch for everything that happened as far as the daring chase through Theed went, and that he and Chewie could stay with Luke while the rest of them went to the dinner. Chewie protested, as he really wanted to go since food was involved, so it was decided that just Han, who probably wouldn't have gone to the fancy dinner anyway, would stay with Luke. Chewie would join the others.

After they prepared for the dinner, Bail, Leia, Boyo, Emile and Pumara left the rest and the droids back at the suite while they were escorted to the lounge area of the large palace dining room. There were many guests, some representatives from other planets, a few different species, Senators and diplomats from Nakadia, as well as a few of the top military brass. General Dodonna, whom had known Bail prior to his disappearance came right up to him and shook his hand with a big grin. Leia had only introduced Pumara as a friend and never gave her name. Pumara did her best to keep a low profile and since much of the attention was on Bail, with a few of the guests having not seen him in a long time, or not knowing him at all except by reputation, this turned out to be a bit easy. Leia was planning on letting Pumara have her words heard at the actual dinner when the time was right. 

One unexpected guest was Lord Mellowyn, the governor of Birren, and a cousin of Bail's. “I'd wondered why I was invited to such a grand event, that I almost didn't come at all! Now it makes a lot of sense. It's so good to see you, Bail. When I heard that you had been found, I was almost angry that I wasn't contacted right away!”

“I'm afraid it's been a matter of security. I promise that I will have an extended visit with you soon. It's good to have friends and family, especially now,” Bail said almost grimly.

“Yes, I imagine it must have been quite a shock for you. Were you aware of what happened while you were stranded?” Lord Mellowyn asked. 

“I was not. I was led to believe that Leia had perished, so it's been an interesting reunion all around,” Bail answered with sadness.

Lord Mellowyn, realizing that perhaps talking about Bail's losses right now while they may be so fresh to him, may have not be such a good idea to discuss. He took his hand and clutched it tightly, “You must come visit with me soon. I'm so happy to see you again. Yours is a face I would never have thought I would see again.”

“I would like that. It would be an honor. I'll let you know where I will be settled, once that happens,” Bail answered.

“I'm holding you to that!” Lord Mellowyn smiled.

Evaan Verlaine showed up shortly after for an audience with Bail and accompanying her were two high ranking members of the Alderaanian Flotilla. The very excited young man took his hand shaking vigorously, and the smiling young woman nodded in respect and spoke, “Your grace, we are so honored you've been brought back to us. We'd like to formally invite you to join us at the Flotilla for an official visit. You really must see what we have been doing there. Many Alderaanians are aiming to keep the culture, heritage and Alderaanian values in mind, and we would appreciate your support and representation.”

“Why, um, thank you. I do intend to visit. I assure you. Thank you for such a warm welcome. Ms. Verlaine was most helpful when we first were brought back to civilization a few weeks ago. I'm only sorry I wasn't able to make an official visit as of yet,” Bail, who usually knew exactly what words to use on any occasion was trying hard to find the right words to say to the survivors of his home planet. He still felt the pangs of guilt on his heartstrings. It was hard to put the destruction of his home planet out of his mind, when reminders were right in front of him.

“We very much look forward to that, your grace, very much,” the young man said still nervously shaking his hand. 

Evaan nodded and smiled, and nudged them over towards where Princess Leia was standing nearby with Chewbacca, also talking and meeting with various guests. Chancellor Mothma excused herself to those waiting to speak with her and walked over towards Bail and asked, “I'd hoped to be able to speak with you before the dinner. I hope you aren't overwhelmed.” 

Bail shaking the hand of another person he hadn't known leaned over, “It's quite all right, truly. I'm not finding it too difficult to ease back into this sort of thing, even if it has been quite a long time. I want to thank you for allowing us a few days here with near anonymity. You'll never guess who I ran into earlier today.” 

Bail was smiling and nodding as each person came through the line, with the chancellor nodding and smiling next to him. Occasionally she would introduced the person herself, and then continued the conversation, “Who did you see? Someone we know?”

Bail laughed and whispered, “Jar Jar Binks.”

“Oh, you're kidding. I'm so sorry,” Mon laughed then smiled and nodded as the next person came through to meet Bail.

The queen rang a bell, and everyone gathered in the large dining room. The chancellor took her left, and Bail her right, with Leia sitting a bit further away with Pumara and Chewbacca on each side. Leia started feeling a bit strange as she sat, but it passed as she moved her hands away from the sides of the chair. After some chatting among the guests, Leia occasionally had to translate for Chewie who most could not understand. Once the second course was served and the plates were taken away, Leia stood up and said, “your majesty, Chancellor Mothma, honored guests, I would like to have your attention for a moment if I may. This is Pumara Vergio, daughter of the late Count Vergio, and she has something that needs all of our attention.”

Chancellor Mothma gave Leia a disproving look, the queen looked puzzled, many of the guests were confused, but General Cracken stood up quickly and sat down and had the look of anger on his face. There was some whispering throughout the table. Leia then said, “Please, hear her out.”

Pumara stood up and took a look around. She knew she was taking a great risk here, and she hoped it was worth the effort. Leia had said that many important and influential people would be at this dinner, and it would be the opportunity to get her voice heard. She cleared her throat, “Thank you, Leia. As Leia has said, my name is Pumara Vergio. I've been working out of some of the mid levels of Coruscant, a place that I am sure that a great many of you have never visited. At least not recently. I have a large number of employees working there who I care for. I call them employees, but in truth, they are children. Young teenagers who have had to fend for themselves because no one else will care for them. Life is rough in that part of Coruscant, and they tell me that is gets even worse where the light never shows at all. Some of you know of my reputation, but I want you to forget about that. This isn't about me, it's about improving conditions in the largest city in the galaxy. I know a great many of you strove to make a fresh start to the horrors that were bestowed on most of you from the late emperor, but I tell you all right now, that city has gotten much worse since the New Republic has been established. All I ask is that you consider the conditions of Coruscant when you are thinking of ways to improve the galaxy. Oh, yes, I know of the efforts you've recently made, the ships of young children brought to other planets, including Naboo, and the food and clothing drops. While it's appreciated, it's not a long term solution. These young people will one day grow, if they live that long that is, and you do not want them for enemies. Thank you for listening.” 

Pumara sat down and as she did, General Cracken got up and met two guards at the side of the table. They walked over to Pumara and General Cracken said, “I'm sorry Ms. Vergio, but we will have to take you into custody.”

A chorus of gasps were heard throughout the room. The chancellor clinked her glass and stood up. “Pumara Vergio, you will be treated with care, and I'll personally come to speak with you after dinner. General Cracken, do what you must, but she is not to leave the planet before I have had a chance to speak with her. Do you understand?”

General Cracken nodded.

The queen rang a bell and spoke, “General Cracken, if you would be so kind, my guards will gladly take Ms. Vergio to a location in the palace where you can hold her under guard. She should be quite comfortable.” 

The chancellor spoke, “I believe that would be best your majesty, thank you. Now, if we can continue our meal.” Mon Mothma shot Leia an scolding look. 

Leia looked back at Mon with a serious defiant glance, then sat back in her chair. She put her hands on the sides of the chair and squeezed tightly. Suddenly, without warning, Leia got a vision in her mind of a man talking with anger right here in this room. Only he wasn't in this room at this time, almost as if he were a ghost. He was middle aged, reddish hair, but something was very familiar about him, and as she heard his voice more clearly, she realized she was having a vision of the emperor as a younger man. He wasn't wrinkled and frail as she remembered him when she was a young senator, but she was sure it was him. Leia then collapsed with her head onto the table. There were gasps again and someone on the far end laughed while taking a sip of something and said, “Well, this certainly is some state dinner.” 

Chewie got up immediately, roared and picked Leia up and carried her out of the room pushing those tryinig to help out of the way. Bail stood up in a panic. The guards followed as they left to return to their suite. 

Leia was blacked out, but she heard another voice in her head, one of someone trying to soothe her. The presence was familiar, but it was very strange and she couldn't place it. It was a young man and he cradling her. In her mind, she felt she was in the room on the Death Star, the cell where had been held, where she had been tortured and where Luke came to rescue her. He was very kind and he was trying to tell her something, and she tried to listen. Outside of her head to everyone else, Leia was repeating a bunch of numbers, not in any order, just over and over where others could hear. Chewie and Bail both looked confused as they approached the suite with the guards. In Leia's head, she only felt the man trying to comfort her and telling her soothing things she couldn't understand, but with her mouth, and to everyone else, it was numbers that made no sense. When they entered the room, Han and Luke went into a panic when they saw Chewie holding the collapsed Leia. Chewie brought her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed and she kept repeating the numbers. Luke wrote them down, just in case they meant something, they were not in any order and occasionally there were pauses. 

“What are you doing?” Han yelled at Luke while trying to snap Leia out of it. “Why don't you I don't know, try your kriffing Force thing or something?”

Luke kept writing, “I don't know, Han, this feels right for some reason.”

Chewie roared. 

Bail could hear the baby screaming, so he ran out of the room to check on him, and when the nanny droid tried to stop him, he shut her off. He walked around the suite carrying the screaming infant while Leia was in the other room repeating the numbers and there were also knocks outside the door of the suite. It was absolute chaos. 

Leia was calm inside her head, and she wasn't in the cell anymore, but it was dark everywhere. The young man was still trying to talk to her, and she still couldn't hear him, but she could see him. He was standing above her very tall with a scar on his face shaking his head and crying. 

Artoo came into the room and started beeping. Luke called out, “Not now, Artoo!” waving his hand towards him.

Artoo came closer and bumped up onto Luke's leg. Leia repeated some more numbers, and then Artoo flashed his lights and a holo appeared above his dome. It appeared to be of the center of some battle with lightsabers, blasters, and battle droids. Luke, Han and Chewie just stood there in shock looking at the holo above Artoo's dome. 

“Bail, come in here!” Luke called.

Bail came in and baby Ben was still screaming. Luke took the baby, put his hand on his forehead and he quieted. “I imagine it's because of what's happening to Leia, it's got him all upset. He may feel some of what's happening. I know that must sound strange.” Luke tried to explain.

“It doesn't really, but what is going on with the droid?” Bail asked amazed taking the baby again. As he watched he described people he knew. “That's General Kenobi, General Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, clone troopers. They all seemed to have names, but I don't remember them all.” 

Leia started repeating another set of numbers, the same set over and over again, and the holo changed. It was a calmer scene, and it looked like Naboo. “That looks like the queen's drawing room, the one where we met the other day!” Luke noted. 

“So these numbers are holos in Artoo's memory. What about Leia, is she going to be all right!” Han said frustrated. 

“I want to know how she is getting these numbers,” Luke said looking at Leia. “I think she's all right, she's just in a trance.”

“A trance! What if she doesn't come out of it!” Han yelled.

Chewie roared. 

Luke looked at the holo after writing the numbers down. A young woman came up into the drawing room window and she turned around and smiled. Bail said, “That's Senator Amidala, uh, your mother, Luke.” 

Han was wiping off Leia's face with a washrag trying to snap her out of whatever state she was in. Luke was still writing down the numbers and Bail was just standing there rocking the baby and concerned about his daughter. He still found the holos fascinating, but he couldn't understand why Luke was so calm about it. Luke kept assuring everyone that Leia was all right, he could feel that she was, and that she would come out, to trust him. Chewie and Han were still pretty upset though and were just concerned about Leia. 

Leia tried to reach out to the young man who was backing away into the darkness, upset about something, she couldn't tell what, but she could tell he didn't want to leave just yet. Something was pulling him away from her and she tried to reach out as he faded into nothing. She opened her eyes and felt the wet rag on her face. She felt very cold and started to shiver. Chewie wrapped a blanket around her and Han sat her up. He said, “Get her some water!” 

Luke, not even paying attention to the fact his sister just came out of her trance, studied all the numbers and found that he had written down six sets of them. “These must all be files in Artoo's memory!” Luke said excitedly. “If I had only been with her when she started rattling them off...”

“That's what you're worried about? The numbers!” Han said shaking his head.

“What numbers?” Leia said taking the glass of water that Chewie had brought.

“You kept repeating these numbers over and over again. They are files stored in Artoo's memory,” Luke said with excitement.

“I don't remember any numbers. I just saw something...” Leia stopped, she didn't want to remember that part of her dream was on the Death Star.

“What did you see?” Luke asked.

“It was a man, he was trying to tell me something. I couldn't hear him, he was getting frustrated. At one point, he tried to comfort me,” Leia said describing the experience. “Wait, I remember eating dinner and touching a chair. I saw a man, but he sounded like the emperor, he was angry about something. He was younger, had red hair. I'm not really sure it was him to be honest. Only he sounded like him.”

“Do you remember the propaganda pictures of the emperor when you were younger?” Bail asked.

Leia thought, “Yes, yes, this person did look like that. That wasn't the other man that I saw though. He was different.”

“Fascinating. Something about the object perhaps? Like the portrait in the queen's drawing room,” her father noted.

“I wonder if it's an memory of the object itself,” Luke said making a mental note to himself. 

“What's this about the files though? Number files?” Leia asked Luke. 

“We saw two of them, one was of a battle and the other was a file from here in the palace of our mother,” Luke answered.

“I'm not sure I want to see those yet,” Leia answered. 

The noise outside the bedroom door indicated that Emile and Boyo had returned to the suite. They both came to the door concerned for Leia and were relieved to see her sitting up and awake. 

“What happened after we left?” Bail asked.

“Quite a few of the guest left shortly after, though a few stayed for dessert. The queen asked us to let a guard know how Leia was doing. She said she would stop by later herself and check on her. I have to give the chancellor some credit though, she did seem to hold it together, but as soon as dinner was over, she told us to let you know she was going straight to Pumara to talk with her. I imagine her arrest was necessary, but it sounds like she isn't guilty of anything. She assured us she would be all right,” Emile answered. 

Boyo cleared his throat, “Bail, it might not be the right time, but I'm anxious to speak with you, if you don't mind.”

Bail handed the baby over to Han and walked out with Boyo, “Certainly, what is it?”

“In my room, please,” Boyo said and made his way there.

He shut the door. “Bail, what do you remember of my brother? Did you know he was a spy?”

“Why, yes, he worked for me as well. I hope you understand we couldn't let you know. It was for your own safety. Did you speak with General Cracken about this? Why now?” Bail questioned him a bit puzzled.

“Well, it appears that he was off planet, you know when, well, anyway he isn't alive now. My son's stepfather told me. He said my brother stayed with them some time after we were lost. He told me he had been a spy. There's more, but I have to know. Did you know if he was Force sensitive?” Boyo asked.

“No, in fact, it was his blood we used for yours. There was a test that could indicate sensitivity, you passed it, however, he did not. So his blood samples were switched for yours. He was not Force sensitive as far as I am aware,” Bail answered. 

“There's more, Wam, my son's stepfather, said that my brother, Pidge.” Boyo stopped a moment then continued, “He later married Wam's sister and they had a baby. I believe that is the little girl who my son has an unusual attachment to. Pidge, his wife and Simper's mother all left to join the rebellion, but they did not survive. They left the children with Wam's mother.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, Boyo,” Bail grabbed his shoulder.

“Emile and I would like to adopt the little girl as well as Simper. I talked to her about my chat with Wam on the way back from dinner. We believe Simper may be happier if Ambrilla, the little girl, is with him. It will be easier if we can prove that she's a blood relative. I'm sure Wam would help us if necessary. We don't have a job yet, or are we settled either,” Boyo explained.

“Yes, but you will be. I'll make sure of it. I don't know what my part will be in this new galaxy, but whatever it is, I hope that you will still be working for me,” Bail said grabbing his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Boyo said wiping his face.

“I am quite sure it will all work out for you. Try not to worry,” Bail assured him.

Bail went back out to the common area where the others had returned, save for Luke who had gone into their room with Artoo. Bail was sure that Luke was anxious to figure out all the numbers that Leia repeated. The door knocked, and Bail went to answer it when he was surprised to see one of the queen's handmaidens standing at the door. She bowed came in and said, “It's me, Sosha, I had one of my handmaidens take over for me as some of the guests were still lingering. I had to see if Leia was all right.” 

“Oh, thank you, your majesty. That is so kind of you to check on me personally, but I am fine, truly,” Leia answered.

“I remembered when I sent a medical droid before, that it just said you were dehydrated. I see you drinking some water, but if you wish me to send another just to be sure...” Sosha smiled.

“No, I'm fine. Truly. You are welcome to join us though if you like. Chewie was thinking of starting up a card game with Emile and Han. I'm sure they could use another player. We can all talk a bit if you like,” Leia said smiling.

“Are you kidding! I would love it!” Sosha said excitedly. 

She looked so young, and a bit tired. She probably needed some light amusement like they all did about now. Leia smiled and walked over to join them.


	20. The Press Conference

It was the morning of the press conference. They were due for an informal breakfast with the queen shortly, and the queen had invited Mon Mothma and Evaan Verlaine so they would have a chance to talk quietly before the chaos of the day began. 

The night before, Luke had stayed up figuring out the meaning of Leia's codes, and was keeping Bail up with questions. Luke was able to bring up two other holos, one of what looked like a large gathering or celebration. 

“Bail, can you tell me anything about this one?” Luke asked watching it for the third or fourth time.

Bail scratched his head a bit and studied the holo, “Well, that's definitely General Kenobi, though he is much younger than when I knew him, and that would be your mother when she was the queen.” Then Bail laughed a moment, “That's Jar Jar Binks. The fellow we saw today at the fountain.”

“He knew my mother?” Luke asked in disbelief.

“Well, he was part of the Naboo delegation. They worked together often. There, you must know who that is,” Bail pointed at the screen.

Luke looked but he didn't recognize the man, “No, I don't think I do.”

“That is Sheev Palpatine, though I imagine he was only the senator from Naboo at the time,” Bail said rubbing his chin.

“Emperor Palpatine! But he looks so, so, different!” Luke said in shock.

“Yes, I imagine the Imperial propaganda didn't extend too much to Tatooine. There were often portraits of him taken when he was chancellor, and not of the shriveled look he had as the emperor,” Bail noted.

“Do you know who the boy is?” Luke asked looking at the young Jedi padawan.

“I do not. It was before my time as senator I'm afraid. It does look like this holo was taken right here on Naboo, however. I do remember there being a trade embargo and a battle here. It was prior to the clone wars. It may have had something to do with that. Your mother would have been the queen around that time,” Bail conjectured. 

“I was able to bring up another holo. I don't think you could help me with that one. It looks like some of the houses on Tatooine and even though it doesn't look very much like him, I could swear it's Threepio,” Luke said as he brought up the holo. “See he even says, 'I'm C-3PO human cyborg relations'.”

“That boy could be the same one from the other holo. Though you can't make him out very well. The back of his head, and just part of his face,” Bail said studying the holovideo.

“I hear him talking with a girl. He is discussing building him and a podracer! That was big on Tatooine. If it's not Tatooine, it must be similar desert planet. Why would a child build a droid with six million ways to communicate? The building reminds me of some of the places we would visit in Mos Espa or Mos Eisley. Artoo? How long have you known Threepio? Do you know if this is who originally built him?” Luke asked the droid.

Artoo answered with a few beeps indicating he didn't know, or he wasn't about to tell him. Luke rubbed his dome. 

“Remember Luke, Artoo has been protecting you and Leia for a great many years. Who knows how old he is? I am aware that your biological parents had them before you were born. I had hoped to give them to Leia one day, as something that belonged to her mother without her knowing. You can not believe how sweet it is to see you both having had them since I've been gone,” Bail answered. 

“I wonder if it's them? Oh, they both sound like children, I imagine it couldn't possibly be. Wouldn't it be funny if Threepio came from Tatooine like I had?” Luke laughed. “And he was rebuilt from old parts. I'm sure he would be horrified to learn this. Artoo? You mustn't play this for him. He would probably blow a circuit!” Luke laughed harder.

Artoo beeped cheerfully.

“I can't get these other two codes to work. I'll have to try them another time. It might just be too much of a draw on Artoo's circuits,” Luke stated while studying the numbers.

“It is late, Luke, and I do have a busy day,” Bail said looking at the chrono.

“Oh, yes, I'm sorry, Bail. We'll get back to this another time. Thanks,” Luke apologized.

The next morning they all were escorted to the queen's private chambers for breakfast. Mon Mothma and Evaan joined them in the hall, with Mon pulling Bail aside allowing the others to walk ahead, squad guards following. 

“I'd really like to have the chance to speak with you privately after breakfast in my room?” Mon said softly to Bail.

“Certainly, should Leia join us?” Bail said with some concern.

Mon smiled and said, “Do you need a chaperone? Please, Bail we are old friends,” She joked then continued, “She could, but there are a few things I would like to discuss with you without her around. I haven't really had the chance to speak with you, and it honestly may be best if it's just the two of us. Oh, I want you to know. I did talk to Ms. Vergio last night. I can bring that up at breakfast. With what happened at dinner last night, I'm sure there will be much to discuss.”

Bail cleared his throat, “Her majesty came to visit us last night. I didn't get to talk much with her, but it was kind of her to check on Leia. Would you believe she sat and played cards with them?”

Mon laughed and they entered the drawing room where coffee and tea were waiting on the small table. The queen was sitting in causal clothing without make up and was accompanied by two handmaidens. “You may help yourselves. The table isn't ready quite yet, but feel free to pour yourselves some caf or tea. It shouldn't be long,” one of the handmaidens said politely.

“I really enjoyed our visit last night,” the queen said laughing. “Chewie really was quite helpful with teaching me a few new tricks. I don't believe I've ever played that game before.” 

Chewie roared.

“I want everyone to know that I talked to Ms. Vergio last night. Thank you, your majesty, she seemed very comfortable with her arrangements,” Mon told everyone. 

“Will they take her to prison?” Leia asked concerned.

Mon taking a sip, swallowed then said, “She is being very helpful. General Cracken is planning to hold her for a bit until the investigation is over. I'll tell you more later after the press conference. Don't worry though, she will be freed. She had nothing to do with the plot against you, Bail. She was an accessory of sorts, however, with that information she has given him, he thinks he may be able to help General Draven with his delicate situation.”

Leia nodded and understood. It was obvious that Mon was holding things back as a matter of security.

“Ms. Verlaine?” Emile spoke up.

“Yes, Ms. Emile?” Evaan answered.

“What is going to happen to us, after we are through here?” Emile asked delicately. 

“Well, as Alderaanians, you are entitled to be aided by the diaspora if you are in need of it. I'm sure you've not really had enough time to breathe since being rescued. Your Captain Tibor has seemed to have found his place on Kashyyyk, and that he has returned to his new home after the incident that occurred after you left. I contacted him yesterday in fact. He wanted to pass on a hello to you all. I tried to talk him into coming here for the press conference, but he refused. He does wish for you all to visit him at some point soon,” Evaan explained.

“I think I will try to call him later if I have time. I'm glad he's at back at home,” Emile smiled. 

“Ms. Verlaine? Do Emile and I need to be part of this press conference?” Boyo asked sheepishly.

“Oh no not you as well! I suppose not. I certainly will speak for all of you if you wish. As for you getting settled...”

Bail interupted Evaan and said, “I will need a pilot and an assistant. I was hoping that you both would stay on to help me. If you wish to, that is.”

Boyo spoke up and laughed, “I suppose it will depend on what you will be doing. Will we end up trapped on a moon again?”

“Oh Bail, I certainly hope you will consider working with our government in some capacity,” Mon added.

“Or with the diaspora,” Evaan spoke up with a grin.

“Perhaps, perhaps. It has been a long time,” Bail nodded.

Luke walked around the room seeking out anything that may help him understand the holos that he had watched the night before that may have taken place on Naboo. He found nothing of note. He then turned to the queen, “Your majesty. I seem to remember hearing about a trade embargo against Naboo some decades ago. Would you happen to have any of the history of that event here?” 

“I could check for you, there may be something. Remind me after the breakfast,” the queen answered cheerfully.

They were soon directed to the dining room for breakfast. Mon Mothma sat between Bail and Leia to go over a few things dealing with the press conference. She had wanted Bail to be somewhat prepared as it seemed that overnight, the press coming onto the planet had increased, with the news that the conference would involve Bail himself. Though the conference itself was closed, the streets would be flooded with crews hoping to get an exclusive glimpse of the viceroy around town. This meant that Bail was pretty much trapped at the palace unless he was prepared to be hounded in the streets. The queen discussed the matter of Boyo and Emile getting to the children's home, and it was to be arranged that they could stay there all day if they liked, as they would be bowing out of attending the news conference. Boyo was anxious to see Simper again, and address the matter that Ambrilla may actually be a relative. 

Han was feeling twitchy, he whispered into Chewie's ear and excused himself, but not without pulling Luke out with him. 

“What are you up to?” Luke asked a bit annoyed. 

Han looked around, noticed a couple of guards standing nearby and whispered, “You are going to help us get into the hanger.”

“Oh no, besides, the queen said she would get something for me after breakfast. You know those codes Leia had last night..” Luke whispered.

Chewie roared.

“Oh stop it about those codes,” Han said in an almost normal speaking voice.

“Han, quiet,” Luke said being careful.

“Do that Force thing, you know where they let us go where we want,” Han asked quietly.

“I really don't believe you're asking this. Han, really. I shouldn't use the Force that way. You know that,” Luke said folding his arms and then closed his eyes a moment thinking calmly.

“I need to get to my ship,” Han whispered.

“All right, but then I'm going back in. I can talk them into letting you go from here, but after that, you are on your own. You know they have cameras everywhere. After this, you figure out it. Got it? I'm going back in,” Luke said calmly. 

Luke looked at the guards, waved his hands and said calmly, “You will allow Captain Solo and Chewbacca to leave and you will not follow them. They will be all right on their own.”

“I will allow Captain Solo and Chewbacca to leave and I will not follow them. They will be all right on their own,” they all said.

“Go! Now,” Luke said and turned around and went back into the dining room.

Leia looked at Luke as he came in and he felt her concern and sat next to her. “Han's going to try to get into the hanger and see the Falcon.”

After the breakfast was over, Luke reminded the queen about the information on the trade embargo, and she went to pull up on the archives anything she could find and placed it on a datapad. “Bring it back when you are done. These things are not supposed to leave the palace,” She urged. 

Leia was standing there with him, as he asked her to come with him sensing that Leia would put the queen more at ease having known her a bit better than he did. When she wasn't in make up, he noted how young she looked. He didn't know how old she was, but she seemed younger than he was. Of course, he remembered that Leia had been a senator prior to her having met him and had been working for the rebellion for a few years prior to that. He was such a late bloomer as far as life went in his mind, that it seemed strange to him. 

Bail had joined Mon Mothma, Emile and Boyo had headed to the children's home. Evaan had a few things to finish before the press conference. Luke and Leia walked back together, Leia pushing the carriage carrying Ben who was still nibbling on some cereal from breakfast that was on a tray hovering in front of him. Occasionally some would spill, and the squad guard would immediately snap his finger and a droid that started following them would clean it up. It reminded Leia of the home she grew up in, when she would make a mess, and something would immediately take care of it. Her apartment at home only had cleaning droids come every few days as part of the services of the complex. 

When they got back to the suite, Luke called Artoo over and said, “Leia, I really want you to see this holo. Don't worry, it's nothing that I think will bother you. It's Threepio, at least I think it's Threepio. Anyway, it's kind of funny.”

Threepio heard his name and walked over to watch as well. Luke suddenly appeared worried, wondering what Threepio would think about the holo, and then he just put it out of his mind. It was hard to remember that Threepio was only a droid, but he was so unique in that he was almost like a real person. He was always so anxious. Luke entered the codes, and the holo came up with the very different looking protocol droid, and the children discussing it. Leia did laugh. 

“Master Luke, that couldn't possibly be me! It's most certainly an impostor! Why I would never been seen in such a state! Oh the dignity!” Threepio said dramatically. 

“This boy may have built you! I wonder who he was. Does Artoo know? This must be when Artoo met you, Threepio. Artoo is certainly the one who must have taken the holo. It's obviously from his perspective,” Leia pointed out laughing and doubling over. “He even is looking at him calling Artoo rude.”

“I wonder who he is. That looks like Tatooine, or a place like Tatooine. Many of the houses in the towns looked like this. I imagine it's like that in many desert planets though. The accent though,” Luke said rubbing his chin.

“Maybe. Wouldn't that be something. As much as Threepio complained about the place, that he was from Tatooine all along,” Leia laughed. “Oh no, you don't think?”

“Think what?” Luke asked. 

“It couldn't be. No, it just couldn't be. Nevermind,” Leia said dropping the subject and turning towards the window. 

“There are other holos, two must be here on Naboo. These came from the codes you were saying last night,” Luke said standing up and watching her.

“Really? I gave codes for Artoo? What if it was just a coincidence, Luke? I imagine if you rattle off any sequence of numbers, it's bound to do something to his circuits!” Leia said with a loud voice still looking away.

“Maybe, but having two of the holos being here on Naboo? Don't you think that's strange?” Luke asked. “I think the Force may have been talking to you.”

“Someone was, I told you that. It was a young man. Luke, I really don't want to talk about that right now,” Leia was getting annoyed. 

“All right, I'll read what the queen shared with me so I can return it to her later. How old do you think she is? I couldn't help noticing she was so young,” Luke said getting the datapad out.

“I don't know, maybe seventeen or eighteen. Twenty? I really don't know. Some of the queens are elected even younger,” Leia said more relaxed. “And she was a pilot before becoming queen.”

“Yes, you've said that before, that you flew with her when you visited Naboo,” Luke said starting to read the information. “Here! It was a battle with droids and Gungans. Gungans, I wonder if that Gungan we met yesterday was involved, he was in one of the holos.” 

“You aren't thinking of going back and looking for him are you? You should talk to Father before you do. I have a feeling Father doesn't really like him for some reason, though they seemed to have a polite chat yesterday. That Gungan worked for the senate during the Clone Wars Father said, as part of the Naboo delegation,” Leia cautioned.

“Hmm. Yes, he mentioned that when we watched it,” Luke sat down and studied the information on the datapad. He really wasn't a great reader and he was having trouble with some of the words, but hesitated asking Leia. He had to give in or have Threepio read it, “Leia, I'm sorry to ask, but can you read some of this for me.”

“The Trade Federation invaded Naboo with battle droids being controlled from a vessel outside the planet which enforced the trade embargo. The Gungan army, whose leader was Boss Nass were persuaded by Queen Amidala,” Leia paused. “Luke, is this about one of those other holos you saw?”

“Yes. Please, Leia, you know she wasn't evil,” Luke pleaded.

All right. Was persuaded by Queen Amidala to join the alliance with the rest of the planet to help defend from the attackers. Jar Jar Binks... hold up? That guy? The guy we saw yesterday at the fountain. The clown?” Leia asked scrunching her face up.

“Apparently so, please continue, sis,” Luke pleaded laughing.

“Jar Jar Binks led the Gungans into attack while members of Naboo's army and with the aid of the Jedi went on pursuit to find Viceroy Gunray throughout Theed. A young boy who accompanied the Jedi by the name of Anakin...,” Leia stopped. “Luke, you've got to be kidding me. It can't be. It can't be him? How common a name is that? What in the name of the Force!” 

“Aw, come on Leia. Please, I could wait for Bail I guess. Who else am I going to ask. Bail's going to be busy all day today,” Luke pleaded calmly. “I could ask my Jedi masters next time they appear to me, but who knows what they will tell me. I have this here right now. You know this is important to me, it might even be important to you, even if you don't think so right now.”

Leia sighed and continued gritting through her teeth a bit, “Anakin. Hijacked a ship from the palace hanger and joined the battle in space. He was able to destroy the ship disabling the droid army. The Jedi in the palace hanger, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi... Why am I not surprised to see his name show up somewhere. That means....Anyway. Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi battle the Sith Lord, Darth Maul in the palace hanger... Oh...” Leia stops.

“What's wrong, Leia?” Luke asks with concern.

Leia turned pale suddenly and had a stunned look on her face. She stopped reading and just stared out. Then spoke, “Luke, remember when I told you about the vision I had here before with the yellow eyes?”

“Yes,” Luke answered.

“It was here in the palace in the hanger,” Leia said with a chilly tone.

“Do you want to stop? I understand. Really. I'll just wait,” Luke said taking her hand and rubbing it a bit.

“No, I'll finish, it's just...” Leia sat down and pulled the datapad on her lap and continued. “Darth Maul was defeated by Obi-Wan Kenobi, however Master Qui-Gon Jinn did not survive the battle. Viceroy Gunray was arrested. Senator Palpatine...” Leia rolled her eyes. “of Naboo was made Chancellor of the Republic. You know he probably plotted the whole thing I imagine! An appreciation ceremony was given by the queen in honor of the Gungans who helped to save the planet.” Leia put the datapad down on the table and sighed.

Luke said there thinking. “A Sith Lord. I wonder... I imagine he was Palpatine's apprentice, or could have been. Anyway, Leia, you should see the holo. It's a celebration ceremony. I believe it might be the one described in the history you just read.”

“Really, Luke?” Leia looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

Luke put in the codes and the holo started. “Bail told me that this was Kenobi, only younger, but this boy right here,” Luke pointing to the imagine on the holo above Artoo's dome. “I wonder if this is the boy that blew up the ship, and that boy's name was Anakin. How many Anakins could be with Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

“So Darth Vader was a little boy at one point, and a boy hero?” 

“Maybe.” Luke answered playing the holo again. 

“He does look like the boy in the other holo, too. Though we don't get a good look at him,” Luke wondered.

Leia stood up,“You're telling me that Threepio could have been built by Darth Vader!”

Threepio alerted to his name being mentioned hobbled over and said, “Oh my, Princess Leia, that makes no sense at all!”

“Thank you, Threepio. See, Threepio thinks it's ridiculous, too! I'm going to go and see what I have for the press conference later. You have fun with your holos and what not,” Leia walked away waving her arm in a stiff manner taking her son with her.

Mon Mothma's rooms were laid out with a sitting room and a kitchenette with a bedroom attached. It was decorated as if it were part of the palace, much grander than the suite where Bail and the others were staying, it being set up more for a group he imagined. It was very much like the rooms which he remembered from his palace on Alderaan for guests, only in the style of Naboo. Bail took a seat next to Mon and Mon clutched his arm. 

“Bail, I really can not believe you are here. I still can't. I'm so glad we can finally talk. I'm sorry you've been shuttled from planet to planet since your rescue. Hopefully that will come to an end very soon,” Mon poured some tea and nodded offering some to Bail.

Bail put a palm out and said, “No. Thank you. It's been fine, really. I'd hadn't been anywhere for five years you must remember.”

“But Kashyyyk? Really? Well, I suppose I'm not surprised Leia took you there. How is it there now?” Mon asked.

“It was quite lovely, actually. And I understand some Shyriiwook so that helped a bit. I was amazed how many foreigners had come to work there. One of our group found a home there in fact. It worked out nicely,” Bail explained. “Leia said something about you refusing to help their effort to free the planet?”

“Oh, well, she would mention that. Yes, you must understand, Bail, we were still at war. I'm very proud of what they accomplished. I want you to know that. We, as a government, had other priorities. I'm sure Leia still holds that against me, but it was personal to her. I'd like to think we helped make it happen by weakening the Empire. It was falling apart and it was small rebellions like what freed Kashyyyk that helped to free other planets in similar situations with the Empire in the state that it was in. I couldn't send troops to Kashyyyk to save just one man. That's what happened though, even without authorization.” 

“But Mon? She tells me a completely different story, and that they were all reprimanded for it? I'm sorry, but ...” Bail started.

“Bail, with all due respect, we were attacked on Chandrilla around the same time as that illegal operation. It wasn't the only crisis in the galaxy. We have to take things in bites, and not all at once. It's my belief that we need to encourage each system to stand for itself, with the New Republic's support of course. It's what we fought for. To just go in and take over a system? Is that any better than the Empire?” Mon took another sip of her tea. 

“Leia showed me places where slavery still exist! In your New Republic!” Bail stated firmly.

“Bail, I didn't bring you here to argue politics, and we can get into this discussion when we get to Nakadia. I do hope you'll come there. Your input could be very valuable. Of course, we'll update you with all the events you missed while stranded on that awful moon. Though they have been given sheets of what should and should not be asked during the press conference, you should know that some subjects may come up anyway,” Mon said changing the subject and bringing it to the matter at hand.

“I've handled press conferences before, Mon.” Bail stressed.

“It's become a more relaxed time in the past few months. The war is over, and the demand is for more fluff and personal pieces. It is a reflection of more peaceful times, but be warned that there will be interest in what you did on that moon. Also, the questions may be of a more personal nature. Alderaan may be brought up. It's likely that someone will question you and direct blame for Alderaan's destruction on you even though we have made a statement to those attending to not address that issue. It's something you may want to discuss yourself in your own words before the questions arise. Your thoughts and feelings. I know it will be upsetting, trust me. Evaan has asked that you see her after you see me. She can help you with your speech. She knows and has had contact with many survivors. You also have the right not to answer a question if you feel it necessary. Just realize that no response is also response,” Mon stated very seriously.

“Mon, you act as if I've never done this before,” Bail laughed.

“You haven't, not recently, and not in a long while. Trust me, Bail. They also may ask about Leia and her family as well, your feelings about her being a war hero, her private life, etc. And while many of us are well aware of the war record of Captain Solo, there are still a few who consider him to be a bit, well beneath her, especially within the Alderaanian community to be quite blunt,” Mon explained.

“Mon, I was shocked to find that Leia was even alive! You do realize I believed her to be dead all those years. Then I find that it was my wife, who was … as well as Alderaan,” Bail replied. “As for Han, the man was the one who rescued us. He didn't even know who we were, not until later. By that time, I had already formed an opinion. He's rough around the edges and he is very lacking in etiquette, and I can see how someone could form the wrong opinion of him, ” 

“Play that angle. The being happy that Leia is alive when you thought she was dead. I'm sure you will find the correct words to say. We will try and have as much control on the floor as possible, but a few of these reporters will always try and pull something for entertainment or ratings sake. Trust me. I've been the brunt of it myself lately. I was seriously injured a little over a year ago, and I've had to pull myself up in the public's graces more than once since myself. It's not the battle I expected after winning, fighting the press, but I've at least lived to be able to do it. So many did not,” Mon said with a bit of sadness. 

“I understand,” Bail nodded. “Mon, you've done wonderfully leading our rebellion. I must thank you as well for looking out for Leia. I know you couldn't stop her from being in the middle of a lot of the action. You know I know how strong willed she is.”

“Bail, I need to be honest with you. In the beginning, I did fear for her taking on the more difficult missions. She just was so good at what she did. There may have been a time or two where I encouraged her. Which brings me to this Bail, and one of the reasons I wanted to speak to you privately. I know she and Luke are twins separated at birth. They both told me after the battle of Endor. I always suspected, oh maybe I shouldn't bring it up,” Mon stopped for a moment. 

“I knew about Luke if that is what you mean. I was there when they both were born. I never wanted that to be public, but I did hope one day they would be reunited. It was Master Yoda's idea to separate them. That is private between you and I. I know the Jedi are no longer criminals, but..” Bail squirmed a bit and scratched his beard. What did Mon know?

“Bail, I remember when you adopted Leia. I always suspected she was,” Mon then whispered. “Padmé's baby. It was obvious she was expecting and I well remember her funeral.”

Bail shook his head and whispered, “Yes.”

“I never asked you why you never told me the truth. I didn't know at first, but as she grew, it was undeniable. Bail, forgive me, but at one point I thought you biologically were her father,” Mon said very quietly and then laughed with a bit of embarrassment.

“Isn't it better to believe that than the truth, Mon? One of my own sisters suspected that. Can you understand why it was necessary?” Bail said a bit louder with caution, trying to fish out if Mon knew anything else about the twins.

Mon spoke again with a whisper, “Luke knew his father was Anakin Skywalker, he did not keep that a secret. So, it then made a lot of sense to me that he was Leia's biological father as well. Luke was basically delivered to the rebellion to us through General Kenobi. Through your sending for General Kenobi, which if you will remember, was one of the last things you did before you disappeared. He and Padmé did spend a lot of time together. He was often her bodyguard. I shouldn't be surprised that two such incredible rebellion war heroes working together were the children of those two heroes of the Clone Wars. I will be the first to admit that we may not have won the war were it not for the efforts of those two. I shouldn't give them that much credit, of course we had a lot of other heroes, many who are no longer alive. I never let on that I suspected they were twins. I want you to know that they were close. I didn't know what they knew about each other, but I watched them when I could. I did get the feeling that Leia only saw him as a friend, though it may have been different on Luke's side at least in the beginning. Leia really never had many true friends as it was. It was a concern of mine. I also knew that if Palpatine or Vader had found out they were the children of a famous Jedi, it could be dangerous for them. Oh, and they came close to Vader so many times. He probably suspected they were strong in the Force. They were always wanted alive. My wanted postings never said wanted alive. Many thought it was that Luke was known to be the pilot who destroyed the Death Star. His close associates alive for bait. I never told anyone what I suspected, and it seems Luke and Leia somehow figured it out for themselves. Though, honestly, I don't know how.”

Bail breathed a sigh of relief, but felt the need to fish for more answers. He said in a slightly louder tone, “Mon, one day you'll have to let me see their complete war records. When I was rescued, Han was gracious enough to loan me a few holos, and I've been told a few things. I know they are hiding things from me. I really imagine I shouldn't be so curious. I was shocked to learn that Leia herself killed Jabba the Hutt. I can't imagine anything more shocking than that!” 

“Shhhhh, yes,” She laughed. “I do know a bit about that. I'm not sure that is public knowledge. That wasn't a mission I sanctioned, but allowed.”

“What!” Bail said in surprise.

“Leia did help steal an Imperial shuttle, and did direct attention away from various scouting missions which helped win the war. The least I could do was to allow her time to go rescue her boyfriend,” Mon laughed. “It's getting late and you should see Evaan before lunch. We can chat some more later. I'll see you just before the press conference. Someone will be around to get you ready.”

“Thank you, Mon,” Bail said as he stood up and nodded and left with his squad guard. 

Getting to the children's home was a bit of a struggle for Boyo and Emile with the crowds having grown due to the press conference. The squad was able to get them through creativity, but it did appear that they would have to spend most of the day there as they had the day before, or at least find other ways in the city, away from the palace, to entertain themselves. Seeing Simper and Ambrilla was most important. When they arrived, they were escorted to Dr. Cax's office to wait for her. Boyo had left a message indicating there may be some change in their situation without going into any details, so Dr. Cax arranged to have a meeting in her office, with Simper being brought to the resident apartment for the rest of the day. 

Dr. Cax arrived and had a seat. “I understand there has been some kind of change? Don't tell me you don't intend to take Simper with you. I thought your afternoon went well with him yesterday?”

“Oh no, Dr. Cax, it's not that at all,” Boyo said with excitement. 

“Oh good. You won't believe how often that happens. It's not usually the parents, but other relations. They decide the child will be too much of a burden, or that they have changed from having been in the system or on the streets and have become difficult. They often become too much for couples who are trying to pave their way in this new galaxy. So, what exactly has changed?” Dr. Cax asked with some relief.

“It's Ambrilla, ma'am, Simper's little friend. I spoke with Simper's stepfather last night. He said...” Boyo paused, thinking about Pidge having been alive and then gone. It hurt his heart losing him again, though he tried to find some relief in the fact that he did have a few more years and possibly a daughter. 

Boyo continued, “ Wam Sifster, Simper's stepfather told me that my brother did not die on Alderaan. He was hiding at his home with Simper's mother and then eventually married Wam's sister. Wam said that his sister wrote him saying that she had a baby. It was one of the last letters that he got from her. Wam had been fighting for the rebellion, see, he hadn't had much contact with them at that point. From what I know, he and Simper were close for three years after I disappeared, but he left his post on Coruscant and went to work for the Rebel Alliance. Apparently, sometime later, so did Simper's mother, my brother and Wam's sister. The children were left with Wam's mother. I know Simper hasn't been very vocal about who Ambrilla is to him except for her name, but is it possible that she is this child?”

Dr. Cax sat up and pulled up Ambrilla's file. “We really could find nothing on her, and yes, Simper only gave her first name. You said she could be your brother's child? Don't be offended if I ask you this, it sounds personal, but I have a specific reason for asking. Did you and your brother have the same biological father? At least that you know of?”

“Yes, I mean, my parents were married. Why?” Boyo asked puzzled.

“We could run a paternity test. It would be the quickest way to tell if Ambrilla was your brother's child. Of course, it wouldn't be the same as if you were her father. If the markers though are high enough, it could mark you as a close relative. Think of it this way, if we had done one with you and Simper, it would be say, around 80% or higher, if you are indeed his biological father. I don't mean to be insulting, but I've seen many cases, you must understand. You are legally listed as his father, and that is enough for our purposes, and there is a resemblance. That means to say, that I personally believe you are his father, I'm just being hypothetical here. Now, if we did the same with a niece or nephew, the child of your brother, with you being his male sibling. It wouldn't indicate you were her father, but it would be high enough on the scale that it would indication relationship. Do you understand? I know it may sound a bit complicated,” Dr. Cax said seriously. 

“I believe I understand,” Boyo answered.

“Now, if it doesn't? Do you think that Simper's stepfather could send a blood sample? If she were his relative, but not yours, in the case that she actually is his sister's child we may still be able to work with that. We could release her to him, or if he wished, to you as a guardian, he being her next of kin. That would have to depend on your relationship with this man, of course,” Dr. Cax added.

“Wam is very interested to see if Ambrilla is his sister's daughter. As I said, I spoke with him last night. I don't know what his feelings are exactly, but he wants me to keep him up to date with this. I'm sure he would do what he could as far as figuring out who Ambrilla truly is,” Boyo answered tearing up. “From what he said though, if Ambrilla is related to me, she would be related to him as well.” 

“Mr. Boyo, I don't mean to be disrespectful. You must remember that I see a lot of children, paternity is often an issue here. Since this involves such a case, I have to disclose all the possiblities.” Dr. Cax looked down at Boyo with eyebrows raised, “I'm not judging the morality of individuals, but just the fact that this comes up quite a bit. I'll send someone to take a sample. It's simple and will be taken with a machine with a device placed into your mouth. I will send someone as soon as possible to the apartment, and will have Simper and Ambrilla both brought to you as soon as we are finished taking a test from Ambrilla. We should have the results in a short amount of time. There's one more thing. Since Simper isn't taking his classes today, we thought we would send him with some school work. Perhaps you would like to see some of what he has been working on and you both may want to help him as well?”

“Yes, that would be nice, thank you. And for the apartment as well,” Boyo answered.

“Ms. Emile, are you sure you are up to taking on two children?” Dr. Cax asked.

Emile shocked at being suddenly asked that said, “We've been bonding. It will be an adjustment, but I'm sure of it.” 

“Very well, I'll have someone escort you to your apartment, and I'll see you both later,” Dr. Cax smiled and pushed a button on her desk.

Outside the hanger, Chewie and Han stood backed into a shadow watching. It appeared that the hanger had been monitored by New Republic security rather than the palace guard staff. Most likely due to the fact that that Mon Mothma's vessel was one of the ships parked here. Han could see the Falcon off into the distance. He motioned to Chewie and moved closer. Chewie then just roared at him and walked up to some of the guys standing who waved and walked up towards the large Wookiee and gave him a shake. Han shook his head. Why didn't he think of that? He even recognized some of those guys. Old reflexes maybe? He started to move back, then went forward. New Republic soldiers all came up and greeted them. 

“Hey guys, I just need to check over my ship? Do you have a problem with that?” Han asked as if he was supposed to be there.

The man in charge said, “Of course you can!”

“Appreciate it, been kind of going stir crazy around here, and thought I would do some repairs,” Han waved and lowered the ramp.

Chewie roared and meandered up to follow. It had only been a few days, but it seemed longer and Han needed to get on his ship. Even if it was just to do some maintenance or tear something apart, he was getting antsy. And Chewie was here. There was just something comforting about that after all this palace finery nonsense. 

At the suite, Leia got word from her father that he would be returning shortly after a brief visit with Evaan. Luke was still in his room with Artoo and Threepio was helping Leia go over some notes. While the press conference main focus would be on her father, Leia would be expected to be there with him and answer questions as well. An outfit she had asked to be pressed was hanging in the room, and she had prepared a few things to say, thinking of questions that may or may not be asked. She was a bit worried for father. Though he was a trained and accomplished orator, diplomat and politician, he had been gone for five years. She could feel the change in him. He was still his dignified, calm and sober self, yet he was a bit less polished and had more of a laid back view of things. And the loss of Alderaan was a a fresh thing on his mind. They had been kept busy. She was aware that it was her that he felt was lost, and not his home planet, his wife, many of his friends. She remembered some years ago when that loss had first happened to her. It still did sting. She would bury herself into her cause, so much so that many feared she had a death wish taking so many dangerous assignments. She was sure that being on the run would help him manage, he really hadn't had time to think about his losses, though she felt at times his sadness. He hid it so well though. Being on the run certainly kept her busy, she hadn't even kept tabs on places where she knew the New Republic was still lacking in their efforts to provide proper aid. The situation with Pumara Vergio was weighing on her. That was a matter she might have to assess further herself, and she planned to get in touch with Pumara sometime later today if General Cracken would allow it, and if he didn't? She would find a way. She realized that Han and Chewie had been gone a while, and figured they either were successful in getting into the hanger, or went off somewhere. No one was answering any comm links. She went to Luke's room, she could tell he had been meditating, but that her presence was slowly bringing him out.

“Luke?” she asked quietly and apologetically. “I hope I didn't disturb you.”

“No, it's all right. I was trying to connect to the Force and try to contact Ben or Yoda again. It rarely works. I imagine I must focus more on things that have greater importance than my own curiosity. What's up?” Luke answered with a bit of frustration.

“Do they come to you often?” Leia asked.

“No, occasionally they've directed me to a place, or I feel their presence. Maybe I'm not focusing on the right things,” Luke answered taking a deep breath and standing up with a stretch.

“I'm sorry I bothered you, but I need to get ready. I was hoping you might go look for Han and Chewie. You talked with them before they went to the hanger. I would have heard if they had been arrested or something by now. I just don't want one more worry with everything else to prepare for. Father will be here shortly,” Leia pleaded.

“Sure, just give me a few, and I head down there. If I don't see you before, I'll try to meet you at the press conference,” Luke answered as he was looking around the room as if he lost something.

“Missing something?” 

“That datapad, the one the queen loaned to me,” Luke answered. 

Threepio was standing outside the door behind Leia and walked in. “Master Luke, this is all so fascinating. I've been reading the history of various events on Naboo to Artoo!”

“There it is,” Leia smiled with a smirk. “I'm not sure how the queen will feel taking this information outside the palace, but knowing Artoo, I imagine he's got some of it in his databanks by now.”

“That might be helpful. Thanks Threepio, but I'll take it now.” Luke said taking the datapad away from Threepio.

“I can have one of the guards return it to her if you like. If you find Han and Chewie, just let me know they are all right,” Leia said and went back to her room. 

As Luke was leaving, Bail returned from his visit with Evaan. He went over what Evaan discussed, it was as Leia assumed it would go. Evaan had told her that the questions would be given to droid floating in the crowd before being asked for monitoring by attendants, but one always expected someone to actually ask a different question when it was their turn. Bail wasn't a scandalous person, but there would likely be personal questions in regards to sensitive things and personal subjects. Leia set out to help him get ready. 

When Luke got to the hanger, he didn't even have to misuse the Force by putting mind tricks on the New Republic soldiers guarding the hanger area. Most recognized him and he even knew a few of them from the war. Luke went to the Falcon where Chewie was on top of the ship with a macrofuser and roaring, and he assumed that Han was inside working on something else. He walked up the ramp, gave a whistle as to make his presence known and found Han repairing the sonic shower. Han wiped his hands on his pants. Luke went to put on some hot water in the kitchen.

“Hey, put some on for me will ya! I see you were able to break away yourself. How's it going up there?” Han said taking a seat at the holochess table.

Luke put the cups under the machine and got tea for himself and caf for Han, knowing how he generally liked it. He took the cups over to the table and said, “Bail just got up there when I left. I think they are leaving soon to meet with the chancellor. Leia seemed a bit stressed, she didn't show it, but I could feel it.”

“I had to get out of there. That was great yesterday though,” Han said taking a sip of his caf.

Luke laughed, “Great? That they caught that guy, or that we got to chase him?”

Han smiled and said, “Both. Really, this sitting around the palace thing. I really had to get down here.”

“I'm getting a lot out of the visit, but I hear you. I need to get back to my research out there in the outer rim. I'm patient though, and I feel this is the place I need to be right now. I can't explain it,” Luke said kind of wandering off with how he spoke.

“The Force thing. Yeah, whatever,” Han answered.

“Hey, you gotta comm?” Luke asked.

Han took it out and showed him, “I turned it off.”

“I don't think they expect you at that press conference, but you should check in,” Luke said.

“Yeah, yeah. OK, kid. I just wasn't ready to leave here, who knows when I can come back down here or out there.” Han pointed to the sky. Han turned the comm link on and spoke into it, “You there? We're OK just fixing the ship. We don't have to be there do we?”

A pause then an answer came shortly, “No, I was afraid you got arrested.”

Han laughed, “No, but give us time maybe we will. We checked in you happy?”

“Yes, we're heading to see Mon in a few minutes.” it chimed back.

“Good luck with all that, see you later.” Han looked at Luke, “OK, you happy? I checked in. I'm staying down here the rest of the day. You're welcome to join us. You know the ship.”

They could hear some louder banging and a thud at the top of the ship, and then Chewie howling. Han got a concerned look on his face. Luke laughed, “I've gotta go, but I'll let everyone know. Have fun.”

Han went out with Luke and then Han yelled up at Chewie, “I'll be right up there, hold on!”

Chewie roared.

“OK, just hang on a minute,” Han yelled back. He then turned to Luke, “You sure you want to go to that thing?”

Luke laughed, “I'll let you know how it goes, see you later.”

Elsewhere in the palace, General Cracken stood there talking to some of his men outside of the room where they were keeping Pumara Vergio. Cracken looked at the datapad with notes he had taken from Pumara. He scratched his head. “Draven's head is going to explode.” He said out loud.

Lieutenant Vitril, who had come to assist General Cracken now that Redwader had been captured, looked at the man and asked, “How so?”

“It's deeper than we thought. You worked there, you might even be suspect, at least in Draven's mind. There's a reason he sent you though. I trust you. You've done well and proved yourself. If I give you some names, tell me what you can about each one of them.” Cracken said gruffly. 

“What do you mean, sir? Who are they?” Vitril answered.

“We need somewhere private, really private. Some of these people, I know who they are, boy do I know who they are. Draven is not going to be happy. He's more careful than this! He's more paranoid than I am! To have this happen under his watch... I imagine it could happen to any of us really. Bad fruit all around and rotting right under our noses. It's bad Vitril really bad. Let's just say, I think you will recognize some of these names. Hell, you may even know and like these people,” General Cracken said and then whispered into his ear. “There are at least three people from Draven's office on this list.”

Vitril gulped and answered with a whisper, “Really?” 

“Yes, no wonder he sent me you. I wondered why it was such a low ranking lieutenant. No offense, Vitril, you've done well here. I just hope you are on my side.” General Cracken looked out at nothing and stated in a strained manner. 

“I'm loyal, sir,” Vitril answered to soothe any fears the general may have.

“Come with me, we have much to discuss,” the General said as he led him to his private quarters.

Elsewhere in the palace, Evaan escorted Bail and Leia to a room where stylists were preparing to do up their faces for the camera. With the lights coming down, and the holodroids buzzing about, the glare can be a distraction on the holo when viewed by the general public. A Toydarian flitted back and forth with a powder to take out some of the shine, admired Leia's make up, but made some adjustments to her eyelashes, and did the same to Evaan. Mon was already waiting in the adjoining room having already been given the pre conference go over, and Bail only needed a bit of the shine taken out for the cameras. The governor of Naboo was waiting out on the stage with the Queen and her handmaidens sitting at the side, many public figures such as General Dodonna, several senators and other dignitaries making out the rest of the seats around the podium. The press crews were all down in the pit, waiting for the conference to start. The governor came out to much applause.

“Nobel sentients of the galaxy! I welcome you to Theed!” the governor started.

Cheers throughout the crowd, camera droids hovering by the stage and into the audience. 

“Before we get started, I would like to talk about our fair city. Not many moons ago, we took a great hit at the end of the galactic civil war, but we have prevailed! Theed is growing and making improvements daily, and I personally would like to thank the galaxy, on behalf of her majesty Queen Soruna, the citizens of Naboo, and myself for your support in our efforts to bring Naboo back to it's former glory! I'm privileged and honored to be able to welcome today, her excellency Chancellor Mon Mothma!” the governor bowed and then extended his arm as Mon took the podium. A camera droid followed her.

“Thank you your lordship. Members of the press. Citizens of Theed! Citizens of Naboo! Citizens of the galaxy at large! It's my great honor to be here today and to be able to address you personally. I've been given a tour of this great city and the ongoing repairs to many of it's structures, as well as having been pleased to see how truly beautiful this great city is. I thank you all for being here. You may have asked yourselves why I have had you all come for this press conference here today and I will soon give you my reason. First of all, I would like to commend those throughout the galaxy who have made their own home planets great again in the efforts of bringing peace and freedom again to the galaxy at large. We do have a long way to go, but look how far we have come. We have suffered greatly under the leadership of Emperor Palpatine, but now we welcome a new glorious era where we no longer have to suffer under his iron fist! We no longer need to fear that a battlestation or a star destroyer will turn our towns, our cities, our systems into rubble, like what has happened at Jedha or Scarif or Alderaan.” Mon paused for a moment and continued. “But the New Republic is not why I'm here, why I'm here to to welcome back one of Alderaan's citizens. My dear friend, Bail Organa, it's viceroy. He is accompanied by his daughter Princess Leia and Lieutenant Evaan Verlaine, representative of the Alderaanian Diaspora.”

Bail came out followed by Leia and Evaan to massive applause. Mon directed Bail and Leia to sit first, and she took a seat as Evaan spoke to the crowd about the efforts of the Alderaanian Diaspora. They had worked out that once Bail had done his speech, that no one else would be able to get the presses attention, and Leia had insisted that the efforts of the Alderaanian survivors who were part of the diaspora not go unnoticed. This was the perfect time to highlight Alderaan and all of it's survivors.

// 

Elsewhere, realizing that he was never going to make Mon Mothma's press conference, General Cracken and Lieutenant Vitril were on the ship in the hanger talking with General Draven over the network channel. Cracken had given Draven the information that Pumara Vergio had given him, and he was far from pleased. 

“Cracken! This is a mess. I don't even know who to trust anymore. I have one or two I know I can count on, but one of those on that list? I don't even know where she is!” Draven transferred an image to the ships comm system. Cracken copied it on a holocube and passed it to Vitril's datapad. “She was one of my best agents. She tends to make herself invisible, could be anywhere really.”

“I can see if I can get someone from my office to trace her patterns,” Cracken answered seriously.

“Good luck with that. I trained her myself. This hurts, it really hurts. I vet these people, and it's a reflection on me. What other corruption have you been able to uncover?” Draven yelled into the communicator flustered.

“It seems there may be some extortion. Embezzlement from government funds. Leaks to criminal organizations...” Cracken said looking at the datapad.

“Leaks to criminal organizations besides your informant? She's small potatoes, and I know her. Did some good work for us sometime back. Not sure you should go light on her, though I know it's coming down from the chancellor. Some of these other groups though! Send me that info on the private channel. To someone in your office. I'll get it there. At least I can get two of the traitors here, if they haven't been tipped off.” Draven sighed.

“Should I send a firearms squad to your offices?” General Cracken said.

Draven paused a moment. “Who is running your office now? Get me in touch with them, and I'll make sure that we get these men in custody. I honestly feel like putting a blaster bolt right into their heads, but I'll be calm. I know we aren't at war anymore. I just don't like my office tainted like this.” 

“It makes me feel dirty, too, Draven, if it makes you feel better. I'm going through with a tighter vetting system and reviewing everyone in my offices when I get back. Probably do it with Nakadia security and every other intelligence department within the government. Hopefully we get all of the cancer before it spreads.” General Cracken said gruffly.

“Lieutenant Vitril!” Draven yelled into the comm.

“Yes, sir.” Vitril answered.

“Get to that press conference, hold off in back and watch everyone. Remember that face. It's a long shot, but you never know,” Draven said looking over the notes Cracken transferred.

“Yes, sir,” Vitril answered.

“Go! And you too Cracken! Draven out.” 

“So what do we have here, a missing Twi'lek woman named Wanya. Ever worked with Wanya?” Lieutenant Vitril asked.

“I may have, looks familiar, I'm sure she used another name in the field. What would she have against the viceroy?” General Cracken asked looking at her profile.

“Maybe that's not her target,” Vitril noted.

“You could be right. Let's spread out and look around the conference center a bit. There's a balcony up here, some scaffolding. Probably give us a good view,” General Cracken said walking down the ramp with Vitril following.

“It's quiet for now, Vitril,” General Cracken said pointing to the datapad.

“What's that noise then?” Vitril smiled.

Cracken walked over to the Millennium Falcon, took a deep breath and looked up. Chewbacca and Captain Solo were on top of the ship with goggles and macrospanners in their hands. He heard a few roars and a few curses, then cleared his throat.

Chewie roared and waved his arms.

“Vitril, I'll be honest with you, he's not one of my favorite people, but I know we can trust him. Just wait here.” He moved closer to the ship. “SOLO! CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE A MINUTE?” Cracken yelled.

“General, I swear, the chancellor's guards said we could work down here,” Han said after climbing down from his ship.

Cracken shook his head, “No. I don't care about that. I need an extra man or two. A Wookiee's gonna stick out like a sore thumb, but I can't help that. We need some help looking for someone. They may not even be there, but if you could get your blaster...”

“General, it's right here, and sure.” Han yelled up, “Chewie! Get down here!” 

The wookiee followed down and they followed. They were going to the press conference after all. 

//

At the podium, Evaan was finished her prepared speech. “...so we've salvaged actual pieces from the Death Star which destroyed our home planet and created something representing a more peaceful place, this space station will be a home and a tribute to Alderaan and it's customs. The Alderaanian Flotilla has been diligent in it's efforts to keep our planet alive for generations to come.”

Luke could hear the clapping from the empty corridor as he approached the area where the press had gathered. A holo droid flew by his ear and into the room, hovering around the people. Luke felt something. He closed his eyes for a moment and looked up. There was a shadow. He needed to find a way up there. He looked around and stepped back to where he had come from. A pillar with an ornate design. It would have to do. He climbed up, took the grappling hook off his belt and hooked it to an open space. There had to be stairs to it, but he didn't have time to look. 

A guard shouted up at him, “Hey! You there! What are you doing?” 

Luke pointed up and the guard called into his comm link and ran, probably to wherever the stairs led. He saw a figure, as he got closer he saw a Twi'lek woman with a sniper blaster and he jumped on top of her, pushing her down. A blast went off into the ceiling.

A bit earlier at the press conference, Bail took the podium joined by Leia and spoke, “I'm overwhelmed and humbled to be here. My thanks goes out to the Queen and the governor of Naboo for their hospitality, to Chancellor Mothma and to Evaan Verlaine for her assistance. As you know, I have been stranded on a moon for five years with three other Alderaanians who were in my employ. We were very fortunate that we had plenty of water and food and each other so that we were able to survive. I'm sorry, but the others have left it up to me to speak for them. It will take me some time to adjust to this new galaxy. As you know, when I left it, it was a completely different place. I'm very pleased that this has changed in the way it has. That the sacrifices and loses we have all endured throughout the years have not been in vain. As soon as I am able, I plan to do what I can to help continue to make this galaxy a better place. Thank you.” 

“Viceroy Organa, we have a question for you over here,” an attendant spoke into the holo droid.

“Your grace, where were you when you first heard that your home planet had been destroyed?” the reporter asked.

Bail cleared his throat. “On the moon, just before we left. Captain Solo sat us all down and told us. We had mentioned we had been on our way there before we crashed.”

“Another question over here,” an attendant spoke.

“Your grace, you must have been devastated to find out that your home planet was destroyed while you were missing. First I would like to say my sympathies. I imagine that is fresh for you. I'd like to ask this, what now? Where do you see yourself in the next few months?” the reporter asked.

“Ah, thank you for your sentiments. I'd like to help in systems where they are still struggling. Helping them find voices to be heard, and their needs met. I'd like to do whatever I am able. I've always taught my daughter that we are in a position to help those who cannot always help themselves. I've recently found myself to be the one who has needed help. I'm still in that position though, I'm here in front of you all aren't I. There are a number of systems that still need attention. I want to do my part and reach out to those systems.”

“Your grace, over here,” the attention directed to another attendant.

“Your grace, was it a shock to you to find your daughter married to a criminal?” a reporter asked.

“Ah, to be honest, the greatest shock was to find that she was still alive! Before I had been stranded, we had been informed that her ship had been destroyed in an accident and that all on board perished. We mourned for her. I have spend five years believing that Leia was dead. There was a short time after I had been rescued, that I thought everything that I knew and loved was gone. To find that she lived, it brought me a lot of joy. I will tell this story, I promise to keep it short. I kept an assumed name after our rescue. I didn't trust the state of the galaxy, I assumed I was a war criminal, and used an assumed name. I had been on the ship for some time, I accidentally tripped off a holo on the ship, and there in the holo was my daughter. She had been in uniform and I had never seen her dressed that way. That's when I asked about the holo and told my true name. I then found out she was alive and who Captain Solo was. I had gotten that whole story all at once. The greatest shock was at her being alive, and as for Captain Solo, he was the one who rescued me, and from what I've learned is a war hero, so no, I was not shocked. That paled compared to anything else that I've learned from the past five years, and am still learning. Now, five years ago? Maybe, it would, I do not know, but she is an adult, and I've always allowed her to make her own choices. I'm sure my sisters would be beside themselves.” Bail let out a sad laugh and took a sip of water.

“Next question, over here!” an attendant hailed.

“Your grace, if you would be so kind...” the reporter started.

A noise from above was heard and then a blast of fire and a few bits of ceiling fell down. Leia pulled her father down to the ground and every one took cover. Those on stage moved to the corridors at the side and crowded into the rooms that adjoined them.

Leia fumed, “At least you got a few words in Father about the need for aid to other systems! I can't believe that they got personal quickly!” 

Mon spoke up, “Really, Leia, we don't know what's going on out there, and you're upset about the fact they went right into your personal life?”

“Mon, it's not that, it's that they could have asked more important things that matter, things that would draw attention to systems that..”

“Relax,” her father held her. Leia was tense and stiff.

“I'm going out there!” Leia insisted. 

“You can't, there's guards covering the door,” General Dodonna said a bit worried. “Trust me that we are safer in here.” 

“Maybe not with Leia in here trapped we aren't,” Evaan said with a laugh, but the others gave her a glaring look. 

Up on the balcony, Luke was able to take the sniper blaster out of the Twi'leks hands and move it far from where they were struggling. She took a blaster from her boot and put it into Luke's face. Soon after Vitril had arrived with Han and then Chewie with General Cracken came in on the other side. Blasters all pointed at the Twi'lek. Luke, with the Force, kept her from firing her blaster and she got frustrated with it and threw it in defeat. Luke pushed her up and Chewie restrained her while Vitril put the binders on her. The four of them took her down to the hanger to Cracken's ship. 

As they were making their way down with the prisoner, Cracken got a buzz on his comm, “Cracken here.”

“It's Rieekan. Well, I might as well just tell you. Redwader's dead in his cell.”

“What do you mean he's dead? Did you tell Draven?” Cracken said flustered. 

“Draven thinks he had a suicide cap. Probably bit it rather than talk,” Rieekan said in the comm.

Cracken said outloud, “Sithspit! We should have checked him again for that. Who knows where he hid it. Thanks for letting me know. I just got another one, that Twi'lek. Call Draven and I'll contact him as soon as I have her locked up.” 

Luke said, “So that guy we captured?”

“Yeah,” Cracken spat out. “Wanya right? What do you have against the viceroy?”

“You think he was my target! What a laugh!” Wanya gritted through her teeth.

“Who then? WHO?” Vitril yelled.

“Calm down, Vitril, wait until we get to the ship,” Cracken insisted. 

Chewie clutched hard and roared. 

“Chewie wants to know who your target is, and he's not so nice,” Han said snidely.

“Not now, Solo, we need her. Chewbacca, just keep her restrained for now,” Cracken insisted. 

The Twi'lek was struggling reaching for something and grunting. She talked a bit saying insulting things so Han pulled something out of his vest and Vitril used it to gag her. They got to the ship, and Cracken said, “Check her over completely, make sure she doesn't have anything she can use to blow us up, or some poison or anything. Vitril patted her with Chewie holding her down. When he got a little too personal, Han said, “Watch it there, she's a lady.” 

“You'd be surprised where a spy like her would hide things, Solo,” Cracken said watching the pat down.

“No, I wouldn't.” he smirked.

Luke sensed something. “Her ankle! Check her ankle!”

Vitril got down there and sure enough there was a pocket with a little device. 

Cracken yelled, “Quick! Put it in here!” pulling out a thick, heavy box.

Luke put it in and shut it in the box, Cracken sealed it and threw it out the ship. They heard a pop. Cracken opened the box and smoke came out. “Look in her mouth, Vitril, really well. Pull on her teeth, see if anything comes loose.”

Vitril complied and pulled the cap off and a small device came out. Cracken crushed it. “Keep looking,” he said. “It had to be one of the better trained spies. Wanya, what a waste. You could have had a great career. You could have ended up with my job.” 

Vitril found the suicide cap and put it in his pocket. Cracken called some of the New Republic troops who had been guarding the hanger and sent them and Vitril straight to Rieekan in the shipyard. “Get one of the palace squad cars to escort you, only way you are getting out of here.”

“Thanks guys, you were a big help. I know you didn't have to, but hopefully that's the end of it on my end,” Cracken said patting Luke, Han and Chewie on the back as they left the ship.

Han started back to the Falcon. Luke said, “You're not going back to the suite?”

“Kid, we have to finish the ship or when it's time to get out of here, we won't be able to go anywhere. I'll see you later. Don't worry, I'll call,” he called back to Luke and Chewie bounded for the Falcon.

Luke shook his head and wondered if Han would ever stop calling him 'kid', and if he did, would he miss it.


	21. Corruption and Real Estate.

After things had cleared, and they deemed the area safe, the press and dignitaries involved with the press conference were all advised to leave the conference center and to return to their respective and for many temporary, residences. Leia was angry when she returned to the suite with her father. Mon and Evaan had joined them there, at Bail's request, so they could all get the chance to talk. Mon suggested they have a private interview with one of the larger core networks, such as QOTC and have it broadcasted throughout the galaxy while they were still here on Naboo. Mon still didn't have all the details from what exactly went down with the blast in the press conference, but they still hadn't heard from General Cracken. It was also curious that General Rieekan had never made it to the press conference either, he being a former Alderaanian citizen. Of course, he was also holding a suspected corrupted agent in the shipyard, and may not have been able to leave his post. The news of the events of the press conference were everywhere, and what few questions that Bail was able to answer seemed to pacify the public as well as give the newshounds a bit to write about and conjecture. Leia didn't want the holonet on, but Bail turned it on and she grabbed her son and went into her room alone with him, while Mon, Evaan and he got caught up with the aftermath.

Luke arrived not long after, and with Bail, Evaan and Mon caught up with what the newsgroups had been reporting on the holonet. It was a bit of a relief to get a first person account of the capture of the suspect that had caused the blast in the conference center. Luke described the whole incident though he didn't know what General Cracken knew and told Mon that Cracken had gone to the shipyard to discuss the matter with Rieekan. He assured her that Cracken would probably update her as soon as he could. Evaan needed to take care of her schedule, excused herself and left for her quarters. Mon stayed behind, hoping to be able to work out the details of a possible person on person interview with him for the holonet. 

At the shipyard, Cracken met with Rieekan. There was the issue of the current prisoner, Wanya, the deceased prisoner, Redwader and what to do with each of them, They decided to make a joint call to Draven. 

“Draven here,” the voice answered after going through a secretary.

“Rieekan and Cracken here,” Rieekan called through the comm.

“Hold on. I'll call you back. Don't go anywhere. Draven out.” 

Cracken and Rieekan looked at each other a bit puzzled. Cracken stepped out to see Wanya was struggling tied to her chair with a blaster pointed at her ribs. Vitril pacing around her watching. She still had the rag, which Cracken figured out was some kind of oil rag that Solo had pulled out of his pockets and had a laugh at that. It must have tasted nasty. Her face was full of rage as she stared at him. Rieekan called him back up into the ship and Draven had gotten back on the channel. 

“Cracken, you there?” Draven's voice came through.

“Cracken here,” he answered.

“Look, I had to find another channel. This is one Rieekan uses and I figured it was the safest one. I have two of my people under arrest in your office here on Nakadia. I went in, took over your office and had them invade mine. They were clean about it, and I don't think it raised concern. We need to transfer them somewhere else, that's where you come in Rieekan,” Draven said through the channel.

“What do you have in mind?” Rieekan answered.

“I really want to take them out to the middle of nowhere and put them before a firing squad to be honest with you, but the Chancellor would throw a fit. Didn't that aide of Mon Mothma used to be an IBS agent?” Draven said spitting with anger.

“You aren't seriously thinking of... No, Rath Velus wouldn't have the stomach for something like that, I know the man,” Cracken replied.

“No, not him, but he might know, oh nevermind. Can't keep them in Nakadia though. Former spies make the worst prisoners. Look at Redwader. Coruscant. We can take them there, to the old Imperial prisoner interrogation cells. We got people there. Rieekan? You have to get back to your base correct?” Draven asked through the channel.

“Yes, they are expecting me. I had only planned for the press conference, but I never made it. The prisoner took top priority,” Rieekan replied.

“Just get a few of your troops ready to return and put someone else in charge. Get them to throw Redwader out the airlock, space burial! We'll need you to stay there on Naboo for now. We'll send Redwader's next of kin a fruit basket or something. As for Wanya? How'd you catch her, Cracken? Details?” Draven asked.

“Luke Skywalker did most of the work. Vitril and I went scoping the crowd with Solo and Chewbacca. Heard a noise, followed it, and Skywalker already apprehended her,” Cracken stated.

“Really? Were they just hanging around? I mean, where were the security detail? Geez Cracken, you got lucky. Give me the full briefing when I see you. Can you get to Nakadia right away?” Draven asked.

“Well, I could come with Vitril in his ship. What do we do with Wanya? Plus, I have Pumara Vergio in custody. What do I do with her?” Cracken scratched his head. 

Draven paused, “Well, how did you get to Naboo?”

“I came in with Chancellor Mothma, she's sticking around a few days,” Cracken guessed.

“Well, I've got no time to wait. Vitril's ship would be fine for the two of you, but two military personnel, a prisoner and a witness? How long is the viceroy staying there?” Draven asked.

“I don't know, probably at least as long at the Chancellor. Why. What does that have to do with anything?” Cracken answered.

“How did he get to Naboo?” Draven yelled into the comm.

Cracken rolled his eyes, “You aren't suggesting?” 

“Yes I am, it's quicker than sending a ship, you should ask Solo if he'll bring you to Nakadia. Let me know if it works out. If you can leave tonight, it would be even better,” Draven suggested.

“You're right Draven. I'll see if he's willing. Get back to you later, Cracken out.”

“Vitril!” Cracken ordered. “We have to take care of Wanya here first, then I'm sending you out to headquarters on Nakadia. Keep and eye on her for now. Rieekan, can you get some back up over here? I shouldn't take long.”

General Rieekan nodded. “I'll get her contained for travel. She'll be ready for you.”

Cracken headed for the palace in their escorted speeder. The crowds had died down some, but there were still press around the palace in the aftermath of the mayhem. A few crews were reporting outside and more than a few spectators were standing back. Several palace squad guards and added New Republic security were there to aid any problems. Cracken had no trouble getting back into the hanger using an official palace vehicle and he made his way to the Millennium Falcon. The ramp was down, and he hoped the crew were inside when he knocked. He imagined that hanger security would have alerted him if they were not. Chewie poked his head out and roared, and he could hear a “Go ahead and send him in.” in the background. He made his way up the ramp to the cockpit where Solo was seated fiddling with a few wires on the control panel. 

Cracken cleared his throat, “Solo.”

“Hey general, something I can do for you?” Han answered.

“I hope so. Last time I was on this vessel, I seem to remember spending a lot of time in the gun well shooting Imperials and blasting at reactor coils,” Cracken laughed.

“Yeah, you were in on that, lucky you're alive with Lando at the helm,” he laughed. “So what brings you back here?” Han wiped his hands off on a rag.

“I want to hire you to take me to Nakadia. As soon as possible if you can,” Cracken got right to the point.

“What just to take you home? Then come back?” Han asked.

“I assure you that the New Republic will pay you,” Cracken replied.

“OK, just you or what? Tell me what's up here,” Han said knowing there had to be more to this.

“Well, that woman we captured, we need to bring her back to Draven immediately. I'll have some of Rieekan's men as backup, and Pumara Vergio. Lieutenant Vitril doesn't have the capacity on his ship, he will return separately,” Cracken informed him.

“Well, you know I have a few reasons to be here on Naboo? Right?” Han questioned the man.

Cracken answered, “I understand that the Chancellor will be here a few more days, and it will probably be expected that Viceroy Organa will be staying as well. I'm sure you'll be able to return in good time.” 

“I could use a trip out of here a bit, I have to talk to Leia though, All right?” Han explained.

“I understand. I need to brief Chancellor Mothma as well, we don't have to leave immediately. The prisoner will have to be transferred. It may take a couple of hours before we can depart,” Cracken answered.

“Well I just talked to her a few minutes ago, and Mon Mothma's in the suite, if you want to follow me up. Ship is ready to go,” Han grinned. 

“All right, lead the way,” Cracken answered as he headed to the ramp.

“Hey Chewie! Want to go to Nakadia?” Han yelled out at him.

Chewie roared.

“Chewie's up for it. Let's go.”

When they got to the suite, Leia, Mon and Bail were all sitting on the couch talking while Luke was playing with the baby. Chancellor Mothma stood up, “General Cracken, I've been meaning to speak with you. Luke has brought me up to date with everything that happened at the press conference, I'd like an update from you.”

“Actually, that's why I'm here, Captain Solo told me you were still here, so I followed him up. Our prisoner is being detained by Rieekan as we speak. We are making arrangements to have her transported to Nakadia,” Cracken briefed her. 

Han pulled Leia into the bedroom and shut the door. Bail asked, “Should I leave?” 

“You may stay,” Mon urged, “Luke, you were there, you might be able to add some more to the story.”

Luke took the baby to the cradle and turned Elsie back on. Luke sat near Bail.

“We'll be taking Pumara Vergio with us to Nakadia as well,” Cracken replied. “Draven wants to put her in a safe house and hold her for the investigation. Chancellor, Draven had two others in his department involved and they are in custody as we speak. We are going to have to go through with a fine toothed comb and go over every detail, my department, Nakadia security, and I didn't say this, but since the incident on Hosnian Prime, Rieekan's base as well. Wanya said that Bail wasn't the target, but she didn't talk. We got an explosive off of her and a few other things she had hidden. Luke, did you tell her about the explosion?”

Luke nodded his head. 

“I'm going to need a medical droid to examine her from top to bottom. I'm taking no chances. We may be going in Solo's ship. It's here, it's fast and we don't have to wait long. Rieekan's staying here. It seems we've gotten the threat here under control. I feel confidant about that. Skywalker, thanks a lot for your help earlier. I'm sorry you're not with us anymore. You're a good man,” Cracken reached his hand out to Luke.

Luke gave him his prosthetic hand and shook it. “I've got my own work to do, sir, but thank you.” 

“Would you like to come with us to Nakadia?” Cracken asked.

Bail moved up when he started to hear muffled arguing in the other room, and walked toward Leia's door.

Luke scratched his head and answered, “No, I believe I'm needed here right now, but thank you.” 

Cracken smiled and nodded. 

Luke pulled Bail over to the kitchen, “How about some tea, Bail?” 

“General Cracken, Princess Leia would like to speak to Pumara Vergio before you leave if that is all right. Make sure she is treated well. I want you in charge of her care.” Mon said calmly.

“Of course, your excellency. I can't imagine the state Draven is in right now. I'm sure he blames himself. No one saw this coming,” Cracken remarked.

“General Cracken, I imagine the fight for the power structure is all they have with the war over. Draven has always been a great commander. Think of it as cleaning house. General Cracken, you should be making preparations for your departure. Please keep me up to date,” Mon spoke and ushered him to the door. 

“Chancellor some tea? Bail and I were just going to go sit out on the balcony for a bit, why don't you join us?” Luke smiled.

“I need to speak to Leia, she's going to want to speak to Ms. Vergio before she leaves...” Mon said.

Muffled arguing still coming from the room.

“Yes, maybe I will, it will be nice to get some fresh air,” Mon followed them outside. 

At the children's home, Boyo and Emile were enjoying a pleasant afternoon with Simper and Ambrilla. They were all having fun playing on the floor with Ambrilla, who taught them a game she had made her own rules to, and a game which was designed that only she could win. It made everyone laugh. At one point Ambrilla said to Simper, “Do your trick! Simper! Do your trick!”

“Nah, I don't want to, not now Ambrilla,” Simper said with a contrary attitude.

Ambrilla grunted. “You never do your trick for anyone.”

“What trick is that? Ambrilla?” Boyo asked.

“Dancing sticks,” Ambrilla laughed.

Boyo just shook his head and couldn't figure out what that was. 

It was sometime before Dr. Cax arrived with the results of the test. She had two assistants return the children to their quarters. Boyo and Emile gave them hugs before they left and promised to see them later, or first thing tomorrow. Dr. Cax then sat down and Boyo sat next to her with Emile taking a chair nearby. Her expression was very hard to read. 

“Mr. Boyo, the results, are at 50 percent. I was actually hoping they would be at closer to 60 percent, but at 50 percent, there is a high chance you are a close relation, but it's still considered inconclusive. There is another way. You said there was another possible relative on her mother's side?” Dr. Cax asked.

“Yes, but he's stationed on another planet. Why isn't there a way to see if Simper and Ambrilla are relatives?” Boyo questioned. 

“That still wouldn't help your particular situation Boyo, though it seems you do have some contacts in the New Republic government. It would still take some time. If we could get in touch with this man...” Dr. Cax said looking at the data.

“I could get back into the palace, but from what I understand, right now that is difficult. I called his base from there,” Boyo informed her.

Dr. Cax tapped her datapad, “Oh, we have facilities here. We could try and get in touch with him from here. Follow me.”

Dr. Cax took them to the information library located behind the offices of the facility and then asked Boyo which base to call. Then they got through to Uyter's base.

“Uyter base, how can I be of assistance?” the voice answered.

“Yes, My name is Zim Boyo, I would like to get in touch with Lieutenant Wam Sifster.”

“Hold on, please.” the voice answered. After several minutes the voice came back. “Mr. Boyo? I'm afraid Lieutenant Sifster has taken leave of the base.”

“Do you know where he is?” Boyo answered frantically.

“Hold on, please,” and several minutes passed. “Mr. Boyo?”

“Yes, I'm still here.”

“Lieutenent Sifster is listed as having taken a shuttle to Theed on Naboo.” the voice answered.

“Theed? Thank you!” Boyo answered with relief. “He's on his way here. I just hope he finds the right place.”

“I can let the dispatchers at the shipyard to inform me when his ship lands and direct him here if you like.” Dr. Cax answered.

“Thank you.” Boyo answered. 

“Mr. Boyo, not to put a damper on your excitement, but do you believe that Lieutenant Sifster would try to take custody of the child himself? If she is his relative.” Dr. Cax.

“I didn't think of that. I haven't seen Wam in several years, but he seemed happy to see me when I spoke with him. I imagine we will find out when he arrives.” Boyo answered. 

“These results, I don't want you to be discouraged Mr. Boyo. In all likelihood, she is your brother's daughter, and with more extensive testing, which would take time, we could determine that. Markers can be different among siblings, but in many cases, they are very close which is why I took this chance. Most cases where there are no relationship, the paternity test is much lower. Stay positive. Let me know when you would like to see the children again, and we will bring them to you.” Dr. Cax said with a smile and directed an attendant to escort Boyo and Emile.

Boyo thought to himself, 'What if Wam was coming to get his sister's child? Or Simper? Surely Simper would be released to him, not Wam?' 

In the suite, Leia came out of her room in a bathrobe and her hair a bit out of place. She looked around for her father, but couldn't find him in his room. Threepio was in the kitchen so she asked him, “Threepio have you seen my father anywhere? Or Luke?” 

“Princess Leia, His grace and Master Luke are on the balcony out for fresh air. May I get you some tea?” Threepio said pouring some water into some cups already waiting there. Leia noticed that there were three. 

Leia opened the door to the balcony and was shocked to see Mon Mothma still there, “Mon!” she shrieked in embarrassment as to her current attire. It didn't bother her so much that Bail and Luke were there. It was their suite, and she was known to kick back in a robe from time to time. 

“Leia, I'm sorry to um have disturbed you, but I needed to have a word with you so I waited,” Mon said clearing her throat and smiling and she got up and went into the common area where Leia followed.

“What do you need, Mon? I have to get ready to see Pumara before she leaves.” Leia said letting out a deep breath.

“Yes, that's exactly what I need to discuss with you. Cracken is taking her to Nakadia, there's something else. Do you have somewhere private?” Mon asked.

“We can go to Chewie's room. Han is getting ready to leave for Nakadia with Cracken,” Leia answered.

Leia led the way and Mon took a double take at the bed that was pushed together and the strange arrangement of blankets. She wasn't really sure about how Wookiees lived, but she imagined he was only making the best out of whatever situation he was given. Mon spoke, “Leia, there's something you have to know. Ms. Vergio has been working for Draven. I couldn't let General Cracken know. Draven has had a lot of issues in his department, and Pumara helped him with the agent they caught yesterday. She had been close to him, but it seems he has died. Suicide cap. I'm not sure Cracken will mention it to her. It's important that Cracken doesn't know she is working for Draven. It's for his protection and for the protection of his agency. When you speak with her, I just wanted you to know that she will be eventually released. They will make her comfortable on Nakadia once she gets there. Please assure her when you talk to her. I've given Cracken instructions that she is not to be harmed in anyway, though I'm sure he believes that she is a criminal. In a way she is, but she's our criminal.” 

“So many secrets behind so many backs, I imagine it's important, so I won't question it. Should I let Han know? It might be good that someone on that ship realizes she's not a prisoner? What about what she said about Coruscant though?” Leia said raising an eyebrow.

“You may let him know. Just let him know that only he is to know that. I know his abilities to keep a secret. It may be helpful to have at least one person on the ship who is aware of her status. As for Coruscant, oh my dear, one thing at a time. You were always so diligent. I'll be staying here for a couple of more days. I'll will see you later,” Mon patted her arm and left.

Leia went back in her room, put her arm around Han and gave him a peck. She then whispered about the Pumara working for Draven secret and that Cracken nor anyone else on the ship could know. She then went to get ready to see Pumara before they left. 

Han went out to the common area and found Luke and Bail sitting on the couch with the baby. 

“Chewie and I are taking Cracken to Nakadia, but we'll be back. Luke, I promise you won't be stuck here. I'm sure your ship is fine where it is. You know you can come with us if you want.” Han said taking the baby and bouncing him up in the air a bit, the baby laughing.

“I'm sure the ship will be fine. I came out this way to see Bail, and Naboo might still have some things that would be of interest to me. I think I'll stay. See you in a few days. Take care of yourself.” Luke answered. 

“And you too, Bail,” he kissed the baby. “And look after this little guy .” 

Bail stood up and grabbed his arm firmly in gesture, and took the baby from him.

“Hey sweetheart!” He yelled, “Come down with Cracken's people and see us off.” Han then turned around and left, with just a small bag of things. 

After Han left, Bail looked at Luke and Luke looked back. “Do they always disagree like that?” Bail said quietly. 

Luke looked at Bail and said, “That wasn't just arguing, Bail. Trust me, you don't want to know. Sometimes I know a little too much about my sister. More than I really want to know.” 

Bail thought a moment, then wished he hadn't thought about it at all.

Leia came back out, dressed and ready. “I'll try not to be too late. I'm not sure what they have planned for this evening, but I can't imagine it will be too big a deal. We can always just have something prepared here I imagine. Father, has Mon said anything more about the interview?”

“Yes, she did. She told me she had someone setting it up and she would inform me as soon as she heard anything,” Bail answered. 

Leia gave him a peck on the cheek and left to see Pumara. 

“Bail, do you have anything planned right now?” Luke asked as soon as Leia left.

“No, what did you need?” Bail asked.

Luke described the trade embargo material that he and Leia looked through earlier in the day. Bail pondered the information and asked, “Do you think you can bring that holo up again?” 

“Sure, Artoo!” Luke entered the numbers in and the holo appeared.

“I imagine it could be him, of course, I only knew him when he was older, he was probably around the same age that you are now,” Bail said studying the holo.

“That Gungan. He was the one from the street? Do you think we could talk to him?” Luke asked watching the holo.

“Luke, I'm not sure you really want to have him wonder about Artoo. You must be remember he would know Artoo. Wouldn't that be a risk to you?” Bail asked with caution.

“Maybe, but was he aware of what became of my father?” Luke asked.

“I'm really not sure I want to risk that, for your sake or for Leia's,” Bail answered. “I believe that there are only we that know the secret of who 'he' really was.”

“We could get a flimsy, and ask him about himself? Perhaps he would just fill in the rest without even asking? Of course, he would know you knew Obi-Wan and my mother,” Luke said looking at the holo again.

“You really want to press this, Luke?” Bail asked cautiously.

“We'll be careful,” Luke said calmly.

“You do know that many blame Jar Jar for giving power to the Emperor? I can't imagine he is very well liked in fact,” Bail informed him.

“I didn't get the feeling he was a terrible person, Bail. I got the feeling he was sad and lonely,” Luke told him.

Bail sighed. “All right, perhaps we can seek him out tomorrow, if things have calmed down outside. Today may not be the day. Can you get a flimsy of part of the holo?”

Artoo immediately made one.

“Sure can!” Luke said holding it up.

“I never knew he could so that!” Bail exclaimed.

The squad guards escorted Leia to the room Pumara was being kept in. It was a nice suite, much like Mon Mothma's, but smaller. Pumara stood up with a smile and offered her hand and sat down with Leia on the lounger. 

“How are you, Pumara? Are they treating you well?” Leia asked with concern.

“Oh yes, I have the chancellor to thank for that, and the queen has even checked in on me. Cracken get's a bit blunt with questioning, but I understand it.” Pumara informed her.

“I know, Mon told me, about...” Leia began to whisper. “Draven.”

“The chancellor did tell me she was aware,” Pumara whispered. “It's not safe to...here.”

Leia nodded her head. She whispered, “You should know this before they take you to Nakadia, you are going on my husband's ship. He knows as well. So, you'll be looked out for. Draven is meeting you at the ship on Nakadia.”

“Thank you,” Pumara spoke and touched her arm. 

“I intend to make sure that things in Coruscant improve. I'm sure you'll be able to return at some point.” Leia said in a more normal tone. “You did get your voice heard. Do you have someone looking out for your interests?”

“I do, but they are young. I taught them though, and I trust them.” Pumara answered. 

Soon after there was a knock on the door and the New Republic security assigned to the hanger were waiting. 

“I'll walk down with you. I need to see the ship off anyway,” Leia answered. “Do you have your things?”

“I didn't have much. I was loaned a few outfits even,” Pumara answered.

“Well, at least take one for the ship. You'll never know if you'll need it.” Leia smiled as Pumara picked up a few articles of clothing and placed it inside a shopping bag.

When they got to the ship, General Cracken was standing outside with two of Rieekan's soldiers and a cylinder medical container. They had put the prisoner in stasis as a precaution.

Cracken smiled, “After what happened to the other prisoner..,” Cracken said looking at the Princess who obviously was questioning it, but then he saw her she shake her head, and Cracken realized what he had started to say. He had started to talk about Redwader's suicide and remembered that Pumara Vergio had known him. 

“Right, this one is in stasis and will be riding along with us. It made Solo a bit nervous, Ms. Vergio, we've got you set up on board. Take a seat at the table.” Cracken said as she walked up the ramp. He turned to the princess, “Does she know about Redwader?”

“I didn't tell her?” Leia answered.

“I didn't either, I wonder if the chancellor did. If not, maybe I'll leave it to Draven.” Cracken answered. 

Leia shook her head. “You mind if I head up to the cockpit before you leave?”

“Go right ahead, we still have to secure the prisoner in the cargo bay,” Cracken replied.

Leia went in and said goodbye to Han and Chewie and then met Pumara's eyes as she passed her. “After you get into hyperspace, have them get you something from the kitchen, all right? Or feel free to help yourself.” Leia said as she left. She went down the ramp and then over to the other security people in the hanger and waited for the ship to leave. 

Cracken went up to the cockpit, “Mind if I sit up here instead of the lounge?”

“Knock yourself out, Cracken,” Han answered as he and Chewie went over all the controls getting ready for take off. 

They got out into hyperspace and Cracken smiled. “I love watching when that happens. There's something about being in space.”

“I've been on that planet a few days myself, a little too long. I get itchy sometimes. The need to get out into the stars,” Han answered.

Chewie roared.

“You would say that, Chewie.” Han said pointing at him.

“Say, Solo, you remember when we sent you out for that Dragon Void run?” Cracken asked.

“Remember? Of course, I remember! That was ...well I can't find the words,” Han thought back how wonderful he felt during that whole experience. 

“I could see you doing something like that. I know I never trusted you in the first place with that at the time, forgive me, but you did it. And you were great. You ever think of racing? I mean more often,” Cracken said looking out the cockpit window at the blue hue blasting on the windows.

“Maybe, I don't know,” Han answered leaning back with his hands behind his head and smiling and wondering. 

“These runs you are always doing for us, I imagine they can't be as satisfying to you as some of those runs and missions we had during the war. I know you feed off that excitement. I'm just seeing that with a lot of these guys now, making their way after the war. I think that's part of what's happening to some of these corrupt spies, just talking to Pumara out there. Racing though, I really could see you doing that. Just saying is all,” Cracken smiled. 

“I never knew you cared so much, general. I never thought you even liked me much to be honest,” Han said looking back at him.

Chewie laughed. 

“I was just thinking about that whole Dragon Void mission is all, and remembering it,” Cracken patted his shoulder. 

“Say, Cracken, how do you like living on Nakadia?” Han asked.

“It's quiet. I live just outside the city. Lots of farms and such. It's really nice there though. Close enough to the city without being in it,” Cracken answered.

Han pulled up a place on Nakadia and showed it to Cracken. “What do you know about this area?”

“That's not too far from me, close to the city, but far enough for it to be quiet. Nice area. Not too much trouble,” Cracken said passing the datapad back.

“Know this building?” Han asked passing it back to the general.

“Yes, I believe it was the country house of some Imperial government official when they had a garrison here.” Cracken answered. “I've passed it a few times.” 

After a few hours, they landed on Nakadia with Draven waiting there for them. He had an escort speeder for Pumara and a group of Cracken's people ready for the prisoner. Han and Chewie got out and shook hands with General Draven and then Han asked Draven, “Where can we rent a speeder?” 

“I'll get you one, just a moment,” Draven called into a comm link.

“Speeder's coming. Thank you, Solo for taking care of this,” Draven said patting his arm.

“Don't mention it,” Han answered. 

“I can't talk about it here, but I'm sure you know some. It's just...” Draven started.

Han put his hands out, “Say no more, hey, I'm just the delivery guy. Just put my credits in my account and we are good. No explaination needed.” then he whispered, just make sure Pumara makes out all right, OK.

Draven whispered back, “She'll be fine. Look, here's your speeder, just leave it here when you're done, and they'll let me know when you clear out, all right?”

Han put the ramp up and motioned for Chewie to get in the speeder. He rode through the city looking for an address and found it and walked in. The clerk, a Pantoran woman was standing at the desk and asked, “May I help you?” 

“Yeah, um, I was wondering, if it's available. Could I look at this property right here?” Han asked the clerk. 

“If you'll just wait one moment please.” the clerk walked to the back office and Han and Chewie stood there waiting. There were some seats so they took them. Chewie looked at Han with nod of the head and a chirp.

“What? Can't I check out something? I just want to see this place. I saw it on an advertisement when I was on Rieekan's base,” Han said to Chewie.

Chewie nodded his head and looked for something to eat. There were some nuts in a bowl, so he just took the whole bowl and poured them in his mouth.

“Um, Chewie, I don't think that was how...” Han then stood up as a human woman came out.

“You wanted to see this property? Would you like to make an appointment?” the woman asked.

“Well, see, I'm expected back somewhere. You wouldn't be available right now would you?” Han asked.

She looked Han up and down. “Are you sure you are really interested in this place, I mean, it might be...” the Pantoran woman whispered in the human woman's ear.

The human woman looked at him again and then Chewbacca. “You're Han Solo?” 

“You heard of me?” Han said and grinned.

“Sure, sorry I didn't recognize you. Tringer, cancel the rest of my appointments. Let's go look at this property, shall we?” and the woman showed Han and Chewie out into the street. 

When they got to the house, it was a little grand for Han's taste, and it was big. They walked into the house, and it had a large room as you went into the house, and a large dining room. The woman led them upstairs to where there were four large bedrooms. 

“It says there's an office here?” Han asked. 

“Oh, we missed that, follow me,” the woman said.

She took them back down stairs, and off to the side of the room where they first came into the house was a den. 

“Where's the kitchen?” Han asked.

“It's off the dining room, I'll show you.” she said.

Chewie roared. 

“Yeah, Chewie you could get lost in here.” Han replied.

“You understand him?” the woman asked.

“Sure, and he understands you, too. Right Chewie,” Han answered with annoyance.

Chewie roared.

“I meant no disrespect. I had heard about him, it's just, I didn't realize...”

“Well, now you know!” Han said loudly. “Let's look outside.”

She took them outside where there was grass and a shed and some land, surrounded by some fields. You could see other houses not far away, and a cluster of houses nearby around the street. 

“Could you land a small freighter here?” Han asked with a big grin.

Chewie laughed. 

“You probably could, I imagine. Might want to look into the local codes, but I do know that the home across the way has a landing pad. There's always the docking bay, if not. It's not far,” She answered.

“Hmmm, what do you think Chewie?”

Chewie roared.

“No, I don't expect you to move here you hairball! Look lady, I'll give you a credit certificate then can you hold it for me?” Han asked.

“Um, sure.” She answered dumbstruck.

“I have to be somewhere, but I'll be in touch. I'm trustin' ya. Don't steal my credits you hear? You're holding this.” Han said gritting his teeth.

“No, sir, I'll be glad to hold it for you.”

“Chewie, I think I've just bought some real estate.”


	22. Finding Answers

Deep in the lower caverns of the New Republic's Investigation Bureau, Lieutenant Vitril stood with General Cracken as the medical doctor revived Wanya from her stasis. She was strapped to a table with a bright light as a droid flitted around her with a camera. Vitril, who had never fully interrogated a prisoner for information in real time only on simulation, was a bit nervous. It had always been the policy of the Rebel Alliance, and the New Republic to not be monsters. To not do as the Imperials had done. General Draven had often had to resort to more drastic measures before, and he wasn't above teaching them to some of those agents he personally mentored. Because Wanya had been Draven's agent, it was thought best that Draven not be here, but Vitril, who technically worked for Draven, and had only worked with Redwader, who was now dead, wouldn't know Wanya. Wanya was blinded by the lights above her. 

“Where am I” she called out, closing her eyes to the brightness.

“Who was your target?” Vitril asked.

“No. Who are you?” Wanya struggled and moved her tongue around her mouth searching for hidden secrets that had been already taken from her.

“They've been taken away. You think we don't know what you have on you? We made you!” Cracken called out. Vitril grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Cracken! Kriff.” Wanya answered shaking her head, eyes closed. 

Vitril asked her again, “Who was your target?”

“Who sold me out? Redwader? I knew we shouldn't have trusted him,” Wanya spit out.

“WHO WAS YOUR TARGET!” Vitril called out.

“I'm not telling you? Who the hell are you?” Wanya asked.

Vitril turned the heat up on the table. It wouldn't burn her, but make her very uncomfortable. Wanya was beginning to sweat.

“Wanya, make this better for you. Tell me who your target was?” Vitril asked. “We can go like this for hours.”

Wanya thought for a moment, the target wasn't the biggest secret. It would give him something. “Chancellor Mothma!”

Cracken gasped and sent a message to Draven who was on his way to take care of Pumara Vergio.

“Why!” Vitril shouted. 

Wanya was silent.

Vitril thought a moment. It couldn't just be about taking out Mon Mothma. That had been tried before. When she was last elected there was a push to discredit her abilities in light of her injuries during the Hanna City attack. There had to be more. Draven's department was coming apart. It had to be part of this. 

“Is someone trying to take Draven's position!” Vitril demanded.

Cracken gave him a look. This wasn't where the line of questioning was going, what was going through Vitril's mind? He might be on the right track, but something hit Cracken. He pulled Vitril aside and out of the room, shutting the door, and getting away from the light. 

“Something wrong, General?” Vitril asked confused about leaving.

“Why did you suddenly change the line of questioning?” Cracken asked.

“With all due respect, sir, I believe the two things just may be related. You remember I was working in Draven's office before this investigation. It was my gut instinct to think this whole operation wasn't to take over his office, but it was something bigger than that. When she said her target was Mon Mothma, why? Wasn't there a battle for her seat some time ago? From what I understand, even something that is minor in the big picture could be a brick in something larger. We've all just come from a war, and now it's peacetime. War is what Wanya knows, it's what Redwader knew, it's what all of them knew. I know there must be a few in the upper echelons using that knowledge to throw a wrench into the works to disrupt things. Spies feed on disruption. It's what they are trained to do. I don't even think Wanya or any of them cared who was in charge by this point. Sure, when the Empire was in power, they had a cause then, but now? They don't care who runs it. Someone wants Mon Mothma's seat, or wants a fight for her seat they take the assignment because that is what they know. It's no longer about loyalty. It would start a conflict again. Make things interesting again. General Cracken, you know there is a need for spies even now, but compared to what we had during the war? It's not even remotely exciting for these people. They are never on the brink of death. It's checking on the validity of this politician or that factory or corruption on a planet trying to take advantage of the new government. The best they can hope for is fighting the criminal organizations. Pumara helped me with that one. She isn't so much a criminal, but someone who is taking matters into her own hands to help people. She knows and has worked with people who work with those who are going to make the best of the situation whoever is in charge. I've heard Princess Leia argue about how systems are falling through the cracks in places like the outer rim where slavery still exists in some places. We could be putting our agents to work doing things like investigating corruption in places like that instead of watching the back of some politician who wants more power. To be really honest, I believe more than a few are on the dole with Red Key and Black Sun. Almost positive of it. Oh, don't get me wrong, they still need to be monitored. I'd be happy to get in on that, find clues and research who's paying who. To get someone like Wanya on it though? It would get dull fast. Wanya's done, it's obvious. It's probably more of a psychological situation. We've ruined her and put her in the path of those who take advantage of it, sir.” Vitril wiped his brow and walked away starting for the lift to the upper floors. 

“Come back here, Vitril!” General Cracken yelled back at him.

“I need a drink. I'll come back after I've had a drink,” Vitril said as he walked up to the lift. 

General Cracken thought about what Vitril said. What he had were a bunch of soldiers who they didn't realize needed treatment. That wasn't the biggest problem right now though. Solving the mess of Draven's office and the possible attempt of a government coup was a priority. Was it someone in the Senate? He would need to look through the names of those who posed the most problems to the Chancellor. Maybe Draven would get something from Pumara Vergio. He went back into the interrogation room, Wanya laying on the table with the lights, the heated table and she was sweating. 

“Wanya? Wanya? It's Cracken. Look, I'll get you some water,” Cracken poured some water into a cup and held up her head. Wanya took a sip.

“Wanya? Tell me? What happened here?” Cracken asked calmly and carefully rearranged her lekku to a more comfortable position. 

“I know the Askaji contingent wants more power. Pressure from Black Sun,” Wanya answered. 

“Do you have names?” Cracken asked.

“No, they just paid us, promised us good positions,” Wanya said taking another sip.

“It wasn't about that, though was it?” Cracken asked calmly.

Wanya looked at him and sighed, “No, not really.” 

“But murdering Chancellor Mothma? Wanya really?” Cracken gruffly murmured.

“I know,” Wanya closed her eyes and turned away.

“Turn off the lights, and turn the heat off the table!” Cracken yelled at the attendant. 

Cracken stormed out of the room, and Vitril met him half way up to his office. Cracken looked at Vitril, “Well, I think I got what I needed.” 

Outside of town, Chewbacca let out a roar.

“Call it a gamble if you want, Chewie. I don't know. And no, it's not my house, so don't think it is,” Han pointed and snapped at his friend. 

They walked out the backdoor to the shed. It was large and very empty. The shed was nice enough on the outside that it would even look like a nice modest home, save for the size of the windows. Han wondered what kind of illegal military weaponry he could hide in there to revamp his ship a little. On the grounds, he saw the remains of what appeared to be a garden, a few dying buds had been gone for the season, and a single tree in the middle of a large headrow that was laid out into a square shape with a diamond shape in the middle. The tree, large enough for shade, but not large enough to not get a good view of the stars at night, he imagined. After walking around the empty building again, he tried to get a good picture in his mind.

Then he and Chewbacca got back in the speeder and Han said, “Let's go back home to the Falcon, Chewie.” 

Naboo

It was morning. Leia, Luke, Bail, Emile and Boyo all took breakfast together in the suite. Emile and Boyo were expected at the children's home early and Leia and Bail would be meeting with Mon for an interview with QOTC network for broadcast. Luke thought he might walk around town, and since Bail wasn't keen on the idea, perhaps see if he could find the Gungan clown they had met a couple of days before with the flimsy in his pocket. He didn't let Bail in on this, and it was possible he would never even see the man in the streets. It had calmed down since the press conference and the aftermath, with many of the press crews having left in the night to move on to the next story. Emile and Boyo were anxious as to why Wam Sifster was arriving, and Boyo was both excited and cautious to see him. Excited, because he always liked the man and it was someone from his past when he worked on Coruscant, and cautious as he wasn't clear on his motives. 

One of the squad guards arrived with a member of the television crew who escorted Bail and Leia to the room where they were preparing Mon and Evaan for the interview. Tracene Kane stood there there smiling getting everyone to relax as they got their make up and hair done for the sit down that would take place in one of the palace sitting rooms. When the cameras were ready, Tracene had them sit down so that the cameraman could get the right angles and lighting. 

“It's not going to be live, so relax! We will make this as positive as an experience as possible, I promise. I know what happened yesterday. I've got the questions prepared, but I mainly want to hear it in your own words Viceroy Organa. Princess Leia, we'd like a few of your feelings as well, the audience is very interested in what you have to say about having your father back. The audience loves you! Why did you leave the baby behind?” Tracene asked.

“He tends to get fussy, and I'd much rather he wasn't on the air, Ms. Kane,” Leia responded.

“I understand. I think the audience will be very disappointed to know he won't be joining you though!” Tracene cheerfully added.

“Viceroy Organa, the audience will want to know details of how you survived. What the moon was like, how you lived. Who you lived with. I'm not sure you know this, but there have been some questions of those wanting to know the names of those who survived with you. It's my understanding that they haven't been released. Now, I can understand they themselves don't wish to be viewed on camera, but you must remember that others that were with Princess Leia on the Tantive IV perished and there are those out there who have held out hope of survivors. Are you willing to reveal their names?” Tracene asked.

“Yes, they do not wish to become celebrities themselves, but have allowed for their names to be broadcast for that reason,” Bail answered.

“How shall I address you on air? Viceroy? Your grace?” Tracene asked.

“Bail is fine, but I imagine, 'Your Grace' would make the Alderaanian Diaspora most comfortable?” Bail said looking at Evaan whom he knew took Alderaanian royalty very seriously and she nodded.

“Call me Leia,” Leia answered. Evaan shot her a knowing look. Evaan had known the Princess for years now, and knew how mischievous she could be.

“Ah, OK,” Tracene feeling a bit uncomfortable. “Princess?”

Leia rolled her eyes and her father gave her a stiff look.

Mon gave a muffled laughed. 

“All right, let's get started!” Tracene said excitedly. “You may roll the cameras!”

“Hello there! This is Tracene Kane, for Queen of the Core Network coming to you live from Theed, Naboo! I'm here with Bail Organa, Viceroy of Alderaan, his daughter Princess Leia, Chancellor Mon Mothma, and Lieutenant Evaan Verlaine who heads the Alderaanian Diaspora. Let me start off with you, Your Grace. It's so wonderful to have you here today. I know that press conference yesterday was a bit hairy, but the audience would still love to hear you tell your story of how you survived on that moon. First I'll ask, what did you use as a shelter while there? It was deserted, correct?” 

“Thank you, Ms. Kane. It was devoid of sentient life if that is what you mean and we made a home with our crashed shuttle. There were small animals we were able to hunt, edible fruits and a spring nearby.” Bail answered.

“Were there any predators? Anything that might be a threat to you?” Tracene asked with concern.

“Not at all. There were large birds, but they left us alone. They seemed to only be interested in eating the fruit on the moon,” Bail answered.

“And you had no way to communicate to the outside world, and no ships arrived, that is until you were rescued?” Tracene asked.

“No, none at all. The moon seemed to be one surrounded by a magnetic field of some sort. At one point, we lost power completely.” Bail answered. 

Tracene leaned in a bit and then asked, “What do you think your biggest trouble was living alone out there?”

“Before we found ourselves stranded, we had learned that our home ship, the Tantive IV had been lost. I believed my daughter to have died. My crew on the shuttle, they all worked on that ship. We knew others that had died as well. I spent those five years believing that Leia was dead,” Bail said sadly.

Tracene smiled, “But wasn't it wonderful to find that she was alive! She's right here in fact!”

“But everyone else on that ship is not. I spent those five years believing my wife, Queen Breha,” Bail paused a moment. “I was worried for her, but she was gone as was the rest of the planet.” Bail started to tear up.

Tracene handed him in handkerchief. Leia spoke up, “Can we move on to something else!”

“Oh, yes, I'm sorry,” Tracene continued. “We can edit out some of that.” 

“What did you do about clothes?” Tracene asked.

“We just kept using what we had on board. There were extra flight suits, and we made due with that. Patches with sheets from the cots. The clothes had been very tattered by the time we were rescued. My assistant, Zim Boyo, he did well with repairing things until we ran out of things to use for repair. He also did a lot of the cooking. Captain Ayl Tibor, he was a decent hunter. We all took turns with most of the chores. Washing the clothes, cleaning latrines, collecting firewood,” Bail answered.

“You cleaned latrines?” Tracene said with shock.

“I did.” Bail smiled and laughed.

“We've all heard the story of how you were rescued, but what I would like to know is this, Princess Leia, what was going through your mind when you first saw your father?” Tracene said moving towards the Princess.

“I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't believe it was him,” she smiled.

“Was it just like no time at all had passed?” Tracene asked.

Bail answered, “I would say it was a bit of an adjustment.”

“How so?” Tracene said nosily.

“Well, Ms. Kane. You must remember my daughter had just spent those five years fighting a war, and I had been stranded on a moon, we had different lives than we had before we had been separated,” Bail explained a bit annoyed by the question.

“Why are you here on Naboo, rather than the capital?” Tracene asked.

Mon spoke, “Zim Boyo, the Viceroy's assistant, has a young son who had been brought here. Since the group has been adjusting together, the Queen and the Governor have both graciously invited them as guests during the adjustment. I was happy to join them here, and to highlight the achievements of Theed and it's survival after one of the last skirmishes to take place at the end of the galactic war.”

“Naboo and it's Queen have been gracious and generous hosts,” Leia added. 

“You've mentioned those others who had been stranded on the moon? Are they all here in Theed with you?” Tracene asked Bail.

“No, Captain Tibor has already found a new home and employment elsewhere. I understand he is doing quite well. Zim Boyo, my assistant and Cleeva Emile, the shuttle navigator are both here in Theed. I'm hoping to keep them both on in my employ after I myself get settled,” Bail answered.

“And where do you think that will be?” Tracene asked.

Mon spoke up, “I'm hoping he will find himself helping with the New Republic government in some capacity.”

Evaan then said, “Or with the Alderaanian Diaspora.”

Bail then said, “Or both in some way. Nothing is decided yet.” He laughed, “I do know that I will be busy, that I can tell you.”

“I'm sure you will!” Tracene smiled clutching his hand.

“Princess Leia, will you be returning to government work soon?” Tracene asked.

“Yes, I certainly plan to,” Leia answered. 

Mon spoke up, “She really hasn't stopped, as much as I have tried to discourage her. Even from maternity leave.”

“Well, I certainly am glad to have had the opportunity to sit down with you all, and I wish you well, Your Grace, as you return to a more civilized and hopefully public life. Thank you,” Tracene said standing and shaking his hand.

“Thank you, Ms. Kane,” Bail nodded.

“Cut the camera!” Tracene called out. “Thank you so much. I hope I didn't go to far there, with the...” 

“It's all right, truly, it was bound to come up. I understand,” Bail answered. 

“Thank you, Chancellor for the opportunity as well,” Tracene said as she gathered her notes and directed her crew.

“My pleasure.” She nodded. 

“I promise to send you the edits before I air, Chancellor Mothma, you can OK that, and we can put it on tonight. Take care all!” Tracene said as she and her crew left the room.

“Why did I even need to be here?” Evaan asked.

“To keep me in check?” Leia smirked. 

Evaan laughed.

Luke walked the streets of Theed, admiring the scenery in a more relaxed manner. Many shops were opened, most of the visitors had left or were lingering and the beauty of the fountains along the street amazed him. It still was odd to him that water could be a decoration. Even though it had been some years since he lived on Tatooine, it still amazed him that water was abundant on many planets and moons. Even during the war, he rarely had time to linger. There was the rare opportunity to look for Jedi relics, but that was the quest, not taking in the scenery. A mission was a mission and the focus had to be on that. He had spent weeks on Dagobah with Yoda where it was all swamp, and he had even been stranded once with Leia on an island during the war and was surrounded by water. It still didn't take away the novelty of fountains using water as decoration. When he found the one he was looking for, the clown was there, surrounded by children laughing. Luke stopped and watched and occasionally laughed. He was quite silly, and the children enjoyed him. He sensed the hostility of the adults and the sadness of the Gungan. When he stopped to take a break, the children dispersed and Luke walked calmly towards him with his hands together approaching the Gungan. Jar Jar studied him for a moment. 

“Meesa helpa yousa?” he questioned with his head tilted.

“Yes, if I'm not bothering you. Would you sit with me for a while?” Luke asked directing him to a bench.

“Yousa sit with meesa? Meesa happy to,” Jar Jar answered and followed.

“My name is Luke, I was wondering if you could help me with something,” Luke said in his usual calm manner.

Jar Jar looked him up and down and noticed a lightsaber hanging from his belt. “Yousa Jedi!”

Luke laughed, “Yes, most likely the only one you'll see now.” 

“No Jedi,” Jar Jar said sadly.

“Well, I hope to change that. Actually that is why I've come to talk with you. I was wondering if you could look at this flimsy and tell me something about it,” Luke said taking it out of his pocket. 

“Hey yo. Messa help yousa, if meesa can,” Jar Jar answered.

Luke showed him the picture and Jar Jar stood up, his floppy ears jolted up and his eyes went wide open then he sat down again and started to pout, “Messa sad.”

“That's you isn't it?” Luke asked.

“Dissa meesa I remembering dis,” Jar Jar answered. 

“Let me ask you this? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi is it not?” Luke asked pointing to Kenobi.

“Dissa Kenobi,” he said sadly.

“I knew him,” Luke said sadly.

“He killed?” Jar Jar asked.

“Oh, he did die, but he was alive until about five years ago,” Luke answered.

“Now, meesa berry sad,” Jar Jar said.

“I know, me too,” Luke said.

“Obi-Wan hesa way yousa Jedi? Yousa with Senator Organa. Meesa saw yousa,” Jar Jar said pointing at Luke.

“Yes, I was, and yes, you could say Obi-Wan had something to do with me being a Jedi,” Luke answered. “Can I ask you something else?”

“Okeeday!” Jar Jar said perking up.

“Was this the celebration after the conflict of the trade embargo on Naboo?” Luke asked.

“Yesa huh,” Jar Jar shook his head. “Meesa Hero!”

Luke laughed. “Can you tell me the name of this boy, the one standing right here?” Luke asked.

Jar Jar drooped a bit looking at the picture, “Thatsa little Ani.” 

“Little Ani who?” Luke asked.

“Little Ani Skywalker,” Jar Jar replied. 

“Thank you Jar Jar. You've helped me a lot. Can I get you some lunch or something?” Luke asked smiling.

“Yousa berry nice to meesa. Okeeday, Luke,” Jar Jar said moving his way down the street. “Meesa knowsa bombad place.”

Luke put his arm around Jar Jar and followed him to wherever it was he was leading him.

Nakadia

It actually was a lovely house, well decorated, though far from private. A small military squadron had been scattered throughout, though she had nice rooms and was able to even contact Sic, her second in command on Coruscant. Draven arranged that for her. It made her feel more comfortable that Draven had made good on his promises for information. Redwader had let her in on everything, hoping that she had connections and just the fact he thought they had something together. Maybe she was using him. She did care for him, and when Cracken told her what happened, that he had did himself in while in custody, she would be lying to herself if he didn't mean something to her. She had spent the hours watching the holonet, looking for any tidbit she could, but there wasn't a whole lot on what was happening in her world there. She saw the interview from Naboo with Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and the Princess. She hoped they would remember what she said. Leia seemed sincere about wanting to help her, and she didn't regret risking coming to see her one bit. When Draven finally arrived to question her, she was ready. She wanted to get out of here, but she knew she would be required to stay until they were finished. She felt safer about it for herself, but she still couldn't help worrying about her charges on Coruscant.

“Draven,” she said as he entered the room.

“Ms. Vergio. I hope you feel we have treated you well. Your cooperation has been most appreciated,” Draven answered coldly. Though he knew she was helping the investigation and she was valuable, he still could not trust her fully. It really wasn't in his nature to do so.

“General Draven. Thank you for letting me check on my interests on Coruscant. You can't know how important that is to me,” Pumara answered.

“I took the liberty of sending someone out there. Don't worry, it's to keep your interests safe. We know you may be of use to us in the future. You can let, Sic? Whatever his name is, know. What you do isn't exactly legal, but you are useful, and I hope you'll be of use in the future with your connections. I'd like to think of you as a necessary tool. I'll just be honest with you. No, I don't trust you, but you've worked with me before to know that,” Draven answered. “If you only knew some of the things I've had to resort to myself in the past ten years or so,” General Draven said in a serious tone.

“So, what else do you need from me today?” she asked.

“Who's trying to topple the New Republic government?” Draven just threw it out there.

Pumara explained everything she knew, from the three or four systems who formed an alliance from the outer rim which basically pointed to control from Black Sun. 

“It makes a lot of sense that Black Sun's involved. It would have to have lead to some larger criminal organization feeling the strain from the New Republic. They probably think now the Empire isn't in charge, that we are a little soft. Well, they will soon find out we have our own methods of maintaining control. I just want to know why some of my agents turned,” Draven said looking at all the data before him.

“Redwader said they were offering them positions in the organization. I imagine it was a way to use their talents?” Pumara answered.

“Yes, Cracken said something about that. You'd think after fighting so long that they would want a more quiet life. They don't know what to do with that kind of life. Seems I've got my job cut out for me here,” Draven answered.

“It seems that you do,” Pumara answered.

“Listen, you've done work for me before, and I want you to know you can always come to me personally. That doesn't mean I'll trust you, or that it won't be a risk, but I'll listen. You're a valuable resource and I won't forget that, Vergio. I'm sorry we're going to keep you here a while, but try not to worry about too much. You just say the word, and whatever you need, I'll give it consideration. Use my name if you have to if you get any trouble,” Draven said as he left abruptly.

Pumara knew that was the best you could ever hope for from Draven. He never trusted anyone, and was suspicious of everyone, but still he had this happen in his department. She knew he had to be beating himself up about it. She felt he would make good on his word though, that she had to trust. 

Naboo

Boyo and Emile were alone with Simper and Ambrilla in the children's home resident apartment they often used now when spending time with the children curled up and watching a documentary on Mon Calamari shipbuilding. It amused Emile how much little Ambrilla was into watching it. Fascinated with every aspect of the ship and the interesting way they built these particular vessels with Mon Cala and Quarren working together to engineer these great ships. They were interrupted by their palace squad guard who opened the door to the apartment.

“Sir, Ma'am, you have a guest. He's with Dr. Cax right now, but he will be joining you shortly, that is if you approve,” the man announced. “His name is Lieutenant Wam Sifster.”

“Wam!” Simper cheered with glee.

“Oh yes, please do. Send him in. Of course, we'll see him,” Boyo answered.

Simper was a bit excited and left the holo for Ambrilla to watch who was still glued. He couldn't contain his excitement. Emile and Boyo went to the kitchen to talk. 

“You seem a bit nervous?” Emile asked, “You said that you and he got along well. I know he was with your ex, and you and she didn't always meet eye to eye, but it sounds like Wam was a good guy. Why are you so nervous?”

“What if he wants the children for himself? I don't mind if he sees them. We've all been getting along so well the past few visits...” Boyo answered.

“Relax. See what he wants. He might just want to see you. Who knows who Wam Sifster has left in his life. You have to remember he lost his sister and his wife, and he loved Simper, too. He knows you're his father. Just relax. You have me, remember that,” Emile said and kissed him.

It wasn't long before Wam arrived, and Simper went right up to him and hugged him tight. It was a bit different than the way he acted with Boyo, a bit more warm and friendly. Boyo got a little jittery, but then Wam came up to Boyo and looked him up and down and started tearing up and took his hand, then he hugged him tight. “Zim Boyo. I can't hardly believe it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming. It was after I spoke to you. I talked to my commanding officer and he gave me leave. Told me to go find you,” Wam said with joy in his voice.

“It's great to see you too, Wam,” Boyo answered.

“Is this her?” Wam looked down at the little girl glued to the holo.

“Yes, this is Ambrilla,” Emile answered. “Hi, I'm Cleeva Emile, Zim's fiance.”

“Nice to meet you, I'm well, I'm Wam Sifster. I guess that means we're family. I hope at least,” Wam took her hand and squeezed it.

“She's the spitting image of Zorla,” Wam said wiping his tears.

“You sure?” Boyo answered, “I don't believe I ever met her.”

“Sure is, they took a blood sample from me when I came in and told them who I was. Had a nice talk with Dr. Cax. She said you were trying to adopt her. So, I said, if it speeds up the process, check me out!” Wam exclaimed.

“Can they prove that my brother and your sister were married though? Are there records?” Boyo asked.

“There's a record all right, but Zim, Pidge changed his name. Boyo was too Alderaanian or something. He was Pid Sifster when he lived on Coruscant. I told Dr. Cax. She knows.” Wam said not taking his eyes off of Ambrilla.

Wam started crying. “Zim, I lost my whole family. I just threw myself into my work. I should have never left them, but there was something bigger than ourselves out there. To fight against, you know?”

“You should meet Bail and Leia,” Emile laughed.

Wam went up and hugged Boyo again who had a look of shock on his face. He didn't remember Wam being so exuberant. He was always loving and friendly, but this was an exaggerated version of the man he remembered. 

“Can I hang out with you guys? It would be a lot to me. I've got two days leave!” Wam asked.

Simper leaned up on Wam. 

“Ah, sure, of course, Wam. You're one of us,” Boyo answered.

“Did you need something to eat? They stocked the kitchen for us.” Emile offered.

“I'm starving! Please,” Wam said excitedly. Boyo went into the kitchen to get him something.

“Who are you?” Ambrilla asked finally directing attention away from the holo. Emile turned it off. 

“I'm Uncle Wam!” He said and picked her up.

“Uncle Wam?” Ambrilla questioned. 

“He's your mother's brother, Ambrilla,” Simper replied grinning.

“You know? Why didn't you say?” Boyo asked.

“I thought you already knew, but you never asked that,” Simper said and just stared at his father's eyes as if he knew what his father was thinking. 

Back at the suite, Leia and Bail discussed the interview privately with Threepio taking notes. 

“I honestly thought that went well,” Bail answered standing and looking out towards the window.

“It did, she could have avoided the losses, but I imagine it's to be expected. She edited it some to make it less, intrusive. I wish we could use the time for more attention on helping other systems, but I imagine for more of a fluff piece, it would have been ignored. Father, I do hope that will be your focus in the future,” Leia lectured standing behind him and watching. 

“Where will I stay? I mean, I do wish to be near you without imposing. I hope to keep Boyo and Emile on. They too will need some place they know they will be able to settle. Especially with the issue of the children. I imagine I'll need a ship as well. How are the funds as far as the royal treasury is concerned? I know some of it may have been seized due to the Empire, but we did have hidden assests throughout the galaxy,” Bail pondered.

“Yes, and some of that has funded the space station in the Alderaanian system as well as the Alderaanian Flotilla. You need not worry, I'm sure a ship will be provided for you. I was able to get control of a few of your assets. I put some of that to work to help fund missions during the actual Rebellion itself, Father. I knew that would be important to you. I knew as well that we had a duty to the survivors. Evaan can tell you more about that than I can,” Leia informed him.

Bail turned around, “There were some that you may not have been aware of that your mother had secured. That moon we were stranded on? I had wished we had known about that before we were stranded there. It would have been a great hiding place. Much nicer than that awful salt planet, or that gassy planet we had to hide in the underground catacombs. We did find some nicer uninhabited places to hide our activities, but they never lasted very long. I may not have been stranded there had we known about it.”

“Yes, and you may have been dead, Father. I'd be lying if I told you it really has not been an adjustment. I mourned you, and I blamed you for having never told me the truth. Even when I thought you were dead! I was angry. Then again I can think of many times when you had done the same with other things. The activities you were involved in secretly, in the name of protecting me!” Leia said in an angry voice.

“Leia, please.” her father soothed.

“I know, Father, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not the same person you left five years ago, and I'm sorry to bring it back up again. We will never be the same people we were. I don't regret it and I am very glad you are here. There are many ways though that I am the same. Growing up, I had few people who were close to me, save for you and Mother. Few treated me like a real person, not some entity or someone above them. Even during the Rebellion when I felt I was just one of the troops, I was still the Princess or their commanding officer. I was someone of a different station from them, or a member of High Command. Many of High Command treated me as if I were a child or someone they had to control, out of respect to your memory, or because that was how they first knew me. There are still few I call true friends, and you know all of them now. I still thank you for raising me and making who I am today. You and Mother had a big part in that. No matter what my biological background is,” Leia said and nestled into her father's chest.

A bit standoffish, he eventually embraced her tightly. Feeling both love and guilt. In his heart he knew he did the right thing all those years ago, taking her in and never telling her the truth of her parentage. Not that she really wanted to know. Perhaps all of this could not have been avoided in the end. She was who she was and he certainly was a big part of that. The galaxy was better for having her in it, he could tell that, but at what cost to her own life. It was then that the baby started to howl. Leia let go of her father and went to pick baby Ben up and went to sit on the couch. A few moments later, Han and Chewie arrived at the suite from their trip from Nakadia. 

“I heard the howling from in the hall!” Han exclaimed walking in and giving a peck on Leia's forehead.

Chewie howled.

Bail answered, “He's all right. I we may have had a slight shouting match and it woke him.”

“Slight? With this one?” Han said pointing to the Princess.

Chewie howled with laughter then howled again.

“What surprise?” Leia asked.

“Oh, Chewie, that wasn't a surprise.” Han put his fingers through his hair and got out a datapad. “I kind of well, lost some credits on a bit of a gamble.” 

Chewie howled softly and put his hands on his hips.

“Bought something?” Bail asked.

“I saw this place in an ad on Hosnian Prime. It's this big old Imperial hotshot's old estate on Nakadia.” Han passed the datapad to Leia. “Chewie and I went over there and looked at it, and well, I might be stuck with it now.”

“You bought this?” Leia asked with shock.

“Kinda. You can still get that apartment when you move to the capital, but I thought you could use it, I don't know for something. I know it's big.” Han answered kind of sheepishly waiting for some yelling.

She passed it to her father.

“It's not a palace. It's got an office and stuff. Really what I thought was seeing the little bandit out back getting dirty and having fun digging in the garden.” Han said with a grin.

“Don't call him that!” Leia said covering the baby's ears.

“Ok, little angel! It's got a yard big enough to land the Falcon, if I can get the permit, if not, there's a docking bay nearby. I do so much work between Nakadia and Hosnian Prime,” Han noted.

“It looks very nice,” Bail said looking over the details and looking a bit impressed. 

“Your Dad will need some kind of home base, too. Like I said, you don't have to live there. I know you like it simple, but well...” Han felt defeated like he had done something wrong.

“It's nice. We'll go take a look at it when we get the chance. You're right, I will be moving to Nakadia eventually, and we'll need some kind of home base there. It's a start, Thank you,” Leia said sweetly. 

Chewie roared.

“Chewbacca would like to know if there is anything that he can eat around here, he is starving,” Threepio translated.

“We know what he said!” Han said shaking his head and murmuring about droids.

As Chewie went into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat, Luke showed up after his afternoon with Jar Jar. 

“Hi, everyone. Han you're back! I hope that trip went well,” Luke said cheerfully.

“Yeah, it did. I didn't stick around to find out what Cracken did to the prisoners, but they got there,” Han answered.

“Han owns a house now,” Leia said showing the datapad with the house's picture on it.

“It's not my house! Sides, I put your name on it,” Han said turning around and moving to the other side of the room.

“You what! Without even telling me! I'm now responsible for this property?” Leia spoke in an angry tone.

“I thought it would look better if you owned it!” Han yelled out.

“Um, guys, can you um...” Luke interrupted.

“Yeah, sure,” Han said as they went to their room and shut the door.

“It's always like this?” Bail asked a bit concerned.

Luke shook his head, “Yeah. It was worse before they admitted to themselves that they liked it that way. Hey Bail, I did want to talk with you. Artoo? Follow me.”

Luke walked to their room and Bail followed. 

“Bail, first of all, I found two more holos. I finally got those other codes to work. One is my parents on a balcony with Threepio, and the other is of them laughing together in what looks like an apartment. Luke gave the codes and Artoo played the first one. 

“I believe that one may be here on Naboo, Varykino perhaps, that was where your mother's family lived.” Bail shared.

“They look very much in love,” Luke laughed.

“I imagine while we are here, we should check in on her family. You did say it wasn't a secret that Leia was your twin. I've done them a great disservice keeping this secret. Perhaps they should know. If we play the safety of Jedi children, perhaps they will understand? I am prepared to take the full brunt of their disappointment of never being told of your existence. Of course, I'll have to run this by Leia before we do this.”

“Yes, that would be great to find her family. I'll go with you, gladly. You said that most weren't aware of my parent's relationship? It's possible they may have known,” Luke noted.

“On Coruscant, they must have been very careful. I knew they were friends, but it wasn't so obvious. She was friends with Obi-Wan as well, and others. Jedi didn't have relationships of that nature as a rule,” Bail noted.

Luke played the other holo.

“That is Senator Amidala's apartment on Coruscant. I've visited there many times. We've had meetings and dinner parties there. Mon Mothma would also recognize it. Behind closed doors, I imagine they could be themselves,” Bail said sadly. 

Luke spoke the codes with the holo of the celebration ceremony and watched it with Bail. “I spoke to Jar Jar Binks. Spent the whole afternoon with him.”

“Really? You did this by choice?” Bail laughed.

“He really isn't that bad. I never told him my last name, and he never asked. I don't think he knew who I was. I did mention that I knew Obi-Wan Kenobi. That's how I brought up the flimsy, that was Jar Jar and I pointed out Obi-Wan and that I knew him. He said the boy was my father,” Luke said watching the holo.

“You told him he was your father?” Bail asked with concern.

“Oh no, he said he was 'Little Ani'. He actually went into a few stories from the Clone Wars. Talked about you a bit as well. It was a nice chat. Seems he knew my mother very well,” Luke told him.

“He did, as I said, they often worked together,” Bail answered.

“Anyway, I know it made him sad, he didn't press it, but he seemed to be relieved to talk about some of it. Good stories,” Luke laughed. “Even one about a battle under water on Mon Cala where they both were involved. I honestly think he liked having the company.” 

“Jar Jar was a bit clumsy. The Emperor also befriended him and used him to gain power. I imagine that is the reason why so many look down on him. Publicly he has gotten more blame than he should. I knew that General Kenobi found him very annoying. As did Master Windu. You may not know of him. Your father seemed to be quite fond of Jar Jar. I am honestly surprised to see that he survived. Especially with his ties to the Emperor and to Anakin, but I imagine he never knew what Anakin had become,” Bail answered.

“I got the sense he thought he had died. I don't think he guessed who I was, only an apprentice of Obi-Wan, so the stories went mostly in that direction,” Luke recalled.

“I told Mon I saw him, she laughed. Maybe I should take her down there to talk with him?” Bail smiled with a mischievous look.

“Hey, Bail? Maybe we should head out to the balcony. I don't know,” Luke said suddenly.

“Why? Are you all right? Need some air?” Bail questioned.

“It's just it's too, um, well, not knowing what goes on behind closed doors as you said earlier,” Luke said looking at the wall a tad embarrassed.

“Oh Force no. That's my little girl in there.” Bail said as he rushed out of the room and outside. His hands over his face.

It was sometime later that Emile and Boyo returned, and had arrived with Wam Sifster. Boyo had mentioned to the palace squad guard who had been accompanying them to the children's home each day that Wam was visiting, so he had made arrangements for him to stay in the room that Lieutenant Vitril had been using next door to the suite and had gotten him palace clearance. Dinner was brought to the suite, and they all sat at the kitchen table and in front of the holo projector catching up on the news. The interview with Tracene Kane had been rebroadcast, with Leia covering her eyes a bit and everyone laughing. 

Bail noted, “Boyo, I hope you don't take offense, but I find it interesting how well that you and Lt. Sifster get along. Your personalities couldn't be more different. You, being, well, I've always found you shy and timid, while Wam seems outgoing and boisterous.” 

“I imagine I get a bit nervous, but timid, sir?” Boyo laughed.

“You are timid, Boyo,” Emile said and kissed him.

“I didn't always get along well with Simper's mother. She was a lovely woman. She felt I held back and we tended not to understand one another. We were quite young, and thrown together in a situation where it would have never lasted. Wam, well he was always a go between us later I imagine. I've always got on with Wam. Everyone seemed to like him,” Boyo smiled and gave Wam a small tap with his fist. Wam smiled awkwardly, but teared up thinking about his wife.

“My wife, I miss her dearly. And I've always liked Zim. Sometimes we went to smashball on Coruscant with Simper together. You'll tell me after you get settled won't you, Zim? I'd like to get a transfer so I can see you guys more often, especially with the children and all. I'd like to be near my family,” Wam stated with a bit of sadness. “It's just, I'd like to think that you're the closest thing I've got to one, since everything that happened.” 

“Yeah, me, too.” Boyo answered, “It might be Nakadia?”

“It is starting to look that way, Boyo, if you're planning to come work for me,” Bail answered. “I imagine this means that you'll be able to bring the children then?”

“Yes, Wam's fixed that for us. We proved Ambrilla is our niece, so we don't have to go through the long adoption process as we're next of kin,” Boyo answered. 

“Oh, that's wonderful!” Leia said and got up and hugged them both. 

“Wam's got a couple of days leave, and we still need to go through some paperwork, but it should only be a couple of days,” Boyo answered.

“Bail and I have something to do as well, here on Naboo, so there's no rush,” Luke answered. “Leia, speaking of which, I need to speak with you and Bail if you don't mind,” Luke said starting to get up. “Come on Artoo.”

“I'll clean up,” Han offered and Chewie got up to help as well.

Leia and Bail followed Luke and Artoo to the bedroom and shut the door. “This isn't those holos again is it?” Leia asked knowing the answer.

“It is, I know, Leia, I know, but there's something else. I talked to that Gungan, Jar Jar. The little boy is Anakin Skywalker,” Luke informed her. 

Leia let out a sigh, “I knew it.”

“Please Leia, hear us out,” Luke pleaded.

“Leia, I've feel they have a right to know, her family. I would like to find them in Varykino. It's not far from here. I've done them a great disservice that I may now be able to remedy. I don't mean for them to know about Vader. If I say I was hiding you because your father was a Jedi, they may understand. They would know you would be sought out for that reason alone. There's one more thing. They know I was the one who had your mother's body sent to Naboo. They thanked me for that sometime later. They may feel I kidnapped you, or stole you from them. I'm prepared to take that responsibility. It was for your protection. The Emperor was no one to be trifled with. You should know them and they you. Luke would like to meet them. It would ease my conscience,” Bail pleaded.

“I'll think on it. Ok, let's see these holos, then!” Leia smirked. 

Luke played the one of their parents on the Varykino balcony with Threepio. Leia's eyes got wide and she put her hands over her mouth as she gasped.

“What's wrong?” Bail asked putting his arm around her.

“It's him. HIM!” Leia said shaking her head.

“Vader? Is that what's upsetting you?” Luke asked.

Leia shook her head. “It's not that, not completely. It's the man who kept trying to talk to me when I collapsed at the dinner party, the one I kept trying to understand. He was Vader all along.”


	23. Family

Leia left the room, and headed for her own room and slammed the door. Luke knew it would push her to anger, but he couldn't have known that it had been Anakin Skywalker who had been trying to contact her that time. He was a bit surprised he hadn't guessed it was him from the description. Luke himself had only seen him as a Force ghost that one time after he passed, and had tried through meditation to contact him again, but had no success. He was a bit envious that it was Leia who he had somehow connected with him in some way through that trance. What had caused it? She said when she touched the chair in the dining room she saw a vision of Palpatine sitting in that room. It was if it had been many years before, and she was watching the memory of the room. Perhaps it was then that their biological father was able to connect with her. Maybe even as a sort of protective move because it had been Palpatine, or Anakin's own connection to Palpatine that had allowed him to enter her vision and push him out? Had he tried to reach out to her? Luke remembered that other such weird things had happened to Leia while in Naboo, such as what happened in the hanger over a year before. They had figured out that it possibly had been related to that history that Luke had borrowed from the queen's datafiles. Apparently, some objects held memories of things from the past, and Leia had somehow had the ability to latch on to that. Luke didn't know enough about the Force and those who used it, but he made a mental note for any future research. He really needed to get back to that part of his life's work, but he was learning things just being here with his sister as well. He looked at Bail who just looked pained. 

“I'm sure she will be all right, Bail,” Luke said to soothe his worry. “I imagine it was just a shock to her to figure that out.” 

“I don't always understand such things, Luke,” Bail answered. “Although she seemed drained from the experience, I didn't get the sense his presence in her vision was menacing from the way she described it originally. Before she knew who he was. As much as I detested what he became and feared him, I do remember a time when he seemed to be a good person.”

“I don't think so either,” Luke answered. “I feel I need to be here. I have other things I want and need to do, but right now, this seems right. I don't think she's directed in the same way that I am, but I think she needs to be here, too. It's just a feeling.”

“I'll try to contact the Naberries. Even if Leia doesn't want to go, I'll go with you to see them,” Bail said putting his hand on his shoulder.

“I'd like that,” Luke smiled and then walked out of the room, leaving Artoo with Bail. Bail touched the astromech's dome and talked to him a bit. Though he wasn't always with the droid those years he had been in his service, he knew Artoo to be special and told him so. He laughed thinking that at one time he thought of Artoo as just a droid, but how helpful he had been off and on through the years on missions of his own, and those that spent time with him loved him and his personality. Artoo started beeping as he talked to him, and then played another holo. At first, Bail didn't look, he had been looking out at the window, his mind drifting and thinking as he spoke, but then he heard a voice. He turned around and the holo disappeared.

“Would you play that again?” Bail asked.

Artoo beeped as if he didn't know what he was talking about. 

“The holo you just played, oh, what was it that Captain...” Bail started in frustration as the same holo started again.

It was the top of the ramp of the Tantive IV, and he could see the bottoms of his robes and his boots and as he walked down the camera moved to where he saw Queen Breha with a big smile and Leia at around eight years old jumping up and down. “I've missed you, dear,” the Queen said, as the holo shut off. 

Bail looked at Artoo and rubbed his dome. He imagined somehow he hit something on Artoo to trigger some kind of recording as he passed him leaving this ship back then, most likely returning from a trip to Coruscant from the Senate. Artoo beeps indicated both deviousness and sympathy. It was if Artoo knew that Bail needed some comfort of his own.

“What a remarkable droid you truly are.” He said with a tear in his eye.

As Luke went out to the balcony, Han confronted him, “What did you do now?”

“Han, she's all right. I can't tell you right now, but she realized something is all and it's upset her. I'm sure she just needs to be alone,” Luke said and stepped out to see the evening sky. Han turned around and left him there on his own with a frustrated sigh. 

It was a beautiful planet, and he wondered what it would have been like to have been brought up on a planet such as this rather than Tatooine. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and felt the life around him, the sentients walking below, the plants and animals, he could feel the underwater city and those that lived there. Life here was abundant and it was a fruitful place. He opened his eyes with a deep sense of calm and felt a Force presence coming towards him. He recognized it as Zim Boyo.

“Luke, I was wondering if I could have a few minutes with you, if you don't mind that is. I never seem to get the chance. I never know when it's a good time.”

“Sure,” Luke smiled.

Boyo shut the door to the balcony and said, “It's about my son Simper. I've talked to Bail a bit about him. About this. He tries to talk to me, without talking to me. He seems to think I understand him, but I really don't. Not much anyway. He's using the Force.” 

“How do you know he's doing this? Do you feel it?” Luke asks.

“I feel something. He looks at me with his eyes when I see him, and he says things as if I know what he means,” Boyo said. “The Dr. at the home said that she suspects that Simper uses the Force. She keeps it quiet, knowing that there was a stigma with the Jedi, and Force sensitives being hunted while Palpatine was in power. Bail in fact, hid me apparently as a child using only the palace medical droids and staff for my medical care. Though a few children of the employees of the Organa's were often cared by them in that way, just because they worked there and it was available. He told me he had a trusted doctor who switched my brother's blood samples for mine. For the Imperial testing. They did that on Core worlds. Apparently, Simper was treated the same through the Alderaanian Embassy on Coruscant.” 

“I see. That wasn't done on Tatooine, but I knew it happened. You never felt you had this ability? Actually all beings have the Force. A few of us are able to use it, and I'm sure in time, you could learn to use your ability. Let me teach you something, right here, it might help you with your son,” Luke said calmly. 

He moved Boyo to the edge of the balcony and Luke put his hands on Boyo's shoulders. “Relax. You are so tense! Just feel calm. Take a deep breath and close your eyes.”

Boyo stood there trying to relax. He still felt nervous to Luke, but Luke tried to calm him using the Force. “Like this, not so tense. You have to feel everything around you. There is nothing to be afraid of, just relax. That's it.” 

“Try to feel the life in something, anything around you, that bird for instance. It might not work the first time, or the second, but stay calm and focused. Keep working on it. You'll find it. When you are near Simper, try to focus on him, do the same thing and relax,” Luke said calmly. 

“Feel at one with everything around you. Look, let me show you something,” Luke said putting a cup down on the ledge of the balcony. “Just watch.”

Luke closed his eyes and relaxed, showing Boyo what he was trying to do. Then the cup started to move up and over Boyo's head.

“Amazing,” Boyo said.

Luke did it again with his eyes open and just pointing with his hand and put it back, “I don't really need to do that now, always closing my eyes, but when I first learned, closing my eyes and trying to feel everything around me helped. It eventually became a second nature in time. I imagine somehow your son needed to use the Force for survival and that's why he is able to do what he does. Or he figured it out for himself. Leia did that before she realized what she was doing. We tend to be quite strong in the Force in our family. Try that and see if you understand him better. I believe he's reaching out to you.” 

“Thanks, Luke. I will,” Boyo said as he tried to do the exercise on his own again and Luke patted him on the shoulder.

Luke went back in and Bail was waiting there in the common room. “I've found someone, and I'm going to try to get in touch with her. One of the squad guards is arranging it and I wondered if you would like to come with me?”

“Sure?” Luke answered.

When they were outside in the hall, Bail said to the guard, “It's an on planet communication. I'd at least like to leave a message if we are not able to actually get in touch with her.”

“That will be fine, if you'll follow me,” the palace guard directed.

“I was able to get the code from the databank in the suite,” Bail said to Luke as they followed the guard.

When they got to the room with the communication panel, the palace guard told them, “I'll be right outside, if you need any assistance, let me know. I'll give you some privacy.”

Bail looked at the panel and couldn't figure it out. He assumed it being an old palace with not having such devices in each room, that it would be something he would remember how to use. This one was all too new for him. He looked to Luke, who sensed his confusion, and Luke said, “Let me, do you have the codes?”

Bail passed them over, and Luke entered everything and there was a buzz. Luke sat down and Bail sat in front of the monitor. A face appeared, it was a young woman who seemed just a bit older than Luke and Leia. “Yes?”

“Sola Naberrie?” Bail asked wondering if he had the right code.

“Oh, you want my mom, hold on I'll get her for you. Who should I say is asking for her?” the young woman asked.

“Bail Organa,” he said.

“Oh! Yes, why do you want my mom? Hold on, I'll get her,” and the screen went temporarily blue while they waited.

“I imagine she recognized you from the news?” Luke laughed.

“Maybe? I hope,” Bail said unsure.

The screen came back up and an older woman appeared, “Yes?”

“Madam, I'm very sorry to disturb you at this late hour, but I'm not sure you remember me. I knew your sister, Senator Amidala many years ago,” Bail stated trying hard to keep him composure.

“Oh yes, I remember you. We just saw you on the news. You're in Theed now?” Sola asked.

“Yes, I'll be here in Theed for two more days, and I was hoping that I may visit with you and your family. That is if I'm not intruding. Or, I could arrange for you to meet us in Theed, if that is not possible,” Bail asked.

“Ah, sure, we're having some of the family for lunch tomorrow. You are more than welcome to join us, it's not fancy. What do you mean though by we? Are you bringing a crowd?” Sola asked with a bit of a laugh. 

“Oh no, I'll be accompanied by two others, perhaps three, we could arrive after lunch if that is more suitable?” Bail asked feeling as if he was imposing.

“We always have enough. I remember who you are, Senator. Who else might we expect? Chancellor Mothma?” Sola asked. 

“No, not the chancellor, though yes, she is here in Theed as well. There is something I need to speak to you about, but I want to do it in person,” Bail said with a serious tone.

She paused for a moment. “I see. Well, I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” Sola said with a more sterner tone. 

“She knows something, or suspects something,” Luke said.

“Is someone else there?” Sola asked.

“Ah, yes, he'll be joining me tomorrow as well,” Bail answered. 

“Luke Skywalker?” Sola asked.

“Yes,” Bail answered with a firm tone. 

Luke got up so he could be seen on the holoscreen, “Hello,”

Sola looked at holo looking Luke up and down as well as she could, “I just wondered if you were there. Of course you are welcome. Everyone knows who Luke Skywalker is.” 

The screen when dark. 

“She couldn't see you sitting back there could she?” Bail pointed out.

“I don't believe so, Bail. I'm fairly well known, she may know I know Leia, she being your daughter. My last name being Skywalker. Why was that never changed I wonder?” Luke tried putting the pieces together.

“I'm sure Obi-Wan had his reasons, or your Uncle and Aunt wanted you to keep your father's name? They may not have known,” Bail said and he started to get a bit upset. 

Luke could sense it. “I'm sure they will understand. It's possible they already wondered about me already. Or just that my name caused her to...” 

“She didn't see you there, she knows who you are! Now she knows I knew about you,” Bail said in frustration and worry.

“I'm sure they will glad you brought me to them,” Luke answered.

“But what about Leia?”

The next day, Boyo, Emile and Wam all went to the children's home early, and the rest had breakfast in the queen's more casual chambers with only Mon Mothma joining them. Evaan was needed elsewhere and had already left the planet and Mon herself was needed back at Nakadia and would be leaving after breakfast. Leia brought up the property on Nakadia.

“It's really big, but I imagine I'll have to see it for myself, but what do you think, Mon?” Leia said showing her the datapad with the information.

“It's really nice, it's not far out of town. I believe that it was being looked at as a possible school at one point. I've passed it a few times on my way out of town,” Mon noted.

“Evaan said we needed some offices in the capital, I suppose we could convert some of the rooms,” Leia said looking a the dimensions. 

“You should see the garden out back,” Han said taking a bite of food.

Chewie roared.

“What did he say?” Mon asked.

“He said it doesn't have enough trees,” Leia answered laughing.

“There's a tree,” Han answered.

“Let me see,” Luke asked wanting to have a look grabbing the datapad for a look.

The queen turned to Luke motioning for a look as well, “Would you look at this shed!”

“I know right!” Han said. “It's like another house, it's huge. Couldn't fit a freighter in it, but it's big.”

“It sounds like Han wanted it for the yard and the shed,” Leia said laughing.

“You had all those charts and things all over the apartment, and there's this office already in there. The rooms upstairs, you could put three apartments up there it's so big. You could turn the shed into a house or something. It looks really nice,” Han said trying to describe it.

“I just got an idea. I'll have to see it first of course,” Leia said drifting off.

“Ut oh,” Luke said laughing.

“I'll let you know, but not until I see it. It could work.” Leia said tapping the screen. 

Later at the suite, Bail talked privately to Han about giving Chewie a job on the Falcon so they could talk for a while. He wasn't sure what Chewie knew and he really didn't want to bother him about their family issue. When he got them all together, he and Luke told Leia about the talk with Sola Naberrie on the holoscreen. 

“You're going to see them today? And you think she knew about Luke?” Leia unprepared that her father and her brother had already contacted her supposed biological aunt. “How did you get that idea?”

“She asked if he was there when I called. I wasn't even sure it was public he was here with us,” Bail explained.

“The news. Remember? The chase? Luke's name was attached to that story. She probably assumed he was here with me. If they heard Luke's name anywhere in the past few years, I'm sure they would remember it,” Leia pointed out. 

“The kid is famous,” Han said. 

“I wondered if they already put that together, about Luke, that is?” Leia said chewing her lip.

Bail stood up, “She remembered who I was, and I'm sure it wasn't just from the news. Leia, will you join us? Please? It will be difficult enough about Luke, and it will be even harder telling them about you.”

“Why would it be harder to tell them about me? Should they know?” Leia said standing up and pacing.

“You've already said that there are people who are aware that you are twins, and that you haven't hid that,” Bail answered. “I'm sure they would know eventually. They may even be hurt if you had known for a while who they were and never tried to contact them.”

“True, but that's not public knowledge. Some people do know that, yes. It's not really a secret. It was months before it got out that I was even married. At one point I assumed the public thought that Han knocked me up and dumped me. Because of the whispers when I would appear in public with a growing belly,” Leia said with a smirk to shock to her father.

“What? You didn't have a public ceremony?” Bail asked.

“No, father, and it was no one's business, that's why. I just hope they can use discretion is all. It's bad enough being a public figure as it is, and then to have secrets. Well, there are other things that people can put together if they really want to try hard. And you do know what I mean!” Leia stressed with a bit of anger. 

“Why did they think you dumped her?” Bail said looking at Han. Han just looked down and let out a big sigh shaking his head.

“Father drop it,” Leia said putting her hands in the air. 

“So are you coming or not?” Luke asked.

“I'll go, I'm sure they are nice people. But if they start making that monster look like some sweet young man...” Leia started.

“It's about her, not him. And you. I'm sure they would want to know you,” Bail said trying to soothe her.

“It's about you really though isn't it? You feeling guilty about keeping the secret in the first place, never letting them know that she had children out there somewhere. Though who knows what they had to hide themselves,” Leia said in defeat.

“I'm going to the hanger with Chewie, want me to bring the baby along?” Han said getting up.

“No, I'll take him, too. You go, maybe they won't want to kill Father if a baby is there,” Leia smirked looking at Bail.

“You really think they will kill me?” Bail gulped and smiled. “I've taken on bigger challenges than this, but I will admit that is does frighten me a bit.” 

“Leia, why does everything we do that has to do with our biological parents have to be so difficult with you?” Luke asked patting her shoulders.

“You know why. I just don't understand why you find it so easy,”

They rented a speeder rather than borrowing one from the palace. The security had let up a bit since Mon Mothma and the other dignitaries left, but they were still offered a squad guard if they wished. They had a map to where they were going, and they would figure out how to get there on their own. It would be nice to get out somewhere other than Theed and around the palace, and the area around Varykino was beautiful, even though it too had gotten some of the damage from the battle. As they rode through the village, they did make a wrong turn or two. Many of the house fronts looked similar, but they stopped and asked a merchant selling goods in the street, and he pointed them in the right direction. They found a place to park the speeder, and walked to where they had been directed to be the correct address. Leia stood below the steps of the door with the hover carriage, while her father and Luke pressed the speaker. An older woman, not Sola who they had spoke with the day before, opened the door. 

“Senator Organa, and this must be Luke,” She smiled looking Luke up and down. “And you must be Princess Leia, do come up.” she motioned with her hand. “Come in, come in.”

“Please, call me Bail. Thank you.”

An older man was sitting in a chair. He seemed to be quite sick, but he let out a grin. The woman asked them to take a seat, while the man looked at them without saying anything. “I'm Jobal and this is my husband, Ruwee. I'm afraid he hasn't been well, so if you'll excuse him if he nods off.” she smiled. “I'm so glad you took the time to come and see us. Sola is in the kitchen, but she will be right out soon, and her daughter Ryoo is helping her.” 

“Thank you, I know it was on short notice,” Bail said nervously. 

“We've heard quite a lot about you Luke in the past couple of years,” Jobal said as she sat down focusing all her attention on Luke. 

Ryoo came out for a moment, shouted in the kitchen to her mother, “They're here!” and came back out and sat down nervously smiling. She admired the baby, and asked Leia if she could hold him and then picked him up and rocked him.

Leia looked around the home. It was very beautiful, modern, but Naboo had always been a planet that was the model of fashion for the galaxy. She also noticed that all the attention had been paid towards Luke. They must have suspected, she imagined, but did they not guess she was his twin. This may not be so bad after all, and they seem like nice people. They weren't putting on airs like some did when she herself would come call on strangers, but then she remembered that their daughter had once been Naboo's queen and senator. 

Sola came out and she immediately froze when seeing Bail, Luke and Leia sitting there. After staring a moment she said, “Hello, glad you could make it,” wiping her hands on a rag she had brought out with her.

Sola sat down next to Ryoo who was still holding the baby. “My other daughter is coming. She works for the government here, but she is leaving early. She really wanted to be here when you came.”

Bail cleared his throat, “I imagine that I'll need to tell you the reason I've come to visit you. Thank you for having me.”

“I was honestly surprised you called me last night. Pooja, my other daughter, she was tempted to try to contact you herself when she heard you were staying at the palace,” Sola stated nervously.

Leia could tell they were a warm family, but there was some tension there. She held her father's hand tightly. He began to speak, “I know it was sad circumstances when you contacted me so many years ago, Sola. Your sister, your daughter,” leaning his head towards Jobal and Ruwee, “Padmé was a dear friend and a wonderful colleague of mine in the senate. I've never forgotten her strength and her ideals and they have lived long after she herself was gone. As you may have heard, I've been lost for the past five years. After learning that the Emperor has died, I feel it is now safe to right a wrong done to you so many years ago.”

“Luke is Padmé's son, isn't he?” Jobal put her hand to her mouth after blurting it out.

“I am, ma'am,” Luke answered. 

The women started crying and went to Luke and he went to stand and she held him, “When I saw his name, it struck me as a possibility. It was when I saw his picture... we've guessed for a long time.”

Ruwee sitting quietly in the chair, apparently unable to move, “Come here, boy, let me look at you.”

Luke walked over towards him and Ruwee grabbed his hand.

Bail stood up, “I imagine you'll want to hear everything.”

Jobal asked, “Have you always known and kept it a secret? Where was he?”

“Yes, I was there when he was born. His father was a Jedi, he needed to be hidden from the Emperor. Force sensitive children were being hunted by the Empire, as were Jedi.” Bail stated simply. The family was having an emotional moment with Luke. 

“Yes, I understand that. We were told she died with the child. We knew of her relationship. We knew it had to be a secret, and she was also very secretive about it with us. When we started seeing holos seeking a Luke Skywalker and heard of his exploits, of course the name struck us. When we saw his picture, we thought it may be possible,” Sola pointed out wiping her eyes.

“The Emperor, he was a very dangerous man. I want you to know I don't blame you for knowing he existed and didn't tell us. They came here, the Imperial stormtroopers. Took almost everything that had any trace of her. Like she was an enemy of the state. We were fortunate, many in Naboo's government were kind to us, they looked out for us, eventually we were left alone. We led a life of model Imperial citizens. I imagine if Luke had been brought here, it would be the first place they would look to find him,” Jobal said taking Bail's hand. 

“I'm afraid there is more. I hope I can count on your discretion on this matter. I've kept many secrets through the years,” Bail cautioned.

“Yes, of course,” Sola said. “We've had to keep our own secrets. Even now, with the Emperor gone.”

“As you may be aware, the Jedi were destroyed. I myself watched the temple burn. I will never forget it. I was able to contact a Jedi Master by the name of Yoda. Not many were aware he lived in hiding for many years. Did you know of General Kenobi?” Bail asked.

“We did know of him, yes,” Jobal answered.

“It was General Kenobi who met us at a secret medical center with Padmé. Master Kenobi and Master Yoda both were able to survive the Jedi Purge and were in hiding. Master Kenobi took Luke to the Outer Rim and watched over him,” Bail said, then paused. 

“I am afraid they are both gone now,” Luke added sadly.

“There is more, and I'm afraid this will be the most difficult for me to share,” Bail started.

Leia stood up grabbed her father's arm and said, “Luke is my twin brother.”

Bail sat down, his hand over his face.

“Princess Leia as well? There were twins?” Jobal said staring at Leia and grabbing her arms. “Of course, you have to be. You raised our granddaughter as your own?” She looked at Bail sitting who then began to stand.

“I did. It wasn't a secret she was adopted, though perhaps I was clumsy in making that known. It was quite obvious that she wasn't our natural child,” Bail said somberly. “My wife was the only one who know who her true parents were, save for Yoda and Kenobi.” 

“I just wish there was some way we could have known. We've seen you on the holos many times, child, We were delighted by the holo that went around everywhere where you announced the death of the Emperor,” Jobal said crying. 

Ruwee sat in his chair in distress. Sola went up to him and said, “Father, are you all right? Should I get you something?” 

“I'll be OK. It's a bit of a shock,” Ruwee answered and coughed.

“Father's artificial kidneys have been malfunctioning recently, so he hasn't been well,” Sola explaineed. 

“Princess, could you come over here so I may see you?” Ruwee asked.

Leia walked over and said, “It's Leia, please.” 

“OK, Viceroy, do you have anymore to tell us?” Sola said with a bit of a sterner tone. 

“Sola, please,” Jobal urged and grabbed her daughter's arm.

“I'm sorry, it's just, it's reliving her death again. I'm truly glad you are here, don't get me wrong, sir. I can't help, but feel anger, joy and sadness all at once,” Sola exclaimed.

“I understand, it was difficult for me to come, I've been a diplomat my entire life, but something like this has been a challenge. Luke and Leia's first names were given to them by Padmé, I feel you should know that,” Bail answered. “Master Kenobi, stood by her as they were born. I was with Yoda nearby. She passed shortly after.”

“I didn't even know that,” Luke said with astonishment. 

“So Kenobi raised Luke?” Jobal asked.

“No, he was nearby. I rarely saw him, but knew who he was. I lived with a couple who were related to my other grandmother's husband. They were farmers and were kind to me. We rarely saw Imperials there so I imagine it was a good place to hide,” Luke explained with a bit of sadness remembering his foster parents.

“So you were still with family? Just not us?” Sola said.

“Sort of. I'm very sorry I never knew you all growing up,” Luke said.

“She was going to raise you here. She told us! This would have been your home,” Jobal explained pounding her fist down. “Senator...”

“Please, call me Bail, I insist.”

“Bail, I know you were protecting them. It's just frustrating and so unfair. Did they even know each other growing up at all?” Jobal asked looking at Bail.

“No, they had no idea the other existed. And it would have been too dangerous for me to contact General Kenobi, though I did know where he was. I admit to wondering often about Luke and his welfare, but it would have put both of them at great risk. More dangerous than you could possibly know,” Bail stressed and considered trying to pull from them if they suspected what really happened to Anakin. 

Sola let out a cry and went into the kitchen. Her mother followed. 

Bail looked at Ruwee and said,“I know it must feel as if I've stolen them from you in some way. For that I am very sorry.” 

“You brought them to us the first chance you could when it was safe to do so. That does count for something.” Ruwee said holding Luke and Leia's hand. Both were at a loss for words. Leia more worried for her Father, and Luke sensing the awkwardness of the situation, yet still feeling the love in the room. 

“And this is Leia's son? Bring him over here to me,” Ruwee called out.

Leia walked over to Ryoo and took him to Ruwee. The baby grabbed his finger. “He's got a grip!” Ruwee laughed.

“His name is Ben,” Leia smiled as Ruwee stroked her arm.

“I can't believe it, I simply can't believe it,” He said. 

Sola called everyone to the table, and shortly after Pooja arrived. They got her up to date with the discussion of her long lost cousins and Luke and Leia told the Naberries how they had found each other, how Bail himself had some part in that in sending her to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Also, how that mission changed with the Death Star plans, and how they had been friends fighting in the Rebel Alliance for a few years before realizing they were brother and sister. Sola and Jobal told them about their family and how they had lived through the past few years and Pooja brought up the fact she herself was in the running to work for the Naboo contingent to Nakadia next session representing her planet in the New Republic. It became a more lighter conversation, as Padmé herself was no longer mentioned and the focus was on more present topics. She was still there in spirit though, as she was the one who tied them all together.

They spent the whole afternoon sitting outside telling stories and getting to know one another. Ryoo left to meet her boyfriend after work, and a while later, Sola had an appointment, so she also reluctantly left as well. Pooja and Leia found themselves deep in conversation while Ruwee, Jobal, Luke and Bail talked over tea. Jobal getting in some baby time as well. By the end of the afternoon, it was like they had all known each other for years. They left just before dinner, as they could tell Ruwee was very tired. Luke and Leia promised to visit again when they could, and of course, they would all keep in touch now that they had found one another. 

Boyo, Wam and Emile had all gone to the children's home for the day to spend it with Simper and Ambrilla. Boyo in remembering his conversation with Luke had tried to relax more and focus. There were times when he felt Simper was talking to him by looking at him so he tried to make the connection at those times in particular. It's when he relaxed and closed his eyes he finally was able to get somewhere. He was right. He had been talking Simper, but he just wasn't listening to him. When he felt his pain and sorrow this time, he could see some of what Simper had seen as well. Simper then looked at him and laid his head into his chest. He wasn't there yet, but he now understood and he would keep practicing. He sensed Simper knew he was learning, too. 

They hadn't been there long when Dr. Cax and Mon Mothma had appeared at the door. 

“Chancellor, this is quite a surprise!” Emile answered standing up from the floor.

“Oh, please, don't get up. I've just had a talk with Dr. Cax. She let me know how the arrangements with the children were going, and I've come to let her know that I've got an apartment arranged for your family in the capital on Nakadia. It's a six months lease, and it will be all paid for by the Alderaanian Diaspora. You may thank Lieutenant Verlaine for that. That should get you a stable start. I admit that I arranged it hoping it will encourage Bail to move there as well. I'm afraid I'm due to leave shortly, but I wanted you to know personally. Good luck with your new family,” Chancellor Mothma said with a smile. 

“That's very kind of you, Chancellor. Thank you,” Boyo said gratefully.

“You're pretty,” Ambrilla added. “Are you going into space soon?”

“Ah, thank you child, and I am, and hopefully soon you will be as well,” Mon leaned down and smiled and stroked the top of Ambrilla's head.

Chancellor Mothma departed the room leaving Dr. Cax, “We just need to have a few signatures and transfer a few items, but if you like, you may take the children tomorrow. You are also welcome to use this apartment if need be for a few days. That is if you are still needed here in Theed.”

“Thank you, Dr. Cax, for everything,” Emile laughed.

Boyo, Emile, Wan, Simper and Ambrilla all hugged each other and Dr. Cax couldn't help, but join in as well. It was always nice to see children find families and it was one of her favorite parts of the job. 

“We will be giving you information on resources on Nakadia to help you find schools, physicians and the like after you move. Generally, our families are already settled, but yours is a special case. I suppose it helps to have friends in high places as well. I'd never met the Chancellor before I had your case,” Dr. Cax smiled. “I'll get the rest of the documents ready for you before you leave today, and you should be good to go.”

After Dr. Cax left, Wam said, “I think we need a celebration! Anything around here we can celebrate with?”

Boyo looked around at what was in the kitchen, “I could make some cookies. Who wants to help!” 

“Me! Me!” Ambrilla said eagerly as Simper joined her. 

“I'm headed back to Uyter tonight,” Wam said to Emile, “But I'll put in my transfer to Nakadia.”

“That will be great, Wam. We'd love it if you were nearby. I think Boyo would to,” Emile answered.

“It's funny how you use your last names for each other, but do you mind if I call you Cleeva? Because Zim is Zim to me,” Wam answered.

“Sure, I imagine it will take some getting used to again. It's how we did it on that moon. From having been on the ship, I imagine. Except for Bail, he was, Your Grace, or Your Excellency for a while, but that didn't last long there. Cleeva is fine, Wam. Uncle Wam,” she laughed.

Coruscant

General Draven personally brought Wanya to the detention cells accompanied by military police officers. He wanted to make sure first hand that they would be able to handle her case, and to check on his other agents that had already been detained there. Wanya had been confined in an magnetic cell similar to the one that Redwader had been kept in on the flight there, but Wanya had been given several scans and medical examinations to determine that they had gotten anything she had hiding on her. He was hoping that some neurological therapy may help the agents. Of course, Wanya would probably be incarcerated for the rest of her life, but it wouldn't always have to be confined in a cell. There were always situations where one day with therapy she may be able to get to a place where she could do something productive in one of the enclosed communities or have some kind of quiet life. It would take her a while to get to that place if that could ever happen.

The other long term agents were assigned to different bases in the galaxy for training exercises and teaching assignments. It was mainly to be used as an observational and psychological testing technique, but they didn't have to know that. As he left the detention cell area, he made his way down to the lower levels where Pumara said he could find Sic and her other employees. It was still light, but the lower he went the darker it had become. Electric neon signs lighted the streets somewhat, but in some neighborhoods, the light just didn't stretch very far, and many had ceased to work being in need of repair. Draven remembered working these levels just a few years ago, and it hadn't been that bad then, not here anyway. Lower it had always been bad, probably was even worse now, if anything could live there at all. When he got to Pumara's, his man was waiting, he having sent the comm link that he was coming. He was led into Pumara's warehouse where he met Sic.

Sic appeared to be sixteen years old, and his assistant didn't even look old enough to shave. "You Draven?"

"I take it that you're, Sic then," Draven answered.

"Yep, how's Pumara? When she coming back? Hey Vanny? Make sure Spando moves those boxes out on time, they have to leave today," He told the kid next to him. Vanny walked up to a Dug, who he imagined was Spando and had been loading boxes on a crate. Spando seemed more interested in what Draven was doing there.

"She was great when I left her, thought I would do her a favor and check on you while I was here. Ease her mind that her business was still running," Draven said looking around the warehouse.

The warehouse was filled with human children, some older sentients of different species as well, most of those missing limbs or having some handicap of some sort, but it appeared to be a well oiled machine. "Sic, how long you been at this, working for Pumara?" Draven asked.

"About four years, I suppose," he answered.

"Looks like she's in good hands with you in charge. I promise we'll get her back here as soon as we can. I brought you something from Nakadia. When I said I was coming," Draven brought out two large boxes from his jacket that were filled with small pastries. "she said to pick you up some of these to share."

"Sweet, be a nice treat from these rations. Thanks," Sic answered then he got serious. "Look, I appreciate you checking in on us, and let her know things are well, but we're kind of on a deadline here. So if you don't mind, business and all that."

"I understand. Take care, Sic," Draven said as he left.

Draven walked around the walkway and found the closest lift was broken so he moved to the next one. He went down about one hundred more levels. It was completely dark, so he got out his pocket lamp. He saw eyes looking out the windows, some light coming from the creases of the blinds from some of them, and a few buildings that looked abandoned. It wasn't long before he knew he was being followed. Draven had done this kind of work before, you knew when someone was following, you could smell them, feel them and taste the danger. He was jumped by three dark individuals that he couldn't make out their species, gender, age, or well anything. He pinned one, punching him to knock him out, and with the second hanging on his shoulders and the third hanging on his legs, he knocked the second one out fliping forward and back and the third by grabbing his blaster and putting it on stun. The second one came to slowly, and he heard her voice. He grabbed her hands and put binders on them and secured her. He shined the light into her face, and she looked very young. "How old are you?" Draven asked.

"I don't even know anymore," she spit. "Let me go, or else."

"Or else what?" Draven asked.

She said, "You'll see."

Only Draven didn't see because behind him came two more and he blasted them on stun.

"Wow, you're good. You been out here long?" she asked.

"You're all kids?" Draven said looking at the three stunned bodies. The boy he had punched out was starting to get up for more when he restrained him as well.

"You police? Police they don't come down here," she said struggling to break free.

"No, not police, but something like that," Draven said. "Get up against the wall."

"Man, we can't stay out here. You have to know that," the boy said as he bound the two together.

"You working for someone?" Draven asked.

"No, we just work for ourselves," the kid answered.

"How many?" Draven asked.

"Just us five, used to be more, but well, you know. Stuff happens," the girl answered this time.

"It's been a long time since I did this. I'm taking all five of you in. See what we can make of you," Draven said.

"Do we get to eat? We don't do anything if we don't get to eat," the boy answered.

"You'll get to eat, I promise," Draven said smiling and waving his blaster.

He waited for the other three now in binders to come out to from the stun. He waved the blaster, "All right, all of you move,"

"Where we going?" one of them asked.

"Far away from here," Draven answered headed to the lift.


	24. The Way to Nakadia

Coruscant

Draven brought the restrained youths up to the upper levels of Coruscant where they squinted their eyes from the brightness of the light. They seemed more resigned to their capture, and amazed that one man was able to overtake their group of five. In the time they had come up several levels, they had begun to not so much trust him, but have some semblance of security, hope or just the promise of something to eat which made it easier for Draven to escort them without too much struggle through the bowels of the city, all cramped in the lift. He talked to them a bit, got the sense that none of them had seen anything of their families in quite a while, and that they saw themselves as their own family of sorts. They were very secretive as if they were hiding something, something they feared. Draven assumed they answered to someone else, perhaps some underground mastermind who had various groups work for him in exchange for 'protection', and that individual surely answered to someone even higher. Why were there so many young people taking over the streets of alone? He knew the New Republic had come in and taken younger orphans a few times to orphanages, usually off planet, but there had also been rumors of others coming in and taking advantage of the street children. Just from tidbits he had learned from Pumara it was very obvious that was happening. He didn't know who they were, if they were criminal organizations or pirates or even some of the rogue Imperials who may have been hiding trying to make a new army of sorts. Probably all of the above. He wondered if these five individuals even knew the answers to those questions. They certainly knew something and had learned something in these nooks and crannies of Coruscant. Maybe they knew what Pumara did, how she used people she found lost in the streets and made something of them, and he almost found it admirable in her case. At least she seemed kind, and had some moral responsibility to those she had in her 'employ' she called it. She was a criminal, but she was one of his criminals, one who would share information. These five had to be the tools of someone else. He remembered many years ago when he would have done the same kind of recruiting for the Rebel Alliance, creating spies, some of those that were still living and may have been part of the decay of his own offices right now. Once he got the youths to the ship, he unbound them, set them up with the crew watching them as they ate hot food, not even rations, something he had them pick up from one of the food venders nearby. Real fresh food. Draven was aware that the Grand Vizer, merely a figurehead now overseen by the New Republic, had used children himself to gain what little power he had over the city. It just seemed that it was the children of Coruscant who seemed to know what was going on here and how things worked. They could be the key to so many things. And he would make these these youths his he decided, mold them into something and perhaps give them a better chance than they would have living in the streets. Certainly better off than anything they had while living here, and maybe even put that experience to use. He might even get to the core of what makes those outer rim organizations tick. And he would find more eventually, if his experiment worked. He wondered if Pumara would be of some help in that. She herself working on the fringes, and having a vested interest. She probably had contacts he didn't even know about.

Of course, these fragments were all on the edge of what was really going on. It made him feel more confident to start over with these new recruits, new recruits for a new era of the galaxy. He still had the problem of those who had been damaged by the programing of the war, but he hoped that would heal in time. How many sacrifices had already been made in the name of galactic freedom. Not only those that died, but for those that had lived.

Naboo

Riding back from Varykino in the speeder with Luke driving, Bail remarked, "That went very well. It was a very enjoyable visit."

"Yes, Father, I'm glad you talked me into it. It could have gotten a lot worse. They rarely even mentioned, him." Leia answered moving up behind her father in the back seat of the speeder.

"I imagine that may have come from years of being afraid to talk of particular subjects. You do remember that Naboo was the Emperor's home planet. Not talking about anyone that they knew had been a Jedi may have become a habit. I am quite sure they would not wish to have been associated with one in anyway," Bail noted.

"It was so odd they knew who I was when I arrived, and didn't even doubt it for a second. It's nice to have felt as if I belonged," Luke said.

"And yet, I had to tell them about myself. They never put that together. The fact they are so secretive, I don't imagine they will make a big deal about having us as relatives. I'd love to keep in touch with them. It would be nice if Pooja comes to the capital to work, and it will give us another excuse to visit with them again," Leia said moving up towards Luke.

"And see, you didn't even want to go!" Luke laughed.

"We can discuss this more later. I don't believe they ever put that other issue together, however, if they did, they were certainly not going to mention it. I admit to trying to pry information as to what they knew. It was a habit of mine. One that helped me to keep you safe as a child. Honestly, both of you," Bail informed her.

"Let me call Han. We should get out in the city a bit, and get something to eat. I'm sure he and Chewie need something and it would be nice to get something local. I don't think barging in on the queen again on what might be our last night here would be his idea of fun. Though Chewie seemed to enjoy the endless food available. Maybe take out and bring it back to the suite?" Leia suggested.

"I bet they're still at the Falcon. Unless they went to the shipyard again," Luke spoke.

"I'll try Boyo as well. They may need to stay longer, though I believe from talking to Mon, she may have arranged that they will be able to take the children any time now," Bail noted.

"Really? Just like that? I thought they might be stuck here another week! I'm anxious to get back home. There's still getting to Luke's ship, and getting Chewie back to Kashyyyk..." Leia contemplated in her mind.

Bail paused and looked out on the landscape as they approached Theed, "I'm really not sure where home is now. Mon told me she would arrange a place on Nakadia so that Boyo and Emile could set up their family, at least as a start for them. You are still on Chandrilla. I've only just returned back to you. I'd really like to be close to where you are, you determine now what is home to me."

"Father, I imagine we won't be staying on Chandrilla much longer. I'd like to see this property I'm now stuck with apparently, and would you like to hear my idea on that?" Leia said lifting an eyebrow and smirking.

"Certainly, of course I would," Bail answered looking back.

"Well, without seeing it in person, but seeing it from the holos, I wondered if it would make for an Alderaanian Embassy of sorts. Perhaps, offices for the Diaspora in the capital. It would need a lot of work. We could put in offices and apartments if necessary. There is even a room big enough for dinner parties or the like. It's too big to just be a house though, Father, the 'house' we lived in growing up was larger of course, but that was a palace. And Han's right, it would be nice for somewhere that Ben can play outside." Leia said describing some of her ideas.

"I think Han was claiming dibs on that shed," Luke laughed.

"Like he would be there long enough to use it. Really, Luke. I knew what he was doing," Leia answered. "I think I'd still want an apartment in the city though. The capital is a bit smaller than Hanna City, but it's nice there, and still growing."

Neither Han nor Chewie were answering the comm so they went straight to the suite. When they arrived, Emile and Boyo were already there watching the news on the holonet after the visit with the children at the home with smiles on their faces. "We just have to sign a couple of forms in the morning, and the children are ours! We can take them anytime. If you still have business here in Theed, we can stay. They told us we could use the residence there at the home. I'm so excited!" Emile beamed.

Boyo sat there curled up with her beaming as well. "We just got back from seeing Wam off to his transport. He had to get back to Uyter."

"We still have to get Luke back to his ship and Chewie back home. If you want to get there sooner, you might want a transport..." Leia started.

"Ambrilla talks about nothing but getting out into the stars. That's our little girl. Our little girl, Boyo!" Emile laughed. "If you don't mind, I'd love to see Tibor on Kashyyyk. Do you think we could ride back with all of you? If it's not imposing." Emile said excitedly.

"Well, it's not really up to me, but I'll see what I can do. I was going to head down to the hanger. We still need to eat and someone isn't answering their comm. Maybe I could pick up some take out?" Leia suggested.

"The palace staff already said they would send a cart up in a bit with dinner, but you go on right ahead if you like," Emile said. "It's been a long day. I'd rather just stay here for now and relax, and perhaps Boyo and I can go shopping later. I don't know what the children have as far as clothes, but Naboo being Naboo, I imagine there are things we can get here we can't get anywhere else."

"Father?" Leia looked as Bail had made himself confortable already and had the baby laying on his chest rubbing his back as he slept.

"I'm exhausted. I believe I'll rest for a bit." Bail smiled.

Luke poked out of his room with Artoo, "I'm going to check out a few things here, you go ahead, unless you really need company."

Leia started for the hanger while a palace guard followed. She stopped and took in the décor of the hallways and what she could see of the palace. She imagined she should stop in to see Queen Soruna before she left, as it appeared that they would be leaving soon. She was anxious herself to leave, though it had been a nice visit today with the Naberries, even if she had been reluctant to go and meet them. When she got to the hanger, she dismissed the guard. It was quiet, and the ramp was down so she cleared her throat to make her presence known. Inside, she found Chewie and Han sitting in the lounge area, Chewie playing a game of Dejarik while Han had a holo of a smashball game playing in the background, both just hanging out together and laughing.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Have you both been here all day?" Leia asked putting her arms together across her chest and her face in a knowing smirk.

Chewie laughed and roared.

"We got some things done. I swear," Han said turning off the holo. "How'd that thing go today with the whole..."

"It went well. They are very nice people," Leia answered. "I really need to talk to you about our departure. Boyo and Emile are cleared to take their children tomorrow, We can leave in the morning if that's fine with you. Father is finished here as far as press conferences and interviews and threats upon his life are concerned. Luke is anxious to get back to his research..."

Chewie roared.

"I know Chewie, your family probably wonders what happened to you, too. I want to go home as well, it would be nice to see Malla again though and I'd really love to see her again," Leia answered.

"You should see your property. We can stick around Nakadia before we get you home. See what you think of it. We can always get rid of it if you don't like it," Han offered.

"I've been thinking quite a bit about that actually. We need some kind of base for the Alderaanian Diaspora in the capital, and maybe an Embassy of some kind. Did you really want that shed?" Leia asked. "It looks like it could be converted offices. Maybe some apartments upstairs. I'll really have to look at it and talk to an architect about the possibilities."

"I saw it in an ad when you all were hiding on that base on Hosnian Prime. I figured your Dad didn't have a palace anymore, and I knew it really wasn't one, but it seemed like a fancy house, or I don't know something. And you weren't going to stay on Chandrilla," Han said.

"Yes, and Boyo and Emile are going to be set up on Nakadia in an apartment. Mon and Evaan took care of that. It will take time for them, but it's a start. Father would like them to still work for him, and it would certainly give him something to do to get back into things. It was a good gamble, that house." She smiled and pecked his forehead. "Where ever did you get credits to do that? You never seem to keep any?" Leia asked.

Chewbacca roared.

"You're always hungry! I had credits some from doing stuff like those hauls for the New Republic, you know. It was just a partial hold type of deal anyway," Han said turning away and looking at the engineering board.

"It's not completely paid for is what you're saying? And it's in my name!" Leia said in a loud, yet very knowing tone, then sighed. "It will work out. I need to start work on something soon or I'll go mad. Nakadia is a good place for that right now, I imagine."

Chewbacca roared.

"Chewie, they are bringing a cart of food up to the suite if you want to go and help yourself. Hang on a minute though. Let's work out this trip home first," Leia pleaded.

Chewbacca put his arms together across his chest and roared.

"It won't be long, Chewie, promise. All right, Emile and Boyo would like to see Tibor, but they need to get to Nakadia. We are going to Kashyyyk and Nakadia, but they have two children with them. Should they get a transport, or just ride with us? Emile says the little girl is excited to see space again," Leia starts.

"Sounds like a great kid, I suppose they can go with us, that is if they don't mess anything up. I need to make a pit stop though before Kashyyyk," Han says thinking.

"Where? What else do you need to do? And as for the kids, what else is there to mess up here? What is that in the cargo bay?" Leia says pointing to the crates.

"Chewie and I might have picked up a job taking those to a warehouse on a supply station and then we can fuel up there, and we'll need supplies if we are running around the galaxy with all these people again. That cargo was a deal through someone Chewie knew there at the shipyard," Han retorts in a loud tone.

"This is going to be a crowded ship," Leia says walking around thinking.

Chewbacca roars.

"Chewie, the food is still going to be there, just a minute. I'd like to see Malla while we are there on Kashyyyk, so it would be nice to stay a little bit. And I know it will be hard for the two of you to split up again. We also have to get Luke back to his ship!" Leia says in frustration.

"It's not that complicated. So, we take the cargo to the station first, then Chewie to Kashyyyk. Visit Kashyyyk briefly, go to the Monsua Nebula, drop off Luke. I swear no one better give that place away! It's supposed to be a secret! Too many people know about it already! I'll have to get you to co-pilot after that. Then head to Nakadia. Where's your Dad end up?" Han asks.

"I didn't think of that, but maybe I'll bring him back to Chandrilla with me, that is after we see that property you stuck us with. Emile is a pilot, she could probably help if necessary," Leia pointed out.

"I'll see if Quelly can meet us in Nakadia. I've had crazier flight plans, but not with kids and so many people involved. Sounds like a plan, then I go see Rieekan for another job. Might even work out something while in Kashyyyk or Nakadia in the meantime," Han grins.

Chewbacca roars.

"It's all about your stomach isn't it!" Han shouts, "Well go up to the suite and get some food then! We'll work the trip out!"

Chewie makes a soft Wookiee sound that indicates "Okay" and pats Leia on the shoulder and walks down the ramp.

"Did you have a great day with Chewie?" Leia asks as he leaves.

"Yeah, gonna miss the big guy," Han replies.

"You want me to go get some take out and bring it back here?" Leia then asks.

Han thinks a minute, "I thought you said they were sending up food to the suite?"

"I really want take out and it's a lot more quiet down here," Leia said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, there's no reason we don't have to go right now to get food is there?" Han says, pressing a few switches lifting the ramp to the Falcon and then grabs Leia's hands.

"I imagine it is going to be crowded for a few days. We can you know, hang out a bit," she answers and sits on his lap with her arms around him.

The next day, Queen Soruna in full regalia, along with her handmaidens and guards, met the Millennium Falcon as it's crew and passengers made their way aboard along with a few trinkets of Naboo's hospitality. As they boarded, Ambrilla begged to be able to sit in the cockpit, so Bail gave up his seat to Emile who strapped the little girl on her lap upon take off with Leia in the seat next to them, and Han and Chewie piloting the ship. With the three droids secured, Luke, Boyo, Simper and Bail taking the seats in the lounge and with the cradle secured in the crew quarters, as the usual spot had been filled with crates to be taken to the space station drop off point. It would be a long trip in space, and no one was looking forward to it more than Ambrilla, who squealed with delight as the ship left the outer atmosphere of Naboo and launched into hyperspace.

After they could unbuckle and relax, Ambrilla wanted to know everything about the cockpit of the ship, keeping Emile, Chewie and Han busy for a bit. Leia went out to talk with her father. Bail then hailed Artoo to follow him, and he motioned Leia to come with him as they went to the crew quarters where the baby was strapped into his cradle. He closed the door, rubbed Artoo's dome again and tried to remember what triggered the holo he wanted Leia to see.

"What are you up to Father? Is this another one of Luke's codes?" Leia smirked.

Bail laughed, and said, "Not this time, it might not even work. Artoo, work with me here? Will you?'

Artoo let out some cheerful chirps, then played the holo that Bail had stumbled on before. Leia put her hands over her mouth as she saw the bottoms of her father's robes, and his old boots show up against the wall where the blue beam had shown. Then Leia gasped. There at the bottom of the steps she saw herself as a child jumping up and down and the mother who raised her, Queen Breha, smiling and gently saying to her husband, "I've missed you, dear." as the holo shut off. Leia nuzzled closer to her father and hugged him as Bail rubbed the top of the droid's dome.

"I couldn't believe he had that in there. The other day when he played it for me, I had really needed it. I imagine I have needed it for some time," Bail said out to Leia, staring out at nothing in particular in the room, his thoughts being elsewhere.

"I know you've been angry at me. I've always felt that everything I've ever done since you've been born has been for you. Be it protecting you, or making the galaxy better for you. I know once you came to know and be aware of what your mother and I were doing, rebelling against the Empire, with your abilities, upbringing and station, of course I would expect you to make a stand on your own. I'm sorry you never knew who you really were. I'm sorry you found out in the way you did instead of by our telling you, and it's killing me that your mother isn't here right now," Bail sighed as he sat down on the bed.

Leia sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder and said nothing.

Boyo was anxious for Simper to meet Luke. Since practicing his meditation exercises, he had made more of a connection with Simper in the past couple of days, and wondered if Luke could add some of his own insight to Simper's abilities. Luke, knowing this was a child who had been separated from his father for years, and had been on his own for a while, did not want to interfere too much as far as any extensive training went. It still interested him that he had found other Force sensitives like himself and his sister, and that Simper himself might need some help with controlling impulses and could benefit from meditation himself. Though Luke had other work to do, he could see himself checking in on Boyo and Simper from time to time. Remembering his own short, brief early experiences with Ben Kenobi, he had learned a little control and techniques that might help the young Simper, The risk of mixing the Force with anger was always a danger. Luke went to work with the both of them in a corner near the crates in the cargo bay, and practiced a few exercises to help Boyo and Simper's own control of the Force.

After Chewie prepared a small lunch for everyone who had gathered together in the lounge area, something started to go wrong. Han checked the engineering systems, and the hyperdrive was acting up. They slowly moved to sublight speed with everyone holding on tight. Han and Chewie went to work to fix the systems and Artoo was hooked into the navigational network. Threepio was reading the ship trying to figure out exactly what went wrong. It seemed to be a simple fix, but it would take some time. It would put a delay on the shipment to the space station, and also the rest of their trip. Han and Chewie were just about to try to put the Falcon in hyperspace again after the repairs, but just before they were able to do that lights started blinking everywhere indicating that a nearby vessel was in the vicinity. Then a signal contacted the ship.

"Freighter! This is the Hermit, you will surrender and be boarded! There is no escape! Your cargo is now ours! Come peacefully, or die!"

Han saw a very large cobbled together ship that appeared to be part of an old Imperial shuttle welded with a larger freighter in nearby space. Ambrilla squealed. "Get those kids to the crew quarters!" Han yelled.

Emile shuffled Ambrilla and Simper in the crew quarters and Boyo joined them. Threepio started to frantically moving about the ship, "We're Doomed! We're Doomed!"

Chewbacca roared loud at him and he buckled Threepio into one of the back cockpit seats, and shut him down.

"Luke, take one of the guns! Sweetheart, get up in the cockpit, Chewie take over!" Han yelled moving to the other gun.

Bail strapped into the seat behind Leia. They could hear squealing from the crew quarters.

The Hermit started to fire, and the Falcon fired back. "I've got the shields," Leia said to Chewie who was working the cockpit controls back and forth as Leia moved the ship in a zigzagged fashion. Bail was sitting strapped in petrified, as a boom hit the ship and rocking it a bit.

"Ahhhhh" screamed Threepio.

Luke and Han continued to fire at the ship as Chewie was trying to bring the ship into hyperspace again.

Han got a hit in on one of their outer torpedos, yet they continued to fire, trying to take down the defenses of the small frieghter.

"Surrender, now!" The other ship hailed.

Leia called back, "Surrender this!" as a loud boom shot in the direction of the large pirate ship.

Artoo kept working trying to get the functions back in complete working order so the Falcon could return to lightspeed.

The Falcon rocked again, but was still solid. Artoo let out a loud beep. Luke took another hit to the bow of the other ship before Chewie was successful in getting the ship back into hyperspace. Everyone leaned back with a deep breath and a sense of calm, as they were back on their way.

Han came running back down to the cockpit. "Everyone all right?"

Bail was panting, Leia moved calmly away from Han's cockpit chair and rubbed her father's shoulder.

"Just pirates, it happens," Han explained nonchalantly. "Nothing we can't handle."

Luke came down from the gun well, just as Boyo, Emile, Simper and Ambrilla came out a bit stunned. Ambrilla, looking scared and pale said, "Can we do that again?"

They all couldn't help but laugh.

They docked into the port of the space station where the crates were unloaded. No one got out but Han and Chewie. Ambrilla was fascinated staring out into the building in space where one could still see the stars, and what looked like a small town just hovering in space as if they flew inside a spaceship. They refueled and even got another job of sending a small shipment of power cells to Kashyyyk since they mentioned they were headed that way anyway.

They called ahead to Kashyyyk, and waiting for them at the landing platform were Tibor, Psical, Malla and Lumpawaroo. They hadn't originally planned to stay more than a couple of hours, but there had been too much to catch up on, and Psical ended up setting Boyo, Emile and the children in the same suite that they had all stayed at during their previous stay for an overnight visit. Bail, originally wanting to visit with Chewie's family, thought twice about it wondering when he would be able to spend time with Tibor again. They all stayed up and chatted a while before Tibor went back to his home. Meanwhile, Leia, Han, Luke and the baby all went to visit with Chewie at his house. The droids would stay on the Falcon, with Elsie powered down, and the plan was to return to the Falcon at night so they could visit with Chewie and his family for the rest of the day. It didn't work out that way though, as Han and Chewie ended up staying up all night on Chewie's porch, and Luke found himself sleeping in a hammock outside. Everyone else was inside the house for the rest of the night. Again, it was hard to say goodbye, Han and Chewie wouldn't stop hugging. Chewie couldn't let go though that was hard to figure out from watching the two of them, Han buried so deep in Chewie's fur. Malla really did not want to give up the baby and was very grateful they returned for a visit. Tibor stood hugging and crying holding Emile and rubbing the heads of the children, and may have gotten one or two in with Boyo and Bail. After the tearful goodbyes, the next morning the ship was off for the Monsua Nebula.

It was an uneventful trip on their next leg. Those who missed sleep due to tearful reunions were able to catch up on the return to the hidden planet. Once they landed, the children were overjoyed by the beautiful open spaces. They had only really known the city of Coruscant and Theed in the area around the palace and the children's home, and it was rare that they had been out into the country. Here was an entire planet with no sign of sentient life and nothing but hidden caverns, streams and places to run. Though they had only hoped to drop off Luke and fly away, in the end they made a picnic and spent a while there, enjoying the peace and quiet. Bail and Luke talked awhile about future plans, and Luke said that he had planned to take Artoo with him when he left. It began to sink in to Bail how much Luke had meant to him since he had returned from his exile on that moon, and how much they had bonded. Luke had become family to him.

When they had been there a while, and it was time to move on, they all said goodbye to Luke, who was off to return to his search that he had been torn away from when he learned that Bail had been rescued.

"Luke, as soon as you're ready, we'll make plans to visit Coruscant together. You'll know how to get in touch with me," Bail said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'd like that," Luke nodded and reached out for a hug.

Luke pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Bail. "Leia told me about this. With Han and Artoo's help, we put this together for you."

He placed it in Bail's hand, and the holo that had been in Artoo's memory could now could fit into Bail's pocket. He touched it and it flickered. "Was Leia really that little?" Luke laughed. "You can't know how it thrills me to see her at that age. You take care, Bail. May the Force be with you."

"You too, Luke." Bail shook his hand.

Luke hugged Leia and kissed baby Ben and said his goodbyes to everyone else. Artoo beeped and Threepio called out to Artoo, "You do be careful my old friend."

They spent a little more time on the hidden planet. Simper learned to swim as his father showed him how as Ambrilla waded in the water holding Emile's hand. She had been too afraid to go too far in the water. Baby Ben crawled on a blanket while Bail laid next to him. When the ship was ready again, everyone was called back together, and it was back to space.

They entered Nakadian space hailed by an escorting ship and communications from a dispatcher. Then they were directed to a docking bay near the government buildings instead of the usual shipyard where Solo generally had done his service runs while on the planet. As they disembarked a committee of military and government officials were waiting in the distance.

"Are we being arrested?" Simper asked confused by the entourage waiting for them.

Boyo laughed, "I don't believe so, I think it's just the welcoming committee."

Leia almost wondered if Mon Mothma herself would be waiting there and told her father that as well, but instead, the small committee was led by another familiar person, the chancellor's political assistant, Sinjir Rath Velus.

"Well, would you look who the rancors dragged into our fair city?" He said with a cynical grin.

"Father, this is Sinjir Rath Velus, he works with Mon. He's also done some work with me in the past as well," Leia said introducing him to her father.

Sinjir looks Bail Organa up and down, "My, so you must be the viceroy I've heard so much about. However did you make out traipsing about the galaxy with this lot! Well, it took you long enough to get here, Solo! Mon Mothma had me up way at an incredibly indecent hour waiting for you all to arrive. I'm very sorry she isn't here to welcome you herself, but chancelloring and such does keep one busy. If you'll all follow me." the man said making a motion.

Bail dusted his suit off and and looked around where a lounge area was waiting. Though the man who had greeted him carried himself in a well refined manner, he found the man that Mon sent as her representative very crass. He wondered how such a person got a job as one of her top advisers. Then stranger things had happened since his return to civilization.

"I'll unload Boyo and Emile's stuff and get it onto a cart," Han said as they started to leave.

Sinjir called back to Han, "Oh, there are people who will take care of that for you, just tell them what to take, and come join us. Hey, Solo, I understand that you did get to spend some time with your former Wookiee co-pilot, how wonderful for you! And I've heard all the details about your adventures in the past couple of weeks! You didn't happen to bring back one of those wonderful vintages back from Naboo did you? I asked Mon, but she of course, forgot, or refused. You can guess which one it was."

"Oh, Sinjir, you still aren't..." Leia started to speak then whispered, "drinking a lot again?"

Sinjir cut her off, "I try, I really do. I have a lot of support. Let's see, I'm supposed to get you a couple of speeders, and escort these lovely people to their new apartment. Now, what is missing?"

"Sir, the speeders are waiting already on the street," a lieutenant started in.

"Great, we'll have Mr. Boyo and family's things carted to his quarters. Someone else from the Chancellor's office will come and go over a few things with them. That someone not being me. Now, who is Mr. Boyo?" Sinjir asked looking at a datapad.

"That would be me," Boyo stepped up.

"Wonderful," Sinjir says in an unenthusiastic manner and gives a look of distaste looking at the children, "if you all will follow me. We'll bring you into the lounge," Sinjir then smiled as he started for the nearby building.

"You have an interesting accent, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" Bail asked as they made their way to the lounge.

"The Velusia system, but I doubt you know it. I've not been there myself in a very long time," Sinjir replied.

"And you were part of the Rebel Alliance?" Bail asked.

Sinjir laughed, stopped, then laughed again, "I'd say not. No, I was never part of that organization. I was an Imperial almost until the very end, and before you say anything, I have no love of Imperials, but honestly they didn't either."

Bail laughed, "Interesting you found yourself working for Mon."

"Well, it's more like, she found me, or settled with me. Something of that nature. I used to be an Imperial loyalty officer which means I used to torture my fellow Imperials for a living," Sinjir laughed again. "I can tell by the way you look at me, that you aren't sure you can really trust me? Aren't I really hideous?"

Bail shook his head and laughed and then looked at Leia, "Father, it's fine, honestly."

"The chancellor seems to find my skills quite useful, though between you and me, I don't understand why," Sinjir remarked. "Work is work, and it keeps me out of trouble. Isn't that right, Solo."

"Um," Han said made a motion, then lost the words.

A young lieutenant stepped and and announced, "Mr. Boyo? Mr. Boyo if you and your family could follow me."

"Oh, do wait a moment," Emile called out. "Bail, I'm sure we will see you again soon." and Emile hugged him.

Boyo, Emile and the children exchanged hugs all around before the lieutenant took them to their speeder to escort them to their new home.

"Your things will be there shortly. It's furnished, but if there is anything you need, you may let him know," Sinjir pointed out.

"Thank you," Boyo answered as they left the lounge.

"Now, I understand you have some business here in Nakadia before you depart? If we give you this speeder, can we expect it to be returned to us in the same condition in which we entrusted it to you?" Sinjir said looking at the datapad and giving Han a knowing look.

"Sure you will, Rath Velus. No worries," Han answered and shrugged.

"It won't end up in say, the trash?" Sinjir remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, I remember trusting you with my ship! You wouldn't happened to be coming with us?" Han answered and laughed.

"Oh, no, no, no," Sinjir laughed.

"Then what's the problem?" Han answered.

Bail whispered to Leia, "Is there something here I should know?"

"Sinjir may have been in a life or death situation or two with Han not long before the end of the war. I'll explain later," Leia whispered back.

"And I take it you all know where it is you are going? Would you need a guide?" Sinjir asked.

"I've been there before, it's fine," Han answered.

"Good. Well that means I'm free for the rest of the morning then, and now that is out of the way," Sinjir peers in on the baby, for a quick glance, pretending to be disgusted, but curious just the same. He can't help it though to think it's somewhat adorable and is surprised with himself, "He's gotten bigger I see."

"Yes, he has," Leia answered. "It's good to see you again, Sinjir, thank you."

"Do, take care of yourselves," Sinjir responded as they got into the speeder.

Han had to visit the real estate broker before heading out to the house. He had called ahead so that they would expect him, and the same Pantoran woman was still there at the desk and without saying anything at all gave him the cards and the codes to enter the estate. Before leaving Quarrow, they stopped to pick up some food for their drive out to the property so they could spend a bit of time there and explore the area. Leia hadn't spent too much time in that part of Nakadia, as most of her visits had been in the city of Quarrow itself, save for that lone trip to the farmhouse in the early part of their adventure with her Father through space and that was when it had been dark for the most of their short visit. The countryside was beautiful and yet there were homes peppered here and there, and she imagined it had to be due to it's closeness to the city. When they got to the property, a gate with part of a fence was at the entrance and was leading them to a long driveway. The house itself was indeed very huge.

"You were wrong, there are trees," Leia notice, as trees lined part of the driveway, and they seemed to be budding with flowers. "They're lovely."

"There's only one in the backyard though, that's what I meant. You'll see," Han explained.

"It's a lovely home from the outside. I can see why Mon said they had thoughts of turning it into a school," Bail remarked.

They got to the door, and Han cleared away some brush that had blown at the threshold. After clicking a few buttons on the door they were in. The entryway led to stairs, the dining room, and the kitchen, and they even found a room or two that Han had missed on his tour with the agent who sold him the house. When they got upstairs, the three large rooms with sitting rooms attached made an impression on Bail, and he could picture in his mind what Han said about it being made into separate apartments. They were similar to the styles of rooms he had in the palace on Alderaan, where there had been bedrooms with adjoining libraries and offices. Only much smaller, of course.

"There is certainly plenty of room here," Leia said. "So much possibility. I really should get Evaan here to have a look. Now, where's this yard and shed you keep telling me about?"

They walked out back and Leia saw what Han meant by the shed. It looked like those buildings that people would keep fancy speeders and small space yachts, or squadron barracks. It was much nicer though to be used in that way. "This is huge! I imagine we could get eight offices in here. There's even a fresher unit.

The yard was a patio with a hedgerow that seemed to surround a larger area. From the top floor, one could see where it appeared to be a square surrounding a diamond, with a courtyard and a tree in the middle. They walked through the arch in the hedgerow, and buds from various flowers were coming up along the edges of the path, and when they got to the center, the tree had flowers. Leia gasped and her father picked one and smelled it.

"Starblossoms! How did they ever get starblossoms!" Bail marveled.

"I can't believe it," Leia said smiling.

"I had no idea what that tree was. You mean like that special tea you get on Chandrilla?" Han asked.

"Yes! It was rare to be found off Alderaan. I thought I would never see one again!" Leia said with delight and hugged him tightly.

They sat on a bench there in the center of the central courtyard. Bail had went back to get the basket with the blanket and the food they had picked up and they had a picnic under the tree. The baby crawled up to the bench and tried to pull himself up to stand.

"You were just like that, way ahead of the other babies and wanting to get into everything," Bail laughed going up to little Ben and pulling him up to his chest.

Han got a comm from the docking bay.

"Someone's trying to get into the Falcon?" he called into the device.

The voice said, "Sir, he says he knows you, we've detained him?"

"All right, we'll be back there in a bit," Han said with a sigh.

"What was that about?" Leia asked.

"Not sure, but I have a feeling that Quelly showed up without his identification. We better go check on him. Looks like our visit has to be cut short," Han said in frustration.

"I'm anxious to get back anyway. What do you say Father? Think this would make a good Embassy? I might even take one of the apartments and make it my own right here," Leia said looking up at the house. "It really is close enough to the city."

"You'll have time to think about it anyway. It seems a bit more flat than Alderaan, and not as busy as Coruscant, but it does seem to be a lovely planet. I imagine I'll have to find somewhere to settle here at some point, with the government being based here," Bail answered.

"Oh, that's not a permanent thing, though I'm not really sure how that is going to work. It will be here for sometime I imagine. And we'll need an architect and a planning committee," Leia said wondering and pacing.

"We'll talk about all of that later," Bail answered. "Starblossoms. Of all things! Maybe it's some kind of sign?"

"Or the guy who lived here just liked them," Han answered.

When they got back to ship, Leia, and Bail went up the ramp with the baby, and Han went with the dispatcher to see about whoever was trying to break into the ship. Sure enough, sitting there in the office was Quelly.

"I tried to get them to call General Rieekan to vouch for me, I swear! They didn't believe me!" Quelly said feeling a bit upset and embarrassed. "I got us a job though. We have to head to the shipyard and pick up some supplies there for Hosnian Prime."

"Are they in a hurry?" Han asked.

"No, Rieekan set it up. he knew you have to go back to Chandrilla. They don't have to be there for a few days." Quelly answered.

"That's good, how'd you make out with Wedge?" Han asked.

Quelly changed his excited tone a bit, "Wedge has a fine school, it wasn't as exciting or interesting at doing shipping runs, but it was fine. I was busy and picked up a few tips. Some guy come there looking for you though, Wedge sent him to me so I could let you know. Don't know why he contacted Wedge, but apparently this man has contacts there. Some guy from Theron, he said he met you once, and wanted to know how to get in touch with you. I just told him I worked with you sometimes."

"And you don't know who this is?" Han asked shaking his head.

"Nope, sorry, I was busy. Wedge might have his details though, you can ask him. He was Pantoran, was dressed very fancy," Quelly said.

"Theron, that's where they do those races. I wonder..." Han's mind began to wander a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of two updates, posting back to back. I've taken from comics and books, both Canon and Non-canon, but I really loved the character of Sinjir and often wondered how he made out as Mon Mothma's adviser. I hope they do more with that character somewhere again.


	25. Epilogue- Three Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second of two back to back updates. I'll clear this bit after the story has been sitting a bit. And now we've come to the end of the story. Hope it's not too fluffy for you! I might come back to this universe again, as it would be fun to explore Luke and Bail on Coruscant, or more with the crew on Nakadia again. Hope you've enjoyed it. Thank you so much to those who have supported me throughout the whole story.

Epilogue- Three months later.

Coruscant

Sic oversaw the crates in the docking bay as Vanny watched. Sic knew the new kid he referred to as Moge was a New Republic plant, but he didn't bother him, and none of the others he worked with, except for Pumara, knew that. Moge worked on the shipment manifests and as a gopher, but Sic knew he was actually collecting information for the New Republic. Moge rarely spent time in the warehouse anyway while he was on planet. Pumara got him that gig, and it seemed to be working out. Her operations were doing well, and she even found a few more recruits from Moge's old connections a few levels down. Pumara knew that a few other of these kids Draven trained were out there in the galaxy somewhere, and she didn't mind helping him get that started even if it took her away from her business here for a few weeks. Sic had done a great job overseeing things for her.

The New Republic started paying a bit more attention to improvements in the lower levels and it helped create jobs for those who had been displaced when the Empire had collapsed. At first, it was those who had no options but to make it here in the city, but eventually ships coming in from other planets were bringing in new interest in the opportunities and improvements to Coruscant offered plus the promise of jobs. Rebuilding the lighting on the lower levels, repairs to buildings, reinstating police forces and the need for more schools required people and droids to do the work. Even more of the teenagers who had been displaced in the streets were finding work and schooling, and youth homes were set up so that they could have a hot meal and a bed waiting for them when their school and work was finished. Intergalactic commerce was starting to return to the city as well.

Nakadia

"Put those tables over here, and that arch here," the planner said. "It does make it hard with this hedgerow, but we can work around it. Set the lights up on this side, along the hedge as a backdrop. That's it! Oh, we've only got two more hours before we get this decorated!"

Leia came out to check the preparations. She said to the frantic decorator, "I don't know, it looks a little crooked."

"Straighten out that arch!" he said as he backed away, looking through his hands which had been put in a square. Leia could only laugh.

Evaan came up to Leia and remarked on all the contruction that had yet to be completed, and was excited by the prospects the property offered. Evaan had already laid out what she wanted for her own office and would be taking up half of the outer building which was formally known as the "shed" for use of the needs of the Alderaanian Diaspora business needs. Leia looked around and while there was still lumber and duracrete next to the office building, and some sawdust inside, they were able to get droids to make the entire house and property presentable for the wedding. The dining hall area and the grand room that may have been a library at one time were filled with tables and chairs, with a dancing area both inside and outside. They hadn't put much furniture in yet and what had been placed downstairs already, were brought upstairs to get it out of the way for the wedding. Most of the mess of the interior was upstairs due to it having had been gutted, save for one section of rooms currently being used by the bride. Tibor came out from office dressed in a suit when he saw Leia, and asked, "How do I look?"

"Let me straighten out your tie? Did Emile pick this out for you?" Leia asked.

"No, my new wife did, wife? Me! I never would have dreamed I'd ever get married, but then one day some time ago, we just up and did it," Tibor laughed, "Something about that woman, though. Sorry I didn't bring your friend Chewie with us when we came in. He was so busy with some important Wookiee business, but sent his regrets."

"Yes, he's been very active with helping to restore Kashyyyk with the clans," Leia explained.

Bail came out of the office, "Boyo is a bit of a nervous wreck. He's been taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. He's shaking quite a bit."

"Oh, I might have the remedy for that, hold on a minute," Tibor pulled out a tube, unscrewed the top, and Bail and Leia got a deep wiff of something strong. "Don't tell the Mrs, will ya? She doesn't like it."

Tibor then went inside the office.

"I hope it doesn't calm his nerves too much, Can't have him passing out in front of everyone," Leia laughed and then looked at Bail, "Have you ordered the furniture for your new apartment yet?"

"One of the artisans on the Flotilla wants to honor me with a few special chairs. I thought I would see the design first, and perhaps go from there. He's basing it on traditional Alderaanian designs. I'd like to support a few of the survivors if I can, and they seem to appreciate my support," Bail answered.

"It's wonderful how you've reached out to those on the Flotilla. I'm sure they appreciate the time you've spent there," Leia responded.

"I admit it's been difficult being there, having previously flown in and out of that space many times, and having quite a different view. I feel obligated to do what I can, and they have been encouraged by my input in their efforts," her father responded. "I feel a bit closer to Breha there somehow as well. Of course, you are aware that Han will be taking me out there again before making his next run. They have rooms set up for me there for whenever I visit. It's really coming along."

Leia patted his shoulder. Soon after the caterers arrived. Threepio took over showing them the kitchen and then went on to describe which foods go with which wine and went into detail as to the origin of each dish. The servers and staff at first were in awe of his knowledge, but after a while, Leia found herself having to find something else for Threepio to do. She went up to check on Emile who had Ambrilla and Psical in there with her helping her to get ready. Emile wore a long pale blue gown with her hair done up in an elaborate design. It looked odd for her, as she usually wore her hair up in a simple utilitarian braid, and was usually in more casual attire when she wasn't in a flight suit.

"Isn't she stunning!" Psical beamed.

"She's the most beautiful woman in the entire world!" Ambrilla exclaimed and twirled a dance in her own little dress.

"Did Grumpy tell you, Princess?" Psical said sternly.

Leia laughed, "Grumpy. I just saw him, and what was he supposed to tell me?"

"She's having a little grumpy!" Ambrilla laughed.

"Your daughter is a tattletale, Emile," Psical scolded Emile.

"Congratulations!" Leia said hugging her.

Psical reluctantly hugged back and just said, "Thank you."

"I don't think I know half of the people coming today, but somehow all of these politicians wanted to be invited. Boyo couldn't say no. At least he knows a few of them," Emile explained a little nervously.

"I had some Ewoks I just met at mine," Leia laughed.

"What are Ewoks, Waya?" Ambrilla asked.

"They are on the moon Endor, they look like Wookiees, only about your size and they wear clothes," Leia laughed.

"I had a bunch of Wookiees at mine, but I knew them all, ha! Don't Ewoks eat people?" Psical asked.

"I think so. They were going to eat Han, so probably. There are a few here on Nakadia now. Maybe one day you'll get to meet one," Leia looked at Ambrilla and laughed.

"Will it want to eat me?" Ambrilla said startled.

"Of course not," Leia said realizing her mistake of possibly scaring the child.

"We should start getting ready," Psical yelled out the door, "Hey Grumpy! Get up here, we need you!"

Leia walked downstairs where Wam, who recently had been transferred to Nakadia, was standing with Simper who was smiling. Both were dressed exactly the same.

"Hello, Leia," Simper smiled and gave her a hug.

"Nice day for it, isn't it," Wam replied with a big grin.

"I'm spending the week with Wam! We have all kinds of things planned, don't we!" Simper said excitedly.

"You still have your school work to complete. Princess, do you believe I'll be saddled down with these two this week? Figured Zim and Cleeva needed a little break for a honeymoon so I took some leave. They are sending their droid, but we'll have lots of fun won't we, Simper?" Wam said laughing.

"You bet we will!" Simper said excitedly.

She grinned and they walked with her outside, as they went to check on all the arrangements. Leia was relieved to see the decorations finished and some of the guests already sitting down. She then walked over to the tree in the hedgerow where she knew Han had been hiding out with the baby after spending the whole morning hiding out pretending to fix something on the Falcon.

"I think they are starting to ready, and nearly everything is arranged. Father is busy entertaining guests at the door," Leia said picking up the baby and strapping him into the hover seat. "Have you thought more about that offer you got from Theron?"

"I'm still considering it," Han answered.

"I think you'd really like that. I admit it worries me a bit. I know you'd be gone for long stretches, but it would certainly be more exciting than what you have been doing. And it would give me an excuse to get away from here sometimes myself," Leia said. "Anyway, I think they are about ready to get started soon."

"I hope the food gets served right away, because I'm starving!" Han laughed.

"You sound like Chewie. Why don't you go in the kitchen, tell them we asked you to check on the food. I used to do that before my parents had royal dinner parties. Just tell them I sent you, or if you go in with Threepio, he can distract them with facts about the origins of each dish. The caterers enjoyed when he did that after they arrived," Leia said laughing.

"Yeah, I bet they did. I'm not going in there with Threepio! You know though that's not a bad idea, official food taster and all that," and with that Han took off for the kitchen.

The wedding went beautifully, and Bail officiated as the property had become an official part of the Alderaanian diaspora, and as a senior member of the Alderaanian royal family, he had the privilege of being able to be the one to handle that honor. Tibor acted as Emile's surrogate father, and the children stood with their parents

The happy couple took Bail's transport he had gotten for his frequent excursions and headed for parts unknown. Ambrilla cried a little as Uncle Wam held her. "They'll be back soon, little Brilla," Wam soothed her.

"She's not upset about them leaving, she's upset they left in the ship without her," Simper added.

After the party and organizing the cleanup crew, Bail, Leia, Han, Threepio and the baby all got in the speeder to headed for Quarrow. Leia had recently taken a small apartment near the Senate building and was starting to ease back into having a more active role in the government again. She was even considering taking a Senate seat. Bail and Han would not leave for the Flotilla until tomorrow, so they all just plopped in the living room after such an exhausting day. Han did get up to make some of the tea they had brought back from Chandrilla, and Leia and Bail enjoyed a cup of mock starblossom tea before preparing for bed.

The next day, Leia and Ben saw Bail, Han and Quelly off. Bail along for ride and a drop off at the flotilla, and Han and Quelly on another supply run. Quelly had been keeping that temperamental astromech during the time that they had all been running around the galaxy after Bail's rescue, and it was hooking itself up to the navigational system as Bail strapped into the seat behind Quelly. After entering hyperspace and giving them a chance to relax a bit, Bail reflected a bit.

"I've been contemplating something as we went into orbit. I've visited the Flotilla, the space where my home planet once was, many times, but it may have been the first time I've gone there in this ship," Bail pointed out to Han and Quelly. "After all, we expected that one day a ship would arrive on that moon, and that perhaps one day it would take us home, and it did, more than once, but not in the way I expected."

"It? She. Maybe, I don't know, maybe you think too much about it," Han said dismissively.

Bail rubbed his chin and said, "No, I do distinctly remember you saying that this ship was your home, and the people who meant something to you as well. And you're right."

"Now, don't get all mushy with me," Han replied gruffly getting up and heading out of the cockpit.

Bail followed him out of the cockpit and watched as Han checked the astromech readings and called out to Quelly.

"Hey, Quelly! Come out here and check the navigational system while I try something here for a minute."

Bail sat down at the table.

"How's that look?" Han called as he punched a few buttons with the droid plugged into the communication socket.

"Looks good, purring like a lothcat." Quelly called back in a bit of hesitation, "Look, I have to tell you something, boss."

"Uh oh, don't like the sound of this one. What's up, Quelly?" Han asked reluctantly.

"I'm getting my own ship. It's waiting on Hosnian Prime. I'll be doing passenger transports," Quelly said in a both proud and reluctant manner.

Han put his hand through his hair and sat down next to Bail, "Ah, well, I'm glad for you. I'll miss you though. We were just starting to get to the point where I could really trust ya."

"I know, and I'm grateful for everything, really. I just need to do my own thing now. It's time," Quelly almost excited.

Han leaned back and said in a slightly annoyed tone, "Yeah, well, we'll finish this run, and I'll make sure you get a good recommendation."

"I'll think I'll just get a nap, if that's all right with you. Now that we have it all cleared until we get out of hyperspace. I just wanted to let you know as soon as possible, so you could have time to find someone else," Quelly said as he left.

"Yeah, yeah," Han said getting up and getting a bottle of something. He walked back over to the table and put out two glasses. "Want some?"

"No, I'm good, thank you. I hope you don't make a habit of this?" Bail asked with a bit of concern pointing to the glasses.

"Habit of what? Taking a drink now and then? Yeah, that's something I do, but beyond that? No, those days are gone when Chewie would have to drag me out of some place and not remembering what happened to me, or where I was or how I got beat up. Yeah, that happened a few times. A long time ago. Don't worry, I'm not going to pilot the ship without my wits about me," Han said flopping down and pouring a shot.

"Your ship, it's quite interesting. I've noticed quite a few things about it, not knowing too much about actual ships mind you, but I can see why you care for it so much," Bail observed.

"She's an interesting ship, not it's," Han corrected him rubbing the inside of her and smiling.

"I'm sorry, I hope she forgives me." Bail paused smiling, realizing that Han seems to love things very deeply, even though his rough exterior seems to say otherwise. He can tell it upsets him that Quelly is moving on. "It bothers you that Quelly is leaving doesn't it?"

"That kid? What? There's always someone else who wants to work," Han answered taking a sip.

Bail just shook his head and knowingly smiled.

Then out of the blue, Bail asked something that came to his mind, "Why would you stay with the rebellion, become a war hero and then never join?"

"I did join. Well, eventually," Han said finishing his drink.

"But that was a long time into it. I'm sorry to bring this up again, and you don't have to answer, but Mon shared more of the war records with me. Forgive me for spying on my daughter. I know she would hate that I did," Bail laughed. "It just seemed that you took great risks for something you really didn't believe in."

"Someone had to keep those two out of trouble," Han got up, showed a wide grin and put his bottle and glass away. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions. You ever want to go back to that moon someday, Bail? And what was in that box you kept carrying around with you? The one you had when you left that moon."

"You know, I think that moon is now in the past. I can not completely say it was a horrible time in my life, but it happened, and yes, it has changed me. In a way you could even say it saved my life. No, I do not wish to go back there. As for what was in the box, it was chain I used to wear around my neck, and also a few insignificant things that were from Alderaan," Bail answered.

Han sat back down, "Well, if you were carrying them around, they couldn't be that insignificant could they?"

"I suppose not," Bail answered lowering his eyes down.

"You're all right, Bail," Han slapped him on the back startling Bail a bit and he just had to smile. They would soon be at the Flotilla and he would have to play Viceroy Organa again, but he had changed over the years and yet he was still deep down the same as he always was. It was nice he could find a place to be in his life where he could be that new Bail, as well as the old one as well.


End file.
